Ranma Half Moon
by Resop
Summary: The Silver Crystal was activated, but will Usagi's wish come true? It's Ranma Half Moon episode 127 - A Tomorrow Never Known, Part 9. The final chapter of Season One is here.
1. Mistaken Identity?

Chapter 01 - Mistakidenity

SMhalf

What if Serena, Princess of the Moon, 1000 years ago, was not on her FIRST incarnation? What if the first incarnation was a red-headed busty Chinese girl who tragically drowned at a camp of cursed springs 1500 years ago (very tragic story)?

And what if Luna in the first episode of Sailor Moon was making DOUBLY sure that Usagi was really Sailor Moon, due to an unfortunate mix up a week before?

Scene: An alley.

Ranma (in his female form) ducks down the alleyway breathing hard.

A black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead jumps out from behind a box.

"Could it be? Could you be the one?"

"What? A CAT!!" Ranma jumps and hangs from a window.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"A talking cat?"

"My name is Luna and I have come to show you your destiny as the Sailor Scout of the Moon!"

Ranma-ko jumps down and bows. "Saotome, Ramna. Hey, my destiny is pretty screwed up all ready! How did I become a Sailor Scout all of a sudden?

"Ranma, You are her reincarnation."

"Oh great. So, what does a Sailor Scout do?"

"A Sailor Scout champions justice and fights evil."

"Woo woo! I'm all for that. Who do I fight? Is Pops one of the bad guys?"

"You'll be fighting monsters from the Negaverse who are trying to steal energy to restore their world and destroy our world."

"Don't worry." Ranma-ko does a lighting fast martial arts form. "I can take them!"

"Ranma, I think you'll need more than just speed and strength. These monsters have awesome weapons. Here, take this." Luna does a back flip and a locket magically appears. "Just take this locket and say 'Moon Prism Power Make up!' and you will transform into Sailor Moon."

"Well, it's kind of girlie, but what have I got to lose? Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Ranma does a transformation sequence.

"AHHHHHHHRG. What have you done?"

"You're now ready to fight the Negaverse."

"Not dressed like this I'm not. I do not wear skirts!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a guy!"

Luna spazzes out. "I am most horribly sorry."

"That's okay. Lots of other people must have made the same mistake. After all, I am in girl form right now. But hot water will turn me back into a guy."

"I don't know how this could have happened."

"Did this Scout have a previous life in China 1500 years ago where she drowned in a spring?"

"Well, come to think of it, when I was on the moon a fortune teller did mention something like that in one of her previous lives."

"Well, that's it. I'm not the person you're looking for. I was born a guy, I'm just under a curse that changes my body to her's on contact with cold water. But, I'm still me! Transform back, or something." Ranma changes back to her pants and peasant shirt.

"Please forgive the intrusion."

"Hey, no trouble. And, besides, judging from the uniform, I'm probably better built than the real Sailor Moon."

Luna sweats, then growls at Ranma who runs terrified out of the alley to be grabbed by a giant panda bear and dragged off.

"No way, Pop! I don't want to go meet your friend. I don't want to marry his daughter!"

A sweat drop appears by Luna's head. "Boy, I hope the real Sailor Moon isn't such a whiny cry baby!"


	2. A tall dark haired stranger

Ranma 1/2 Moon Chapter Two - A Tall Dark Haired Stranger

It has been two months since Ranma had a run in with the mysterious talking cat Luna. Since then, so much had gone on in Ranma's life that he no longer thinks of the incident. However, in Ranma's life, his past always seems to catch up to him ...

Scene 1

Ranma-ko sings softly to herself while walking down the street. Ranma is getting more comfortable with his girl form. After all, all he has to do is giggle and act cutesy and all the merchants give him extra stuff. He calls it his giggly girl discount.

Ranma-ko finds the herb store. Ranma-ko had stopped by Doctor Tofu's office to check up on his dad and was roped into running an errand.

"Good afternoon!" Ranma-ko turns on his girly charm.

The man behind the counter smiles. "Yes, it's a good afternoon!"

Ranma-ko giggles, knowing that he was going to get at least twenty percent off.

Ranma-ko looks around the store but comes to a horrible realization. The medicinal herbs he needs are on a high shelf. If he uses his martial arts skills to scale the shelves and get the herbs he loses his giggly girl discount.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need that basket from the top shelf?"

Ranma-ko turns around. A very tall, thin guy with dark hair stands before him. Ranma-ko involuntarily blushes. "If it's not too much trouble. I can't reach that high."

The man brings down the basket. "Here you go." The guy looks at the herbs. "Are you a doctor?"

Ranma-ko's eyes grow wide. "I'm on an errand for Doctor Tofu. How did you know a doctor wanted these herbs?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor myself. I should introduce myself. Chiba, Mamoru."

Ranma-ko smiles. "Saotome, Ranma. Well, thank you for the help, but I have to get back to Doctor Tofu's office."

Mamoru smiles and Ranma nearly trips over his feet.

Scene 2

Ranma-ko cuts through an open field, trying to save time on the way back to Doctor Tofu's office. He wonders to himself why he became clumsy around Mamoru? He's just a guy.

"Help!"

Ranma-ko hears a call for help coming from some trees. He races over to find a young girl being attack by a huge guy in some weird costume. Ranma-ko enters the scene with a flying kick. The guys grabs Ranma-ko and throws him some twenty feet.

The other you girl flees in terror while the man is distracted.

"You're pretty strong, but can you fight?"

Ranma-ko again attacks, but his blows have no effect. The man grabs Ranma-ko by the throat and holds him over head.

Ranma-ko is shocked that this guy is able to take him out so easily.

However, before Ranma-ko can pass out a red rose flies past and sticks into the man's hand. The man drops Ranma and rolls around in pain.

"A gentle spring day should be enjoyed by all, not ruined by some monster trying to prey on young girls. Sailor Moon, you have it in you to beat this Yoma!" A masked man wearing a tuxedo stands on a tree limb, giving this speech. He is surprised to be tapped on the back of the shoulder. "What?" He turns around to see Ranma-ko on the tree limb with him.

"Who are you?"

"Tuxedo Kamen, the protector of Sailor Moon." His mouth opens wide in amazement. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

Ranma-ko thinks for a second. "Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon? I've heard that name before. Where was it? Oh, yeah. Some talking cat thought I was Sailor Moon about a month ago. I was even able to transform, but I don't like fighting in skirts. People would be able to see my butt."

"Arrrrgh!" The Yoma gets the rose out of his hand.

"Look, miss, can you transform now? I can't beat that monster by myself."

"That's a monster? Well, I don't have the locket. Is there anything else I could use?"

"Try my top hat."

The monster brings down the tree with one punch. Ranma-ko and Tuxedo Kamen fall on opposite sides of the branches.

"No peeping! Moon prism power, make up!" Ranma-ko holds the hat above his head. He successfully transforms. "For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Ranma-ko makes the hand gesture, then makes a face. "What did I say that for?"

"Sailor Moon, I will distract the monster, then you throw your tiara like a frisbee at it."

"Got it!"

Tuxedo Kamen swings his cane at the monster. The monster turns it's back to Ranma-ko.

"Moon Tiara magic!" Ranma throws the tiara, again not knowing why he was saying silly things. The tiara bounces off the monster. The monster at first is unaffected, but then starts glowing, then disintegrates.

"Untransform." Ranma changes back.

Tuxedo Kamen walks over and grabs his hat back. "I don't know why you were able to transform, but you shouldn't ever try to fight a monster like that again. Leave it to the Sailor Scouts. You'll just get hurt."

Tuxedo Kamen walks away.

Ranma turns up his nose. "What a jerk! Good thing I'm not Sailor Moon. I won't have to deal with that pompous bore as a protector." Ranma-ko gets thoughtful. "On the other hand, it wouldn't be that bad if Mamoru was my protector ..."

Ranma-ko sticks out his tongue. "What am I thinking? He's a guy!"


	3. Problems with math? Akane, do your best!

Ranma 1/2 Moon Chapter Three - Problems With Math! Akane, do Your Best!

Author's note:

Wow, to have over four years go by between chapters one and two of a fan fic! Maybe we should call the first episode the OVA and the subsequent episodes the TV show?

Thanks for the comments so far. Am I going somewhere with the odd use of pronouns dealing with Ranma? I think the only meaning is that when Ranma-ko (girl form Ranma, Ranko would be a nickname like Mamoru would call Usagi Usako) is referred to as "she" then Ranma is "in the moment" of being female, even though he is a boy intermittently trapped in a female's body by an ancient Chinese Curse.

Scene 1

Chiba Mamoru wakes up on the floor of his apartment. He thinks he must have blacked out again. Why doesn't anything in his life make sense? If he blacked out and fell, why is his shoulder bleeding?

Mamoru wraps up the wound and goes to bed. At least he could see that new Doctor in the morning. Doctor Tofu seemed to be very good at treating strange ailments and wounds. Also, maybe that cute red head girl might be there? What was her name again? Ronko?

Mamoru sighs. Maybe he should listen to his friend Motoki and not hang out with younger girls. But, they seemed so drawn to him.

Maybe this new part time job will help him get his mind off of his problems?

Scene 2

Akane storms off to her room, angry.

"Daddy!" Nabiki rolls her eyes. Shouldn't Akane show her at least some gratitude?

"What is it daughter?" Souun Tendou says with apprehension. Conversations with Nabiki are often unpleasant for him.

"Akane is mad just because I hired a math tutor for her."

"Nabiki, can we even afford such a thing? Why don't you tutor her yourself?"

"Because, I have to go to town to continue doing the things that I do that keep the bills paid around here."

Souun raises an eyebrow. "What things?"

"Look, daddy, if I told you and you disapproved and you stopped me, how would the bills get paid?"

Souun looks down embarrassed. She had him there.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?"

Nabiki smiles. "There he is now. Just tell Akane to give him a chance."

Souun's face twitches. Did Nabiki need to get a guy tutor?

Scene 3

Ranma-ko enters the Tendou home. "I'm home." Ranma-ko is happy. She was able to stretch the family budget much farther that she thought by adding new "giggly girl" moves to her repertoire.

Ranma takes the groceries to the kitchen.

"You look happy today, Ranma."

"Thanks, Kasumi. I had fun shopping, and there was no hassles with people wanting to fight or date me."

"That sounds nice."

Ranma beams.

"Oh, Ranma, we have a guest over. Someone is tutoring Akane in math."

"That must be a thankless job."

Ranma walks over to the family room where he sees Akane studying with some guy with his back to Ranma. "What's up Akane?"

"Ranma, let me introduce you to my new math tutor. I think he's being a big help so far."

The guy turns around.

"His name is..."

"Chiba, Mamoru." Ranma interrupts her.

Akane looks indignant. "And, how do you know Mamoru-sensei, Ranma?"

Ranma giggles. "I bumped into him at a herb store."

Akane sticks her tongue out at Ranma-ko.

Ranma has a sly grin. "Mamoru, you're studying to be a doctor, right?"

Mamoru nods, not knowing what to make of Akane's and Ranma-ko's strange conversation.

Akane also gets a sly look in her eyes. "Mamoru, before you fall in love with Ranma, I think I should tell you that Ranma has a secret."

Mamoru raises his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Ranma is engaged."

A vein bulges on Ranma-ko's forehead. "Oh, so Akane wants to play?" he thinks. "I guess I have some more bad news for you Mamoru. Akane is also engaged."

"Well, I don't consider myself engaged. That just some dumb thing my dad set up. He wants to marry me off to a total macho jerk."

Another vein pops up on Ranma's forehead. Akane had zinged him again. "It's the same thing for me as well. Our fathers are best friends and they think alike, so my father is trying to marry me off to a macho bone head."

Mamoru scratches his head. "Do you consider yourself engaged, Ranma?"

Ranma-ko turns up his nose. "Not in the slightest."

Akane smiles cruelly. "Why should she? This is a girl who doesn't even wear skirts. She's a total tom boy."

"Hey, that hurt, considering it's coming from the biggest tom boy in town."

Ranma-ko and Akane get in each other's face. "Beda!" They stick their tongues out at each other in unison.

"Well, I think it's wonderful."

"What?" Akane and Ranma-ko say in unison.

"You two aren't related, but you seem as close as sisters. It's almost like you two are engaged to each other."

Akane and Ranma keel over.

Suddenly Mamoru starts sweating and bends over.

Akane notices first. "Mamoru-sensei, are you okay?"

"Bathroom."

Akane and Ranma-ko help Mamoru to the bathroom. Mamoru enters the bathroom alone and closes the door.

Akane and Ranma-ko stand for over a minute looking at each other dumbfounded.

Finally Souun walks up. "Is everything okay? I hear a commotion."

Akane nods. "Dad, could you check on Mamoru in the bathroom, he might be sick."

Souun nods. He looks in the bathroom. "There's no one there."

"Excuse me." Ranma-ko walks into the bathroom. There are no other exits and no sign of Mamoru.

Souun looks in. "I think this is ninja closed room escape technique. I have read about it before, but this is the first time I have seen it's horror first hand."

Ranma-ko rolls his eyes at Souun. "You just made that up, didn't you?"

Souun looks down. Ranma-ko had him there.


	4. The Mysterious Shrine Maiden

Ranma 1/2 Moon Chapter Four - The Mysterious Shrine Maiden

Author's note:

This episode would fit right after the Sailor Moon amusement park episode (episode 11).

Scene 1

Rei Hino finishes sweeping. She looks at Ami Mizuno and sighs. How were they going to help Usagi with studying if she was always late?

Rei looks up. She senses Usagi coming. However ...

"Excuse me. I heard there's a shrine maiden here with psychic powers."

Rei looks over this new visitor who seemed to come out of thin air. The visitor is a young female, slightly older than Rei. The visitor has long fire engine red hair tied in a braided pony tail. She dresses in unisex Chinese peasant clothes. Not very fashionable, but they made her voluptuous figure less noticeable. She looks nothing like Usagi. Why did Rei think Usagi was coming?

Ranma-ko bows. "Excuse me, let me introduce myself. Saotome, Ranma."

Rei smiles. "Nice to meet you Ranma-san. I am Rei Hino. I am the girl you've heard about. I should be able to help you, but donations to the shrine will be expected."

Ranma-ko nods. He had gotten the plan approved with his informal family and Nabiki had fronted him money for such a donation. "I hope this is appropriate."

Rei looks over the donation. It is more than enough. "I guess you get the full treatment with no restrictions."

"Great. I have a simple question. Recently, one of the girls I live with started getting tutored in math. Her tutor is a hunky guy, but both of us are worried that he might have some dark secrets."

Rei nods. "I can do a fire ceremony to obtain his image, then by meditating I should be able to unearth some information on him."

"Good, his name is Chiba, Mamoru, if that helps."

Rei has already turned to go to the fire ceremony room. Both Ami and Rei are shocked at this name.

Rei turns back around. "Mamoru? Is he really tall? Skinny? Pretty boy face?"

Ranma-ko nods to each of these questions. "Do you know him?"

Rei looks stern. "Ami and I bumped into him the other day. He seems to like teasing another one of the members of our study group."

"Where did you bump into him?"

"At an children's amusement park."

Ranma-ko's eyes grow wider. "Gee, I hope you don't mind asking, but how old are you two, and the girl he likes teasing?"

Ami smiles. "We're all fourteen."

"Mamoru likes to tease fourteen year olds? I haven't seen that side of him yet."

Rei nods.

"Did he have a reason to be at a children's amusement park? Was he with a small child?"

Rei shakes her head. "He was riding one of the kiddie rides by himself."

Ranma-ko nods her head. "This is very suspicious."

Ami nods. "We thought it was suspicious as well."

"I hope this doesn't mean that Mamoru has Lolita-Complex."

Rei ponders this. "Ranma-san, do you really think that Mamoru is hunky?"

Ranma-ko pushes her index fingers together. "I guess he is."

Ami leans forward towards Ranma-ko. "How old are you Ranma-san?"

"I'm sixteen."

Ami nods. "Maybe when we're older we'll think Mamoru is hunky?"

Rei looks at Ami with annoyance. "I hope not."

"Can we do the fire ceremony?"

Rei smiles. "Yes, yes, you get no restrictions."

Scene 2

Rei, Ranma-ko and Ami sit in front of the fire alter.

Rei makes a dramatic gesture with her hand. "Ready. Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." Rei draws these words with her hands, then throws some leaves on the fire in the alter.

The leaves cause a thick smoke. In the smoke all three see a vision of Mamoru in the shower. Steam in the vision prevents them from seeing all of Mamoru. Mamoru fades away, but the shower is still there. Then the shower fades away.

Ami gulps. "I really must study my anatomy book more if I want to become a doctor."

Rei nods. "As you can see, sometimes these visions can be more than a little suggestive, um, er, I meant to say ambiguous."

Ranma-ko, visibly upset, nods.

"You're probably in a better position than me to interpret this vision."

Ranma-ko, visibly sweating, nods.

"I will also meditate on this tonight." Rei gives Ranma-ko a card and a pen. "Write down your number on this card and I will call with a follow up."

Ranma hurriedly writes his number.

"Anything else I can do?"

Ranma-ko jumps up. "Thank you very much for your consideration."

Ranma-ko runs out of the room and out of the temple.

Rei and Ami watch her run.

Ami scratches her head. "She seems very athletic."

Rei nods.

Ranma-ko runs along with disturbing thoughts in his head. "If Mamoru had just turned on the cold water in that vision, he could have changed into something small and gotten away that way. Mamoru could be another shape changer from Jusenkyö."

Scene 3

Later that night Rei does another fire ceremony, this time for Ranma-san. This time in the smoke she sees Ranma-san, a similar looking and similarly dressed dark haired boy, and the shadow of someone doing the pose that Usagi does when she transforms.

Rei's eyes burn with determination. "Could this girl have a brother and could both of them be after Usagi?"

Omake

Sailor says!

Cue the happy go lucky music.

Picture of an upset Akane running to her room.

Voice over: Having problems with math is a common thing. But math is important.

Picture of Nabiki handing out money an winking.

Voice over: There's nothing wrong with asking for help.

Picture of Mamoru sitting with Akane.

Voice over: You might even get a hunky tutor. Hey, wait a minute, what's Darien doing there?


	5. The Lost Boy

Ranma 1/2 Moon Chapter Five - The Return of the Lost Boy

Author's note:

This episode would fit right after the Sailor Moon lover's cruise episode (episode 12).

Scene 1

Rei slammed her book shut. Usagi didn't have a boy friend. Why should she pick on Ami and her about not having boy friends?

A smile creeps across Rei's face. With all this new mystery surrounding Mamoru, it seems to Rei that investigating Mamoru would be a great way to get Usagi's goat, even if Usagi and Mamoru didn't like each other.

Rei looks sinister.

Scene 2

Ranma-ko walks home from the market. She ponders the risks of having Mamoru continue tutoring Akane in math. Well, Akane is tough, Ranma-ko reasons. Even if Mamoru can transform, Akane should still be okay.

"Help!"

Ranma-ko hears a call for help. His heart quickens. It's show time!

Ranma-ko races to the nearby park were the distress call came for. He sees another Yoma attacking a young girl.

Ranma-ko makes a fist. This time, monster of not, he would show this pug-ugly the true terror of his martial arts.

Ranma-ko throws a rock at the monster. It lets the young girl escape to face Ranma-ko.

"BEDA!" Ranma-ko sticks his tongue out and pulls his left eyelid down. Then Ranma-ko bends over and pats her rear end at the monster.

The monster howls in rage and charges Ranma-ko who escapes to a tree branch.

Ranma smiles. Let's see what you got, he thinks.

The monster starts punching the tree. Ranma-ko studies the monster's movements, trying to catch its rhythm.

Suddenly a red rose flies by pinning one of the monster's hand to the ground. The monster screams in pain.

"A park on a spring day should ..." Tuxedo Kamen stops with a start when he feels a familiar tapping on his shoulder.

"Save the pretentious speeches, tuxedo guy. I think I can take care of this piece of garbage by myself."

Tuxedo Kamen puts his finger on his forehead as if he has a headache. "You again."

"Just watch." Ranma-ko jumps down from the tree pulling down a branch. Ranma-ko aims and releases the branch, giving the Yoma a tree branch upper cut.

The monster is flipped over, still bound to the ground by the rose, but doesn't appear hurt.

Tuxedo Kamen shakes his head. This brat was certainly head strong. She had more self confidence than the other Sailor Moon, but he hoped that she would figure out that she couldn't beat a Yoma by herself without transforming.

"There you are Ranma!"

Both Ranma-ko and Tuxedo Kamen turn around in curiosity. Standing with his back to the setting sun, casting a long shadow is Ryöga Hibiki!

"How I have journeyed to chase you down so we can finally have our duel!"

Ranma-ko notices that even the Yoma looks confused, so she snaps the monster's head to the side with a lightning fast spin kick. "Ryöga, I'm kind of busy right now?"

Tuxedo Kamen jumps down from the tree branch, clubbing the Yoma in the head with his cane and knocking the Yoma to the ground. "Is this a friend of your's Ranma?"

Ryöga points his finger. "You coward, Ranma. Our duel should be one on one. But, no matter. I will take the measure of both of you!"

Ranma-ko hits the Yoma with a whirling elbow as the monster tries to get up. "In case you're too dumb to figure this out, this guy, Tuxedo Kamen, and I are busy fighting this mugger."

"As much as I can't believe that you would beat up a mugger, Ranma, it does look like you have found a lower form of life than yourself."

Tuxedo Kamen sweeps out the monster's legs as it tries to get up. "You should leave. This situation is way too dangerous for a boy."

Ryöga walks up to the Yoma and knocks it flat with his bamboo umbrella. He then turns contemptuously to Tuxedo Kamen. "You were saying something Tuxedo bo ..."

Before he can finish his last word, Ranma-ko, noticing that the Yoma was only stunned but not hurt, knocks out Ryöga with a strike to a pressure point on the neck.

Ranma-ko bows. "You win, Tuxedo Kamen. If the Yoma wasn't hurt by Ryöga's two hundred pound umbrella strike, I'm not likely to kill it with my bare hands."

Tuxedo Kamen nods.

Ranma-ko holds her hand out and Tuxedo Kamen hands her his hat.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Ranma-ko transforms.

"A pretty sailor suited warrior, I, Sailor Moon, will defend parks against disgusting muggers like you. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Ranma-ko has no idea what he is saying, but says it anyway.

Tuxedo Kamen throws a second rose to distract the Yoma. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Ranma-ko throws the Tiara at the Yoma. The Yoma turns to dust and disappears.

"Untransform."

Tuxedo Kamen looks sternly at Ranma-ko. "I told you last time, and I don't want to repeat myself. But, you should never try anything that stupid again!"

Scene 3

Sensing a disturbance Rei Hino races to a park. When she gets there she sees an odd site. Ranma-ko was arguing with Tuxedo Kamen!

"Beda!" Ranma-ko sticks out her tongue. "The anything goes school of martial arts is all about accepting challenges. I'm going to keep trying until I succeed."

Rei sees Tuxedo Kamen turn away in disgust.

Rei sees Ranma-ko pick up a strange boy in a fireman's carry and carry him off.

Rei nods. "Ranma-ko has a boyfriend and doesn't like Tuxedo Kamen? Or, is Ranma-ko after Usagi? This just gets more bizarre."

Scene 4

Mamoru shows up at the Tendo's dojo. "I'm here!"

Akane comes out to greet him. "Hello Mamoru-sensei. This is my pet pig P-chan."

Mamoru looks at P-chan. "It's very cute."

"I think so, too."

Both Mamoru and Akane laugh.


	6. Jadeite, the Yoma King!

Ranma 1/2 Moon Chapter Six - Jadeite, the Yoma King

Author's note:

This episode fits in the middle of Sailor Moon episode 13, the end of Jadeite.

Special note! The Ranma 1/2 Moon opening and closing themes are now online! See author's profile for links.

Scene 1

Ranma-ko stretches on the Tendo Dojo's roof. It was so boring of the Tendo's to make her wait so long for the hot water, but at least she could look at the infinite sky. She started to make patterns in the stars. On pattern was for Tuxedo Kamen. Very pompous, but at least he was somewhat dependable. Another pattern for Mamoru. Very smooth, but does he like younger girls too much?

Suddenly a vision appears in the sky of some blond guy. He threatens Sailor Moon and challenges the three Sailor Warriors to fight him the next day at the airport or else he will burn Tokyo to the ground.

Ranma-ko pinches himself, but he is awake. Could this guy have something to do with the Yoma?

Scene 2

Ranma-ko walks home from shopping (being in female form sure helps stretch the dollars). He passes the park were the two monster attacks had happened. On a whim, he cuts through the park. He might not be able to beat the monsters, but he needs to learn more about them.

Suddenly Ranma-ko senses something weird. He turns around to see a Yoma coming out of the ground. "Show time!"

Ranma-ko makes rude gestures toward the Yoma to attract it's attention. Then he jumps into a tree.

The Yoma suddenly shoots out long vines out of it's arm that snare Ranma-ko and drag him to the ground.

A rose flies through the air and hits the vines. Ranma-ko is free.

"Like a moth to a flame, you can't seem to avoid trouble. But, since you're here, let's kill this monster before it can transfer any energy to the Dark Kingdom." Tuxedo Kamen throws his hat to Ranma-ko.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Ranma-ko transforms and gives a battle boast.

"Sailor Moon, let's get this thing." Tuxedo Kamen throws another rose to confuse the Yoma.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ranma-ko throws the Tiara and the Yoma returns to dust.

"Very interesting Sailor Moon!"

Ranma-ko and Tuxedo Kamen turn around to see a blonde guy smirking behind one of the trees in the park.

Ranma-ko gets mad. "And, who the heck are you?"

Jadeite comes out from behind the tree. "Sailor Moon, you should work on your memory more. I am Jadeite, of course." Jadeite does a double take. "Interesting look. I guess you knew that you couldn't compete with me as a blonde. My high-lights cannot be beaten." Jadeite vainly runs his hand through his hair.

"Look, buddy, if you're the one raising these monsters, I'm going to have to kick your head off."

Jadeite raises an eyebrow. He looks at Tuxedo Kamen. "Another Sailor Moon?"

"One, two or a hundred, rest assured that they will get you, Jadeite."

Jadeite sneers. "Just come to the airport tonight!"

Jadeite disappears.

Ranma-ko has an ah-ha moment. "He was the one I saw last night!"

Tuxedo Kamen comes besides Ranma-ko and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Do not come tonight. Jadeite is something beyond your comprehension. You would be killed."

Ranma-ko blushes. She's unexpectedly moved by Tuxedo Kamen's concern. But, just for a moment.

"Untransform." Ranma-ko changes back. Ranma-ko puts her hand on Tuxedo Kamen's hand. "I'm sorry. I can't promise you I will stay away. But, I'll promise you I will survive."

Tuxedo Kamen shakes his head. "Not a good idea."

"I can't just let him burn down my friends' dojo."

Tuxedo Kamen leaps away. "If you come, I cannot guarantee that I will protect you."

Ranma-ko nods. "It's okay."

Tuxedo Kamen disappears.

Ranma-ko starts picking up the groceries. Suddenly a thought hits him. Wait a minute. Mamoru can disappear. Tuxedo Kamen can disappear. Does that mean? Ranma-ko shakes his head at this disagreeable thought. No way in heck. They don't look anything alike!

Scene 3

Ranma-ko leaps from rooftop to rooftop at the airport. Getting there had been a giant pain because all of the trains were shut down. However, as he was running to the airport he did see one airport shuttle moving.

Ranma-ko angles for the tallest building. With his martial arts ability, scaling the side of the building is child's play and might look to the untrained eye as if he was flying.

Ranma-ko leaps onto the roof just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen and Jadeite leap off and fight through the air. Ranma-ko rushes over to the side where they jumped to see them crash into Tokyo Bay. Ranma-ko gasps, and her heart leaps in her throat.

Ranma-ko sees Jadeite rise from the water. Ranma-ko is to far away to hear what Jadeite is saying to three girls, but Ranma-ko instinctively knows that those three girls are the Sailor Warriors that Jadeite mentioned in his illusion.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen materializes beside him, coughing up water.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ranma-ko hits Tuxedo Kamen in the back and rubs his neck.

Finally Tuxedo Kamen regains his composure. "Thanks. Let's see how the Sailor Warriors are doing.

Ranma-ko and Tuxedo Kamen look on as the Sailor Warrior with short hair causes a mist to cover the area. The the Sailor Warrior with long dark hair makes some hand gestures and places a sealing scroll on Jadeite's back. The the third Sailor Warrior throws a tiara at Jadeite that misses, but distracts Jadeite to the point where an airplane runs him over.

"Awesome."

Tuxedo Kamen nods. "That it the power of the true Sailor Warriors."

"Hey, I didn't ask for this."

"I must go. They probably think I drowned. Please, return to a normal life. The Sailor Warriors have things under control."

Tuxedo Kamen disappears. Ranma-ko looks back at the Sailor Warriors and sees Tuxedo Kamen talking to them.

Ranma-ko sits down. "Gee, I guess the blonde girl who threw the tiara is the real Sailor Moon. Wow, even from a quarter mile away I could tell I'm better built. No wonder that uniform doesn't fit."

Ranma-ko gets a startled look. When the dark haired girl was preparing to use the sealing scroll she did the exact same hand gestures as Rei Hino did at the fire ceremony. Ranma-ko could tell even a quarter mile away due to his martial arts training. But is Rei Hino a Sailor Warrior? Ranma-ko shakes his head. They don't look anything alike!


	7. Masoto and Zoesite

Ranma 1/2 Moon Chapter Seven - Zoesite and Masoto

Author's note:

This episode fits in before and during Sailor Moon episode 14, enter Nephrite (and the tennis playing monster).

Opening theme - "Sleepless Beauty" (From the Gravitation soundtrack, see profile for a link to an excerpt.)

"From far away, let your eyes shine;  
those who have awakened are still waiting.  
Seduce the ramparts of the night;  
in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere..."

Scene 1

"Ranma, come here! Nabiki!"

Ranma-ko (who had just come home from the market) pokes his head into the study. "What's going on Akane?"

Akane grins from ear to ear. "This is my last tutoring session. I got a 'B' on my math test yesterday. And, I have Mamoru here to thank."

Mamoru waves his hand in front of his face. "It was nothing."

Nabiki walks in. "Excellent. I knew that you were just a little distracted by all the nonsense that goes on at school."

Mamoru raises an eyebrow. "Nonsense?"

"Yeah, all of the boys get into fights to see who can date Akane."

Mamoru's eyes grow big. "That's surprising. I didn't realize that Akane was so popular."

Akane puts her hand on her biceps. "Don't worry, it only takes two minutes for me to beat them all, so they're not getting any dates."

Mamoru looks shocked.

Nabiki gets her camera off the shelf. "Come on guys, let's have a group picture!" Nabiki sets up the camera on an angle on a chair and sets the delay. "Okay, let's say Jusenkyö!"

"Jusenkyö!"

Scene 2

Akane walks down the street. She is giddy and gay and pays less attention to traffic than she should. "My math grades are up, my math grades are up ..."

"Screech."

An insanely expensive sports car skids to a stop to avoid hitting Akane. A tall, very handsome man with long hair jumps out of the car. "Are you all right, miss?"

"I guess I am." Akane notices that the man sparkles.

"My name is Sanjoin, Masoto." Nephrite decides to test his Dark Kingdom seduction magic against this girl. He could kill a minute or two before he introduces himself to his tennis "partner."

"Tendo, Akane. I guess I should thank you for not hitting me with your car."

"It's okay. I was probably driving too fast. But, then again, it has been said about me that I achieve everything too fast." Nephrite runs his right hand through his hair.

Akane smiles. "Then slow down." Akane walks away, not interested in this boastful older guy. After all, he almost sounds like Kuno!

Nephrite does a slow burn. How dare this short haired tom boy not respect his seduction magic?

On the roof, one block away from this near car accident, Zoesite observes. "My, my. So, Nephrite has the hots for one of these disgusting humans? Nephrite, I will kill all those you love, then I will kill you." Zoesite disappears in a cloud of rose petals.

Scene 3

Akane and Ranma-ko walk home from an evening shopping trip. Ranma-ko was happy to note that two giggly girls working together could get a much larger discount than one giggly girl.

"Ranma, that was totally a weird experience. Do you do that every time you shop?"

"The only weird thing was that I had to teach you how to act like a girl, and I'm not even a girl!"

"That's not how to act like a normal girl, Ranma. That's how to act like a brainless flirt. Honestly, do guys really expect us to act that way?"

"I guess not. After all, if all girls acted that way, we wouldn't get a discount."

Ranma-ko gets caught up in the discussion and does not notice that they were cutting through the park where all the previous Yoma attacks had happened.

Suddenly Akane and Ranma stop short. An sixth sense of danger that both of them had acquired through years of martial arts training has just gone off.

Ranma turns around to see a Yoma appear from the ground. "Look out!"

The Yoma swings it's huge tail and wraps it around Akane's neck. With in seconds, she passes out.

"This is bad." Ranma throws rocks at the monster to distract it.

The monster lets go of Akane and starts chasing Ranma-ko around the park.

Scene 4

Tuxedo Kamen clutches his chest in pain. He tells Sailor Moon to finish off the Yoma.

Sailor Moon throws her tiara. The tennis playing Yoma loses game, set and match.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Luna run up to the fence around the tennis courts. They marvel at how far Usagi has come.

Sailor Moon looks around, but Tuxedo Kamen is gone.

Scene 5

Tuxedo Kamen materializes in a tree in the park. He is very weak from the previous battle. He sees a girl down and Ranma-ko being chased by a Yoma with a whip like tail. He was almost out of roses. He had to make it count!

Tuxedo Kamen waits until the Yoma chases Ranma-ko close to the tree. He lets the magic rose fly.

The rose pins the monster's tail to the ground. The Yoma continues to chase Ranma, but when its tail is pulled tight the Yoma is yanked violently backwards.

"Ranma, you don't need me to transform. Look inside yourself."

Ranma-ko nods. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Nothing happens.

"Believe harder!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Ranma-ko transforms. "It's a beautiful evening with a crescent moon. A night I had hoped would not feature monsters, especially since your boss was run over by a jumbo jet. I am Sailor Moon. I champion justice and fight evil, and that means monsters who want to mug girls coming home from the market. In the name of the Moon, I will clobber you!"

Tuxedo Kamen smiles. Both Sailor Moons were getting creative with their battle boasts.

Tuxedo Kamen braces himself upright against the tree and uses his cane to poke the Yoma in the butt. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The monster disintegrates.

"Untransform." Ranma jumps up in the tree where Tuxedo Kamen is doubled over in pain. "Are you okay?"

Tuxedo Kamen smiles. "I'm fine. I just did two fights in a row, that's all."

"Two? I thought the Yoma's boss was dead?"

"No, there is apparently a new enemy. I'm sorry they are still involving you." Tuxedo Kamen disappears.

"But, it attacked Akane, not me..."


	8. Rei and Mamoru?

Ranma Half Moon Chapter Eight - Rei and Mamoru?

Author's note:

This episode fits in before and during Sailor Moon episode 15, Rei's first date.

Opening theme - "Sleepless Beauty" (From the Gravitation soundtrack, see profile for a link to an excerpt.)

"(without an exit)  
if you intend to survive the impact  
(to the point where you fall apart)  
enrapture the deceits"

Scene 1

Nabiki Tendo paces the halls of the Tendo Dojo. It wasn't easy to figure out good financial scams and blackmail plots.

Nabiki hears a knock at the door.

Nabiki opens the door to see a girl in a shrine maiden uniform with long dark hair. "Um, we gave at the office."

Rei smiles. "Is Ranma Saotome here? She came by my shrine with a question and I came by to do a follow up meeting."

"Ranma?" Nabiki realizes that Rei only knows Ranma as a girl. "Oh, she hasn't come back from the market yet. She's quite an expert shopper. She can sure stretch those bills!"

Rei laughs.

"My name is Tendo, Nabiki."

"Hino, Rei." Rei nods. "May I come in?"

Nabiki nods. "Sure. It was really the whole family who hired you, so you can tell the results to me as easily as telling the results to Ranma."

Rei and Nabiki walk along the hall to the study. Rei notices some group pictures lying around. "Do you like to take pictures?"

Nabiki gets nervous. "Well, it is a hobby of mine." That, and blackmail, she thinks.

Rei sees the group picture with Mamoru. "And, there he is!"

Nabiki nods. "Yes, we were having a going away party, since Akane was doing much better in math."

Rei nods. Suddenly, Rei freezes. She sees another group picture, this time with Akane, Ranma-kun, Souun, and Genma. She recognizes Ranma-kun as the boy in her vision who might be after Usagi. "Who is that boy?"

Nabiki gulps. Oh well, standard cover story number three. "Oh, that's Ranma Saotome."

Rei's eyes triple in size.

Nabiki laughs. "Oh, I get it. Yeah, it is a little confusing. Ranma-kun and Ranma-ko are cousins. I guess their dads are more than a little strange. The two Ranmas don't like each other so you rarely see them together. Both like to think that their martial arts is the best."

"Oh, Nabiki, you have a visitor?"

"Rei, this is my younger sister Akane. She was being tutored by Mamoru in math. Akane, this is the psychic shrine maiden Rei Hino."

Akane smiles and holds up a pig. Akane is attired in her workout outfit (a gi). "And, this is P-chan."

Rei smiles. "Pleased to meet you. Did you have any problems with Mamoru?"

Akane shakes her head. "Other than disappearing into thin air one time, he seemed okay."

Rei nods. "Other than fraternizing a lot with younger girls, I sensed nothing sinister."

"But, it doesn't matter now. I got my grades back up." Akane flashes a "V" sign with her fingers.

Rei smiles. "Excellent." Rei looks at Akane's gi. "Did I interrupt your workout?"

"Oh, I don't mind. Do you do martial arts?"

Rei shakes her head. "I don't have time with my duties at the shrine and my school work. But, I am interested."

"Would you like to spar? I could give you a demonstration."

"Sure!"

Nabiki excuses herself and Akane and Rei go to the training room.

Akane smiles. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Rei nods. She clears her mind and expands her spirit consciousness. This was a good time to test out some of her fighting theories. They might help in fighting Yoma!

"Here I come."

Rei opens her eyes.

Akane throws one hundred and fifty strikes against Rei and misses each one. "What's going on? It's like she's reading my every move."

Finally Akane stops, exhausted. "You're really good."

Rei hangs her head. "But, I don't have any offense, other than throwing a sealing scroll."

Akane and Rei laugh.

Rei gulps. "Akane, do you want to date Mamoru?"

Akane's eyes grow bigger. "Are you interested in Mamoru?"

Rei puts her index fingers together. "Well, maybe. I just didn't want to break up any of your plans or Ranma's plans."

Akane laughs and puts her arm around Rei. "No problem. I don't like guys."

Rei looks at Akane's arm and gets nervous and starts sweating.

Akane realizes that she's making Rei nervous. "Oh, nothing like that! I'm just more into martial arts than dating."

Rei laughs nervously.

Akane takes her arm off of Rei's shoulder. "And, Ranma-ko really really doesn't like dating guys."

Rei nods. Could this be a chance?

Scene 2

Ranma-ko walks the streets of Juban shopping district. It is another good day of gathering goods at steep discounts.

Ranma-ko stops and looks at her reflection in the window. This was certainly an easy way of making a living, but her mind was starting to play tricks on her. When she flirted with the shop keepers she was starting to have feelings for them. This was definitely not something a great martial artist should allow. A great martial artist was master of both mind and body. But, how many of them had to deal with entirely new hormones?

Ranma-ko strikes a feminine pose, just for fun. She could definitely see why the shop keepers would flirt back. But, they had better look and not touch. Ranma-ko was a proud manly man inside, ever though her first kiss was to some moronic ice skating guy. It was a good thing she could beat down any guy who got fresh with her. Who knows what would happen if she wasn't able to? Would Ranma-ko wind up some subservient housewife? Ranma-ko shudders at this thought.

Suddenly, Ranma notices that down the street there was a familiar looking cat. At first, Ranma-ko has a cat panic reaction, but then notices that the cat has the crescent moon birth mark on its forehead. It was Luna, the cat that told her that she was Sailor Moon. And, Luna was with some blonde girl. Could she be the real Sailor Moon, the warrior at the airport with the tiara? Nope, they didn't look anything alike.

Ranma-ko is inching closer to get a better look at Luna when she sees Rei Hino across the street, lurking. Ranma-ko notices that the blonde girl is spying on Rei.

Ranma-ko uses her lighting fast moves and agility to walk across the street in the middle of the block and not get hit. She wants a better view.

Ranma-ko sets up by the opposite street corner. She is in position to read lips, although the blonde is loud and brash enough to be heard over the traffic.

Ranma-ko is shocked when she sees Mamoru approaching the corner where Rei is lurking. Maybe Rei was going to beat Mamoru up?

Rei falls down in front of Mamoru and Mamoru steps on her head.

Ranma-ko shakes her head. That's the way. Make your head beat up his foot!

Ranma-ko's eyes triple in size when Rei throws herself at Mamoru like a girl with no shame. Ranma-ko's right lip edge goes up when Mamoru walks off with Rei, arm in arm.

"Unforgivable! Impure fraternization!" Ranma and Usagi say in unison.

Ranma-ko decides that she better follow them. Mamoru might be in danger from this weird girl...

To be continued.


	9. Rei and Mamoru part 2

Ranma Half Moon Chapter Nine - Rei and Mamoru part 2

Author's note:

This episode fits in during Sailor Moon episode 15, Rei's first date.

When Nephrite says "A well met gracious good afternoon!" In Japanese he's saying "Gokigenyou".

Opening theme - "Sleepless Beauty" (From the Gravitation soundtrack, see profile for a link to an excerpt.)

"You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other.

(Hold me gently in order to break me)"

Scene 1

Ranma-ko uses her stealth martial arts techniques to spy on the Luna and the blonde girl who are spying on Rei and Mamoru.

Rei and Mamoru are having tea in a trendy sweet shop. Luna and the blonde girl are spying on the sidewalk outside the shop in a none to subtle manner. Ranma-ko is more discretely stationed across the street, watching the action in the reflection of a shop's display window.

Ranma-ko looks at herself in the window. What did this Rei girl have that she didn't have? Suddenly Ranma-ko imagines that her reflection has aged to that of an old woman. Is this what Mamoru sees when he looks at her? An old woman of 16? Is Mamoru trying to regain his lost youth by dating a Junior High School girl? Maybe she is better off without such a perverted guy, even if he is studying to be a doctor.

Ranma-ko shakes her head. Why should she care in the slightest? Mamoru is a guy!

Ranma observes that a younger guy with coke bottle glasses approaches the blonde. They go into the sweet shop together, leaving Luna outside. Very curious.

"How's it going, Ranma?"

Ranma nearly jumps out of her skin. "Akane, keep it down. I'm spying on some people."

Akane smiles mischievously. "Who are you spying on?"

"Our buddies, Rei and Mamoru. They're on a date! Look at them in the reflection."

Akane nods. "I see. Oh, I didn't tell you but Rei came by yesterday and asked me if she could date Mamoru. I told her that I didn't care and that I was also sure that you didn't care."

"Why did you do that?"

"Ranma, have you forgotten that you're a boy? Yeah, Mamoru is a lot cuter than the guys at our high school, but I'm surprised you would want to date him."

Ranma turns red.

"What's the matter, Ranma? Is being a girl starting to suit you?"

"Wait." Ranma motions with her eyes towards the window. Ami Mizuno, the girl Ranma-ko met at the shrine with Rei, had walked up and started to play with the Luna. "The girl with the blue-green hair was with Rei at the shrine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe the other girl who was stalking Rei and Mamoru was the third girl in their homework group? Maybe Mamoru is trying to put together a harem of naive young things?"

"Honestly, Ranma, I like spying on people as much as anyone else, but I don't know what your point is."

"If Mamoru can disappear, he might be from Jusenkyö and be able to transform into something small."

Akane scratches her head. "I guess that might interest you."

Ranma-ko notes that Ami walks off with Luna. Rei and Mamoru leave, followed by the blonde and the coke bottled glasses guy. "I'm going to follow."

Suddenly an obscenely expensive red sports car screeches to a stop right in front of them. The window rolls down. "A well met gracious good afternoon! Akane, what a pleasure to see you again!"

Akane makes a face. "I'm sure the pleasure is all yours."

"Do you know this guy?"

"Oh, Ranma, this is Sanjoin, Masoto. He nearly ran me down last week and then tried to pick me up."

"Oh. Saotome, Ranma." Ranma bows.

"I must apologize for being so boastful last week. I'm afraid I am surrounded by 'yes men' so I am unaccustomed to people putting me in my place."

Ranma looks at the guy. Something about him looks off.

Akane waves her hand in front of her face. "Oh, I was probably upset over the near miss. Don't think anything of it."

"I didn't know you had such an attractive friend."

Ranma-ko blushes. It sure was a nice car. But there was something about this guy that caught her attention. "Um, Masoto, I, um ..."

"Yes?" Nephrite leans forward in anticipation of another foolish earth girl confessing to him.

Akane looks at Ranma with anger. "Ranma!"

"Could you tell me which shampoo you use? I've been trying to get my hair as shiny as yours. This weather has kind of taken the body out of my hair."

Akane and Nephrite keel over.

"I don't think the product can be used for red hair."

"That's too bad. But, at least my hair matches your car." Ranma giggles.

Nephrite rolls his eyes. "Sorry, I have to run! I have an appointment!" Nephrite guns his car and peels out. Yes, an appointment with someone who energy is reaching his peak!

Ranma-ko looks at Akane. "Your new boyfriend?"

"Is that you way of getting even over Rei and Mamoru?"

Ranma-ko looks off in the distance. She could still see the blonde. "Let's go."

Scene 2

Ranma-ko and Akane walk in the park were the blonde had entered a couple of minutes ago.

Zoesite appears on a tree behind them. "So you don't die so easily? I can easily raise a Yoma to finish you off." Zoesite does an evil anime girl laugh.

Suddenly a swarm of birds with glowing eyes attack Zoesite. "Nephrite, this is your doing!" Zoesite disappears back into the Dark Kingdom.

The birds attack Akane and Ranma-ko. Ranma-ko is fast enough to fight off the swarming birds but Akane is knocked out when one of them hits her in the back of the head.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Ranma-ko transforms into Sailor Moon. She starts spinning around to deflect the birds and keep them away from Akane. After making some space, she takes off her tiara. "I hope this works, Moon Tiara Magic!" Ranma-ko throws the tiara which knocks out half of the birds in one flight.

Ranma-ko realizes that she is also surrounded by squirrels with eyes that glow a demonic red. "This doesn't look good."

Scene 3

In another part of the park, Tuxedo Kamen throws his rose to give the Usagi version of Sailor Moon an opportunity. Sailor Moon throws her tiara and destroys the Yoma.

Scene 4

The squirrels and birds suddenly go back to normal.

"Untransform." Ranma-ko hurries back to Akane. "Are you okay?"

Akane comes out of it. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by a swarm of birds."

"That's pretty strange, but I guess it happens. We've probably lost them by now, let's go home."

Ranma-ko nods, but can't escape the feeling that the birds and the blonde girl are connected.


	10. Say Jusenkyo! part 1

Ranma Half Moon Chapter Ten - Say Jusenkyö! part 1

Author's note:

This episode fits in during Sailor Moon episode 17, Usagi a model?

Kawaii means cute, and baka means stupid.

Scene 1

Akane and Ranma-kun eat breakfast. As usual for them they exchange not a word.

"Hey, it's the happy couple."

Akane turns up her nose. "Very funny, Nabiki."

Nabiki joins them at the low table. "Cheer up, you two. I have some great news."

Ranma-kun raises his eyebrow. This cannot be good.

"I entered both of you in a modeling contest!"

Akane's eyes narrow. "And, what sort of picture of me did you submit?"

Nabiki smiles. "Yesterday before school, right after you plowed through all those guys who wanted to date you. You had a happy smile."

"And, me?"

"I followed you to the market and got a great shot of you flirting with a shop owner. It was very kawaii."

Ranma turns red.

Akane looks at Nabiki with anger. "And, why are you doing this for us?"

"The big cash prize in the contest, of course." Nabiki makes a "V for victory" sign with her fingers.

Ranma-kun and Akane sigh at the inevitability of Nabiki's answer.

"There's not way I'm going to model as a girl. Shopping as a girl is tough enough."

Nabiki raises an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. It will be great."

"And, I'm going to do some detective work today."

Akane rolls her eyes. "I'll bet he's going to stalk Mamoru."

"Why call it stalking?"

Akane smiles. "Because you're jealous that Rei went for it and snagged him."

"But, he's a guy!"

"Ranma, while you're stalking Mamoru, please don't get into a fight in your female form. We have to keep you pretty."

"I'm not modeling, Nabiki. Besides, I going as a guy. Mamoru doesn't know me that way."

Nabiki rolls her eyes and then turns to Akane. "As for you, I think we should start practicing your modeling."

Ranma-kun rolls his eyes. "Why waste your time? Who ever heard of a tomboy as a model?"

Nabiki shakes her head. "A lot of them are. You might be at a disadvantage to Akane, Ranma. You might lose to her."

"You're not going to trick me into doing the contest."

Scene 2

Ranma-kun follows Mamoru to the Crown Arcade. Using his martial arts stealth powers (as well as his expertise in playing "Sailor V versus the crawling things") Ranma is able to get close enough to the action to pick out some interesting details:

Mamoru was best buddies with Motoki, the manager of the arcade.

The blonde girl who hangs out with Luna is called Usagi. Fortunately for Ranma-kun, Luna has never seen him as a boy.

Since Mamoru was teasing Usagi non-stop, Usagi must be the girl that Rei and Ami mentioned when he was at the shrine.

The blonde girl was also entered in the modeling contest.

Mamoru thought that the photographer must be third rate to only want to shoot young women, and that a woman's true beauty comes from her power inside.

Ranma-kun adjusts his sunglasses, smug that he has done a good job spying.

But, if Usagi was going to enter the contest, wouldn't Mamoru show up to tease her? This would be something Ranma would want to see close up.

Ranma-kun leaves the arcade and walks down the street.

Suddenly...

"Excuse me, are you Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma-kun turns around and sees Rei Hino! Ranma-kun realizes that his male self is not supposed to know Rei. "Who wants to know?"

"Hino, Rei. I did a job for your family. I recognized you from your picture in the family room."

Ranma-kun nods. "I guess I am Ranma. I want to thank you for doing such a good job. The rest of the house was happy with your conclusions."

Rei smiles. "Your welcome."

"Well, I have an appointment, gotta run!" Ranma-kun runs off.

Rei (who saw Ranma-kun leave the Crown Arcade) looks serious. So, the Ranma cousins are after Usagi. This must be looked into further.

Scene 3

Akane walks back and forth with a stack of books on her head. Her martial arts training serves her well as she keeps the books from falling.

Nabiki smiles. "I think you got it, sis. You're a natural."

"I don't know, Nabiki. This feels like I'm getting ready to be the plaything of some guy."

Nabiki waves her hand in front of her face. "Just think of it as competing with all those other girls in poise and balance."

"It's not the same. I wouldn't be smiling in a competition."

"That might be true, but the money is better in this competition."

Akane rolls her eyes.

"Now walk the line again."

As Akane walks with the books on her head, Ranma-ko bursts into the room.

"Okay, let's get this practice started!"

Startled, Akane's books go flying off of her head.

"Hey, Nabiki, was she supposed to do that?"

"Ranma, you baka!"

Nabiki smiles. "Just in time Ranma, now we can do these drills competition style."

Akane turns up her nose. "So, what changed your mind? Is Mamoru going to be the photographer?"

"No, but that blonde girl that we followed is. I need to find out if there's something special about her or if Mamoru just likes to tease dorky girls."

"Seems suspicious to me."

Nabiki puts a stack of ten books on Ranma-ko's head, almost toppling her over. "Come on Ranma, if you have energy to talk, you have energy to practice."

Ranma-ko bears with the heavy books. "This is okay Nabiki, a woman's true beauty comes from her power inside."

Akane blinks. Where did she pick up that expression?

To be continued.

Closing theme - "Other Side of the Moon" (From a Weiß Kreuz video clip, see profile for a link to an excerpt.)

"Indifferent kisses are the other side of the moon  
Inside of darkness, I descend into love's trap  
My fingers get entangled in long hair  
And like it's binding me, my breath stops"


	11. Say Jusenkyo! part 2

Ranma Half Moon Chapter Eleven - Say Jusenkyö! part 2

Author's note:

This episode fits in during Sailor Moon episode 17, Usagi a model?

Usagi means rabbit in Japanese.

Scene 1

Zoesite looks on from a rooftop at the New Japan Hotel. Young girls file into the hotel in a long line. "My, my, so here is Nephrite's latest stupid plan? I should definitely sabotage this contest so Queen Beryl will get rid of Nephrite like she got rid of that bore Jadite." Zoesite does an "evil anime girl laugh".

At ground level, Akane and Ranma-ko wait in line.

"You realize that have no chance of winning?"

"Ranma, you baka. Shouldn't we support each other?"

"I'm just saying, looking at the other girls in line, most of them have a lot more style than you."

Akane turns up her nose. "I thought you said yesterday that a woman's true beauty is her power inside?"

Ranma-ko looks up thoughtfully. "In that case you would lose to me."

"You're just jealous. I thought your jaw was going to hit the ground when I got my acceptance notice."

"But, it was surprising. Now, my acceptance notice was expected."

Akane sticks out her tongue. "Beda!"

Zoesite notices the commotion. "This must be my lucky day. Nephrite's little girlfriend? I should definitely kill her before Nephrite can use her."

Zoesite disappears, only to reappear at the end of the line. Instead of his military uniform he now cross dresses in a long dress, a big hat and a parasol. His appearance looks slightly wrong, but not wrong enough to attract attention.

Ranma-ko and Akane check in.

Ranma-ko does a quick sweep of the ballroom to see if Usagi had come. "Maybe my little rabbit is late?"

Zoesite tries checking in.

"Excuse me, I don't see your name on the list."

"Is that so? I'm so sure there must be a mistake. Please be a dear and look again." Zoesite looks into the registration lady's eyes.

The registration lady's eyes go blank. "Go right in."

Zoesite strolls into the ballroom. The photographer, Kijan Shinokawa, has not started talking yet. "Nephrite has such silly taste in humans."

Usagi runs into the ball room out of breath.

Zoesite spots Akane.

"There she is." Ranma-ko and Zoesite say in unison.

Scene 2

Luna runs through the halls trying to find the source of the evil aura that she feels. She turns a corner and stops dead. "What is that red headed girl doing here?"

"Looks like this is our room Ranma." Akane opens the door. "Will you be putting on make up?"

Ranma stands in the hallway and pouts. "I don't think I need makeup."

"You just didn't like how it felt when Nabiki put it on you."

Ranma walks into the room. "Should I?"

Luna nods. "That was interesting, and an evil aura was in that direction, but it was a different one than I felt earlier. I must keep searching. Maybe by the pool?"

Luna runs off.

Down the hall and around the other corner, the owner of the other evil aura smirks. "I have just the fashion shoot for you two."

Scene 3

"Come on Ranma, you should practice your smiles."

Ranma rolls his eyes and then does an exaggerated version of a drill that Nabiki put them through. Coincidentally, it's the same sequence of smiles that Usagi does in her dressing room. "This is stupid."

"Okay, Ranma, you ready?"

"For what?"

Akane throws her dress over her head in one motion, revealing a pretty and somewhat costly flowery one piece swimsuit. "I was able to convince Nabiki to spring for something nice so I would have a better chance."

"Wow, that must have cost a lot."

"Because it's so eye catching?"

"No, because it hides your weak points."

"Ranma!"

Ranma-ko takes off her pants and Chinese peasant shirt to reveal a plain bikini that is somewhat small so Ranma-ko shows a daring amount of cleavage.

"Where did you get an immodest outfit like that?"

"It's Nabiki's. It didn't look immodest when she wore it."

Akane sighs. "Well, maybe she does want us to win."

They hear a knocking on the door. They see a sheet of paper underneath the door. Akane reads it. "Please come to ballroom C instead of the swimming pool. You have been chosen for a special shooting session!"

"Okay, let's go."

"And, you're going to walk around like that?"

Ranma-ko elbows Akane. "Oh, come on. Wouldn't it be fun if a couple of guys made improper advances to us? We could work up a sweat and be beaming at the shoot. and, you would have a smile as well."

Akane grabs Ranma by the ear and drags him out of the room. "Will you be serious? Do you really think you can fight in a flimsy thing like that?"

"Okay, okay. But, maybe it would be a challenge?"

Akane drags Ranma-ko out into the hall just in time to see Usagi chase Luna who is carrying one of the bows off Usagi's swimsuit.

A sweat mark appears by both Ranma-ko and Akane's head.

"Yeah, Ranma, she's really special."

Scene 4

Behind the doors of Ballroom C Zoesite makes a photographer's work area appear. He also raises a human shaped Yoma.

"Now wait until they get under the lights before you attack."

The Yoma nods.

"I'll be going now. I do have to see for myself how badly Nephrite's plan is failing." Zoesite disappears in a cloud of cherry blossoms. "Zoe!"

To be continued.

Closing theme - "Other Side of the Moon" (From a Weiß Kreuz video clip, see profile for a link to an excerpt.)

"Even if you wake up, you'll never come to your senses  
Lost inside of dreams  
I doubt even tears  
Someone's probably pulling my strings and making me live"


	12. Say Jusenkyo! part 3

Ranma Half Moon Chapter Twelve - Say Jusenkyö! part 3

Author's note:

This episode fits in during and after Sailor Moon episode 17, Usagi a model?

Confused as to who the shadowy figures are? Clue: Which Sailor Moon character has the initials M. A.?

Scene 1

Behind the doors of Ballroom C Zoesite makes a photographer's work area appear. He also raises a human shaped Yoma.

"Now wait until they get under the lights before you attack."

The Yoma nods.

"I'll be going now. I want to see how badly Nephrite's plan is failing." Zoesite disappears in a cloud of cherry blossoms. "Zoe!"

Scene 2

Ranma-ko and Akane stand in front of Ballroom C. Ranma-ko checks herself out in the mirror by the door.

"Last minute check?"

"I just want to do my best so that I might stop being a freeloader."

Akane smiles. "That's the spirit. Let's knock them dead!"

Akane opens the door to the ballroom. There is an area that is brightly lit that seems to be where they should be photographed. "Come on, Ranma!"

Ranma-ko looks around. She sees in the shadows what looks like a photographer and camera equipment. "Coming!"

Ranma-ko and Akane enter the brightly lit area and see two marks on the ground to stand on.

Ranma-ko squints against the intense light. "Is there anything you need us to do?"

Akane and Ranma-ko hear an unearthly voice. "Yes, die!"

Two plant like arms shoot from the fake photographer and wrap around Akane and Ranma-ko and hold them ten feet in the air. Akane passes out. Ranma-ko struggles to free herself, and in the process her bikini top is torn off.

"All right, now I'm pissed. Nabiki is going to charge me an arm and a leg for that bikini!"

The Yoma continues to squeeze Ranma-ko who is close to passing out.

Suddenly a whistling noise is heard. Two red roses fly through the air, damaging the plant like arms and forcing them to release Ranma-ko and Akane.

"Ranma, my back is turned."

"Good, no peeping!" Ranma-ko stands up, topless, in a defiant pose. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Ranma-ko transforms.

"This hotel was meant to play host to the dreams of maidens who are trying to do their best to present their outwards beauty. Today, you have decided to rob two girls of their dreams. However, unfortunately for you, it is not the external beauty that counts in the end, but a woman's strength inside. I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will clobber you!"

The Yoma turns up the photographer lights, blinding Ranma-ko and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Can't see!"

"Sailor Moon, you don't have to see your opponent with your eyes!"

Ranma-ko closes her eyes. She can sense the Yoma. "Moon Tiara Action!" Ranma-ko throws the Tiara. The Tiara bounces off of three walls and hits the Yoma. The Yoma and the lights turn into dust.

"Well done, Sailor Moon. However, it's a woman's love of justice that is the most important. Farewell." Tuxedo Moon vanishes from the scene.

"Untransform." Ranma-ko gathers up and puts back on her torn bikini top. She looks around at the carnage of the room and sighs.

Suddenly a thought occurs to Ranma-ko. Wasn't that what Mamoru said? About a woman's love of justice? Ranma-ko shakes her head. The arcade is noisy. It would be easy to mishear him.

Scene 3

Zoesite bows before Queen Beryl. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Zoesite. I have heard dark rumors that you have been interfering in Nephrite's work."

"Your majesty, Nephrite does not need my help to fail."

Queen Beryl smiles sinisterly. "Zoesite, if Nephrite continues to fail, I may allow you to interfere in Nephrite's life. But, not before I tell you. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Scene 4

Ranma-kun, Akane and Nabiki sit around the low table.

Nabiki looks a Ranma-kun with scorn. "What happened again?"

"We were suckered. Some perverts tricked us into going to a different room and then attacked us while blinding us with photographer lights. They got the jump on Akane, but I was able to fight them off."

Akane nods. "That was just the worst. How could people stoop that low?"

"Well, it's a good thing in a way that they choose us. Two normal girls wouldn't have been able to fight back."

Akane looks down. "I wasn't much use."

"That's because the concentrated on you. They must have thought I couldn't fight because of the skimpy top."

Nabiki holds up the bikini top, which is ripped. "I see it must have been difficult."

Ranma blushes. "Maybe next time I should stick to a one piece?"

Nabiki sighs. "I guess it's okay. They said in the news that no one won the competition."

"What?"

"Yeah, the photographer said that a woman's true beauty came from her love of justice. Can you imagine? That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

Ranma-kun nods. Love of justice? Could all this be mere coincidence?

Scene 4

Two shadowy figures move in front of the Crown Arcade. The door seems to open like magic to let them in.

The smaller figure rests on the shoulder of the larger figure as they walk to the Sailor V game.

"Will she come tonight?"

"No doubt. That's what we arranged last time."

The larger figure nods. Suddenly the larger figure notices the high scores for the game. "Look."

"You high score has been broken."

"Yes, the initials 'R. S.' are above 'M. A.'"

"This is a very significant turn of events. Only someone with power from the Moon Kingdom could have set a score that high."

The larger figure nods. "Yes, this could be the Princess of the Moon that we have been searching for."

The smaller figure pounds out a sequence on the buttons of the game. A window in the plane of glass opens. "We must find out who this 'R. S.' is, at all costs."

The larger figure nods.


	13. Akane and Makoto part 1

Ranma Half Moon Chapter Thirteen - Akane and Makoto, a Friendship Between Girls, part 1

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 18, The Sorrowful French Doll. However, this episode doesn't have much to do with the Sailor Moon episode.

Big news! The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

Note: Senpai means senior, elder or predecessor. It is often used to mean mentor. As an aside, in the dub for Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, they made (in my opinion) a huge assumption by translating this word as "old boyfriend". When Makoto (Lita) swoons over some random guy, she usually says that the guy reminds her of her senpai, but there is no concrete evidence that this senpai was male or female.

Note: A bentou is a boxed lunch, usually wrapped in a cloth.

Scene 1

"Coming!" Nabiki opens the door of the dojo and almost has to take a step back from the imposing presence of the young girl in front of her.

The girl looks down nervously. "Ex-excuse me, I heard that this was a very good dojo."

Nabiki smiles. "You've come to the right place. Tendo, Nabiki. I sort of run the finances around here. My younger sister Akane can show you around."

The younger girl nervously bows. "Kino, Makoto."

"Akane!"

"What is it Nabiki?" Akane calls from far off. "I'm practicing."

"A customer!"

Almost instantly Akane appears. "How do you do? Tendo, Akane."

"Akane, this is Kino, Makoto. Please show her the training hall."

Akane waves Makoto forwards. "Have you studied martial arts before?"

"Yes, but I also study cooking a lot."

Akane turns red. "I can't cook. My older sister Kasume does that, thankfully."

Makoto blushes. "I cook so people won't see me as just a tom boy."

"I wouldn't think of you as a tom boy."

"Really?" Makoto blushes harder.

Akane shows Makoto the training hall.

"This is a really nice one!"

"Thanks. Would you like to spar a little bit?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll take it easy with you." Akane gets a worried look on her face. She couldn't hit Ranma or Rei. Would she go zero for three?"

"Ready?"

Makoto nods.

Akane sizes up Makoto. Makoto is tall and lanky. She looked very athletic, but her bosoms seem very large for someone in such good shape. "Here I come!"

Akane starts throwing strikes and kicks at Makoto. Each one lands but none of them seem to do any real damage.

"Awesome. I need to learn how to attack, so I don't have to sit back and absorb punishment for half the fight."

Akane is breathing hard. "No problem, anything goes martial arts can definitely give you a useful offensive arsenal."

Makoto smiles. "When can I start?"

"I can give you your first lesson tomorrow morning. You can talk to Nabiki about the financial stuff."

Makoto nods. "I will."

Akane notices that part of Makoto's school uniform, the handkerchief around her neck, is crooked from the sparring. She straightens it out for Makoto. "Let's get you fixed up."

Makoto almost spaces out. "If-if-if you like I can bring lunch tomorrow."

Akane smiles. "That would be great!"

Makoto images sparkles and flowers around Akane. Would Makoto finally have a girl who she could call "senpai?"

Scene 2

Ranma-kun sits down in front of the Sailor V game. The day had been slow for gathering intelligence about Rei and Usagi, but there was something comforting about the game.

Unknown to Ranma-kun a camera inside the game snaps his picture when he signs his high score "R. S."

Scene 3

Both Akane and Makoto hold practice swords facing each other.

"I find that sword fighting is really good for focusing on offense. It gets you to be aware of your opponents stance, balance and breathing. You can use this awareness in a normal fight to pick your offensive move."

Makoto nods. She intensely concentrates.

"Now come at me."

Makoto charges Akane but Akane is able to avoid her thrusts.

"I was vulnerable in that stance to a sideways slash from the right. Once you understand that up you should be able to hit me at will."

Makoto nods, excitedly.

Akane looks at the wall. "Ooops. Times up for the day. We could do tomorrow morning as well."

"That would be cool. Would you like lunch now?"

Akane smiles. "Wow, you really brought a bentou. Do you want to eat it outside?"

Makoto blushes. "I did notice a place behind the tree that's behind your pond."

Akane scratches her head. She had never noticed a place like that before.

Akane grabs a blanket and walks behind the pond. The space was there.

"I made a lot because I thought we would be hungry." Makoto undoes the cloth from around the bentou and distributes the five sections of bentou around the blanket.

"This is amazing! You must really like to cook."

Makoto blushes. "Oh, I'm really nothing special." Secretly, Makoto was checking out which item Akane was going to go for first. She had lost a lot of sleep wondering which one Akane would choose.

"Let's eat!" Akane breaks a pair of chopsticks and grabs one of the dumplings.

Makoto smiles in satisfaction.

"Oh, tomorrow is Furikan High School's festival. My sister Kasume will be donating some of her cooking. You should check it out."

"Really? Would that be okay?"

"Sure, we get all sorts of visitors on festival day. If any one asks, you can say that you're my younger sister."

Makoto's eyes start tearing up when she hears the words "younger sister".

Scene 4

A night, inside the dark Crown Arcade, the two dark figures examine the picture of Ranma.

The smaller dark figure points to the picture. "The computer has analyzed the picture. It is of Ranma Saotome. Age 16. Furikan High."

The larger dark figure nods. "I know what I need to to."


	14. Akane and Makoto part 2

Ranma Half Moon Chapter fourteen - Akane and Makoto, a Friendship Between Girls, part 2

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 18, The Sorrowful French Doll. However, this episode doesn't have much to do with the Sailor Moon episode.

Big news! The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

Even bigger news! I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of budding young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

"Welcome to the Furikan High School Festival!"

The visitors give the three greeters, dressed in frilly gothic-lolita dresses a funny look and move on.

The greeter with red hair pouts. "Why did I let you guys talk me into this?"

The greeter with blue hair gives the greeter with red hair a stern look. "I told you, you need to give them the smile of the goddess. I would think that you of all people would know that."

"I am not a cross dresser!"

The greeter with brown hair turns up his nose. "So he says."

"Hey, I was told I had to do something for this festival."

The greeter with blue hair notices more people are coming. "Hey, get ready."

"Welcome to the Furikan High School Festival!"

Akane's eyes go wide. "Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane notices that Ranma-kun, the greeter with red hair, is not transformed but is wearing a red wig and looks very awkward as a girl.

"Hey, I was told that I had to do something for the festival. These guys from the cosplay club trapped me into this gig."

Makoto's eyes tear. "I think it's a wonderful thing when a guy can express his feminine side."

Ranma-kun gets a blank expression. A tumble weed blows by.

"I'm sorry Ranma, this is my student, Kino, Makoto. Makoto, this is Ranma, him and his dad are freeloaders at the Dojo."

"It's not my fault that my dad can't hold a real job."

Makoto grabs Ranma-kun's hands. "Do your best! I'll be rooting for you."

The greeter with the brown hair kicks Ranma-kun in the chin. He whispers, "Smile of the goddess."

Ranma-kun manages a radiant smile. "Thank you, please enjoy all of the activities at the festival today!"

Akane rolls her eyes. "Now I've seen everything."

Ranma-kun whispers to Akane as she passes "You might want to avoid the host club on the North side of the school."

Scene 2

Akane and Makoto wander throughout the festival, enjoying the food booths.

Makoto stretches her arms. "So, Akane, where is the North side of the school that your friend was mumbling about?"

Akane goes into deep thought. "Hum, I guess that would be ..."

"Welcome to the Furikan High School Host Club!"

Akane looks distressed, "... here."

"Ah, fate has placed the happiness of these two lost lambs in the hand of this humble club. Allow me to ..."

Akane and Makoto try to walk away from this but are cut off.

"... introduce you to the rest of the club. I of course, need no introduction, for I am Tatewaki Kuno, Captain of the school Kendo team and the Blue Thunder of Furikan High. Our host club exists to provide meaning and hope to the lonely girls at this festival. We have a large variety of types for every young maiden's needs."

Makoto looks at Akane. "What is this?"

Akane throws up her nose. "A bunch of boys who think that girls will pay money to date them."

"Scary."

Suddenly, four large boys, dressed in only Sumo wrestling gear grab Kuno. The larger one gets in the face of Kuno. "Listen up, buddy boy. You used to be feared around here, but after getting your head handed to you by Ranma all this time do you think we're going to respect you now?"

Another Sumo wrestler pushes Kuno. "Yeah, we're not going to let you be with Akane today. We don't recognize your edict anymore."

Kuno tries to beg off. "Gentlemen, today is a day for romance, not for violence."

A third wrestler pushes Kuno. "That's because you can't bring the violence any more?"

"Stop it!"

The wrestlers and Kuno turn around to look at Makoto.

"You guys shouldn't fight. It's making my big sister upset."

The wrestlers immediately bow, apologetically. "We're sorry."

Akane smiles. "We're weren't planning on using the Host Club anyway."

Kuno closes the distance between him and Akane. "Surely you jest. Like flowers to the bees, like the wind to the trees, we must always be together."

Makoto gets in Kuno's face and flashes the "killer's eyes" technique that Akane has taught her. "Big sister is with me today."

"My goodness. As fresh as a summer's breeze. As clean as a mountain stream. Who is this goddess of femininity that stands before me."

Akane twists Kuno's ear. "Kuno, are you a pervert? My friend here is only fourteen!"

This thought snaps Kuno back to reality. "My goodness, what a mature look. Well, I must attend to some other customers now."

Kuno runs off to the rest of the group who are with a group of ten girls.

Akane smiles. "Thanks, Makoto. Kuno is a masochist and no amount of punishment would ever make him leave a girl alone. Fortunately, I guess he prefers girls close to his own age."

Makoto nods.

"But, how did you know that I didn't want the Sumo wrestles to beat up Kuno?"

"It was written all over your face."

Akane blushes.

Scene 3

The bright morning sun casts long shadows. Hidden behind a tree but casting a recognizable shadow are the two mysterious figures from the arcade.

The larger one nods. "Furikan High, at last."

"It's lucky for us that Furikan High has a school festival today."

"Yes. With my deductive powers, I should be able to find Ranma Saotome, no matter what form or disguise he is in."

"If you can keep your mind off of the candy booths."

To Be Continued!


	15. Akane and Makoto part 3

Ranma Half Moon Chapter fifteen - Akane and Makoto, a Friendship Between Girls, part 3

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 18, The Sorrowful French Doll. However, this episode doesn't have much to do with the Sailor Moon episode.

Big news! The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

Even bigger news! I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of budding young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Note: oneesama means beloved big sister and is often used in girl school dramas by a girl who has been taken under the wing of an older girl.

Note: Hentai means pervert or perverted.

Note: Otaku, which literally means house, means someone so obsessed with some detail of pop culture that they never leave their house. In America it means fan boy.

Scene 1

"Welcome to the Furikan High School Festival!"

"Thank you for welcoming me. The festival looks exciting!"

"Cat!" Ranma-kun jumps back from the new visitor to the school festival.

"Artimus, are you making a scary face?" The blonde visitor scolds her cat. The shadows they cast in the morning sun are the same shadows the mysterious figures cast from behind the tree earlier.

The blue haired greeter jumps in front of Ranma-kun and tries to giggle in a cute way. "You'll have to forgive Princess Red. She has a phobia of cats."

The blonde puts her hand behind her head in an embarrassed manner. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll take Artimus away."

The brown haired greeter also steps in front of Ranma-kun. "So sorry for the fuss. Please enjoy the festival!"

The blonde starts walking away.

"Minako, ready to start searching for Ranma?" Artimus whispers to Minako to prevent the greeters from hearing.

"No problem, Artimus. With my detective powers I will not fail in finding him."

The blue haired greeter berates Ranma-kun. "Come on, Ranma, get it together!"

Both Artimus and Minako who overhear look annoyed.

"So much for your deductive powers, Minako."

Minako sighs. "Look on the bright side, Artimus. This gives us more time to check out the food stands."

"Food?"

"I think I see a shrimp booth."

"Shrimp?" Artimus smiles dreamily.

Scene 2

Makoto looks introspective. "Gyoza can be very tricky to make. I usually watch the deep fryer like a hawk and turn it off as soon as the Gyoza starts to look solid."

The two boys behind the booth selling the gyoza nod enthusiastically.

Akane sees a booth with small statues. "Hey, Makoto, check this out."

Makoto bows. "Please excuse me."

The two boys cry. "Please come back and teach us more!"

"No problem."

Makoto runs over to Akane. "Yes, oneesama?"

"Check out these statues."

The two boys behind the table give Akane a condescending look. "They are called garage kits. They started life as random anime characters, but we, the geniuses of the modern media club, have modified them to look like the cosplay crime fighters who have been in the news recently."

Akane looks at them intently and then has a blank face. "Sorry, I don't watch TV."

The two boys look mortified.

Makoto smiles. "Oh, I recognize them. I usually have the evening news on while I cook. They are the Sailor Warriors. The blonde one is Sailor Moon. The dark haired one is Sailor Mars. The blue haired one is Sailor Mercury. The masked guy is called Tuxedo Kamen. They're usually in the news about once a week."

Akane smiles. "Wow, you're really up on things."

"But, they look off, slightly."

The two boys look down their noses at Makoto. "Oh?"

"Even though most of the footage I've seen is from a distance, I can still tell that you've made their bust lines three sizes too big."

One of the boys cracks a sinister smile. "But, that's the whole point of garage kits. And, if you look from below you'll see that all the girl kits have very detailed panties."

Akane and Makoto turn green and retreat backwards without turning around (so they didn't make a scene).

Akane whispers to Makoto. "Hentai otoku are so scary."

Makoto nods, her face frozen in mortification.

Scene 3

Ranma-kun walks down a hall inside the school. He carries a large stack of maps in his arms.

"Ranma Saotome, wait right there!"

A pained look comes over Ranma-kun's face. Now what?

Ranma-kun turns around and sees two dark figures on the window sill, back lit by the bright afternoon sun. They have the same dark shapes as the shadowy figures from the arcade.

"Ranma Saotome, you possess a rare power. I need to know if you are fighting for good or evil."

Ranma-kun squints. "Um, who are you?"

The the larger figure jumps down. "A pretty warrior for love and beauty, I am Sailor V." Sailor V poses.

Ranma smiles. "Oh, the cosplay contest is at two. Nice outfit though. Looks just like the one on the video game."

The smaller figure jumps down.

"Cat!" Ranma jumps back, dropping the school festival maps.

Artimus looks stern. "Don't worry about me being a cat. Where do you stand?"

Ranm-kuna stares at Artimus. Another talking cat? Who are they?

Suddenly Artimus cocks his head. "Sailor V!"

"I sense it. A Yoma!" Sailor V turns away from Ranma-kun but looks over her shoulder. "If this is one of your warriors, I'll be sure to come back for you."

Ranma-kun looks at Sailor V with wonder.

Sailor V and Artimus leap out the window in the direction of the school yard.

Ranma-kun looks out the window. He is on the third floor but sees Sailor V and Artimus flying through the air. Ranma-kun also sees the Yoma terrorizing the North side of the school yard. Kuno was trying to protect some of the host club customers by attacking the Yoma with a wooden sword.

"Looks like it's show time!" Ranma-kun turns around and jumps out the opposite window, going the opposite way that Sailor V went.

To Be Continued


	16. Akane and Makoto part 4

Ranma Half Moon Chapter sixteen - Akane and Makoto, a Friendship Between Girls, part 4

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 18, The Sorrowful French Doll. However, this episode doesn't have much to do with the Sailor Moon episode.

Big news! The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

Even bigger news! I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of "moe moe" young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

"Looks like it's show time!" Ranma-kun turns around and jumps out the opposite window, going the opposite way that Sailor V went.

Ranma-kun sails three stories through the air. Fortunately he had noticed while getting the festival maps that the swimming pool had water in it.

"Sploosh."

Ranma-ko climbs out of the pool and takes off the wig. She notices that the frilly dress didn't look as nice wet as it did dry. But no matter, there was a Yoma to defeat! Ranma-ko races through the pathway to get to the North part of the campus.

Scene 2

"Sailor V, wait!"

Sailor V nods. Her "Venus Crescent Beam" could easily damage the Yoma, and she was in range, but she couldn't use it without hitting the moronic guy who was trying to fight the Yoma with a wooden practice sword.

"You will yield to the Blue Thunder of Furikan High!" Kuno attacks the Yoma at high speed strikes.

The Yoma allows Kuno to hit him, then smashes down with its fist breaking the practice sword. The Yoma then throws Kuno twenty feet.

Akane and Makoto come running on hearing the commotion. Makoto starts cracking her knuckles, preparing to fight but Akane, turning white, holds her back.

"Wait, that's no ordinary guy dressed up like a monster."

"A Yoma?"

"Well, whatever it is, no ordinary person could have been hit by Kuno with that sword without being decapitated."

"But, what can we do? Innocent people are at risk."

"I don't know. Oh, wait, look." Akane points beyond the Yoma to Ranma-ko who is trying to distract the Yoma.

"Beda! You reek like compost heap!" Ranma-ko throws rocks at the Yoma to get it's attention.

The Yoma roars and starts chasing Ranma-ko out the North Campus into the woods.

"Should we help your border?"

"Ranma knows what he's doing. We would be more useful helping the people that the monster hurt."

"Akane, Ranma is a boy, right?"

"Yes."

Makoto remembers back to when she met Ranma-kun. Her memory focuses in on Ranma-kun's chest. Her memories put up a sign that says "flat". Her memories then focus on Ranma-kun as he was yelling at the Yoma. Her memories focus in on Ranma-kun's chest. Her memories put up a sign that says "boing boing". What the heck?

Scene 3

Ranma-ko reaches a clearing in the woods. The Yoma, though powerful, struggles to keep up. Ranma-ko pats her butt at the Yoma. "Slow poke! Loser!"

The Yoma reaches the clearing. "Raaaaaar!"

"Moon Prism ..."

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

A beam of light comes from the trees injuring the Yoma.

"Sailor V kick!" Sailor V jumps from the trees, and connects with a kick to the Yoma's head.

The Yoma disintegrates.

Sailor V poses. "Just leave it to Sailor V."

Ranma-ko notices something out of the corner of her eye. "Look out!"

A second Yoma rises from the ground and ensnares Sailor V in its plant like arms.

Sailor V screams.

"Moon Prism Power Make up!" Ranma-ko transforms.

Artimus' eyes bug out. Could this be the princess?

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ranma-ko throws her tiara, hitting the Yoma.

The second Yoma disintegrates.

Ranma-ko races over to Sailor V. "Are you all right?"

"You can transform?"

"It's a long story."

Suddenly two more Yomas rise from the earth. They ensnare Ranma-ko and Sailor V in their plant like arms.

Sailor V and Ranma-ko scream.

Two red roses fly through the air, hitting each Yoma.

The Yomas step back, wounded.

Tuxedo Kamen looks down from the trees. "You should fight together, you are on the same side." Tuxedo Kamen leaps away.

Sailor V and Ranma-ko look at each other and nod. They stand back to back.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Moon Crescent Beam!"

Their double attack destroys both monsters.

A mysterious figure watches from trees, obscured by shadows.

Scene 4

Darkness gathers. Ranma-kun, Akane, Kasume, and Makato enjoy some leftovers from the Tendo cooking booth.

Makoto nods, very impressed. "Awesome, Kasume. You're really good!"

"Oh, I think I am just average, but thank you for the complement."

Makoto stares at Ranma-kun's chest. He still wears the frilly Princess costume and wig. Maybe the hentai otoku weren't wrong to make their statues that way?

Kasume smiles. "Ranma, I heard you did a good job of ejecting a trouble maker today."

Ranma-kun laughs. "Hey, it's part of the job description for a princesses."

Kasume laughs. "I haven't heard about that before."

Akane points to area where they have a bonfire going. "Oh look, they're starting a folk dance! Let's all go."

Ranma-kun nods. "Yeah, the princesses have to demonstrate the moves."

The group moves over to the bonfire.

The princess with blue hair approaches Makoto. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?"

"We're short on guys and you're pretty tall. Could you stand in the boy's line for this next dance?"

Makoto's eyes tear. "Yes."

The two lines proceed to do a line folk dance (similar to the one in Azumanga Daioh) only to a song that sounds like a country remake of "Jaja Uma ni Sasenai de" ("Don't you make me wild like you" - the first Ranma 1/2 opening theme). Much to Makoto's delight she finally gets to dance once around the bonfire with Akane. Flowers spontaneously surround Akane and Makoto in Makoto's mind.

Next on Ranma Half Moon:

It's time to take on episode 19 - Tuxedo Kamen's Love Letter! Look forward to it!


	17. Mysterious Love Letter! Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 17, A Love Letter of Mystery and Promise, part 1

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 19, Tuxedo Kamen's Love Letter. This arc should be very tightly married to the Sailor Moon episode.

Big news! The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

Even bigger news! I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Note: In case you've only seen the dub, the character of Naru Osaka is the character called "Molly". Also, yes, this chapter starts a horrible tendency for cannon abuse!

Scene 1

"Mommy, Mommy look at all the pools!"

"Naru-chan, I know it's right next to the mine, but those pools might be dangerous."

"But I want to go." Four year old Naru Osaka tries pulling her mother down the path but to no avail.

A funny looking man appears, speaking Japanese with a very heavy Chinese accent. "Good morning! Would you like a tour of Jusenkyo, the Martial Arts Training Camp of Cursed Springs?"

"Mommy, he's funny looking!"

Naru's mother turns red. "Cursed springs?"

The funny looking man nods. "Yes, yes. Each pool has its own curse. Whoever falls into one of the pools will take the shape of the last thing that drowned in the pool."

Naru's mother's eyes grow wide. "That's horrible!"

"Yes, yes. Very dangerous place. No one come to train any more."

Naru's mother bows. "Thank you, but I am here to dig in the mine down the road."

"Yes, yes. Good choice. Lots of valuable gems in mine. Much safer than this camp."

"Thank you for your time."

"Yes, yes. Come back when you are done mining."

Scene 2

Naru Osaka wakes from her nightmare. She knows that a normal life for her would be impossible, but couldn't she a least get a good night's sleep?

Naru wonders downstairs in her pajamas. Her mother was long gone, having to be at the Osaka Jewelry store at five in the morning.

Naru pauses by a large uncut gem hanging on the wall. It always brings back memories for her in her half asleep state.

Scene 3

"Mommy, mommy! I need some help!"

Naru's mother raises her helmet to see Naru better. It was against her better judgment to bring Naru on a mining expedition but Naru was so insistent that Naru's mother could not refuse. "Keep at it dear. All you need is patience. You found it, I want you to bring it home."

Naru keeps at it until the gem is freed from the side of the cave. "I got it! I got it!"

"Naru-chan. I told you not to yell inside of a cave."

"Sorry, mommy." Naru whispers.

"I'm proud of you Naru, it looks wonderful.

Scene 4

Underneath the uncut gem is a picture in a frame on the hall table. The picture is a picture of Naru's mother, the Chinese tour guide and a third person in the middle of the picture who is obscured by a shaft of morning sunlight.

Scene 5

"Give us those gems or you're dead!"

Two masked men jump out of a tree in front of Naru and Naru's mother.

"Naru, run!" Naru's Mother pushes Naru down the path toward the Tour Guide's cabin.

Terrified, Naru runs as fast as she can.

"Should we get her?"

"Naw, that old guy can't hurt us."

Naru makes it to the cabin and bangs on the door. "Mister, Mister, some bad people want to hurt mommy!"

The tour guide comes out. "Oh, you very strange people. This is lawless area. I thought you two were great fighters."

"Can't you fight?"

"Me no fighter."

"What about the pools?"

The tour guide looks at her funny.

"Any great fighter die there?"

The tour guide leads Naru over to a nearby pool and pulls out a tour book. "In this spring six hundred years ago a great fighter training to learn esoteric kung fu drowned. Very tragic ..."

Splash!

"... story. Young girl, you sure are strange one! No one deliberately jump in pool!"

A tall handsome well built male comes out of the pool. Naru-chan's torn clothes hang off of him, barely covering him up. "I'm coming mommy!"

Naru-kun runs over and beats up the two road side bandits.

Naru's mother is on the ground hiding her eyes while this is going on. She finally peeps. "My hero! Who are you?" Naru's mother notices that the man has Naru-chan's clothes on. "What did you do to my baby?"

The tour guide runs up with a pot of hot water. He pours it on Naru-kun and he transforms into Naru-chan.

Scene 6

The shaft of light moves to reveal the person in the middle of the picture is Naru-kun, wearing one of the tour guides spare changes of clothes. Naru's mother had mailed the tour guide a large sum of money for his help.

Naru sighs. She had saved her mother back then, but now lives with a horrible secret. Were there others like her living with such a curse?

Naru walks in the kitchen. There is a note on the kitchen table.

"This came for you last night."

Naru looks at the letter underneath the note. It is a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen.

To be continued!


	18. Mysterious Love Letter! Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 18, A Love Letter of Mystery and Promise, part 2

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 19, Tuxedo Kamen's Love Letter.

The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Note: Referring to yourself in the first person with the "chan" suffix can either be consider cute if the person is third grade or younger or be considered sickenly cute if the person is in Junior High School. A sample translation might be "Mary-chan looks cute today." Would read as "Itty bitty Mary looks cutesy-wootsy."

Note: As far as I know, Idol Singer Monthly is only a magazine that I made up for plot purposes. On the other hand, there are many idol magazines in Japan, I just don't know all of their names. Idol Singer Monthly is used as a plot device in another one of my fan-fics: Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure.

Note: Could Morimoto's fish store have some connection to a certain "chef of iron"?

Scene 1

Akane and Ranma-kun walk to school.

"Wow, Makoto really had a crazy story this morning in practice."

Ranma looks at Akane sideways. "Really?"

"Yeah, she said that she received a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen, and that he wanted to meet her at a department store tonight."

Ranma-kun turns bright red. What was going on? Why would Tuxedo Kamen, a fighter who seems to be serious to the point of being pompous, be chasing after a Junior High School girl? That would make him no better than Mamoru. "Was it actually addressed to her?"

Akane nods. "It was kind of cute, with lots of flowery words."

Ranma-kun nods. Sounds like Tuxedo Kamen all right. He had better get to the bottom of this! "So, which department store?"

Akane giggles. "What's going on Ranma, are you forgetting that you're a boy?"

"Just curious."

"It's at the MS department store in Juban. Do you want Nabiki to give you tips on how to get made up?"

"Are you going to go?"

Akane sticks her tongue out. "Tuxedo Kamen is a guy. He might be in the news fighting monsters, but he's still a guy."

Scene 2

Minako Aino walks to school with Artimus on her shoulder.

"Minako, do you really think that love letter was from Tuxedo Kamen?"

"I don't know. I do know from the news reports that he helps the other Sailor Warriors. Maybe, he wants to bring me into the fold?"

Artimus shakes his head. "Minako, we've been over this before. You need to operate away from the other warriors for now. That way the enemy cannot wipe all of us out at the same time."

Minako nods. "I know. My fate is to be the shadow warrior. But, who knows? Maybe Tuxedo Kamen found out about me and wants to meet me for strategic reasons?"

Artimus gives Minako a cross look. "Is that what you're really thinking?"

"Okay, maybe he's a hot guy?"

Artimus gives Minako a look that is more cross. "Mi-na-ko?"

"Okay, okay, I read in Idol Singer Monthly about a super hot audition and I can pick up an application for at the MS department store after school today."

Artimus sighs. "It's okay. I don't want to interfere with your dream of being an idol singer. Just don't start making up a bunch of transparent fibs when you need to do something."

Minako smiles. "Thanks, Artimus."

Scene 3

Ranma-kun stays awake in class with difficulty. Dad is such a moron! Why would he have me to do a sleep deprivation drill before a school day? Besides, he was now even more curious about this love letter business after hearing from many of his guy friends that their younger sisters had received the same letter.

The school teacher wrote on the wall with his back to class. "So if x 2y 1 then the slope ..."

Ranma-kun nods off. His math teacher's monotonous voice was too much for him.

Ranma-ko is in a department store. There is a large group of girls, all wearing cute outfits. Ranma-ko looks down to see that she is still wearing her Chinese peasant shirt and pants.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" The group of girls flock around Tuxedo Kamen.

"Come on, you know I like them cute and fashionable."

"This sucks!"

Ranma-kun hears laughter. He wakes up and stares right at the teacher.

"Yes, it does suck. You shouldn't doze off in class. Go stand in the hall."

"Yes, teacher."

Ranma-kun fills up a bucket of water and stands in the hall, holding the bucket.

"How, boring." Ranma-kun nods and dozes off, fortunately having enough skill to keep the bucket from spilling, even in his sleep.

Ranma-ko is in the same department store as before wearing a fashionable dress and sensible makeup. She admires herself in one of the many mirrors in the store. She hears something stir behind her. She turns around and sees Tuxedo Kamen, this time with only two girls hanging off of him.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Infuriated, Ranma-kun wakes up. He doesn't spill a drop of the water.

"This sounds like a job for Nabiki!"

Scene 4

Morimoto's Fish Store was Artimus' favorite place to go. He knows that he should be looking for clues on the Dark Kingdom's next move, but an army moves on it's stomach!

Artimus approaches the back door. He tries to look reverent and humble. Soon, Mister Morimoto opened the back door.

"Oh, it's my favorite cat. How are you today?"

Artimus sits back on his hind legs and rubs the side of his face with his paw. "Meow."

"Cute, cute! Here's a piece of fish that I won't be able to use today." Morimoto tossed the piece of fish to Artimus. It was as good as always.

"Meow!"

"Oh, mister cat, you might want to share today." Morimoto points to a beautiful white exotic looking female cat down the alley.

Artimus blushes.

"Here you go!" Morimoto throws another scrap to Artimus.

Artimus catches the scrap with his paw and carries it over to the mysterious female cat.

"Here you go."

The other cat blushes, then nods, grabs the scrap and runs away.

Artimus sits down on his hind legs. Why did this cat seem so nostalgic?

Scene 5

Mio Kuroki walks down the hallway of her Junior High School. She is the most popular girl in school due to her having a hit single. She is flanked by two female admirers.

"So, Mio, did you get the love letter?"

"Hanako, Mio-chan gets love letters every day. Ne?"

Hanako is not put off. "The love letter from Tuxedo Kamen."

"Who is that? Mio-chan does not know Tuxedo Kamen. Ne?"

Sasara interrupts. "He's this guy who helps the Sailor Warriors fight monsters.

Mio's eyes narrow behind her round glasses.

The three approach two students at a locker.

"So, Makoto, will you go to the department store? That Tuxedo Kamen guy sounds dreamy."

Makoto nods. "Yeah, but I want to see if I can get in the Sailor Warriors. Fighting monsters looks so cool."

Mio's ears prick. Mio senses that Makoto is not an ordinary girl!

To be continued!


	19. Mysterious Love Letter! Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 19, A Love Letter of Mystery and Promise, part 3

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 19, Tuxedo Kamen's Love Letter.

The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Note: The character "Chitose Fujinomiya" (from Goldfish Warning!) is one of the prizes in the UFO catcher game that Mamoru plays right before Usagi shows up to have a crying fit. The Chitose doll is right next to the pink goldfish. A Wapiko doll is right below Chitose. The voice actress for Chitose is the same one who did Ayeka in Tenchi Muyo, so a ear piercing laugh would be in character. Also, the pink goldfish panties are also in Usagi's underwear drawer, shown while Usagi is running down her familiar sounding dating etiquette tips.

Scene 1

"The eternal love affair I realize is fate, but I'm taking the long way round. Step by step, one by one; stepping firmly on the road. The rose-colored days pile on top of one another. Love you, love me, please."

"That was our newest number one hit single!" A bland looking television host stands in front of a giant poster. "Now, if you are one of the next ten callers you can win this beautiful poster of Mio Kuroki."

Ranma-kun shrugs his shoulders. The television set in the window of the store continues without his paying attention. Something strange caught his ears about that song. However, he is not able to put his finger on it.

Ranma-kun races off. Nabiki had agreed to help him with makeup, but only if he was punctual. Besides, he wouldn't have much time if he wanted to get made up and make it out to Juban.

Scene 2

"Yes!" For the last five minutes Makoto had been a flurry of activity, cleaning the classroom. It was bad luck that it was her turn that day to stay after school and clean, but she had finished it in record time.

"Miss Kino?"

A male voice startles Makoto. "Yes, teacher?"

"This girl here says that you hurt her."

Makoto looks to see a girl that she had chastised earlier in the afternoon for bullying another girl. "Sir, I didn't touch this girl. I only told her to stop ..."

"Are you talking back to your teacher, Miss Kino?"

"No."

"Sir?"

The teacher looks at the young girl he is with. It is Hanako, one of Mio Kuroki's lap dogs.

"Please don't throw her out of school. I'm sure she's just having a bad day."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure if she reflects on her actions she'll do much better tomorrow."

The teacher nods. "Miss Kino, I want you to reflect on your actions in this room until five PM."

"Yes, teacher."

Makoto's heart falls. Now she wouldn't be able to make it to Juban until six and Tuxedo Kamen would be long gone by that time. And, if he wasn't she would probably be ten thousandth in line to see him.

Makoto sighs. Being a sailor warrior would have been cool.

Scene 3

Naru bumps into Masato Sanjoin at the department store and confronts him about being Tuxedo Kamen.

Scene 4

Nabiki looks Ranma-ko over and nods her head in a meaningful way. "Ranma, if you want this Tuxedo Kamen guy to be impressed, you had better follow the date etiquette rules."

"Hey, that's why I came to you. You know I'm not good on the girly stuff."

Nabiki looks down the back of Ranma's pants. "Rule number one: clean underwear."

"You're the boss."

Nabiki looks in her drawer. "This one will look cute." Nabiki holds up one with a pink goldfish on the front.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen."

"Ran-ma?" Veins bulge out on Nabiki's forehead.

"Okay, okay. Just kidding."

"Here, you can borrow this skirt and blouse as well. It's nice and clean."

"But, what if I run into hot water?"

"Avoid it." Nabiki sniffs around Ranma-ko. "Rule number two: wear a nice, non-offensive fragrance."

"Do I smell bad?"

"No, but you smell like a tom-boy." Nabiki sprays Ranma with a perfume.

"I work out like a tom-boy."

"But, you don't want to smell like one." Nabiki opens Ranma-ko's mouth. "Our last two rules. Brush your teeth and put on a soft pink lipstick. That way you'll have a nice, innocent look."

"Lipstick? Do you think I want to kiss this guy?"

"You said you want to be noticed. Now get to it. You're on a tight schedule."

"Yes."

"And, put the twenty bucks for the lesson on my drawer when you're done."

Ranma cringes. As expected from the financial shark of the Tendo family.

Scene 5

Minako races towards the sign up table. There are only two applications left.

"Got it!" Minako grabs one of the applications and starts filling it out.

Another girl casually walks up and takes the last application behind Minako's back.

Fire blazes in Minako's eyes. The plum part of "Chitose Fujinomiya" in "Goldfish Warning live action musical" is as good as hers!

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!"

Minako jumps three feet. "Mio Kuroki, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious what Mio-chan is doing? Mio-chan is signing up to play Chitose-chan."

Minako stares daggers at Mio. Minako has auditioned three times before against Mio and lost every time. It wasn't fair! And, this was the perfect role for her since she was an elegant and refined blond like Chisote, not like the other major role, the wild and crazy Wapiko. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I will be playing that part."

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! Mio-chan can't be beaten in auditions. Minako-chan have to play Wapiko-chan. Ne?"

Veins bulge out the side of Minako's head. This annoying brat who refers to herself in the third person in kiddie-speak. "We'll see about that. Beda." Minako sticks out her tongue.

"What does Minako-chan think of Mio-chan's song?"

"I'd think I'd rather stick needles through my ears than listen to it."

"It just made number one. That's great, ne?"

Minako composes herself and finishes filling out the form. "See you next week at the audition. Just bring it."

"Oh, Mio-chan is scared."

Mio-chan finishes filling out the form. "Let Mio-chan buy you ice cream. Mio-chan wants to celebrate. Mio-chan will buy."

Minako rolls her eyes. "Well, if you're buying."

Minako and Mio ride down an escalator. Masato Sanjoin rides up an adjoining escalator. The three pass and look at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

To Be Continued!


	20. Mysterious Love Letter! Part 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 20, A Love Letter of Mystery and Promise, part 4

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 19, Tuxedo Kamen's Love Letter.

The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

Naru sighs after finishing her food. The Big Fat fast food place was the most popular spot in Juban, but it was a long way from the MS Department Store. Also, she had no idea how to meet up with Tuxedo Kamen because on her way out of the store she heard that the store was closing early as a security measure. They were afraid that the the girls who got the love letter were going to cause a riot!

Still, Masato Sanjoin said that he would be there. She would find a way to do it, without fail!

Naru's eyes flare.

A couple of tables over Minako and Mio sing to each other, just barely hearing each other over the din of the street and the other customers. "A goldfish is flying up in the sky, Is this possible? It flies over your head, making you panic! Flying is fun. Watching it is so exciting."

Minako frowns. She had to admit that her and Mio would sound okay doing one of the show's songs together. But, having to play Wapiko? Minako shudders.

"Mio-chan is happy. Mio-chan and Minako-chan will have fun on stage. Ne?"

"Humphda." Minako raises her nose and points it away from Mio.

Mio's eyes narrow behind her big round glasses. She feels a presence. She looks out of the corner of her eye to see Naru walk by.

Naru mutters to herself. "Come on, you can do this."

Mio sits straight up and grabs some money from her purse. She play punches herself in the head. "Ow, ow, ow. My manager is going to be an ogre. Mio-chan late. Here, use Mio-chan's money." Mio gets up and walks off in the same direction that Naru was walking.

Minako looks at the money. It was certainly more than enough. Oh well, she could give back the excess next week at the audition. She didn't like the idea of owing Mio money.

However, Mio had just given her the money without the idea of getting change back, and Mio must already be rich from her stupid song. An evil look comes over Minako's face. With this money she could buy a really high quality designer bra. It wouldn't be visible in the audition, but it would give her a lot of confidence.

Minako looks up to see that darkness was already falling. Minako rushes off to a brassiere store before they can close.

Scene 2

Ranma-ko gets off the train. Normally she would have used her martial arts ability to run on top of the buildings to get to Juban, but with the blouse and skirt she felt self-conscious.

The streets were already deserted and dark. They must not do a lot of evening business?

Ranma-ko sees a girl walking ahead of her. She seems strangely familiar. Where could she have seen this girl before?

The hairs on Ranma-ko's neck stand up and she breaks into a cold sweat. She immediately knows what is coming. Ranma-ko breaks into a run. "Run! Get out of here!"

Naru turns around. "What?"

A yoma raises from the ground right behind Naru.

"Duck!" Ranma-ko launches a running side kick right at Naru's head.

Naru ducks.

Ranma-ko knocks the yoma over.

Naru blushes and pushes her index fingers together. "Goldfish?"

Ranma-ko turns red. This was why she didn't like fighting in a skirt. "Get out of here!"

Naru runs around the yoma and runs down the street.

Ranma-ko distracts the monster by throwing a store sign at its head.

The yoma turns around.

Ranma-ko gets ready to transform.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

A shaft of light beams down from a street light from across the street. Ranma-ko can see Sailor V standing on top of the street light.

The yoma cries in pain.

Ranma-ko and Sailor V nod.

"Sailor V kick." Sailor V launches herself from the street light.

Ranma-ko waits for Sailor V to close the distance, then goes for a low drop kick to the right leg of the monster.

The kicks land at the same time. The yoma disintegrates.

A mysterious figure moves in the darkness of a nearby alley. A momentary glint of light reflects off of large round glasses.

Sailor V helps to brush off Ranma-ko's clothes. "Going to see Tuxedo Kamen?"

Ranma-ko nods.

Sailor V notices Ranma-ko's breasts. "Um, I hope I'm not being rude, but are you a ..."

Ranma-ko sighs. "I am a boy."

Sailor V raises an eyebrow.

"I am under a Chinese curse. Cold water changes me into a girl. Hot water changes me back to being a boy."

"And, you can transform into a Sailor Warrior?"

"Hey, I don't understand it either. But, I think that Tuxedo Kamen might be the key in understanding this mystery. That's why I'm going."

Sailor V gets an evil look. "Perfume? Lipstick? Cute clothes? Is that the only reason you're going?"

"I'll need to stand out."

Sailor V nods. She grabs Ranma-ko's hands. "As one girl to another, do your best, Saotome-kun. Go for it! Have all the confidence a great outfit can give you!"

Ranma-ko gives Sailor V an embarrassed look. Didn't she just tell this girl that she was a really a guy? Still, Sailor V seemed more confident than the previous time they met and it was slightly catching.

Scene 3

Ranma-ko catches up to within a block of Naru. She sees Naru sigh and lean against the closed shutters of the department store. It opens for Naru like magic.

Ranma-ko races to catch up. Suddenly, Usagi, that strange blonde girl who hangs out with Luna the talking cat, races up to the open shutters and enters. She wears the same style skirt and blouse combination than Ranma-ko wears. How vexing!

When Ranma-ko gets to the store the shutters have closed. "Those two girls are in danger!" Ranma-ko looks each way to she if she will have some privacy and then uses her martial arts jumping ability to bounce off of various objects to get to the second floor windows.

The windows are open and Ranma-ko enters.

Ranma-ko hears a commotion and races to a ledge overlooking the first floor.

Ranma-ko's heart skips a beat. She sees the girl she just saved from the yoma being drained of energy by Tuxedo Kamen.

Ranma-ko's eyes grow bigger. She remembers the first time she saw that girl. She was the girl in the park that Ranma-ko saved when Ranma-ko first encountered a yoma.

Ranma-ko looks on in horror when she realizes that the girl in Tuxedo Kamen's arms was never in danger from the yomas, she was only being used as a decoy, a decoy from the King of the yomas, Tuxedo Kamen!

To Be Continued!


	21. Mysterious Love Letter! Conclusion

Ranma Half Moon chapter 21, A Love Letter of Mystery and Promise, part 5 of 5

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 19, Tuxedo Kamen's Love Letter.

The closing credits for the Ranma Half Moon show are now online! Check my profile for a link to the video. Also new and hot is an illustration for Ranma Half Moon. The link to that is also in the profile.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Previously on Ranma Half Moon

Ranma-ko looks on in horror when she realizes that the girl in Tuxedo Kamen's arms was never in danger from these yoma, she was only being used as a decoy, a decoy from the King of the yomas, Tuxedo Kamen!

Scene 1

Suddenly Ranma-ko is hit in the back of her head with a small store item. She turns around to see Artimus by the store window where Ranma-ko broke in.

"Help, please! Minako is in trouble."

Minako? Ranma thinks. Oh yeah, the girl from the school festival who came with Artimus. Ranma-ko nods. No point in trying to save the decoy girl, and the other girl apparently wasn't in trouble yet.

Ranma-ko and Artimus take off at a dead sprint, Artimus flying in places and Ranma-ko doing her martial arts jumps that only look like flying.

Two blocks away, two yomas have Minako tied up.

"Moon prism power, make up!" Ranma-ko transforms and closes the distance.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ranma-ko throws her tiara, expertly hitting both yomas. They drop Minako Aino who coughs.

"This was supposed to be a night of romance and promise, but you monsters of the night keep attacking innocent girls. I'm Sailor Moon, In the name of the Moon I'm going to clobber both of you."

Artimus cringes. "She really needs to work on that."

The two yoma attack. Ranma-ko lures them away from their victim so that she wouldn't have to defend and attack at the same time.

Ranma-ko sees an alley. "If I lure them in that alley, they can't double team me."

Ranma-ko ducks down the alley then jumps up a fire escape so she could hit them with a sneak attack.

The yomas turn the corner and howl when they don't see Ranma-ko.

"Fire, cough, cough, Soul!"

From the other end of the alley a fire ball blows by underneath Ranma-ko, destroying the yomas.

Two sailor suited warriors run by underneath Ranma-ko. One holds something that looks like a hand held computer and the other has a surgical mask on. "Hurry, cough, cough, I can feel Sailor Moon is in danger." The two girls run right past Ranma-ko. Ranma-ko recognizes them as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

Ranma-ko looks thoughtful. Hey, I'm not in trouble any more, maybe they mean the other Sailor Moon? Ranma-ko transforms back and runs back to check on Minako.

Ranma-ko reaches Minako who is still trying to catch her breath.

Minako reaches up and grabs Ranma-ko's hands. "Saotome-kun? Did you get your man?"

Ranma-ko breaks out in a cold sweat. How did this girl know she was going to see Tuxedo Mask?

"Are you okay? You were roughed up back there by those muggers."

"But they weren't muggers, they were yoma."

Artimus breaks into a cold sweat. What is Minako saying?

Ranma-ko's eyes grow wide. Could it be? She didn't look anything like Sailor V, but ... "Um, excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but ..."

"Hey, I'm definitely a girl!"

Ranma-ko nods. That certainly cinched it. Ranma-ko smiles and points at Minako. "So, you're Sailor V."

Minako, who up until that time had been babbling in shock is suddenly snapped into lucidity. "Me?"

"It all makes sense now. Now I know why Sailor V was so confident before."

Minako raises an annoyed eyebrow. "And, why is that?"

"I only started wearing girl's clothes a month ago. I didn't have a lot of confidence at first because I thought my big breasts would be a distraction and ruin the effect of the clothes. But, when one of my house mates lent me a designer bra it made the clothes look a lot better and really made me feel like a million bucks."

Veins pop out on the side of Minako's head. "And, why are you saying this to me?"

"Because the yomas ripped your shirt and I can see that you're wearing that same brand of bra."

Minako slaps Ranma-ko. "Ranma, please. You're really a guy. That was peeping. Humphda!"

"Even after wishing me well girl to girl?" Ranma-ko mumbles as Ranma-ko slides down a telephone pole with an impression of Minako's hand on the side of Ranma-ko's face.

Artimus sighs. "Minako, I think you went overboard."

"Artimus, you're a cat, but you're still a guy. You wouldn't understand."

Ranma-ko sighs. "It's okay Artimus, I'm used to these sorts of situations."

Minako kneels by Ranma-ko. "Anyway, thanks for saving me. I guess we'll be fighting together?"

Ranma-ko nods. "Yeah. And, I now know who the king of those monsters is."

Artimus and Minako gasp.

"The king of the monsters is Tuxedo Kamen. And, the girl we saved tonight is his decoy."

Minako nods. "Well, if we're going to fight together, I had better give you my number." Minako writes it on a piece of paper.

Artimus raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I'm going to be looking into that decoy."

Minako nods. "Please send me reports, Saotome-kun."

The shadowy figure watching from the alley turns and melts into the darkness.

Scene 2

A cauldron sits over a low fire in a dark basement. On a high stool a small figure, much smaller than the figure in the alley, stirs the contents of the pot. The small figure cackles.

A door to the basement opens. A tall figure with no glasses and hair noticeably different than the figure in the alley walks down the steps. "Great grand mother?"

"Yes my child?"

"I saw something today. Me nostalgic, but don't know why."

"Tell me about it my child."

The larger figure comes close to the smaller figure. Her explanation is drowned out by the sound of the cauldron boiling and bubbling.

"Great grand daughter, this is most auspicious. Things are going to get very interesting now. He, he, he, he." The small figure throws something into the cauldron and the contents splash and pop loudly.

End of Episode

New closing theme: "Gyopi Dance" (closing theme for Goldfish Warning! - the song that Mio-chan and Minako were singing to each other.)

In the next episode: Minako's unconfident audition and a fourth shadowed antagonist. Wait, could this be an early version of Professor Tomoe and the Witches 5 (the Death Busters)? Tune in next time to find out!


	22. An Unconfident Audition!

Ranma Half Moon chapter 22, An Unconfident Audition!

Author's note:

This episode fits in around the same time frame as Sailor Moon episode 20, "the swimsuit episode" (not dubbed for American TV). In this episode, the Sailor Warriors visit a far off bed and breakfast where they battle a ghost and provide fan service.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

"A goldfish is flying up in the sky, is this possible?" Minako, in her pajamas with her hair down, sings to herself while washing her designer bra in her sink. Tomorrow is the big day for the audition. With this bra, she will finally be able to beat Mio Kuroki for a role!

Minako hangs the bra out on her porch to dry and walks back inside and closes the curtains. Suddenly a shadowed figure moves past like a flash of lightning, only pausing briefly on Minako's porch to steal the bra. The shadowed figure, revealed for a mere second, is small but definitely different from the other small shadowed figure who stood before the cauldron.

Scene 2

Ranma-kun waits in the park where the first yoma attack occurred. Ranma-kun doesn't know the name of the girl that Tuxedo Kamen was using as his decoy, but Ranma-kun does know that the girl uses this field. Maybe it is her way home from school?

"What is future husband in park doing?"

Ranma-kun jumps a little. "Shampoo, you startled me."

Shampoo frowns. Her Amazon pride is hurt by "her future husband's" lack of awareness. "Shampoo mad. Boy-type Ranma need to train harder."

Ranma-kun scratches his head in annoyance. While Shampoo was cute, she was too dangerous a martial artist to take lightly and too unpredictable to keep with him on a stake out. "Why are you here, Shampoo?"

"Shampoo see boy-type Ranma from work, want to say nihou." Shampoo points to her Grandmother Cologne's Chinese restaurant. Ranma-kun is surprised to see that it was so close to the park.

"Thank you, Shampoo. Nihou to you, too. But, won't the ghoul miss you if you're gone too long?"

"Boy-type Ranma right, must leaving." Shampoo hurries back.

Out of the corner of Ranma-kun's eyes he sees the mysterious girl. "Show time!"

Scene 3

Minako feels miserable. The audition had taken four hours. She had danced, sung, modeled and done skits, but nothing that she had done had really felt good enough for her. She really misses that bra.

"Minako-chan!"

Minako jumps a little at Mio's annoying baby voice. "How do you think you did, Mio-kun?"

"Mio-chan will win. Mio-chan always wins. But, you will also win. I think."

Minako looks gloomy. "I don't think so." Minako is also annoyed at Mio for using that stupid baby voice. Mio never sounds or acts like that while she auditions. It's clearly just a put on gimmick that she does. How annoying!

"Turn that frown upside down. I'm sure you'll make a great Wapiko."

Minako turns up her nose and turns her head. "Humphda!"

Mio smiles to herself. Minako was in for a big surprise.

There was a stirring among the people who were auditioning. "They're bringing out the decisions."

Soon a huge crowd develops in front of a bulletin board where they post the results. Mio stands away from the crowd.

Minako is about to join the crowd, then eyes Mio suspiciously. "Not interested in the results?"

"Mio-chan already knows who won. It's obvious!"

Minako rolls her eyes and joins the crowd to muscle her way up to the front to take a look.

Mio giggles to herself. "Of course I know who won, Minako-chan, I brainwashed the judges myself."

Minako makes it to the front. Her eyes double in size. "The part of Chitose Fujinomiya will be played by Minako Aino. The part of Wapiko will be played by Mio Kuroki."

Minako fights her way back to Mio. "Tough luck, you're talking to the new Chitose-san."

Mio fakes surprise. "That can't be true. You're just lying to get me to go into that pushy squeezy smelly squishy mob."

Most of the people walk away from the bulletin board.

"Check for yourself."

Mio walks over make sure that the results were the same as the ones she brainwashed the judges to make.

Mio walks back. "Congratulations, Minako-chan, we will star together. I guess I need a challenge." Mio sticks out her tongue, faking being surprised.

Minako grabs Mio's hands. "Mio-kun, the past is the past, let's work together to make this a show that will never be forgotten."

Mio smiles and nods.

Minako walks off to go home.

Mio giggles to herself again. "Minako-chan, if nothing else, you'll remember this production, forever!" Mio does the evil anime girl laugh.

Scene 4

Ranma-kun arrives back at the Tendo dojo. He finds Nabiki in the study. "Hey, Nabiki, are you any good at forgery?"

Nabiki gives Ranma-kun a incredulous look. "Ranma, would there ever be any doubt?"

Ranma-kun pulls out the letter that Makoto had left with Akane. "I need a letter similar to this."

Nabiki looks at the letter and smiles widely. "Ranma, I seem to be rubbing off on you. This looks deliciously evil. I'll do it for free. Who should I make it out to?"

Ranma-kun quickly remembers following the mysterious girl to the Osaka Jewelry store. It was still open and Ranma-kun had mingled and heard one of the other customers call Naru by name, and then heard Naru call the store owner mother. A quick trip to the back of the store confirmed the name Naru Osaka as the second name on the mail box.

"Make it out to Naru Osaka. Tell her to meet Tuxedo Kamen by the fountain by the Cherry Tree Park after school. Tell her I will be hiding, so call out for me by my real name. And, sign it Tuxedo Kamen."

Nabiki has tears in her eyes. "Ranma is joining the dark side. I just have three more people to sign up before I get a iPod."

Ranma-kun shrugs. That Nabiki is sure a strange girl!


	23. Ranma vs Tuxedo Kamen part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 23, Ranma vs Tuxedo Kamen, Part 1

Author's note:

This episode fits in before Sailor Moon episode 21, where the Sailor Warriors thwart a plot to have Sailor V killed off in an anime movie.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

"Mister Sanjoin? Masato Sanjoin?" Naru walks around the fountain at the Cherry Tree Park. Naru is nervous because she had been attacked several times in the past by yoma in this park, but if Tuxedo Kamen is going to be here then Naru knows that she will be safe.

"I wonder where he could be?"

Naru hears a stirring in the bushes. "Come out, come out, Mister Sanjoin. I know you're there."

Ranma-kun casually strolls out of the bushes. "Sorry, I'm not Masato Sanjoin."

Naru steps back, shocked. "A pervert?"

Ranma-kun's face shows some annoyance. "Hey, I get called that a lot, but, I'm not a pervert."

Naru breathes a sigh of relief.

"But, for you, Naru Osaka, you will soon wish that I was a molester!" Ranma-kun dramatically points his finger at Naru.

"How do you know my name?"

"I saw you at the MS Department store. I saw Tuxedo Kamen draining you of energy. I now know that Tuxedo Kamen is behind all of these monsters who have been appearing, and that you're Tuxedo Kamen's decoy, someone that he can save so he can convince the Sailor Warriors that he is their friend."

"That's not true! He wouldn't do something like that."

"And, now, thanks to the letter I had forged, I know that Tuxedo Kamen is really Masato Sanjoin."

"You devil, you leave Mister Sanjoin alone!"

"Emotionally attached to your little puppet master? I'll have you know that big jerk with the red sports car tried to hit on my house mate. And, she totally blew him off! I don't know why you'd want to defend that loser."

"Arrrrggghhh!" Naru charges Ranma-kun and they both crash into the pool around the water fountain.

Scene 2

"Hey you two, stop bullying that girl!" Makoto runs up to stop two of the ninth grade girls who are picking on a seventh grade girl.

One of the ninth grade girls shoves the seventh grade girl at Makoto.

Makoto catches the girl and helps her to the ground. "You girls should be setting good examples, not bullying people younger than you."

The two girls look at Makoto and then look at each other. Realizing that Makoto could totally beat them up they resist the urge to talk down to the younger Makoto.

"Hey, we didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah, we were just playing."

The two ninth grade girls run away.

From a school window Mio Kuroki smiles a sinister smile.

Scene 3

Ranma-ko jumps up from the water and strikes a fighting pose. "Okay, now I'm mad."

Naru-kun jumps up. "You're not going to hurt Mister Sanjoin."

Both Ranma-ko and Naru-kun stare at each other.

A tumble weed rolls by, whipped by a gust of wind.

Ranma-ko finally laughs. "I guess we have something in common."

"You've been to Jusenkyo?"

"Yeah. That's why I always wear a unisex Chinese peasant outfits. That way if I accidentally change, I don't look like a cross dresser."

Naru-kun nods. "Do those clothes stretch?"

"Yeah, I lose four inches when I become a girl, so the stretch in the clothes makes sure they still fit."

"I'm just really good at avoiding cold water."

"Wait here."

Ranma-ko runs over to Cologne's Chinese restaurant. "Hey, Shampoo."

Shampoo comes out and sticks up her nose. "Girl-type Ranma want something?"

"Need to borrow a tea kettle."

Cologne, walking stick in hand comes out with a tea kettle full of boiling water. "Good afternoon Ranma. I remember a time when you wouldn't have wanted this." Cologne cackles, remember the time that Hopposai gave Ranma "full body cat-tongue" syndrome.

Ranma-ko sighs. She wasn't going to be baited today. "But, it's all good now. I'll get this kettle back to you in a jiffy!"

Ranma runs back to the fountain, where Naru-kun hides to avoid attracting attention to his attire. Ranma pours half the water out and fills the kettle back up with water from the fountain pool.

"Okay, come out here." Ranma-ko pours the no longer boiling but still hot water on Naru-kun who transforms.

"Hey, I recognize you. You're goldfish panties girl."

Ranma-ko blushes. She didn't know if that name was better or worse that "tree borne kettle girl".

"You've saved me many times from those monsters. But, you're wrong about Mister Sanjoin. He couldn't be behind those monsters."

Ranma-ko sits down on the bench and sighs. "A couple of years ago I wouldn't have had a clue about how you're feeling. But, somehow, now, I think I just might understand."

Naru blushes. "Yeah, and most girls would think that you're evil for wanting to hurt the man they loved, but, somehow, I can't hate you for it."

Ranma-ko nods. "Well, Naru. Let's hope that I'm wrong. But, I still have to confront Mister Sanjoin. It's just not acceptable for monsters to be running around hurting people."

Naru nods.

Scene 4

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiino? Makoto Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiino?"

Makoto shuddered. When the school principle drew out your name it meant that he was pretty mad. "Yes, sensei?"

The principle looked down on Makoto's record and then up at her. "You realize that this is the second time this month that you've been written up for fighting?"

"But, I didn't do anything."

"A seventh grade girl claims that you twisted her wrist."

"I was catching her. Two ninth graders were bullying her. They threw her at me!"

"So, you're talking back to me? Wow. Miss Kino, fighting is not allowed in this school. One more incident and I will have you expelled."

Makoto gritted her teeth. It was like the whole school was conspiring against her.

To Be Continued


	24. Ranma vs Tuxedo Kamen part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 24, Ranma vs Tuxedo Kamen, Part 2 of 2

Author's note:

This episode fits in the middle of Sailor Moon episode 21, where the Sailor Warriors thwart a plot to have Sailor V killed off in an anime movie.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

"This school, this middle school that I have founded, will surely become a beacon of style and elegance, showing the whole world what a stylish and elegant young lady Chitose Fujinomiya is. HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Oh, am I talking about myself? How unseemly for a girl of my breeding and ..."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" A giant cow's head appears from behind a tree.

Minako gets a giant sweat mark beside her head.

"Cut! Minako, doing great!"

Minako blushes. She hadn't told Artimus, but one of the upperclassmen from the attached high school to her junior high school, Andrew, is the assistant director. Andrew is tall and pretty with stylishly short hair and a dazzling smile.

Mio Kuroki watches from the wings. She still has her big glasses on even though she has a pink "Wapiko" wig (with a sideways ponytail) on. "Chance."

"Okay, Minako, let's try it one more time, this time get your chin a little higher on the 'evil anime girl laugh' gimmick."

Minako smiled. For Andrew, she would follow him to the ends of the world, so surely she could raise her chin a little higher.

Scene 2

Artimus walks in the park where Ranma had told him the monsters keep appearing. Artimus senses a very uncomfortable aura. He shudders. The area is stained by the evil aura even though cold rain fell ten minutes ago.

"It must be nice to be rehearsing for a play. This work is no fun at all." Artimus sighs.

"Nihou?"

Artimus whirls around. It is the mysterious white cat. Artimus is fluent in human and cat, but had not heard a cat use such a strange word before. "Um, hello. My name is Ar-ti-mus."

"Ar-ti-mus." The white female cat smiles. "I remember." The white cat turns around and runs.

Artimus scratches his head. Was this a stupid cat? Most earth cats had no problems with cat grammar. But, "Nihou"? Where had he heard that word before?

A new scent catches Artimus' attention. He runs over to the Chinese Restaurant.

A small, elderly Chinese woman meets him. "You're a nice kitty. Do you want a shrimp?"

Artimus nods, enthusiastically.

"Cologne is happy to give such a nice cat a shrimp." Cologne throws Artimus a shrimp.

Artimus smiles. It is delicious!

"I have customers waiting, but come back any time."

Scene 3

Minako and Ranma-ko wait in a bush.

"Ranma, are you sure that this is Masoto Sanjoin's evil lair?"

"Yes, one of my house mates looked him up on line. I even saw his car in the basement parking lot of that building."

Minako nods. This could be a really great day for her if she could impress Andrew and bring down Tuxedo Kamen. But, still, something bothers her. "Ranma, are you sure Tuxedo Kamen is our enemy?"

"Why do you say that? He just happens to be in the area to save us every time a monster shows up. Isn't that just a little suspicious?"

Minako presses her fingers together. "No, I mean, how can someone so hunky be bad?"

Ranma-ko cringes. "How old are you again?"

"Fourteen." Minako makes a "V" sign and sticks out her tongue.

Ranma-ko sighs. "I guess it's okay to be that naive if you're only fourteen. But, if every bad guy was suspicious looking and butt-ugly then the police would have a really easy job, right?"

"You might be right."

Ranma-ko sighs. It was obvious that Minako wasn't buying into what he said.

Ranma sees a light in the basement. "Okay, that's his car. Time to change."

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Ranma-ko and Minako transform in split screen.

Masoto Sanjoin pulls out of the building's parking lot entrance. He looks left and right, looking for hot girls to flirt with before he goes to finish off the Sailor Warriors.

"Hold it right there!"

Two girls block his car's path.

Ranma-ko points his finger at Masoto. "Deceiving the sailor warriors by pretending to be a fighter for justice."

"Betraying hot guys everywhere by raising yoma."

"I am Sailor Moon ..."

"Sailor V ..."

"... and in the names of the moon and Venus, we will punish you!"

Masoto rolls his eyes. "More warriors? No matter. We'll see if you have team work." Masoto snaps his fingers and two yomas appear on the hood of his car. Their tails intertwine.

Ranma-ko reacts. "Moon tiara magic!" Ranma-ko throws her tiara, but the yomas swipe it back to her with their joined tails.

"Venus crescent beam!" Sailor V fires her beam but the yoma artfully dodge it so the beam falls in between them.

"Fire Soul!"

"Shabon Spray!"

The yomas counter attack. Ranma and Sailor V get blown backwards and get stuck in a tree.

"Finish them off!"

The yomas smile cruelly.

Suddenly a red rose flies past landing in front of the car.

Masoto snarls in anger. "You? Bah, let's go." The yomas jump in the back seat and Masoto races off, driving around the rose.

Tuxedo Kamen shakes his head. "You two were defeated by the yomas' teamwork. You two need to learn how to fight together."

Ranma-ko raises her head. "Save the speeches 'Tuxedo Fraud.' I know that you are the leader of the yoma."

A giant sweat mark appears beside Tuxedo Kamen's head. "Strange, they seemed to answer to Masoto Sanjoin."

Sailor V raises her head. "Just another trick on your part to get close to the sailor warriors."

Tuxedo Kamen turns his head. "You're wrong."

Ranma-ko points his finger at Tuxedo Kamen. "Then, if you're not Masato Sanjoin, who are you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I protect the Sailor Warriors." Tuxedo Kamen vanishes.

"See, Ranma, he had an explanation."

"You call that an explanation?"

Scene 4

A short shadowed figure appears in front of a kettle, stirring it with a giant staff.

A second shadowed figure walks down a flight of stairs. "Nihou!"

"Great granddaughter, how are you?"

"I had nostalgia again."

The shorter figure nods. I met this person you told me about. He is very interesting.

A third shadowed figure, this one with glasses (but clearly male, as opposed to the first shadowed figure with glasses) listens from the top of the stairs. "Another rival for my love? This will never do!"


	25. Incident at the ball part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 25, Incident at the Ball, part 1 of 4

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 22, where the Sailor Warriors thwart a plot to steal the silver crystal of a princess during a ball.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Author's note: Song lyric translation by Kurozuki dot com.

Scene 1

Mamoru walks in the park. It is a nice day. It has been several days since his last blackout and all of his bruises are now healed.

"Humm?" Mamoru smells something nice. He walks over to a Chinese restaurant.

"Nihou!" An extremely cute Chinese girl with pink hair done up in buns greets him. "Shampoo serve today."

Mamoru raises his eyebrow. "I don't need my hair shampooed, but I would like to eat."

Shampoo giggles. "No, no. Shampoo me."

"But, I don't want to wash your hair..." Mamoru notices Shampoo's name tag. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Mamoru breaks out laughing. "Shampoo serve me."

Shampoo smiles slyly. "Would you like manicure, also?"

Mamoru laughs again. "You got me again. Just food is fine, Miss Shampoo."

An elderly lady comes out from the back. "Giving our customers a hard time, great-grand-daughter?"

"No, no, customer smiling!"

Cologne looks at Mamoru. Cologne sees Mamoru shining and sparkling. Cologne looks startled, like she remembers something.

"Great grand mother, are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Young man, you should try our chicken ramen. It's very good today."

Mamoru smiles. "Sure!"

Moose observes Shampoo flirting with Mamoru while Shampoo serves Mamoru his ramen. He pushes his glasses up his face. "This will definitely never do!"

Scene 2

"What's this all about, Minako?" Ranma-ko stands in front of Minako's apartment. "You want us to train together?"

Minako nods. "We need to." Minako motions for Ranma-ko to enter.

Ranma-ko takes off her shoes and waves to Artimus. "What's up, cool cat?"

"Hanging in there."

"So, Minako, how are we going to train?"

"By breaking into a formal ball."

Ranma-ko raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on, Ranma, we have to break out of our comfort zone."

"Something tells me that you just want to dress up and meet hot guys."

Artimus shakes his head. "No, Ranma. Our intelligence has told us that the Dark Kingdom is interested in obtaining a mysterious crystal called the Silver Millennium Crystal. The costume ball is to unveil a treasure by the Princess of the Diamond Kingdom."

Ranma nods. "I see. Minako, do you have a costume for me?"

Minako opens her closet. "Take your pick."

Scene 3

Minako and Ranma-ko look at each other. They look splendid in their formal gowns and masks. They had no problems at all getting into the ball. It was a simple matter of Minako to distract security by pretending that the front of her dress had broken, which allowed Ranma-ko to slip in. Then it was easy for Ranma-ko to create a disturbance by claiming a guard grabbed her butt so Minako could slip in.

"Where did you get these cool dresses?"

"I made friends with people in the prop department for the musical, so they let me borrow them."

Ranma-ko smiles. She realizes that Minako may seem like a ditz at times, but she was extremely accomplished at getting things done. "How were you able to get off tonight?"

"Mio had a singing gig, so since my scenes were with her, they said I could take the night off."

"Ladies and gentlemen, before our formal program of waltz music, the princess has requested that we be entertained by an idol concert."

Minako raises an eyebrow so far it becomes visible over her mask.

"Everyone! I would like to debut a brand new song tonight. Hopefully it will become popular so that you can brag that you were the first people to hear it. Does that sound good?"

The crowd cheers.

Minako looks like she's going to be ill.

Ranma-ko looks at Minako. "Are you okay?"

"They didn't say that Mio's gig was going to be here."

"Mio Kuroki, giving you a debut, with love!" Mio makes a heart with her hands and puts it over her chest, then blows a kiss. "My eyes are always jewels, my body clad in lame and charms. Going through life is to 'try get a chance'. Because I have it here, I have strong dreams..."

A thought grabs Ranma-ko and gives her a shudder. This is the same girl who she heard on the radio and got bad vibes from.

"Because it is me, I don't need anything anymore. Make up, at that moment, the sparkle I give to you, a sailor soldier that is an everlasting love ..."

Minako cringes. "What is Mio doing? Is she going to try to steal my spot as Sailor V?"

Scene 4

At this point, Usagi, Rei, Ami and Luna are still trying to get into the ball.

Scene 5

Ranma-ko mingles with the crowd. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar figure. Ranma-ko moves quickly through the crowd. "Um, excuse me."

"Oh, do you want to dance?" Tuxedo Kamen turns around before realizing that it is Ranma-ko. "What are you doing here?"

Ranma-ko nods her head. "Never mind about what I am doing here. Your being here makes me wonder if I am about to be attacked."

Tuxedo Kamen shakes his head. "I can't guarantee it won't happen, but I do not sense any danger now."

"So, why are you here?"

"I am here to see if treasure of the Princess is the Silver Millennium Crystal."

Ranma-ko nods. "I get it now. You wear a mask because you're a jewel thief."

Tuxedo Kamen hangs his head. "You might be right. I've had a reoccurring dream where a mysterious princess tells me to find the Silver Millennium Crystal. Maybe if I find the Crystal I'll understand who I am."

"Or, maybe you'll raise some yomas to make it easier?"

"I told you before, I don't have anything to do with that."

The band starts a waltz.

Tuxedo Kamen grabs Ranma-ko. "Look, let's just agree to keep from fighting tonight? It would be a waste of your beautiful ball gown."

Ranma-ko blushes.

"Shall we dance?" Tuxedo Kamen leads Ranma-ko onto the dance floor.

Ranma-ko is amazed at how easy it is for her to dance with Tuxedo Kamen, even though he's a guy.

Minako looks on from the wall. "Saotome-kun, get your man!"

To be continued!


	26. Incident at the ball part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 26, Incident at the Ball, part 2 of 4

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 22, where the Sailor Warriors thwart a plot to steal the silver crystal of a princess during a ball.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Author's note: Song lyric translation by Kurozuki dot com.

Scene 1

"Congratulations Saotome-kun!"

Ranma-ko looks at Minako funny. "Why?"

"You danced with your man."

"Mi-na-ko!?" Ranma-ko voice seethes with annoyance.

"Okay, okay. However, while you were chasing hearts, I was able to find out where the Princess is hiding."

Ranma-ko nods. "Good work. What's next?"

"We still have some time, but it might be a good idea at some point to spy through her window through the trees outside. I have Artimus outside in a tree doing surveillance, but at some point we need to get up there as well."

Ranma-ko nods.

Ranma-ko sees someone else in the corner of her eye. "Minako, I need to talk with someone."

Minako nods. "Keep up the good work, one man is not enough for glamorous idol girls like us."

Ranma-ko rolls her eyes.

Scene 2

Usagi, Rei, Ami and Luna make their way through security, taking advantage of the scene that the disguised Usagi causes.

Scene 3

"Naru, what are you doing here?"

Naru looks up. "Ranma, I didn't expect to see you here. My mom is one of the subcontractors for the party."

"Cool. Oh, I danced with your boyfriend."

"Is Mister Sanjoin here?"

Ranma-ko looks around and is able to pick out Tuxedo Kamen. "He's over there. The tall one by the punch bowl."

Naru starts laughing. "Him? Ranma, that couldn't possibly be Mister Sanjoin."

"It's not?" Ranma-ko starts getting freaked out.

Naru gets a knowing smile. "Ranma, I see that you're still pretty new at being a girl."

"Gee, thanks. I never wanted it to happen, you know."

"You didn't? How tragic. Anyway, when a girl is in love she notices everything about her beloved. Even if her beloved was wearing a panda bear costume, she would still recognize her beloved by the way that her beloved moves."

Ranma-ko starts feeling funny. The ball room was full of guys in black tuxedos wearing white ball masks. Yet, she had recognized Tuxedo Kamen instantly. Could it be? No, Ranma-ko notices the way that people move not because of love but because of her martial arts training.

"Do you think Mister Sanjoin might come? That would be so cool."

This causes Ranma-ko to become more serious. "Naru, Masoto Sanjoin may or may not be Tuxedo Kamen. But, the more important issue is that I have seen Mister Sanjoin command monsters first hand. Is this really the type of guy you want to hang around with?"

"I love him."

"And, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Ranma-ko shakes her head. At least she wasn't a girl when she was 14. "Naru-kun, good luck. I just hope that I don't have to break your heart by killing Mister Sanjoin."

Naru grabs Ranma-ko's arm. "Why do you have to chase Mister Sanjoin?"

Ranma-ko smiles. "It's a secret. For now, let's just say that as a representative of my fighting dojo, I have a responsibility."

Naru starts sniffling. "Is life always so hard?"

Ranma-ko nods. "Always."

Scene 4

"Minako, what a surprise to see you! Did you like my song?"

"Mio-chan." Minako had tried hard to avoid Mio Kuorki but Mio was a hard person to shake. "It was good. I think it will do as well as 'Change of Pace' on the charts."

Mio beams. "I was inspired to write the song by watching the evening news and seeing those super heroines, the Sailor Warriors."

"Figures." Minako thinks to herself. "Mio-chan, is this the biggest party you've been to?"

"Mio-chan hasn't been a star for very long. This is much nicer than anything I've been to so far. And, I'm here with Minako-chan, so Mio-chan is happy."

This annoys Minako.

"Maybe Mio-chan and Minako-chan could sing a song from the show for the crowd?"

"I don't think they would let us."

Mio frowns. "Yeah, they would say no." Suddenly Mio smiles. "Please excuse Mio-chan, she sees hot guy."

"Sure, sure, go for it Mio."

Minako sighs. Mio sure was a handful.

Scene 5

Ranma-ko wanders around the edge of the dance floor looking for clues.

Suddenly, she is grabbed by the arm.

"Shall we dance, miss?"

Ranma-ko gets very mad. "Do I know you?"

The man is tall and has long hair. His face is hidden by his ball mask. "I think that you do, Ranma."

The man leads Ranma out on the dance floor.

"How do you know my name?"

"I remember the name of every beautiful girl that I meet."

Ranma-ko decides to play egotistical. "Well, you have one on me. I meet so many admiring guys that they all blend together."

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to be rude, but I just saw someone that I must to talk to." The man waves to Ranma-ko while walking away. "Say hello to Akane for me."

Ranma-ko notices that the man walks straight towards Naru. Wait a second! Say hello to Akane? That's, that's, that's the king of the yomas, Masoto Sanjoin!

Ranma-ko sighs. Gee, this dance card is filling up fast!

On the other side of the dance floor, Mio Kuroki approaches Tuxedo Kamen. "Excuse me? Mio-chan can't help but admire your tuxedo. Did you like Mio-chan's song?"

"It was very nice."

"I wrote it for the Sailor Warriors."

Tuxedo Kamen smiles. "I'm sure they will like it." Tuxedo Kamen sees the disguised Usagi enter the ballroom. He cannot tell that it is Usagi, but she somehow feels familiar.

"Please excuse me, I need to say hello to a friend."

"Sure." Mio looks at Tuxedo Kamen as he walks away and notes his magical aura. "We'll being seeing a lot of each other. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

To be Continued!

Author's note: Hidden in this chapter is a gimmick that I stole from the third Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA, and that OVA probably hasn't even been drawn yet! (Praise Erica's fan translations of the novels on the Yuricon Yahoo group.) Can you guess what the gimmick is? Leave your guesses on the reviews.


	27. Incident at the ball part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 27, Incident at the Ball, part 3 of 4

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 22, where the Sailor Warriors thwart a plot to steal the silver crystal of a princess during a ball.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

"Excuse me, miss, would you like to dance with me?"

Naru looks up and pretends to be surprised. Maybe she scared Mister Sanjoin last time when she saw right through his disguise? This time she would play it smarter. "What?"

Masoto Sanjoin lifts his mask. "It's me."

Naru pretends to be surprised again. "Mister Sanjoin?"

On the other side of the dance floor Tuxedo Kamen tries in vain to get near the mysterious familiar looking girl (disguised Usagi). He gives up and decides to case the room of the Princess.

Disguised Usagi notices Naru and feels good that she has already found a dance partner (not knowing that Naru's masked dance partner is Masoto "Nephrite" Sanjoin).

Elsewhere on the dance floor, Ranma-ko looks for Minako to warn her and Artimus that Nephrite is in the ball room.

"Miss Saotome?"

Ranma-ko turns around to see the mysterious psychic shrine maiden Rei Hino. She certainly looks different without the shrine maiden uniform, Ranma-ko thinks. "Miss Hino, I'm surprised to see you here."

Rei smiles. "Some one donated tickets at the shrine. Shall we dance?"

At first Ranma-ko thinks that this would be good, since Rei is an attractive girl. But then she realizes that she is also in girl form. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes, you lead."

Ranma-ko leads Rei on the dance floor, taking the male role. Ranma-ko doesn't really know how to lead in a waltz so she uses her martial arts training to follow the lead of the other men.

"Ranma, your dancing is very good. You are leading as well as any of the men. I can see a tremendous opportunity for you, if you are up for the challenge."

This is unexpected, Ranma-ko thinks. "What is it?"

"Of course, it would turn your life upside down. It would require you dedicating your life to a higher cause."

Is she trying to recruit me as a shrine maiden?

"The training would be harsh, and the hours long. It would require every ounce of your sweat and blood. But, in the end, you could become the idol of millions."

"Like the Sailor Warriors?"

Rei briefly looks a little surprised. "Yes, that degree of fame. Do you have it in you Ranma?"

Wow, is Rei one of the Sailor Warriors? She doesn't look anything like any of them. Is she recruiting me to join?

"What is this calling?"

"The Takarazuka Theater."

The music pauses and a tumbleweed blows past.

Ranma-ko rolls her eyes. "The musical theater group where all the parts are played by women?"

"Yes. I think that you would make a tremendous otokoyaku."

"Otokoyaku?"

"Yes, a girl who plays a the part of a guy."

A vein on Ranma-ko's head sticks out. "That's very flattering, but I already have something that I am dedicated to, martial arts."

Rei looks disappointed. "That's too bad. You have the strangest aura, of maybe two or three people at once. I was hoping that would be a good sign."

Scene 2

Artimus looks over the building from a tree. He sees Masoto Sanjoin lead Naru Osaka out on a balcony and then possess her.

"I'd better get Minako!"

Scene 3

Ami cuts in to dance with Ranma-ko.

"You might not remember me, but I'm Rei's friend Ami. I was there when you came to open an investigation on Mamoru."

Ranma-ko thinks back a little. "Okay, I can place you now. Wow, you would think that a guy studying to be a doctor would want to hang out with girls his own age?"

Ami blushes. "I'm also studying to be a doctor."

"Really? So, are you planning on stealing Mamoru from Rei, like you cut into Rei's dance with me?"

This catches Ami off guard. Ami has deep suspicions about Tuxedo Kamen and Rei often voices her belief that Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru. "I think I would have to know Mamoru a little better before I thought about anything like that."

Ranma-ko sees Minako out of the corner of her eye. "You'll have to excuse me."

Ami curtsies. "Of course."

Ranma-ko rushes over to Minako. "Minako, Masoto Sanjoin is here."

Minako nods. "Artimus saw him possess a girl."

"Probably Naru Osaka."

"They're probably planning on making their move. Let's go."

Ranma-ko and Minako run outside in back of the Embassy. They are observed by the shadowed glasses wearing girl.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

Ranma-ko and Minako transform in split screen.

The shadowed glasses wearing girl appears on a balcony. She raises both hands and two yomas appear.

"Let's go up this tree." Ranma-ko starts jumping up the tree but is captured by the long arm of a yoma.

Scene 4

Tuxedo Kamen dances with disguised Usagi and flashes back to an earlier time. He does not notice that Ranma's Sailor Moon is in trouble.

Scene 5

The yoma drag Ranma-ko and Minako behind the trees.

The shadowed glasses wearing girl laughs. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

A random reflection from one of the embassy's spotlights briefly illuminates the shadowed glasses wearing girl, revealing her to be Mio Kuroki.

To Be Continued!

Author's note: Is Rei really a fan of the Takarazuka theater? Let's ask the Cannon Police.

The Cannon Police say: "Yes: in Sailor Moon episode 96, 'Cold-Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble,' Rei, Usagi, Ami and Minako sit around their study table and argue whether or not it is okay that Makoto was on a date with Haruka. Rei says that two girls dating was weird and Usagi pulls out a magazine (titled musical theater) with a girl in drag on the cover. Rei gets horribly embarrassed and furious at the same time. So, since a musical theater magazine with a woman in drag on the cover would definitely be referring to the Takarazuka, Rei being a Takarazuka fan is without a doubt cannon."

The Cannon Police make an "O" with their arms.


	28. Incident at the ball Conclusion

Ranma Half Moon chapter 28, Incident at the Ball, part 4 of 4

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 22, where the Sailor Warriors thwart a plot to steal the silver crystal of a princess during a ball.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene 1

Rei sees Tuxedo Kamen and disguised Usagi dancing. "Come on Ami, let's go get some fresh air."

Ami looks over and sees Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen dancing. She is torn for her concern for Usagi's safety but is won over by the thought that if she and Rei don't leave the ball room at once Rei was likely to incinerate everyone in the room with her jealousy alone. "Okay."

Scene 2

Sailor V and Ranma's Sailor Moon struggle with the yomas behind the trees and out of view from Mio Kuroki.

Mio shrugs her shoulders. She really didn't care if the yomas won or not. But, it did give her pleasure to see Minako get hurt. She shook her head. With what she had planned, she wanted Minako to survive.

Mio turns around and walks back inside. They weren't strong yoma. Just annoying ones.

Scene 3

Nephrite uses Naru to possess the Princess and steal the jewel.

Scene 4

While in the clutches of one yoma, Ranma's Sailor Moon kicks the other yoma and gets it to release it grip on Sailor V. Sailor V uses Crescent Beam to get the other yoma to release Ranma's Sailor Moon.

Sailor V rushes over to Ranma's Sailor Moon and pulls her up by the hand.

Suddenly, they look into each other's eyes. A new warmness develops in their hearts. They start to tingle all over. New words are formed by their mouths.

"Dual Idol Star Projection!"

Artimus looks on in amazement as a new attack is born. A whirlpool of stars emerges from Sailor V and Ranma's Sailor Moon's free hands. The whirlpool of stars causes the yomas to be illuminated from the inside and then explode.

"Way to go guys!"

"We did that?"

Artimus nods. "You guys better hide. People will be coming."

Scene 5

Ami and Rei hear a disturbance outside and go to investigate.

Scene 6

Minako and Ranma-ko crawl through the bushes around to the other side of the embassy. They get there in time to see Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury facing off with Nephrite and the possessed princess throwing disguised Usagi off of a fifth story balcony. Disguised Usagi is able to use an umbrella to float herself and Tuxedo Kamen to safety.

"Wow, that was cool."

Ranma-ko elbows Minako in the ribs to silence her.

Nephrite retreats. Tuxedo Kamen starts to give chase but is cut off my Sailor Mercury.

"Are you our enemy or our ally?"

"If you are also searching for the Silver Crystal, then I could be your enemy."

Ranma-ko eyes double in size. She carefully whispers to Minako. "Well, there you have it. Tuxedo Kamen is not our friend."

Minako nods.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Disguised Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon.

Minako carefully whispers to Ranma-ko. "And I thought she was going to be my age. Sailor Moon is an adult."

Ranma-ko nods.

The Sailor Warriors leave the area.

Ranma-ko and Minako get up and brush the leaves out of their ball gowns.

"Great job, guys. We got a ton of intelligence tonight."

"I'm still confused. Is Tuxedo Kamen good or bad?"

Artimus and Ranma-ko cringe.

Artimus regains his composure. "I think for now, he is not an immediate threat. However, if we are to recover the Silver Imperial Crystal, then we may have to fight Tuxedo Kamen for it."

Ranma-ko and Minako nod.

"But, we still need to find out if the treasure of the Princess is what we are looking for."

Minako nods. "We better go back inside and mingle."

Ranma-ko and Minako go back inside but are stopped in the lobby by guards who inform them that it is not yet safe to go up to the ball room because a security incident is taking place.

"Minako-chan?"

Minako turns around to see Mio. "Oh, hi Mio."

"Mio-chan is waiting just like everyone else. Minako-chan, who is your friend?"

Ranma-ko bows. "Saotome, Ranma. I enjoyed your performance earlier tonight."

"Mio-chan always likes to make you happy and make you smile. Oh, please excuse Mio-chan. Manager is calling."

Mio runs off thinking to herself "So, Sailor Moon, your name is Ranma Saotome? Mio-chan and you are going to have some fun, real soon."

Ranma-ko scratches her head. "Is she always like that?"

Minako sighs and nods.

Finally the crowd is allowed back into the ballroom. The Princess reveals a treasure that is not the Silver Crystal.

Ranma-ko and Minako sigh.

"There will be other opportunities. Don't give up guys." Artimus, being carried in Minako's arms, tries to be supportive.

Ranma-ko sees something in the corner of her eyes. The girl who transformed into Sailor Moon was acting tipsy. Ranma-ko nudges Minako.

Minako nods. "Wow, for an adult, she can't hold her alcohol."

Tuxedo Kamen leads her out onto a balcony and kisses disguised Usagi.

Ranma-ko turns bright red.

"You should kick his ass, imagine, kissing another girl?"

"I don't mind that he kissed her. He's supposed to be her protector, right? But, taking advantage of a girl when she's drunk? That's just so wrong."

Naru Osaka wanders by. "What happened?" She mutters.

Ranma-ko rushes over. "Naru."

"Ranma-kun. What happened."

"Your boyfriend possessed you."

"Oh, well, I'm sure he had a good reason."

Ranma-ko, realizing how hopeless her situation is, sighs. "Yeah, Naru, I'm sure he had a real good reason."

Next up: A wandering samurai with out a master, Makoto Kino comes face to face with destiny!


	29. Makoto Expelled?

Ranma Half Moon chapter 29, Makoto Expelled?

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 23, Naru's pure love for a monster.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Note: Mahou means magic.

Scene 1

Naru dips her feet in the pool water. She makes it a point to come to this particular pool because the management keeps the water temperature high enough not to trigger her transformation.

Usagi splashes water on Naru. Secretly Naru is happy that the water still doesn't trigger a change even after being cooled by the summer air.

Naru and Usagi argue and Naru tells Usagi about being in love with Mister Sanjoin. Usagi is hit in the head with a pool ball and sinks.

Scene 2

Akane gets ready to leave for school.

"Wait up, little sister."

Akane frowns. When Nabiki calls her "little sister" it usually meant a lecture was coming.

Akane and Nabiki walk to school.

"You know, with all of the boys in school in love with you, it seems a shame that we haven't found any way to use this to enrich the family budget."

"Didn't you take candid pictures of me and Ranma to sell? Is this going to be another one of your schemes?"

"No, no. All I am saying is that when guys offer you expensive gifts, you should accept them with a smile and thank them, so I can sell the gifts and put food on our plates."

Akane frowns. It really goes against her nature to do so, but family comes first. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

Scene 3

Nephrite and Zoesite argue in Nephrite's church. Nephrite tells Zoesite that he will find the Silver Crystal before he does. Zoesite runs out in tears. Nephrite uses his astrology mahou (and a ton of energy that should have gone to Queen Beryl) to produce a Dark Crystal to lead him to the Silver Crystal. Reacting to the Jusenkyo transformation energy that flows through Naru, the Dark Crystal shows Nephrite Naru's picture.

Scene 4

Akane Tendo walks home from school.

"Wait, my fair maiden. It is I, Takiwana Kuno, and I have finally found a gift worthy of a goddess such as yourself."

Akane gets ready to clobber Kuno, but then remembers her promise to Nabiki. Akane forces a smile. "What do you got, Kuno-sempai?"

"Some rose earrings that I saw at the store."

Akane looks at them. They were cute, and didn't look expensive. Could Kuno be giving her a gift with his heart instead of his wallet behind it? "Why thank you, Kuno-sempai. I don't know if I can wear them, but Nabiki might like them."

Boy, Akane is sure acting strange. Kuno gets a sweat mark by his head and uncharacteristically laughs. "Well, to tell the truth, I originally got them for Kodashi, but she already had a pair like them."

Akane laughs and punches Kuno in the shoulder, accidentally dropping him. "Thanks Kuno-sempai, I'll see if I can put these to good use."

Kuno groans from the ground. "You're welcome."

Scene 5

"You wanted to see me?" Makoto is always nervous in front of the principal.

"Miss Kinnnnnnnnnnno. I am putting you on notice. If you get into one more fight, you will no longer be allowed to come to this Junior High School."

"I understand, sir."

"Good, we can't have this school be reduced to a lawless place."

Mio Kuroki listens in from just outside the door and snickers.

Scene 6

Ranma-ko and Minako play twister on side by side boards with Artimus calling out the moves.

"Left hand red!"

Minako tips over, and then slaps the pad in frustration.

Ranma-ko scratches her head. "Minako, what's wrong"

"There's been a pervert that has been stealing my bras from the balcony, and I haven't been able to catch him."

A sly grin momentarily flashes on Ranma-ko's face. "I don't think that it's a coincidence that you started fighting the dark kingdom and then your bras started disappearing. This sounds like a psychological attack to weaken you."

Artimus nods his head. "I agree. We can't rule this theory out."

"I say we rig up a video camera and catch the Yoma in the act. Then we can use Dual Idol Star Projection to destroy him."

Minako raises an eyebrow. "What if it's not a Yoma? What if it's just a human?"

Artimus pauses to think. "I don't think that type of Sailor Attack should hurt humans."

Minako smiles. "Then let's do this!"

Ranma-ko snickers. Let's see if you're really human, old man.

Scene 7

Nephrite convinces Naru to steal a silver crystal from her mother's vault for him. The crystal is just an ordinary one, but the Dark Crystal reacts to Naru's Jusenkyo transformation energy again. Nephrite tries to lead Naru off, but is confronted by the Sailor Warriors. Nephrite and the Sailor Warriors battle with mahou, and Naru makes a save to keep Sailor Moon from killing Nephrite with her magic tiara attack.

Naru confesses her love for Nephrite and says that the Sailor Warriors have to kill her first.

The Dark Crystal again responds to Naru, which attracts the attention of one of Zoesite's Noh demons. The demon attacks Naru and Nephrite uses his astrology mahou to injure the Noh demon, splitting its Noh mask in two. The demon attacks Nephrite but Sailor Moon kills it with her magic tiara attack.

Scene 8

The principal parks in the school parking lot. He stretches outside his car to great the warm morning sunlight.

From behind a tree Mio Kuroki sees Makoto entering the school gates, not twenty feet from the principal. "Chance."

Makoto's eyes grow wide as she sees a Yoma rise from the ground behind the principal. "Look out!"

The Yoma grabs the principal.

Makoto runs up and attacks the monster, successfully throwing the Yoma to the ground.

Mio snaps her fingers and the monster disappears.

"Miss Kiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo! What did I say about fighting?"

"But, but, there's no one here!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stand firm on this. You are now expelled from this school. However, since you did save my life, I will be happy to write you a note so that you can get into another school."

All color drains from Makoto's face. "Yes, sir."

Mio pouts. "She gets to go to another school? No fair! She should have rotted in the gutter as a street punk." Mio stomps off.


	30. Makoto's Long Good Bye

Ranma Half Moon chapter 30, Makoto's Good Bye

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 24, Nephrite Dies for Love.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Author's note: "sensei" means teacher and "sempai" means upperclassperson.

Scene One

Makoto scans the newspapers in the library, looking for places that the Sailor Warriors had battled yoma. She carefully marks each location on a map. Finally, she starts connecting the dots and finishes by circling one small area.

Makoto carefully scans a school directory. After a few minutes she stops and examines one of the entry's address. Checking her map, she sees that the school is inside of her circled area.

Makoto lights up. She walks quickly to a phone booth, barely able to contain her excitement. She makes a call.

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss?"

"Principal, this is Makoto Kino. I would like you to help me get into Juban Junior High School!"

"Are you sure? That's supposed to be a very violent place."

"Yes. It's where I need to go."

Scene Two

Minako smiles. Ranma-ko had proven surprisingly adept at installing video cameras.

"That should do it. We can monitor the area on the TV. Does this yoma always come around the same time?"

"Within about fifteen minutes of ten thirty."

"Okay, I'll stop by tonight. We can transform and wait for him. The moment he appears we use Dual Idol Star Projection."

"Roger!"

Ranma-ko smiles as he heads off to school. Maybe this would also work on his dad?

Scene 3

Akane comes home after school. She is surprised to find that Makoto Kino is waiting for her. "What's up?"

"I have some bad news. I am transferring to a different Junior High School so I will be too far away to continue our lessons." Makoto looks like she is about to cry.

Akane gives Makoto a hug. "I'm sure it will be okay. There are probably a lot of good martial arts schools out where you are going."

"But they won't have my beloved sensei."

"Now, Makoto, we keep going over this. As long as this is my father's school, he's the sensei. I'm just your sempai."

"But what will I do without my beloved sempai?"

"You'll stand on your own two feet and you'll make a difference by standing up for what is right."

"Sempai is so wise."

Akane nervously puts her hand in her pocket. She realizes that she still has the earrings that Kuno gave her. "Makoto, let me give you a going away present." Akane hands the earrings to Makoto.

Makoto's eyes tear. "This is the most wonderful present anyone has ever given me."

Akane starts sweating. "Actually, the guy you saw hassling me at the school fair gave them to me because his sister already had a pair like them."

"It doesn't matter, I will treasure them always because they will remind me of you."

"That's good, I guess."

The phone rings.

Akane secretly breathes a sigh of relief. Why was Makoto taking so long to say good bye?

Akane answers the phone. "Hello? Okay, wait a minute."

Akane yells up the stairs. "Ranma, it's a girl friend. She sounds pretty young too, you pervert."

Ranma-kun comes done the steps. "You can't tell me you're jealous?"

Akane turns up her nose.

"I'll take it upstairs. Tell her to wait a minute." Ranma-kun runs to the bathroom to splash cold water on himself.

Makoto starts sweating. "I think I'll be going."

Nabiki watches this unfold from down the hall. She waits for Makoto to walk by. "So, was Akane okay?"

Makoto, slightly dazed, nods.

"That Ranma and Akane, they're so cute when they fight."

"Do they fight often?"

"I guess. After all, they are engaged."

All color drains from Makoto's face. "Enga-ga-gaged?"

"Oh, yeah. It was something their parents arranged. They try to play act that they don't like each other, but I see right through it."

Makoto stumbles outside. Sempai, you break my heart.

Makoto walks home. She sees Akane's face in every girl that walks by.

Scene 4

Ranma-ko walks through the park with the bag of chips that Minako had called about. Unexpectedly, Ranma-ko runs into a familiar face sitting at the bottom of a slide. "Naru?"

Naru looks lifeless, but, seeing that it is Ranma-ko, comes back to life. "Ranma, are you Sailor Moon?"

"What?"

"Last night Nephrite said that he was part of a bad organization and that the Sailor Warriors were trying to kill him because of that. Sailor Moon would have killed Nephrite if I hadn't jumped in front of her flying tiara."

"And, you weren't killed by the tiara?"

"Sailor Moon stopped it just in time."

Ranma-ko makes a mental note that the tiara can be suddenly stopped.

"And, then a monster attacked me and Nephrite beat it off. The monster attacked Nephrite and Sailor Moon saved Nephrite by killing the monster."

"Interesting."

"Don't you think that shows that Nephrite could change?"

"Naru, if you know that Nephrite is part of this bad organization, why did you nearly kill yourself to try to save him? And, I'm not going to buy you saying that you did it just because you love him."

"He says he wants to leave the organization. If he can get them the silver crystal then the organization will leave him alone."

Ranma-ko sighs and remembers that Naru is only fourteen. "And, the fact that Nephrite is obviously lying to you when he says this doesn't bother you?"

Naru looks down. "No."

Ranma-ko nods. "Naru, I wasn't there last night. But, that doesn't mean that I'm not after Nephrite. It'd be pretty useless to tell you to stay away from Nephrite, so let me say good luck instead. It sounds like lots of different factions are gunning for Nephrite's head right now. You could easily wind up in the crossfire."

"I know." Naru continues sitting on the slide, miserable.

To Be Continued!


	31. Ranma's Moral Crisis!

Ranma Half Moon chapter 31, Moral Crisis?

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 24, Nephrite Dies for Love.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene One

Naru sleeps in her bed. Nephrite materializes in her room. The dark crystal responds again to Naru's Jusenkyo transformation energy. Nephrite examines Naru by transporting Naru's naked body into an alternate dimension were Naru is enveloped by warm water. Unfortunately for Nephrite, the water is too warm to trigger the transformation so Nephrite remains clue less as to why the dark crystal keeps pointing to Naru.

Nephrite then lays a trap by telling Naru that he wants to defect and join with Sailor Moon.

Across the street, Zoesite observes this with his three monsters and hatches a plot to kidnap Naru.

Scene 2

Ranma-ko arrives at Minako's place.

"You got the chips! That's great! Everything is set up."

Ranma-ko smirks inside. Hopposei had made him suffer horribly in the past by giving him "full body cat tongue" syndrome. Hopposei was also always causing problems by stealing young women's underwear. If Ranma-ko doesn't take care of him soon, Hopposei could really start causing problems for him and the Tendo family, not to mention Minako.

Artimus points to the twister boards. "Come on guys, you don't have to transform for another twenty minutes. Let's get some training in."

Minako and Ranma-ko sigh. "Yes."

Scene 3

Usagi, responding to Naru's phone call, runs towards Naru's place only to be confused by Nephrite's astrology mahou which causes her to imagine the road contorting in weird ways. Usagi transforms and inadvertently reveals her identity.

Nephrite attacks Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen comes to her aid. Nephrite is about to attack both when he hears that Naru is in trouble. Nephrite leaves but not before warning Sailor Moon that he knows who she is.

Scene 4

"Right foot blue. Okay, excellent!"

Both Ranma-ko and Minako, who are tied up like pretzels, collapse on the twister mats. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch."

"That was our highest level of synchronization so far. We'll see if Dual Idol Star Projection works better now."

Ranma-ko rubs her shoulder. "It had better!'

Artimus nods. "Okay, guys. Time to transform."

Scene 5

Nephrite saves Naru but takes damage to his arm. Naru leads him into the park for some first aid and some embarrassingly mushy conversation about parfaits.

Scene 6

Sailor V and Ranma's Sailor Moon wait patiently for Hopposei. Minako had blown part of her pay from the Goldfish Warning musical to buy a really nice bra, one that Hopposei would not be able to resist.

Finally, the video camera reveals on the television set that a shadowed figure is attempting to take the bra!

Scene 7

Zoesite's monsters attack and Nephrite sacrifices himself to save Naru. Naru uses some of her Jusenkyo transformation energy to try to save Nephrite from the monster's thorns, but the monsters attack again and Nephrite again takes the full force of the attack. Zoesite retrieves the dark crystal.

(However, since Kunzite does not have Jusenkyo transformation energy running through him, the black crystal does not point out Kunzite to Zoesite, even though Kunzite and Zoesite love each other over a hundred times more intensely than Naru and Nephrite love each other.)

Scene 8

Minako and Ranma-ko lock one pair of hands and point with the other pair of hands. "Dual Idol Star Projection!"

A spiral tidal wave of stars erupt from the warriors' hands. The shadowed figure, who had to waste time untying the bra that Minako had carefully secured, was caught by surprise. He turns to see Sailor V and Ranma's Sailor Moon.

The tidal wave washes over him. He lights up revealing that the shadowed figure is indeed Hopposei. (Well, duh!) Hopposei uses his will to fight back against Dual Idol Star Projection but in the end is rocketed off the balcony off into the sky.

"I hate magic girlsssssssssssss!"

Hopposei rockets through the air. "That Ranma is in for such a bruising! Does he think I can't see through a magic girl's disguise?"

Hopposei lands on the peak of Mount Fuji, getting buried twenty feet into Mount Fuji-san's snow. Hopposei starts to lose consciousness. "I'll be back."

Scene 9

Zoesite leaves Nephrite to his monsters. The Sailor Warriors show up and not even getting in the first attack helps the monsters as the superior teamwork of the Sailor Warriors allow them to totally pwn the monsters and give the monsters a one way ticket to jabroni-land.

Nephrite dies in Naru's arms.

Scene 10

Sailor V and Ranma's Sailor Moon celebrate.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen appears on the balcony beside Minako's bra which is still secured to the clothes line.

Ranma's Sailor Moon notices. "Oh, are you also after young girls' underwear?"

Tuxedo Kamen lets himself in. "Tuxedo Kamen always appears when Sailor Moon is in danger. The Sailor Warriors just won a battle where Nephrite was killed by another faction of the Dark Kingdom. Something you might keep in mind. However, there is a reason why I am here and not there."

Sailor V frowns. "We have better quality bras?"

Tuxedo Kamen does not respond to the taunt. "Sailor Moon, you are in danger tonight. Not from some Yoma, but from yourself. You used your powers for revenge, not for saving innocent lives."

Sailor V turns to Ranma's Sailor Moon. "Is this true?"

"Yes, I had a pretty good idea that the bra thief was an old enemy of mine."

Artimus jumps up on a bookcase so he can be eye to eye with Tuxedo Kamen. "Hold on, if Sailor Moon's enemy was human, the attack would not have hurt him. I approved of this attack, and I still don't think they were wrong."

"Everyone, arguing over the fine points of morality doesn't change the danger that Sailor Moon is in. It is a slippery slope that she is on. It is best that Sailor Moon never use her power for revenge. A Sailor Warrior who turns evil could be a danger to the entire galaxy!"

Artimus nods. "While I agree with your words, Tuxedo Kamen, we were hiding in the bushes at the embassy and heard you tell Sailor Mercury that you could possibly be our enemy."

Tuxedo Kamen nods. "I did. And, if we are both going after the Silver Crystal, I could be. But, I still will protect Sailor Moon from the Dark Kingdom, and herself."

Tuxedo Kamen turns and vanishes.

Sailor V and Ranma's Sailor Moon transform back.

Minako grabs Ranma-ko's hand. "I think Tuxedo Kamen is correct. We should have handled the problem without using our Sailor Warrior powers if possible."

Ranma-ko sighs. "I feel ashamed. The 'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts' is all about meeting challenges head on, not finding ways to avoid them by using mahou."

"Could you have beat that guy?"

Ranma-ko play hits herself in the head and sticks out her tongue. "He founded the 'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!' I might still be ten years too early to challenge him."

Scene 11

Mio Kuroki pouts in a store. It wasn't fair that Makoto Kino got away! Mio's eye is caught by a magazine "Idol Singer Monthly". An evil grin comes over her face.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!!"

To Be Continued!

Next up on Ranma Half Moon: Makoto Kino, a brawny girl in love, starts her first day at Juban Junior High School. Will she find new friends, new loves and new enemies? Tune in and find out!


	32. Jupiter Rising, Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 32, Jupiter Rising, Makoto's Warrior Destiny part one.

Author's note:

This episode is Sailor Moon episode 25, "Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love" told from Makoto's point of view.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene One

"Mio-chan!" Mio Kuroki sits in her bed. Her room is decorated with cute things. She speaks into her pink cell phone.

"Mio-san, I talked to the people at Idol Singer Monthly. They said that they could do an interview with Minako, but only if it was a joint interview. How do you fell about that?"

Dead silence.

"Mio-san are you still there?"

Mio Kuroki drops the phone on her bed and stares ahead with glowing eyes.

Scene Two

Queen Beryl awakens Queen Metalera who tells Queen Beryl to gather the Rainbow Crystals so that the Silver Crystal will appear.

Queen Metalera goes back to sleep.

Scene Three

Mio Kuroki wakes up.

"Mio-san! Mio-san! Are you there?"

"Manager, what's going on?"

"What happened to you? I was talking to you and then you stopped talking for three minutes."

"I don't know, it was like I was somewhere else."

"Are you okay?"

"Mio-chan is fine. What about the magazine?" Mio regains her sing-song voice.

"They said that they would interview Minako if it was a joint interview."

"Mio-chan is happy. The two stars of the Goldfish Panic Musical together."

"One other thing. Minako has to record first. She can use the Idol Singer Monthly studio."

Mio squeals. "Mio-chan so happy!"

"Well, if you're happy I'm happy."

"Thank you manager." Mio hangs up her cell phone. "Minako-chan, your fall is going to be so great. It's going to be so sad! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Scene Four

Makoto Kino puts on her old school uniform. Juban Junior High School didn't have any girl's uniforms in her size, but it wasn't that rare for transfer students to retain their old uniform.

Makoto frowns. The one thing she hated more than anything was standing out. Now, not only was she going to stand out because of her height, she was going to stand out because of her uniform.

Makoto steadies herself. She hears Akane's voice, giving her encouragement. Makoto once secretly followed Akane to school and saw first hand Akane beating up nearly half of the boys in her High School in under a minute. That memory gives her courage.

Makoto puts on the rose earrings. Makoto always like watching laser disks of Rose of the Versailles when she was young, but now she is slightly uncomfortable with identifying herself with the lead character Oscar. She wants a more feminine self image for herself, and Oscar was raised as a guy! Still, the rose earrings come from Akane, so Makoto wears them proudly.

"All right, one foot in front of the other!"

Scene Five

Usagi, late as always, sprints to school. She whips around a corner and runs into three street toughs. One of them pretends that the collision has hurt his leg.

Makoto sees this from across the street. Oh, no! A fight on my first day? And, it was that clumsy kid's fault. She was running recklessly. Still, there is something about those street punks that pisses me off. Trying to intimidate the blondie three on one?

It's time to stand up for what's right and make a difference!

Makoto puts one foot in front of the other until she is in position to interject herself into the scene.

"I saw everything. A small girl like that shouldn't have hurt you. Why are you hassling her?"

The punk who was hassling Usagi turns around. "What did you say?"

Another punk gets in Makoto's face. "Hey, you might be cute, but you're not getting away with sticking your nose in our business."

Makoto switches to battle mode. Her eyes narrow. But, there were three of them, all larger than her. In a split second she hears Akane's voice in her head. "All boys are at a disadvantage to pretty girls like us. The don't think we can fight and they think we will be intimidated by their size. They leave themselves wide open to leverage moves."

The punk, as predicted, leaves his hand out in position for Makoto to grab. Using her speed, skill and strength, Makoto throws the punk by his wrist, using that joint's inflexibility as extra leverage. The punk lands face first.

The second punk comes at her wildly. "You bitch!"

Makoto, still in full battle mode, looks at the punk with disdain. The punk's clumsy attack misses her by a mile but her knee does not miss the punk's solar plexus. This causes the punk's diaphragm to spasm, knocking the wind out of him.

Makoto stares a hole through the third punk.

The third punk panics and then runs away, revealing that his leg was perfectly okay, in spite of his lying that it was broken.

Makoto checks out Usagi. Not bad. Long legs and proportional chest and hips. Her face would be cute if she wasn't scared. She does have a strange hairstyle with those grommets. Makoto smiles. "You be careful now."

Makoto turns and walks off, like a samurai hero from some of her favorite movies.

Usagi blushes over this masculine gesture. Usagi also notices the rose earrings. "Gee, with those rose earrings she is similar to Tuxedo Kamen coming to my rescue."

Luna looks on in wonder.

Scene Six

Queen Beryl briefs Zoesite and Kunsite about the Rainbow Crystals. This jogs Kunsite's memories of the old days on how the Moon Kingdom sealed away the seven great monsters with shards of the Silver Crystal. Kunsite reveals that the seven monsters now live on earth as humans with no knowledge of being monsters. Within each of the seven humans is a rainbow crystal.

Queen Beryl gives Zoesite back the dark crystal, this time reconfigured to search for the rainbow warriors as opposed to Jusenkyo shape shifters. It now works like a charm and reveals to Zoesite the first target, an unfashionable looking guy with glasses and a base ball cap. Zoesite doesn't mind that his victim is a slob because he doesn't need to look elsewhere for beauty when he has Kunsite.

Scene Seven

Mamoru gets ready for his first college class of the day. He pauses to reflect on one of the pictures on his desk. It is a picture of him and four of his upperclassmen from the college. When Mamoru first got to college his surly attitude got him into a lot of trouble with some of the upperclassmen, but these four stood up for him and had kind of adopted him as their mascot.

However, six months ago, around a two weeks before he bumped into that strange blonde girl, all four left school with no notice at all. It was like they had been snatched off the face of the earth.

Mamoru wonders what might have happened, then leaves for class.

The faces on the picture are obscured by a ray of sunlight.

To Be Continued!


	33. Jupiter Rising, Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 33, Jupiter Rising, Makoto's Warrior Destiny part two.

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 25, Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Author's note: Gurio Umino was called "Melvin" in the American dub of Sailor Moon.

Scene One

Makoto feels the eyes of her school mates on her as she walks down the hall. In her mind's eye she sees them as demonic beings in shadow each whispering gossip to each other about her.

Finally, in exasperation, she turns and gives them the evil eye. The other students run a way terrified.

Makoto sighs. The school day has not gone well for her so far. No one wants to talk to her.

Makoto walks down the wall. Another girl walking the other way goes past her. Makoto's heart skips a beat. This girl had the same posture, the same energy, the same burning intent as her beloved sempai Akane. This girl was also beautiful with short hair, a cute face and a shapely body.

Makoto's mind drifts off.

Scene 2

Makoto stands in line for an amusement park ride, the haunted house. She reaches the front of the line.

"Sorry, miss. This is a couple's ride. You'll have to find someone to ride with." The ride supervisor looks around. "You, miss, over there, would you like to try this ride?"

A short haired girl points to her nose. "But, I'm afraid of rides like that."

Makoto smiles. "I'll be with you. I'll protect you."

The short haired girl runs up. "In that case, it will be okay."

Makoto and the short haired girl get strapped into the ride that whisks them into a darkened building.

"Are you really afraid of this ride?"

"No, I just like excuses to cuddle up with cute girls." The short haired girl makes a kissy face.

Makoto blushes. "But we don't even know each other."

"But we shouldn't let that be a wall between ..."

Scene Three

Makoto splatters herself against a wall in the school hallway.

Another student runs up. "Didn't you here me warn you about the wall?"

"Ahhh..." Makoto is speechless.

"I guess you're okay."

The other student runs off.

Makoto stands still, too embarrassed to move. Finally she sighs and composes herself. She decides to find a quiet place by herself to eat, not wanting to deal with the accusing eyes of the other students.

Scene Four

Usagi wanders around the school courtyard. She had already eaten her lunch and was still famished. Hey, she was a growing girl and beating up yoma was hard work!

Usagi sees the girl who saved her that morning from the street punks. Before she can go over and thank her again Gurio Umino gets in her face. Gurio warns Usagi that Makoto got thrown out of her previous school for fighting, but Usagi is having none of this and leaves Gurio hanging in mid-sentence.

Scene Five

Makoto looks at her food. It was so sad that she wasn't making any friends. If she had some friends it might make it easier to track down the Sailor Warriors.

Makoto looks up. She senses the approach of someone. Could those punks have tracked her down? "Who's there?"

"It's just me."

Makoto is flabbergasted. "Oh, you go to this school?" As soon as Makoto says this she feels like an idiot. She was so in the zone when she fought those punks that she had completely blocked out of her mind that the girl that she saved was wearing the same school uniform as all the other girls at this school.

Maybe she won't notice it?

"I'm Usagi Tsukino!"

Wow. Usagi might want to be her friend! And, she was really cute, now that she wasn't so scared. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, thank you again for this morning."

Makoto looks at Usagi and notices that she is drooling. Makoto breaks into a cold sweat. Is she drooling over me or drooling over my food? There's one way to find out. "Would you like to have some of this?"

Makoto holds her breath. Would Usagi say something like "only if a beautiful girl like you feeds it to me"?

"Well, I usually don't eat much, but, thanks for the food!" Usagi starts pigging out. "Delicious!"

So, it was the food she was drooling over. Oh, well, at least she's drooling over my cooking. That's a start. "I'm glad you like it. I don't know why, but no one else at this school will talk to me."

"Mako-chan, oops, can I call you Mako-chan? Is your mother a genius chief?"

Lucky! Time to seal the deal with Usagi. The way to a girl's heart is through her stomach. Makoto puts on her best humble look. "Oh, this? I made it myself."

"Amazing! You'll have to teach me!"

Makoto smiles. Score! At the very least Usagi is going to be her friend. They could do cooking together, and maybe even feed each other. Makoto blushes involuntarily.

Scene Six

Mamoru walks down the hall in his college. He hears someone playing piano. Mamoru's heart starts racing. Could it be?

Mamoru races to the room where the piano is being played. He opens the door.

The music stops. "Oh, Mamoru. How have you been?"

A dark haired girl smiles from behind the piano. Mamoru didn't know her directly, but she had been a huge fan of the four upperclassmen who befriended him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. I just thought..."

"Is my playing like Zoiki's? This used to be his favorite song. I've been a fan of his since elementary school, and he inspired me to learn piano."

Mamoru smiles. "It sounded exactly like his playing."

"I'm so glad. I just wish I knew what happened to the F4."

"The F4?"

"Oh, all the first year girls called your gang the F4 after the boys in the manga Hana Yori Dango."

"I don't recall them ever calling themselves that."

"They didn't. I think it might have made them mad whenever they heard it."

"I honestly don't know what happened."

The girl pouts. "Maybe, one day, they will return?"

Mamoru smiles. "That would be nice."

To Be Continued!


	34. Jupiter Rising, Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 34, Jupiter Rising, Makoto's Warrior Destiny part three.

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 25, Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene One

Usagi and Makoto walk the streets of Juban after school.

"So, Mako-chan why do you wear that strange uniform?"

This question is like a dagger in Makoto's heart. If there was anything that she disliked, it was standing out. Could Makoto trust Usagi with the truth? Maybe Usagi was a shallow blonde?

Scene Two

In Makoto's inner mind theater, chibi-Makoto says "They didn't have any Juban Junior High School uniforms in my size because I was too tall."

"Too tall? Gee, I didn't notice this before but you tower over me. We look too weird together. I'm going to play with the other girls." Chibi-Usagi runs off.

Chibi-Makoto is left sinking in a sea of despair.

Scene Three

"It's the uniform of my old school. It kind of suits me better don't you think?"

Usagi nods. "Okay. Anyway, here we are at Crown Arcade, only the most fun place in town."

They enter.

"Also, the greatest guy in the whole world works here, Motoki."

A ha. This must be the moment of truth. If Usagi is hung up on guys, then she's not going to want to hang out all the time and cook and arrange flowers and things like that.

Scene Four

In Makoto's inner mind theater, chibi-Makoto and chibi-Usagi are in a kitchen with cute matching aprons. "Gee, Usagi, you'll never guess what type of recipe I saw in a magazine today. Better, yet we have all the ingredients."

"That sounds great. I ..." Chibi-Usagi's phone rings. "Oh, Matoki? I'll be right over." Chibi-Usagi hangs up. "Sorry, Mako-chan gotta run!" Chibi-Usagi vanishes.

Chibi-Makoto stands there drowning in a see of despair.

Scene Five

"So, this Matoki person, is he ..."

Usagi blushes bright crimson and acts in a coquettish manner. "Why yes, he's my ..."

"Beloved older brother?"

Usagi's face introduces itself to the floor of the Crown Arcade.

Oh well, there's always more fish in the ocean. Makoto notices a Sailor V video game. This will get me in the mood to find the Sailor Warriors. Makoto sits down and starts playing.

Usagi gets back up. "No, no, he's my boy friend ..." Usagi notices that Makoto is engrossed in a video game. Oh well, we are at an arcade, I guess.

Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno with Luna enter the arcade.

Ami calls Usagi over. "Here you are. Luna was picking up some vibes from that girl over there."

"Oh, Mako-chan? She's my new friend. You're worrying to much Luna."

Usagi walks over to Makoto. "Mako-chan, let me introduce you to my friends."

Makoto looks up and is shocked to see that the girl of her day dreams is Usagi's friend. Makoto composes herself.

Ami and Rei are surprised to see that Makoto is six inches taller than they are.

"This is Makoto Kino, she just transferred to Juban Junior High School today."

Makoto nods. "Pleased to meet you."

Ami and Rei nod. "Pleased to meet you."

"And, this is the smart Ami and the meanie Rei."

So, her name is Ami? Makoto's head is spinning but tries to keep it together.

"Who's a meanie?" Rei immediately switches to bully mode.

"You."

"I didn't hear you, who's a meanie?"

"You're a meanie."

"Name me one time on one day, one hour, one minute, one second that I was mean to you?"

"How about this second right now?"

Makoto chuckles. They were just like Akane and Ranma! "Wow, you two must really like each other."

"Whaaa?" Usagi and Rei yell in unison.

"They say that the more people fight the more they really like each other."

Ami laughs. "She's got a point there."

Usagi and Rei stick their tongues out at each other so far that the show nearly loses its PG-13 rating.

Makoto smiles. Usagi might think she likes Matoki, but it's obvious who she's really wants to hang out with.

Makoto notices the cat that Ami holds. Chance! Makoto needs to break the ice with Ami in a non-threatening way. What better way than ...

"It's so cute!" Makoto walks over to Ami and leans in to her personal space and starts tickling the cat.

Usagi starts saying something but Makoto doesn't hear because she is focusing on reading Ami's reaction. Makoto can see Ami's eyes grow wide with surprise. Then as Makoto's pheromones come into contact with Ami Makoto can see Ami blush as red as Usagi did when she was talking about Motoki.

Score!

Scene Six

Ranma-ko walks by Cologne's Chinese restaurant and notices Mamoru eating dinner there. Now this was an interesting turn of events.

Has Mamoru grown tired of robbing the cradle with fourteen year old girls?

Ranma-ko takes a position so she can spy on Mamoru without being seen.

She sees Mamoru and Shampoo flirting. Now that's weird. What does Shampoo have that Akane and I don't have?

Shampoo turns sideways.

Okay, it's pretty obvious what Shampoo has that Akane doesn't have. But, what does Shampoo have that I don't have?

Ranma looks past Shampoo and notices Moose who stares daggers at Mamoru. Oh, boy, looks like duck boy and pervert are headed for a collision. I just might want to keep tabs on this one.

Scene Seven

Minako and Mio Kuroki practice the musical's climatic dance scene after school.

"Okay, take a minute to rest. We need to change the lighting."

Minako smiled. The assistant director was so cool.

Mio pants a little bit. "Minako, I have an offer I want to discuss with you after practice."

Minako goes on her guard. "What is it."

"Can't talk about it now, but you will want to hear it, I promise."

"Okay." Minako goes across the stage to drink some water.

I promise you Minako-chan, that I will show you heaven so that you'll appreciate hell all the more...

To Be Continued!


	35. Jupiter Rising, Part 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 35, Jupiter Rising, Makoto's Warrior Destiny part four.

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 25, Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love.

I now have a fiction press site for non-fanfiction stuff. If you want to check it out do a search for "resop" at the "fictionpress" website. My story is called "A Dream of Roses". It is about a group of blossoming young girls who are giving it their all for an opportunity to shine brightly as professional wrestlers in Japan.

Scene One

Usagi notices a large commotion. A group of people are watching a sloppily dressed guy playing the Crane Raider game. They ooh and ahh his every move.

The guy snags a Sailor V doll and throws it in his bag which overflows with toys.

Scene Two

Minako falls on her butt in the middle of a dance rehearsal. "Ouch, ouch, ouch."

The main director jumps up. "What the heck was that?"

Mio jumps in. "Mister Director. That area of the floor was wet. It's because we are all trying so hard. The perspiration of youth is precious!"

"Is that so? Well, wipe up that precious perspiration and let's continue!"

Minako smiles at Mio. "Thanks for covering," she whispers.

Scene Three

The guy continues his assault on the machine. He grabs a Sailor Mercury doll and a dinosaur doll at the same time.

Makoto looks on in wonder. Wow, the sailor warriors have become really famous! They even have their own line of dolls. That's so cool!

Usagi's class mate Yumi tells Usagi that the sloppily dressed guy is "Joe the Crane Raider guy" and that he gets all of the dolls all of the time.

Seeing the Sailor Mercury doll reminds Makoto of the girl she has just met, Ami. Makoto takes a discrete position on the other side of the crowd so that she could check out Ami and have it look like she was checking out Joe.

Scene Four

In Makoto's inner mind theater she sees Ami and Makoto running together on a peaceful beach at sunset. Both wear one piece swimming suits.

Ami runs out into the waves and jumps up to greet one. "Weee."

"You know I used to train by trying to walk to shore in high surf."

"That's so cool. Hey could you put me on your shoulders? You're so tall I would get a great view."

Makoto blushes. "Sure."

Makoto puts Ami up on her shoulders.

"Do you think you could fight the waves with me on your shoulders?"

"Sure thing!"

Makoto starts walking towards shore but Makoto and Ami are surprised by a strong wave that knocks both of them down and washes them both up on shore. Ami winds up on her back and Makoto winds up with her head on Ami's leg.

Ami pulls Makoto's hair. "That was fun let's do it again!"

Makoto looks Ami in the eye.

"Mako-chan?"

Scene Five

"Mako-chan, are you all right?"

Makoto realizes that she is still in Crown Arcade and that she is totally making dreamy faces at Ami! Oh, no! What if Usagi misunderstands? Usagi is boy crazy after all. What if Usagi thinks that Makoto don't fit in?

Makoto imagines chibi-Usagi doing an "evil anime girl laugh" and casting her away from the rest of her cool friends.

Quick! A cover story!

"That guy, he has the same chin as my beloved sempai."

Usagi looks at Makoto strange. "Wow, she must be boy crazy."

Makoto secretly smiles. Maybe I will fit in?

Joe starts to leave the Crown Arcade with a bag of dolls.

Well, if I'm going to lie about being infatuated with him, I should at least follow him out. Makoto follows Joe out.

Joe, seeing a short cut, jumps down an embankment. The Wapiko doll falls out of his bag and lands on the ground.

Scene Six

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Mio Kuroki slips and falls on her butt.

The director throws down his script. "What the heck are you girls going to do in front of a live audience if you two keep falling down?

Minako rushes over and helps Mio adjust her Wapiko wig. "We'll react to it and continue. The fans will just think that it was a planned pratfall."

The director grumbles under his breath.

Mio winks at Minako.

Scene Seven

Joe stops short when he sees a long haired man floating in the air in front of him.

"I found you." Zoesite giggles.

Makoto runs to the place where Joe jumped. She is surprised to find that the embankment is nearly fifteen feet high. She is even more surprised to find that Joe is being attacked by a long haired guy who is apparently using a magic dark crystal against Joe.

Two fights in one day? However, this was different. This long haired guy had a particularly evil aura. "Hold on. If you want a fight tonight let me be your opponent."

Zoesite grabs the black crystal. "Go away. You'll get hurt if you stay."

Makoto leaps down the embankment in one jump and attacks Zoesite.

Her first round of attacks have no effect. Makoto steps back and realizes why. This guy was floating in the air! Could he be an enemy of the Sailor Scouts? "Interesting."

"You fight without style."

Makoto attacks again. However, this time she has a plan. After allowing the strange man to dodge her attacks by floating, she takes her precious earing, the one given to her by her beloved sempai Akane Tendou, and throws it at Zoesite. This distracts Zoesite long enough for Makoto to launch a jumping attack which allows her to lay the smack down against Zoesite's face.

It takes a second for Zoesite to realize that a mere human had hit him, and in the face no less! "My precious face?" Zoesite notices that he is bleeding from the mouth. A cold murderous look comes over Zoesite's face.

A look no less fierce graces Makoto's.

Zoesite and Makoto brace to fight to the death.

"Mako-chan! What's going on? A fight?!" Usagi, at the top of the embankment wonders at the curious scene.

Zoesite, no longer liking his odds, decides to retreat so that he finish the job at an easier time.

Usagi and Luna slide down the embankment.

"Crane Raider Joe, are you okay?"

Makoto also races over to Joe. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Joe gets up and walks off.

Without a word Makoto starts obviously trailing him.

Luna looks stern. "Usagi, that man she was fighting is from the dark kingdom. I can feel it!"

Usagi nods and starts to run after Makoto. However, just when she starts running, she sees something in the corner of her eye. It was the rose earring that Makoto wears. She must have lost it in the fight. "I'd better get it for Makoto."

To Be Continued!


	36. Jupiter Rising, Part 5

Ranma Half Moon chapter 36, Jupiter Rising, Makoto's Warrior Destiny part five.

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 25, Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love.

Scene One

Usagi races like the wind. She might not be the most coordinated girl in her Junior High School, but when it becomes time to move, she moves!

Usagi catches up to Makoto who is still unsubtly following Crane Raider Joe. "Mako-chan!"

Makoto turns around and drags Usagi down an alley and puts her hand over Usagi's mouth. "Usagi, I'm trailing Joe. Do you want to give away my position?"

Usagi gets a sweat drop by her head. "Mako-chan, there no way in the world that Joe hasn't noticed you walking four feet behind him."

Makoto is embarrassed, and gulps. "Well, I'm trained to fight, not to trail people."

"Oh, you dropped this." Usagi gives Makoto her earring back.

Makoto is almost moved to tears. Usagi would notice the earring and run all this way to give it to me? She does have some depth after all. Makoto composes herself. "Usagi, this is a dangerous situation. There something weird about the guy who attacked Joe. He's dangerous. You shouldn't get involved."

"If you're involved, then I'm involved."

Makoto sighs. "I might not be able to protect you."

Makoto runs off to pick up Crane Raider Joe's trail.

Makoto catches up to Joe who was waiting patiently for his shadow to return.

"You're not very good."

"Now, now. There are people after you. Don't you think it's dangerous?"

"I can protect myself."

"Maybe that guy was a hit man hired by the arcades that you keep cleaning out? Bamm!" Makoto mimes shooting a gun.

"That's stupid."

Joe clutches his chest in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Joe walks into the coffee shop. "I want to drink some coffee by myself."

"Can't you at least tell me the secret of your ability to beat the Crane Raider game?"

"You wouldn't be able to do it."

Makoto sighs. If she could beat the game like that she could get a big collection of Sailor Warrior dolls.

"What a jackass!"

"Oh, Usagi. Not scared off?"

"Nope."

Makoto remembers that Usagi thinks that Makoto is in love with Joe. Makoto puts on her love-love face. "He might be a jackass, but so was the sempai who broke my heart."

Usagi looks closely at Makoto's love-love face and is convinced.

Joe has another attack in the coffee shop. Giving up he motions for Makoto to come inside.

Makoto chuckles to herself. Here's a chance to see how well Usagi buys this. "Oh, dear. What should I do?"

Usagi grabs Makoto and throws her in the coffee shop. "Go for it!"

I guess she bought it. Makoto composes herself.

Makoto sits down with Joe. "So, how do you beat the game?"

Joe levitates an ashtray. "I've had a special power since I was young. See, I told you that you can't do the trick."

"But, isn't that cheating?"

"What ev'. I'm just putting this talent to good use."

A waiter appears. "May I help you?"

Makoto starts ordering everything on the menu before she realizes that the waiter is Zoesite.

"Shoot!"

"Zoi!" Zoesite uses his telekinetic powers to keep his pimp hand strong on Makoto.

Joe tries crawling out of the shop but Usagi stands in his way. "You're going to leave a girl in there to face that guy?"

"I don't like tall girls!" Joe shoves Usagi out of the way and runs off.

The tall girls comment sticks a knife into Makoto's heart. Why does it always come down to that?

Zoesite breaks the window of the coffee shop and uses his magic jumping ability to track Joe.

Usagi runs over to comfort Makoto.

Makoto pushes Usagi away. Remembering the charade she is supposed to be doing Makoto gets an idea. "My old sempai said the same thing!"

Makoto chases after Zoesite and Joe.

Scene 2

Ranma-ko continues to watch the drama unfold at the Chinese restaurant.

Suddenly, Ranma-ko gets a chill. She turns to see a strange guy running down the street, being chased by some long haired guy who is taking ridiculously long jumps.

As the second guy approaches, Ranma-ko senses that he is from the Dark Kingdom.

Ranma-ko starts to look for a phone to call Minako to make this a team effort, but remembers that Minako has practice for the musical tonight.

Ranma-ko nods. Okay, I'll follow this guy myself.

Scene 3

"So what's this deal all about Mio?"

Mio Kuroki smiles in an embarrassed way. Mio drops her little girl voice mannerisms and starts talking in a business like fashion. "Well, my agent wants me to do Idol Singer Monthly."

"That's great!"

"But, the only way they will use me is if they tie it into the Goldfish Warning! musical."

"That doesn't sound hard."

"But, the tie in is that they want it to be you and me, the two stars."

"What?"

"You haven't even heard the biggest part. They won't use you unless they can plug some song that you've done, so they want you to record a song tomorrow at their studios."

Minako starts going into shock. "But, that means ..."

"... That when the song comes out, you'll be plugged into the same idol making machine that created me."

Minako is shocked to silence.

Mio takes Minako's hands. "Minako, your life will never be the same." Mio smiles and thinks to herself: And that's the understatement of the century! Bwaah ha ha ha ha ha!!

To Be Continued


	37. Jupiter Rising the Conclusion

Ranma Half Moon chapter 36, Jupiter Rising, Makoto's Warrior Destiny part six.

Author's note:

This episode fits in with Sailor Moon episode 25, Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love.

Scene One

After a lengthy chase Makoto finally catches up to Crane Raider Joe and Zoisite in a park. Ranma-ko also follows, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and treetop to treetop.

It takes a little while for Ranma-ko to notice Makoto, but when she does, she realizes that Makoto is Akane's former student.

Ranma-ko gets nervous. "Geeze, this is just what I need. Some regular person getting in the way of the fight. It's going to be harder to transform when she's around."

Zoisite uses the dark crystal to take Crane Raider Joe's Rainbow Crystal.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

"Hold it right there!"

"Sailor Moon?" Makoto's heart races. It only took one day to get in the thick of things?

Scene Two

Mamoru is walking home from the restaurant. He passes a Martial Arts dojo and stops to peek through the window. One of the students is performing a drill with a practice sword with particular skill. "Kunoshi?"

Mamoru remembers his sempai Kunoshi, one of the "F4", a quiet brooding type who devoted his passion to martial arts. Kunoshi had forced Mamoru to train with him on occasion and had taught Mamoru many things about martial arts.

Mamoru notices that the student is not Kunoshi.

Mamoru holds his chest. Another attack? Mamoru runs to an alley.

Scene Three

Ranma-ko is impressed with the suddenness that Sailor Moon burst on the scene. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to see if this Sailor Moon could beat up bad guys better that her Sailor Moon?

Suddenly Ranma-ko feels that she is not alone on he tree branch. Even without turning around Ranma-ko can tell that she has been joined by Tuxedo Kamen.

Zoisite giggles. "Day late and a dollar short, Sailor Moon."

"Who are you?"

"Let me introduce myself." Zoisite levitates into the air. "I am one of the great four generals of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite. I will leave the rest to you Yoma Geisein." Zoisite disappears in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

Crane Raider Joe turns into the Yoma Geisein (even though he still has his star seed, his heart crystal, and his dream mirror). Yoma Geisein attacks Sailor Moon with video game weapons.

Ranma-ko breaks into a cold sweat. "Have I been killing innocent people who had become corrupted by the Dark Kingdom?"

Tuxedo Kamen puts his hand on Ranma-ko's shoulder. "No, they were just animated dust. This is definitely a new type of challenge."

"Shouldn't you be helping Sailor Moon?"

Tuxedo Kamen nods, but when he turns back to the battle scene he sees Makoto gorilla pressing the Yoma over her head and throwing it into the bushes.

"I'm not going to let you do what you want to my idol Sailor Moon!"

Ranma-ko raises an eyebrow. Wow, maybe Akane has a bright future as a martial arts instructor?

Luna notices that Makoto's forehead is glowing with the symbol of Jupiter. "So, that's it!"

The Yoma recovers and traps Sailor Moon with a grip similar to the crane in the crane raider game.

Tuxedo Kamen readies a rose.

Makoto starts to run toward the Yoma when a voice stops her short.

"Wait, Makoto!"

"Luna, you spoke?"

"Makoto, you're one of us, a Sailor Warrior. Take this transformation pen and say 'Jupiter Power Make Up' and transform into Sailor Jupiter."

Although Tuxedo Kamen and Ranma-ko are not close enough to understand what Luna is saying both of them understand the significance of the transformation pen.

Ranma-ko is stunned. "Impossible."

"Jupiter Power Make Up!" Makoto Kino transforms into Sailor Jupiter. "Supreme Thunder!"

Makoto's attack breaks the Yoma's grip on Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon is shocked. "Supreme Sundae?"

Tuxedo Kamen turns to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"She's in no danger. Besides, the Rainbow Crystal is long gone." Tuxedo Kamen disappears.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ranma-ko sees Tuxedo Kamen land from his lightning fast jump some one hundred yards away. Ranma-ko makes a mental note of this.

Sailor Jupiter prepares a second attack to finish off the Yoma but Luna stops her.

"Wait, that's still a human. Sailor Moon, take this Crescent Moon Wand and say 'Moon Healing Escalation' and turn him back to his human form."

"Can't we just kill the jerk?" Makoto mutters under her breath.

Usagi's Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Escalation to restore Crane Raider Joe.

Crane Raider Joe refreshes.

Ranma-ko studies all of this.

"Hey that guy looks like he's hurt."

Usagi's Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Jupiter. "People are coming. We have to go."

Sailor Jupiter nods.

Luna jumps on Usagi's Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Let's go!"

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter disappear.

Ranma-ko, again out of the corner of her eye, can see where they land after the first jump, but cannot follow them further when they jump again.

After five jumps Usagi's Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter reach a safe area.

"Makoto, say untransform with me."

"Untransform."

The Sailor Warriors turn back into Usagi and Makoto.

Makoto gets a brief peek at Usagi without clothes before the clothes restore. Although Makoto approves of the physique, she nearly falls over in surprise when she sees who it is. "Usagi? You're Sailor Moon?"

Usagi nervously giggles. "I guess I am the last person people would expect."

"Wow, I never would have guessed. You and Sailor Moon look nothing alike."

"Oh, and Ami and Rei are Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars."

Makoto pinches herself to make sure she isn't dreaming. It just doesn't get any better than this!

Scene Four

Ranma-ko explains everything to Artimus who then explains to Ranma-ko the significance of the Rainbow Crystals.

"Ranma, this is very interesting. I think from now on, Tuxedo Kamen does not have your back. I think that given the choice of saving you or grabbing one of the Rainbow Crystals, he may sacrifice you."

Ranma-ko nods. "That was the feeling I got."

Minako bursts into her bedroom. "Hey guys!"

Artimus looks stern. "We have some very important news for you."

"Not as important as my news!"

"More important!?"

"I record my first single tomorrow!"

Ranma-ko elbows Artimus. "Yep, that was more important."

Artimus droops and shakes his head thinking of all the new complications this news will cause.

End of the Jupiter Rising Arc

Next up: A Star is Born?


	38. A Star is Borne of Sorrow Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 38, A Star is Borne of Sorrow, part 1

Author's note:

This episode goes before with Sailor Moon episode 26, Bring a smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's friendship.

Note: Lyrics from Katagoshi ni Kinsei ("Venus Over My Shoulder") are clumsily adapted from a translation on sailormusic dot net.

Scene One

Minako pinches herself. She is awake, and Mio's manager is picking her up to go to the studio.

Mio Kuroki sticks her head out of the back of the car. "Hurry up, slow poke! Studio time is precious and we won't get any more if we don't finish." Mio uses her normal voice, rather than her childish voice.

Minako rushes to get in the back of the car. "Sorry. Five minutes ago I was pretending to care about school."

Mio does an haughty laugh. "Soon, you won't even worry about things like that."

"Was it hard for you, when you first started, Mio?"

This question shakes Mio. "I ran around for two years and never got anywhere. Then one day it all clicked. It was hard to accept success after all that frustration, but, like a baby bird, once I got over the shock of flying I never thought about it again."

Minako nods.

"But, I got a great song for you. It's not really my range or style, but I think it's a good match for you. Here, start reading the lyrics."

Scene 2

Ranma-ko walks by Cologne's Chinese restaurant. She sees Mamoru inside. She takes a deep breath and decides to take the bull by the horns. She walks in.

"Girl-type Ranma, why are you here?" Shampoo is quick to make her enemy feel uncomfortable.

"Calm down, Shampoo. I was hungry, okay?"

Ranma-ko waves to Mamoru. "Oh, Mamoru, fancy meeting you here!"

Mamoru smiles. "Ranma, won't you join me?"

Ranma-ko can see steam coming from Shampoo's ears. Out of the corner of her eye she can also see steam coming from Moose's ears. This was going to be fun.

Scene 3

Minako tries to make herself comfortable in the studio booth. Mio had helped her warm up with some exercises, so she feels confident about her voice.

However, the lyrics of the song make her slightly uncomfortable, like they are an inside joke played by Mio on her. But, that was impossible. Mio Kuroki doesn't know that Minako Aino is Sailor Venus.

"You ready for your first take?" Mio talk over an intercom and waves to Minako from behind the glass that separates the booth from the console room.

Minako nods.

Minako hears the intro through her headphones. It's time to do my best!

"In the clouds, before daybreak, the two of us found Venus.  
Will our secret love vanish into the sky unsung? ..."

Scene 4

Ranma-ko and Mamoru laugh loudly at one of Mamaru's jokes. The joke wasn't funny, but Ranma-ko wanted to pretend that she was having a better time than she was just to make Shampoo angry.

Suddenly, Shampoo snaps. She comes over to Ranma-ko's table and shoves Ranma-ko.

"What's wrong with you, Shampoo. I'm your customer right now."

"Shampoo not care. Girl-type Ranma just doing this because she saw Shampoo flirt with Mamoru. I challenge Ranma to fight." Shampoo's crossed eyes look especially menacing.

Mamoru breaks into a cold sweat. "There's no reason to fight here."

Mamoru gets even more surprised when he is also shoved.

Moose towers over the seated Mamoru in a menacing fashion. "I think that there is a reason to fight. I'm not going to let you flirt with my Shampoo and get away with it."

Scene 5

"I was often watching you by the window.  
I knew that you already had a special girl.  
I smell the grass, behind my shoulders,  
I'll hold on to these feelings even though they hurt.  
So one day soon these feeling will transform  
into the flowers that you never gave to me..."

Minako can see Mio cheering her one from behind the glass even though she can't hear her. This gives Minako more confidence.

Scene 6

Shampoo shoots Moose a dirty look, then gets back to Ranma-ko. "So, is girl-type Ranma fight?"

Ranma-ko grabs Mamoru by the arm and drags him back. "Mamoru, you better get out of here. Moose and Shampoo are like upper-level black belts and they can do some serious damage. You're only going to get hurt if you stay here."

Mamoru pats Ranma-ko's hand. "No, I think I will accept Moose's challenge."

Ranma-ko gulps. She has long suspected that Mamoru was a shape-shifter from the Jusenkyo Cursed Springs Martial Arts Training camp. Maybe she is finally going to see the true terror of Mamoru's power?

Moose's voice gets shriller and shriller. "You dare to take me lightly? I will show you my power!"

Scene 7

"Tomorrow, I'll smile again, even though I will be in pain.  
But, my tears are gone and I will find a new love, looking at Venus."

Minako slumps exhausted. It is the tenth take, and none of them have really lived up to her expectations.

Mio sticks her head into the booth. "The technician thinks we got it!"

"But I goofed up the first verse!"

"Yeah, but take three's first verse was great. The tech guy will work his magic and edit the best parts together."

"But, I ..."

"Come on. The tech guys says we're done. I think it smells like a hit."

"Okay."

"Let's celebrate! I know a great restaurant."

"Thanks, Mio. I was really in heaven today."

"That's the whole idea." Mio smirks to herself.

Scene 8

Mamoru catches his breath walking down the sidewalk after pulling Ranma-ko out of the restaurant.

"What the heck was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"How were you able to evade the chains that Moose hides in his sleeves?"

Mamoru smirks. "His disguise would fool most people, but when I saw him I knew that he had six weapons hidden on his body due to the discrepancies between the bulges in his clothes and the predicted limb sizes for his frame and body type."

"He normally has eight, but that was amazing that you saw six."

"Since the bulge for his elbow was four inches too low, I was able to estimate how far his chain would extend, so I was able to grab his chains, tie them to a beam, and then yank him head first into the beam."

"And, what was that with Shampoo? Normally Shampoo wouldn't care if someone threw a flower at her."

"Well, in my medical studies, I learned the people from her region of China have an inherited medical condition that causes their eyes to cross. This crossing causes them to have a small blind spot in the middle of their field of vision. So, when I threw the rose at her, she didn't see it until it hit her in the head, surprising her enough to cause her to fall down and let us escape."

"Well, I am impressed."

"So, Ranma, are you doing anything Saturday? There's a museum opening that I am going to."

Ranma-ko smiles. "Sure. I'd love to go. Give me a call at the dojo. But, I gotta run now. Later!"

As Ranma-ko runs off she thinks to herself. "What was that? A date?? But, I need to find out if he's a shape shifter. So, I had better go through with it, even though he's a guy!"

To Be Continued!


	39. A Star is Borne of Sorrow Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 39, A Star is Borne of Sorrow, part 2

Author's note:

This episode is on the same day as Sailor Moon episode 26, Bring a smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's friendship.

Note: Lyrics from Katagoshi ni Kinsei ("Venus Over My Shoulder") are clumsily adapted from a translation on sailormusic dot net.

Scene one

"Okay, what I am about to say must never leave this room."

Nabiki looks up at Ranma-ko. "Oh, my. This must be important."

"I need to know how to get away with being naughty."

Nabiki turns red. "This I have to hear."

"Well, I have a date this weekend."

"A date, she says."

"But, it's really just a gimmick so I can see if this guy is from Jusenkyo."

"And, who might this prospective shape shifter be?"

"Mamoru."

Nabiki leans over. "Oh, come on Ranma, is that the only reason?"

"Of course it is! I'm a guy!"

Nabiki nods. "Well Ranma, your story has made my day. I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks."

"It's my experience that you can get away with anything if you're a cute girl by saying something like 'Oh, did I do that? I'm so bad.' and giggling."

Ranma-ko nods.

"But, speaking of cuteness, are you planing on dressing up?"

"No! I'll dress normally."

"Well, your normal clothes are starting to get a little ripped."

"That's okay, I know where to get new ones for cheap."

"And, you might want to think about some gesture to fire Mamoru's imagination. Then you'll be able to get away with more."

Ranma-ko nods. This was good advice, but what would be a good gesture?

Scene two

Ranma-ko leaps to Minako's balcony and knocks on the window.

Minako opens the sliding door. "I couldn't wait for you to come. The engineer had a rough cut of the song delivered here today."

"Cool, can I hear it?"

Artimus groans. "I thought we were going to discuss strategy on getting a rainbow crystal."

Ranma-ko waves her hand. "Keep cool, kitty. There's time."

"In the clouds, before daybreak, the two of us found Venus.  
Will our secret love vanish into the sky unsung? ..."

Ranma-ko and Minako listen to the tape.

"Wow! This is really great, Minako. May I have a copy?"

"Sure." Minako puts in a blank tape, hits rewind and record.

Ranma-ko remembers what Nabiki told her about a big gesture. Suddenly, an idea comes to her. "Hey, I have a great idea. There is a college radio station where Mamoru goes to college. I bet that if I take the song over there I can get them to play it tomorrow."

Minako smiles. "That would be great. That will definitely set a mood for your date the next day."

Ranma-ko winks. "Especially if it comes with a very special personal dedication."

"So, you're really going through with this date?"

"There are some things about him that I need to find out."

Minako grabs Ranma-ko's hands. "I think it's thrilling that even though you're a really a boy you want to experience the joys of being a girl."

Ranma-ko raises an eyebrow. "No, no. Nothing like that. I just think that Mamoru is hiding a secret."

"Now, can we get back to the business of finding the rainbow crystals?"

"Yes!" Ranma-ko and Minako say in unison.

Scene 3

Ranma-ko knocks on a door which is heavily written over with graffiti proclaiming the supremacy of various bands.

Some scruffy guy opens the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping to have this tape played on the air?"

"Is it from a major label?"

Ranma-ko looks down, dejected. "No."

"Well, good! We don't play that over promoted crap around here."

Ranma-ko smiles. "Cool. It's by a friend of mine. She's trying to be an idol."

"No problem."

"And, it comes with dedication."

"So much the better. I'll be happy to deliver it on my show."

"You're not on now?"

"No, just helping out."

"Okay, well the dedication is this. To Mamoru. I think you have a secret."

"Mamoru? Chiba, Mamoru?"

"Do you know him?"

"He was friends with one of the DJ's last year. Come in a second, let me show you a picture." The DJ leads Ranma-ko to a picture of Mamoru posing with four hot looking guys.

Ranma-ko involuntarily gulps. Three of the four guys looked familiar, but she couldn't place where.

"Those four guys were called the F4."

"F4?"

The DJ scratches his head. "Wow, I thought all girls read Hana Yori Dango."

Ranma-ko giggles. "Just call me unconventional. But, they were called the F4?" Ranma-ko emphasizes the word 'were'.

"Yeah, they all left and no one knows were they went."

Ranma-ko nods. "Well, I got to go, but thanks for showing me that picture."

"My show is on at eight tonight."

"Great. I'll give him a call and tell him to listen."

Ranma-ko walks out of the building that housed the student radio station.

"All right! First that call, then off to Chinatown in Yokohama for some new threads."

Scene 4

Makoto rides the commuter train with Luna in a basket on her lap. The train is not crowded so Luna feels safe in talking to Makoto.

"Makoto, thanks for taking me out to Yokohama."

Makoto looks around to see if anyone is watching before replying. "It's okay. I need more information on Usagi before I will accept her as a leader. I see her in school every day, but I want to see what she's like on her own."

Luna nods. "Sometimes I wonder if we're going to be all right."

"Didn't you see something in Usagi before you chose her to be Sailor Moon?"

Luna hesitates, and then hangs her head. "No. It was purely a matter of her being the one."

"But, she's protected you so far, right?"

"Yes, but she also infuriates me every day as well!"

Makoto nods. "That's why I need to see for myself who the real Usagi is."

Makoto thinks to herself. "I hope Usagi is more serious than she seems. She does seem nice, and she took me in as a friend when no one else would."

Luna takes a nap in the basket, lulled by the motion of the train. Makoto imagines her and Usagi making cookies. Usagi screws up a batch by being too distracted by a TV show to turn off the heat in time.

"She better not screw up my cookies."

To Be Continued!


	40. A Star is Borne of Sorrow Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 40, A Star is Borne of Sorrow, part 3

Author's note:

This episode is on the same day as Sailor Moon episode 26, Bring a smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's friendship.

For an important clue try googling "B:Lily Rose".

Scene one

Makoto wanders around Chinatown. "So many restaurants. Usagi could be in any of them." Makoto sighs.

Her communicator starts beeping.

Makoto looks for a discreet place to answer the communicator.

"Makoto here." Makoto sees Usagi's face on the communicator.

"Makoto, there is a rainbow crystal by the cemetery!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Wow, Usagi might try to slack off, but her work always seems to come looking for her." Makoto takes off at a dead run towards the cemetery.

Ranma-ko walks out of her favorite discount clothing store. Her giggly girl technique was in fine form and she was able to get a big cut off of the store's already low prices.

Suddenly Makoto runs by her at top speed.

Ranma-ko blinks. "Hey, she's the new Sailor Warrior. If she's in that much of a hurry, something important must be going down."

Ranma-ko ducks back into the store. "Could you watch my bags for a few minutes?"

The older male shop keeper nods. "Take your time young lady."

Ranma-ko smiles. "Thanks!"

Ranma-ko sprints after Makoto and follows her all the way to the cemetery.

Ranma-ko hears explosions and sees smoke before they even get to the cemetery. When she gets there she sees a Yoma with chicken feet and a boxing outfit fighting with Tuxedo Kamen.

But, something is wrong. She sees Zoesite looking around with a worried expression. In the last fight, Zoesite had grabbed the rainbow crystal and vanished, leaving the monster to do his dirty work. That must mean that the Rainbow Crystal is still in play!

Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter. Yoma Boxey charges her.

Ranma-ko tries to feel where the crystal might be. She gets a faint impression of power behind one of the graves. Using her martial arts stealth technique, she quickly sneaks around the perimeter of the action and finds the crystal.

"Supreme thunder!" Makoto unleashes her Sailor Warrior power on Yoma Boxey.

Ranma-ko holds the crystal in her hand. A great wave of knowledge starts to flow over her, including the meaning of the wand that the other Sailor Moon holds in her hand.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon takes courage from Sailor Jupiter's command. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Ranma-ko is distracted by being able to see the wand in action. But there was no danger, Boxey was on it's last legs and Zoesite was also distracted ...

Pow!!

Ranma-ko's head snaps back. The Rainbow Crystal flies from Ranma-ko's hand. As she falls to the ground, behind a row of gravestones and out of sight of the others, she sees with her last moments of consciousness the perpetrator of the sucker punch that had knocked her out: Tuxedo Kamen!

Sailor Boxey refreshes.

Tuxedo Kamen grabs the crystal and looks up at Zoesite and grins. "The Rainbow Crystal is mine, goodbye!"

Tuxedo Kamen flash steps away.

Unable to follow Tuxedo Kamen's movements, Zoesite returns to the Dark Kingdom in disgust.

Luna is furious. "This is awful! We have to get that Rainbow Crystal back!"

Luna notices that Usagi's Sailor Moon is making heart shaped eyes over Tuxedo Kamen. Luna starts crying.

Scene 2

Tuxedo Kamen stops by a deserted dock. He untransforms, holding the crystal. "I now know who I am. I am Tuxedo Kamen."

Gladdened by the revelation he starts walking back to his apartment. Two blocks from his apartment a thought hits him. "Oh no, I just knocked out the girl I have a date with tomorrow!"

Scene 3

Makoto holds Luna and watches Usagi consoling Naru and Umino on a different section of the dock.

Makoto reviews the action in her mind. Usagi didn't seem too concerned that Tuxedo Kamen had stolen the Rainbow Crystal that they were trying to get. And, she didn't seem to be very useful in combat until she got help from both Tuxedo Kamen and herself. On the other hand, unlike Rei, Usagi seemed to genuinely care for her friends, unlike Rei who seems to bully Ami a lot.

"Sorry to drag you out here. I wanted you to see Usagi at her best."

Makoto smiles at Luna. "But, I am."

Luna smiles.

Scene 4

Chiba Mamoru arrives back at his apartment. He checks his messages.

"Hey, Mamoru! This is Ranma. Check out your college's radio station at eight. You won't be disappointed."

Mamoru lays back on his bed, exhausted. He still has several hours before eight.

Scene 5

"Young lady, are you all right?"

Ranma-ko opens her eyes. A kind face appears before her.

"I am the priest here. You appeared to be unconscious."

Ranma-ko thinks fast. "The last thing I remember was an explosion. Maybe I was hit by a rock?"

"Well, you look okay now."

Ranma-ko gets to her feet. "Thank you Father, sorry to have been an inconvenience."

Ranma-ko races back to Chinatown to pick up her new clothes. As she ran she got progressively angrier. Okay, so he did say that he might be my enemy over the Rainbow Crystals, but punching me in the jaw? And, after getting my brain rattled, I barely remember any of the knowledge from the Rainbow Crystal.

Ranma-ko puts her giggly girl face back on. "Thanks for watching my clothes!"

"My, you were gone a long time."

"Sorry, got tied up for a bit."

Ranma-ko starts taking the train back to her dojo. However, she is still furious so she gets off the train at Ikebukuro, her transfer station, to cool off.

Ranma-ko wanders around for a little while and then decides to get some tea to calm her down. She decides on a cafe with the sign "B:Lily Rose". She sits down at a table.

A tall elegant blond waiter approaches. "Good afternoon, honored young lady. How are you today."

Ranma is lost in thought and pays little attention to the waiter. "Oh, I'm fine."

What am I to think? Today I get sucker punched by the guy who's supposed to be helping me, and tomorrow I have to go on a date with a guy who might be a shape shifter. I'm a guy, why I am having boy problems?

"How may I address you, my lady?"

"Oh, Ranma is fine."

Suddenly Ranma looks up at the waiter and her heart nearly jumps through her throat. The waiter was even more handsome than Mamoru!

Ranma-ko jumps up. "Sorry, I gotta go!" Ranma leaves the cafe at a dead sprint. What's wrong with me? Am I completely losing my masculinity?

The waiter stares at the retreating Ranma in awe.

The waiter's boss comes over. "Scare off another customer?"

It takes the waiter an extra moment or two to respond. "I swear I didn't do anything."

"What are we going to do with you, Tenoh-kun?" The waiter's boss walks away.

"Ranma, huh?"

To Be Continued!


	41. A Star is Borne of Sorrow Part 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 41, A Star is Borne of Sorrow, part 4

Author's notes:

This episode is on the same day as Sailor Moon episode 26, Bring a smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's friendship.

Bishoujo means pretty girl, although Ranma is a little too old to really qualify.

Lyrics from Katagoshi ni Kinsei ("Venus Over My Shoulder") are clumsily adapted from a translation on sailormusic dot net.

Scene one

Minako combs her hair in front of a mirror. Just two more weeks before the musical opens and she will be able to dance and sing as Chitose Fujinomiya from Goldfish Warning.

Minako sighs and thinks back to the time when she was a twelve year old girl and decided that she was, without fail, going to become an idol. Since that time she had gone to countless auditions, read hundreds of magazine articles looking for tips, spent way to much money practicing in karaoke parlors and spent way too much time practicing her posing.

But, soon the two years of hard work will pay off! And, even though she now had responsibilities as a Sailor Warrior, there was nothing to say that her adventures as an idol couldn't help her as a warrior.

Minako hears a knock at the door. "Come in."

Andrew, the assistant director enters. Andrew was a senior at the high school attached to her junior high. Andrew was the "it" boy among Minako's friends at school. Handsome, athletic, artistically gifted and well spoken, Andrew was the very picture of a idol.

Andrew was also Minako's first crush. Minako had met Andrew before she became a Sailor Warrior, through a friend of hers on the volleyball team.

"How are you tonight, Minako-kun?"

Minako gets goose bumps hearing Andrew refer to her as an equal.

"Really good."

"How did that recording come out?"

"In fifteen minutes it's going to be on the radio."

"Outstanding!"

"It's just a college radio, but in a couple of weeks every radio station will play it."

"I'm looking forward to it." Andrew leaves to continue his rounds.

Scene 2

Ranma-ko mops around in her room. She doesn't want to transform back into a guy yet, partially because she is having boy issues, and partly because she wants to listen to Minako's song as a girl.

Dang it, I'm a guy and I'm starting to hate guys.

Ranma-ko starts tuning the portable radio that she had borrowed from Nabiki.

"I have run through the fields ..."

Scene 3

"Only to be with you ..."

Mamoru looks at his clock. I wonder what sort of dedication Ranma left me? Mamoru cringed. After punching Ranma-ko in the face as Tuxedo Kamen, a nice cheerful dedication would feel like getting smacked with a giant wooden mallet.

He would have to find some way to make it up to her. But, Ranma was also Sailor Moon. It's not like he could just hand her the Rainbow Crystal.

Scene 4

"But I still haven't found ..."

Artimus turns the knobs of Minako's radio with his paw. Artimus sighs. He had long given up on standing in the way of Minako's passion for performance. Even if it meant that Minako wasn't being the best Sailor Warrior that she could, Artimus had decided that he would be happy for her success in singing and acting.

Artimus looks at a picture of Minako and him. This is your moment Minako.

Scene 5

"... what I'm looking for."

The other members of the cast had gathered around a radio. Minako wrings her hands in anxiety.

Mio looks on, slightly away from the group.

"Ninety one seven, Juban top forty." A catchy jingle plays.

"This is Juban top forty, and tonight we have ... wait a minute. Stop the tape. Why am I giving the show id here? This part's going to come right after a station break, right? Don't we id the show there? Come on guys, what's with this ponderous text? Why does everything on here have to be repeated? I don't understand why this is going on. Can't you underclassmen get your act together and write me some text that doesn't make me look like an stupid idiot?"

A disc jockey chuckles. "Yes, this is Juban top forty, and that station id, created by Jadero last year, never gets old. Don't quite know what happened to Jadero and his friends. One day they were here, the next day they had vanished without a trace. I even had to cover Jadero's slot. You can't imagine how hard it was to fill those shoes. I guess it's one of the school's seven mysteries."

"But, before we get to playing the hottest releases in Japan, we have a special treat. A pretty young girl came by today with a tape of a really cool song. The staff have been listening to it non-stop and it's pretty impressive."

Minako's heart jumps. It was finally going to be played.

Mamoru puts his head between his hands. How was he ever going to make it up to Ranma?

Artimus stares at the radio in intense concentration, waiting for his partner's song.

Ranma-ko lies on her futon, wondering if Minako was going to become too busy to help her fight yoma.

"The song comes with a special dedication, that I would like to read now. This is from Ranma to Mamoru. I know you have a secret, and I'm going to find it out."

"Who knows what Mamoru's secret is? Maybe his secret is that he likes this Ranma girl? She was quite a bishoujo."

"Anyway, let's give a listen to this song, called Venus Over My Shoulder, by Aino Minako."

"In the clouds, before daybreak, the two of us found Venus. Will our secret love vanish into the sky unsung?"

Minako gets light headed. It was finally coming true! She felt like she was in heaven.

"With a sigh, the wind moves another way, and takes my feelings towards the stars."

Artimus blushes. He had already had to listen to the song twenty times, but this was like hearing it for the first time.

Mamoru broods. She thinks I have a secret? Does she suspect that I am Tuxedo Kamen? Maybe she has that women's intuition thing.

Ranma-ko smiles. This should make a nice impression on Mamoru. Maybe he won't be as angry when I have to do it.

"Awkwardly, my feelings dim and fade, only to be reborn in another shape by the dawn."

Mio Kuroki smiles an impossibly evil smile, made all the more grotesque by her pink wig and cutsey make up. "Check mate." She whispers.

"I was often watching you ..." The music fades to silence.

"Whoa. This is weird. The tape was working a half hour ago. Let me rewind this." Silence. "Dang it. How does a tape erase itself?"

To Be Continued!


	42. A Star is Borne of Sorrow the Conclusion

Ranma Half Moon chapter 42, A Star is Borne of Sorrow, part 5

Author's note:

This episode is on the same day as Sailor Moon episode 26, Bring a smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's friendship.

Scene One

Minako Aino is led by her friend's hand backstage. Even though they were both sixth graders, her friend had an older brother who had helped direct the play, even though he had just started high school.

They reach a back room. Many older student mill about, but they give Minako's friend respectful distance, since they all know who she is.

"Nii-sama! This is my best friend Minako. Minako, this my Nii-chan Andrew."

Andrew smiles at Minako. "You look very lively."

Minako makes a peace sign. "I really liked your play."

Andrew blushes. "I had a lot of help, but thank you."

Scene Two

The other cast members try to console Minako.

Andrew pats Minako on the shoulder. "I'm sure that wasn't the only copy of the song. They probably only had a technical glitch."

Another member of the cast runs up. "Minako, Andrew. Come quick, the director is furious!"

Andrew raises an eyebrow. "We were just listening to the radio."

Scene Three

Seventh grader Minako walks backstage at the high school theater. Unlike the previous year, many of the guys backstage complement her on her looks. This is not surprising since Minako has gained three inches in height, five inches in hair length, and has started to fill out as a young woman.

Her friend gives the guys a dirty look.

They reach the back room. "Andrew, we're here!"

"Hey guys."

"You remember Minako from last year?"

Andrew's eyes grow wide. "You're Minako-chan? Wow, what a difference a year makes!"

Minako, looks down at the ground. "Andrew, I've been thinking of you a lot. If you don't have a girl friend, I just want you to know that you can be my boy friend." Minako has incredible problems saying this, stuttering on every fourth or fifth word.

Andrew smiles. "Minako, that's a very moving confession. But, you'll have to excuse me because I don't have much experience. What do boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"They play together, and comfort each other when they cry."

"I would like that a lot, Minako-chan. But, there's a small problem with that idea."

"You like boys? My friends were telling me that lots of guys go into drama because they like boys."

A giant sweat mark appears beside Andrew's head.

"I can't say that doesn't happen, but my problem is that I like girls who are older than me."

Minako looks saddened. "Well, you have a kid sister. Maybe you could be my big brother?"

"That would be great."

Scene Four

"What's the director's problem?"

Minako and Andrew walk towards the director's office.

"Don't worry, I won't let them bully my kid sister."

They walk past Mio. Mio presses her hands together.

Suddenly, instead of looking straight ahead Andrew starts looking back and forth from looking ahead and looking at Minako. Minako, instead of walking at a slight distance from Andrew, walks closer and surreptitiously places her hand on Andrew's side as if they were boy friend and girl friend.

Minako looks worried. "Do you think they found out about last night?"

"What we did was risky."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

Andrew and Minako walk into the director's office.

The director holds a picture in his hand, shaking with rage. "Andrew, you had seemed like such a mature boy for your age. This makes this all the more tragic and shocking."

"What's going on?"

"The play is canceled."

"What?" Minako and Andrew yell in unison.

"We have no choice. If the show goes on a scandal magazine is going to publish this." The director shows Minako and Andrew a picture of them kissing in a the darkened theater.

Andrew gulps.

"We can make up an excuse and get the insurance money and pay the scandal magazine off. Otherwise, the picture gets published and Andrew, you might wind up with huge problems because the age difference."

"I'm sorry our indiscretion was discovered, but I am not sad that it happened."

"Personally, I don't disapprove of young love. But, this magazine is very vindictive, so you might have to do something more, Andrew-san. With your semi-celebrity status, they still might want to go after you."

"I can go to England. I have an Aunt who can get me an apprenticeship on the London Police Force."

The director nods. "That would probably work. The scandal won't mean much in a couple of months. However, Minako," the director's voice grows ice cold. "Your indiscretion has hurt a lot of people who worked very hard for this play. I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell my fellow director friends that you're not a dependable person to work with."

"Minako, it was really my fault. I won't see you again. I'm sorry." Andrew runs out.

Minako walks out of the office in shock.

Mio waits for her in the hall. "Way to go lover girl. The word has already spread. Idol Singer Monthly called my manager and said that your single has been canceled and erased."

"I, I, I ..."

"You know, Minako, I tried really hard to help bring you up to my level. I really thought that you were a dependable person. Sometimes I think that people who screw up and prevent other people from living their dreams shouldn't live."

Minako walks out of the theater in a daze, watched by scores of hateful eyes.

Scene Five

Ranma-ko arrives at Minako's house. She vaults in one jump to Minako's balcony. Ranma-ko immediately notices something is wrong, Minako's balcony door is open and there is a note taped to it.

"Ranma. I am sorry. You do not deserve a partner who is cursed. Myself and my beloved Andrew have disgraced ourselves with our affair last night. I have left the country. Please forget me." There is a picture of Minako crying on the note.

Ranma-ko enters Minako's room. She hears a thumping from the closet. Ranma opens the door.

"Ranma!"

"Cool cat, what the heck happened?"

"Ranma, Minako has lost her mind."

"She had an affair with some guy called Andrew last night?"

"Minako kept me up until three in the morning with her snoring. And, Minako thinks of Andrew as a big brother."

"What is going on?"

"It gets worse. Her copy of the song also erased itself. It's like someone took everything she worked for the last two years and made it disappear."

Mio Kuroki jumps to Minako's balcony. She peeks in Minako's room and sees Ranma-ko talking to Artimus. Mio reads the note.

No, no, no, no, no! Minako, you didn't get it. You were supposed to kill yourself!

Mio looks demonic with rage and leaps from the balcony into the night.

The End of the A Star Is Borne of Sorrow Arc

Next Arc: Can Ranma get his grove back?


	43. Can Ranma Get His Groove Back? Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 43, Can Ranma get his Groove back?, part 1

Author's note:

This episode is before Sailor Moon episode 27, Love for Ami? A Boy who can predict the future.

Reminder: Ranma-ko refers to "girl-type Ranma" and Ranma-kun refers to "boy-type Ranma". However, when Ranma is thinking as a guy the pronoun of "he" is used, and when Ranma is thinking as a girl the pronoun of "she" is used. This is independent of Ranma's outer form, so there will be times where Ranma-ko is referred to as "he" and Ranma-kun is referred to as "she".

Scene One

Ranma-ko pouts in his room. He is starting to doubt his sanity. A date with Mamoru? He's a guy! However, Mamoru had displayed an unusual ability to fight, so he does have an obligation to try to find the secret of Mamoru's fighting ability.

"Ranma, may I come in?"

"Kasumi! Why sure."

"Now, Ranma, I know that you haven't been on a date before, so I thought I would come by and give you some advice."

Ranma-ko stares at Kasumi in shock. Can she possibly be serious?

"I know that you're nervous right now, but the big secret is that Mamoru-san is probably even more nervous. A man's ego depends a lot on whether or not he can impress a girl, while for us girls, there will always be more gentlemen in line."

"Um, ... errr ..."

"And, you have a special advantage in that you're a tomboy. Since Mamoru already knows this you don't have to make a big showing or have to try a new look to impress him."

"Kasumi, you do remember that I'm a guy?"

Kasumi giggles. "Of course I do. It's just that you look so cute when your teased that I couldn't resist."

"Well, thank you for the advice. It will probably be useful, even in this weird situation."

"Oh, Ranma, there you are. Kasumi, may I have a word with our princess here?"

"Of course." Kasumi leaves Ranma's room smirking to herself.

"Listen up, Ranma. Last time, I helped you dress up for that meeting with that masked guy. This time, you're going on a real date. You'll need some different strategies."

"Nabiki, I don't have to impress Mamoru. I plan on just wearing my normal clothes."

Nabiki nods. "That's fine. However, you might want to consider another factor. You're probably thinking of wearing the perfume, 'essence of dojo', the smell of people working out? Some guys really like that, but you might consider something less strong on a first date, something fruity, perhaps?"

Ranma-ko turns red.

"It's totally painless." Nabiki stands Ranma-ko up and then sprays a perfume in the air. "Just walk through it."

Ranma walks through the perfume mist, coughing slightly.

"Perfect."

Nabiki leaves Ranma-ko alone.

Ranma-ko sighs. It was getting close to that time. He had better get it over with.

Ranma-ko puts on his shoes in the doorway.

"Ranma are you really going through with this? Have you forgotten that you're a guy?"

"I thought I already told you, Akane, that this was a fact finding mission."

Souun appears behind Akane. "You know, son, I am very disturbed by this development."

Ranma-ko raises one of his eyebrows. "Just think of this as a fight. This is the 'Anything Goes' dojo, right?"

"These kids today." Souun shakes his head and walks off.

"So, Ranma, I'm going to the store later. Do you need anything? Chocolate? Lingerie? Girl's manga?"

"Well, now that you mention it, can you see if they have any 'Hana Yori Bongo'"?

Akane blinks. "Well, I don't read them myself. But, I'm sure some clerk will be able to help me."

"Great! I'm off!"

Akane watches as Ranma-ko runs off. Since when did Ranma read girl's manga?

Scene Two

Artimus stares at Minako's picture. The computer that he had installed in the Sailor V game at the Crown Arcade had confirmed that Minako had left Japan for England.

Some how, Artimus wishes in his heart of hearts that Minako had not run away from her responsibilities. Even though some bad things had happened, the earth itself was in danger. However, Artimus knows with his brain that Minako had broke and was probably gone for good.

Artimus yawns. Without Minako there he was badly lacking in stimulation. At least that night he was going to start training Ranma more seriously. They had arranged to meet in the park.

Artimus falls asleep.

Scene three

Ranma-ko arrives at Mamoru's apartment. He had decided to take the elevator up to Mamoru's floor, just for the novelty. Ranma had lived a very rustic life with his father on the road prior to the incident at Jusenkyo. Tokyo was still slightly new to him.

Still, she couldn't help but check herself out in the elevator's mirror to make sure her "look" was okay.

"Here goes nothing." Ranma-ko pushes the buzzer.

Mamoru opens the door. He is not dressed up.

Ranma-ko starts wondering if Mamoru had anticipated that she wasn't going to be dressing up and decided to copy her style.

"Ranma, I'm glad you could make it. Shall we get started?"

"Sure!"

Ranma-ko already had her plan in place. The museum that Mamoru wanted to go to was on the other side of the park with the fountain that Ranma-kun and Naru had fell in and transformed.

However, there was the problem of small talk along the way.

"So, um, Mamoru, the DJ I talked to at the station mentioned that you were friends with the 'F4'?"

Mamoru blushes. "Wow, you've been doing your homework."

"Not really. Just curious. They seemed to be big deals."

"They were. Four sons of the wealthiest business men and artists in Japan. For better or worse, they decided to hang out with me. I don't know why they did."

Ranma-ko gets a sly look on her face. "Did these guys have girl friends?"

Mamoru immediately picks up on Ranma-ko's implication. "They all dated girls, but they didn't have steady girl friends."

"Oh, I see, it was just a guy thing."

"I guess."

Ranma-ko sees the fountain coming up. Time to go for the kill. "I was surprised that you asked me out, even after Akane told you that I was engaged."

Mamoru looks perplexed. "Yes, but you said yourself that you didn't consider yourself engaged."

"Also, since I'm 16, I thought I might be a little old for you. I know that you're going out with that shrine maiden girl, Rei Hino, who's only 14."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, us girls have our secrets!"

"Well, that's not something I take serious either. That was something that Rei decided by herself. I've been humoring her because I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with Rei being cute and mysterious?"

"Well, maybe."

They were in position.

Ranma-ko laughs. "Gee, Mamoru, you're so bad." Ranma-ko slaps Mamoru on the shoulder, but times it so that the slap takes away Mamoru's balance. Mamoru falls into the fountain.

To Be Continued!


	44. Can Ranma Get His Groove Back? Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 44, Can Ranma get his Groove back?, part 2

Author's note:

This episode happens around the same time as Sailor Moon episode 27, Love for Ami? A Boy who can predict the future.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene One

Artimus smiles. "Well, Ranma, you seem happy tonight."

Ranma-ko blushes. "I do?"

"How did that date with Mamoru-san turn out?"

"Well, it started out with me bumping him into a fountain of water."

Artimus looks annoyed.

"But, after Mamoru changed into some dry clothes, we had a good time at the museum."

"He wasn't upset?"

"I don't know. For some reason he seemed really relieved that I dunked him. No clue why that would be. It's not like he did something bad to me before."

"You know, Ranma, sometimes it easy to forget that you're really a guy."

"Hey, watch it, cool cat. The only reason I went was because I saw Mamoru take out two excellent fighters single handedly. I needed to know if he was a friend or a foe."

Artimus nods. "And, your conclusion?"

"Well, if he really was a great fighter, he would have anticipated my move and not gotten wet. I think he's just an ordinary guy."

"So, you won't be hanging out with him any more?"

Ranma-ko blushes again and pushes her index fingers together. "Well, I did agree to a second date, for next week."

Artimus gives Ranma-ko an insinuating look.

"Hey, give me a break. I got him wet. I just don't want to owe him anything."

Artimus jumps up on the park bench to inspect Ranma's neck.

"You're not going to find an hicky. We didn't even kiss."

Artimus jumps down and smiles. "Well, you have one thing up on Minako then."

Ranma blushes. "Is Minako coming back?"

Artimus turns somber. "It was even more serious than I feared. She's in England now."

"What?"

"She's run away from her responsibilities."

Ranma sighs. The reality of Minako's running away starts to sink in.

"But, there's not much we can do about it now. We need to train and figure out a way to get at one of those Rainbow Crystals."

Ranma nods.

Scene Two

Akane puts a copy of the first paperback volume of Hana Yori Dango in Ranma's room.

Gee, that clerk didn't have to laugh about her not knowing the name of the series. What ever happened to the customer always being right?

Akane sighs. At least she didn't rearrange the guy's face.

Scene Three

Ranma-ko lies on the roof of the Tendo Anything Goes Dojo. Ranma-ko sees Minako's face in the sky.

Why did she break? That's not the Minako I know.

Ranma remembers all the good times that she and Minako had together training, fighting Yoma and hanging out.

Like the time Minako helped her pick out a dress for the formal ball, even though Ranma-ko doesn't like dresses.

Like the times Minako and Ranma-ko trained on the twister simulation so that their Dual Idol Star Projection would have maximal effect.

Like the time they met at the Furikan High School Festival when he was dressed in drag and she appeared as Sailor V.

Like the time that Minako had Ranma-ko watch her run through a scene in the musical ten times to help her sort out the best way to act the scene.

Ranma notices that her checks are wet. Ranma is puzzled when she notices that it is not raining.

Scene Four

Ranma-kun walks down the road. Was all of this work in his female form playing tricks with his mind?

"Watch out miss!"

Instinctively Ranma-kun stops and turns around. He sees an ordinary looking younger boy.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry."

Ranma-kun points to his nose. "Do I look like a girl or something?"

A car drives by and hits a puddle sending a wall of water in the air that would have hit Ranma-kun if he had kept walking. However, with his back turned he does not notice the splash.

"Not at all. I'm sorry."

"No big deal. Maybe you saw my pony tail or something?" Ranma-kun walks off.

Urawa sighs. In his vision, a red headed girl got drenched by the splash of a passing car. Could his visions be failing him?

Suddenly Urawa gets another, even more terrifying vision.

He looks around and sees the construction site. There was no time to waste!

Urawa sprints toward the construction site.

Ami Mizuno walks towards school absorbed in her book.

"Mizuno-san!"

Ami turns around to see the new boy in school racing towards her. "Yes?"

Urawa is too winded to speak.

A girder from the construction site breaks free and, just as Urawa's vision predicted, crashes into a truck and falls right where Ami would have been had she kept walking.

Ami turns around to witness the terrifying sight and her heart starts racing.

When Ami turns around Urawa is gone.

Scene Five

Ranma-kun gets home after school. He just wants the day to end. All day long his mind had wandered off to think of what him and Mamoru could do together on their second date. Their first date had been fun and Mamoru was amusing but should it have really been so that much fun?

He passes Souun and Panda-Genma. They are watching television. Ranma's dad holds up a sign that says "Baseball?"

"Sure, why not?" Maybe it would make him feel like one of the guys again.

The batter hits a line drive double.

Souun nods. "Good hit, right Ranma?"

"Ah, right." Ranma-kun runs out of the room in a panic. He hadn't even noticed the play because he was trying to decide who was cuter, the second baseman or the short stop.

What is happening to me?

To Be Continued


	45. Can Ranma Get His Groove Back? Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 45, Can Ranma get his Groove back?, part 3

Author's note:

This episode happens around the same time as Sailor Moon episode 27, Love for Ami? A Boy who can predict the future.

Note: The term for "Perfect Japanese Girl" that Mamoru would have used would be "Yamato Nadeshiko".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: My resolution for this year is to put up a new episode for Ranma Half Moon every other Friday, so look forward to them!

Scene One

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon pounds the ground in frustration.

Artimus nods. "Ranma, everyone has a bad night now and then."

Ranma sighs. "I've been having identity issues."

"We'll try again tomorrow night. However, the computer did give me a disturbing report. There's been some more Yoma attacks, beyond the ones caused by the Rainbow Crystals."

"Maybe Tuxedo Kamen is using the Rainbow Crystal to raise Yomas?"

"We cannot dismiss that idea easily. Let me put that in the computer." Artimus runs off.

"Okay." Ranma-ko transforms back. She walks out of the heavily wooded area of the park and sits down.

Beating up a Yoma would be nice.

Scene Two

Mamoru walks down the street with Rei on his arm. There were so many things to think about. Did he like Ranma more than Rei? And, if so, did it matter that she was one of the Sailor Moons? At least Rei was less complicated, after all, it's not like she was one of the Sailor Warriors.

"Mamoru-san? Were you listening?"

"Sorry."

Mamoru and Rei walk past the Parlor Bear Diner without noticing Usagi talking to Urawa inside.

"Did something happen?"

Darn, that women's intuition again! "Oh, nothing. Let's go."

"Sure!"

It was a strange contrast, dating Rei and Ranma. Rei always clung to him and was very conscious about how they looked and acted together. Ranma, on the other hand, was totally unconcerned about what other people thought of her. In fact, going out with Ranma was like hanging out with a guy!

"Mamoru, do you have a test tomorrow?"

"Oh, a test, well, um..."

"It's okay, I know that college guys have it tough. Let me walk you to your apartment so you can study."

Even though Ranma was easy to be with, Mamoru does notice the looks that other people give to him and Rei as they walk down the street. Rei does make a big effort to put up the "Perfect Japanese Girl" image. It did feed his ego for other people to see him with Rei.

Scene Three

Ranma-ko hears a violin in the distance. Puzzled, she looks around the park and sees a shadowed girl playing some distance away.

Ranmo-ko jumps up. She can feel the Yoma even before it appears.

A Yoma monster starts rising from the ground.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Ranma-ko transforms into Ranma's Sailor Moon.

"A quiet night in the park is made for people sorting out their feelings, not for monsters. I'm a pretty warrior for love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, you're going down."

The Yoma Monster attacks Ranma's Sailor Moon, who evades the attack by jumping to a tree limb.

"Oh, no. What if that Yoma is a human? Would I be killing someone if I kill this monster?"

"Sailor Moon, that Yoma is nothing but dust and evil energy. Do not hesitate to destroy it."

Ranma's Sailor Moon looks up to see Tuxedo Kamen on a higher limb. "And, I should listen to you?"

"That monster has no crystal."

The Yoma Monster projects its arm and grabs Ranma's Sailor Moon by the foot.

A rose immediately hits the Yoma's arm, forcing it to let go.

Ranma's Sailor Moon jumps down from the tree. She was not able to do it in practice, but somehow she feels that now she can do the new move that Artimus taught her. Ranma's Sailor Moon holds her tiara over her head, catching the rays of the moon. "Moon Twilight Flash!" Bursts of energy come from the tiara.

The Yoma is destroyed.

Tuxedo Kamen jumps down from the tree. "Not bad."

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon gets in Tuxedo Kamen's face. "You have a lot of nerve showing up after that last fight."

"I am Tuxedo Kamen. I am the guardian of Sailor Moon. I must also retrieve the Rainbow Crystals so I can obtain the Silver Imperium Crystal, but, other than that, I will protect you."

"Gee, thanks for nothing."

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Give me back that Rainbow Crystal!"

"This?" Mamoru briefly pulls the crystal out of his chest pocket. "Sure, if you can take it from me."

Ranma's Sailor Moon smirks. "My pleasure."

Ranma's Sailor Moon attacks Tuxedo Kamen, but Tuxedo Kamen's speed is so great that Ranma's Sailor Moon cannot hit him or grab him.

Tuxedo Kamen jumps away. "Sorry, I have no more time to play with you. The other Sailor Moon needs my help." Tuxedo Kamen vanishes.

"What a jerk!"

Ranma untransforms and walks off in disgust.

From behind a tree not too far from the action the shadowed violin playing girl watches in wonder.

Scene Four

Tuxedo Kamen arrives in time to see the four Sailor Warriors combine their powers to cause the Great Warrior Yoma to refresh into Urawa.

Tuxedo Kamen also sees Usagi's Sailor Moon with a Rainbow Crystal.

Tuxedo Kamen smiles. The Dark Kingdom now has another target rather than just me. Also, it shouldn't be hard to recover that Sailor Moon's Rainbow Crystal when the time is right.

Tuxedo Kamen walks away. Time to plan my next move.

Scene Five

Everyone is out of the house except for Ranma-kun and P-chan. Ranma-kun ambushes P-chan while he sleeps and dunks him in hot water.

"Ranma, what is the meaning of this?"

"Today's you're lucky day. I'm dragging you to the training hall and we're going to fight!"

"I'm surprised a coward like you is going to finally honor his commitment."

"Don't flatter yourself, I have other reasons."

Scene Five

Akane applies ointment to Ranma-kun's arm. "Gee Ranma, maybe you should spend more time training? Doesn't that hurt?"

Ranma-kun smiles. His three hour brawl with Ryoga was called off when they saw the girls coming back. Ryoga wanted to transform back into P-chan before they arrived. He hadn't beaten Ryoga, although he could have won several times. However, the fight has served it's purpose.

"Hey, never felt better." Ranma-kun sees Souun come in. "Hey old man, let's watch some baseball!"

The end of the Can Ranma Get His Groove Back Arc.

Next up "Too Many Dates for Ranma-ko?"


	46. Too Many Dates for Ranma? Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 46, Too Many Dates for Ranma! Part 1.

Author's note:

This episode happens around the same time as Sailor Moon episode 28, Illustrations of love. Are Usagi and Mamoru Getting Closer?.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene One

Akane opens the door. "Oh, hi Mamoru. How are you doing?"

Mamoru smiles. "I'm doing well."

"What brings you here?"

Suddenly, Ranma-ko pushes past Akane. "I'm here!"

Akane raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I see."

Akane looks over Mamoru. He is dressed in motorcycle gear and carries a helmet.

"I got the lunch!" Ranma-ko holds up a cloth wrapped around some boxed lunches.

Mamoru raises an eyebrow. "I think we better be going, she seems a little eager."

Akane scratches her head as she sees Ranma-ko put on a spare motorcycle helmet and ride off with Mamoru. What has gotten into Ranma these days?

Mamoru stops at a light. "You're not planning on dunking me this time, are you?"

Ranma-ko giggles. "I could take that as a special request."

"Don't."

"Hey, a picnic away from everyday grind? Don't worry. I'm here for the fun."

Scene Two

Mamoru parks the motorcycle in the park's parking lot.

Ranma-ko jumps off. "So, where's this picnic site?"

Mamoru points nearly straight up. "On top of that buff."

"Wow!"

Mamoru pulls some gear from the cargo area of his cycle. "We'll need this to get up there." Mamoru holds up mountain climbing gear.

Mamoru and Ranma-ko walk to the steep wall of the buff. The wall of the buff is some twenty feet high leading to a overlook. Ranma-ko stares intently at the wall on the way.

Mamoru starts strapping on his climbing gear. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes, but not with gear."

"Oh?"

"Sure, watch this." Ranma-ko jumps back and forth between two rocks to gain altitude, then jumps to seam in the rock. She climbs hanging by her hands ten feet to a small ledge, then jumps to a small rock and bounces upwards to the top.

"Hope you're not going to be long!"

The side of Mamoru's mouth twitches. Ranma-ko was acting like some competitive guy friend. Not that this was bad in itself but Mamoru realizes that he will have a hard time keeping up with Ranma-ko.

It takes Mamoru fifteen minutes but he does reach the top.

Ranma-ko waves from under a tree. "I found a good spot!" She has laid the cloth on the ground for them to sit on.

Mamoru sits down, exhausted. "Since you're a tomboy, I was hoping to find something that would challenge you. I guess that plan fell apart."

Ranma-ko chuckles. "I have too many people in my life who try to challenge me. Just having fun is fine."

Scene Three

Mamoru parks his motorcycle in his apartment building's parking lot.

Ranma-ko jumps off. She had started getting uneasy on the way home. She hadn't noticed it on the way to the park, but on the way home she was noticing how intimate it was to ride behind a guy on a motorcycle. However, she is able to blot it out of her mind. She is determined to have a good time.

"Do you like coffee?"

"I'm more the hot chocolate type." It was autumn and Ranma-ko is feeling a tiny bit chilled.

"There's a coffee shop across the park."

"Cool."

Mamoru and Ranma-ko walk across the park where Ranma-ko had dunked Mamoru. Ranma-ko play acts that she's going to dunk Mamoru again, just for laughs.

A sound stops both of them. A green haired violin player is playing ahead. Both Mamoru and Ranma-ko walk up and watch her for a couple of songs, then move on.

Ranma-ko nudges Mamoru in the shoulder. "She's something huh?"

Suddenly, Mamoru has an inspiration. "Ranma, are you and Akane engaged?"

"What? We're both girls."

"Yes, but you seem to give off an 'one of the boys' aura, and don't seem to notice other guys much."

Ranma-ko blushes. "You're so silly."

However, Ranma-ko did notice the green haired girl a lot more than her appearance and violin playing warrants. There was something different about her.

Scene Four

Ranma-ko walks home from the coffee shop. She had enjoyed the hot chocolate but Mamoru had thought their coffee wasn't up to their usual standards. Ranma-ko looks back and sees Mamoru staring at a poster at some art gallery.

What a funny guy. Ranma-ko walks off.

A strange women grabs Mamoru's arm.

"What's wrong?"

The girl seems to want to ask Mamoru a question but can't get the words out.

After a couple of minutes of this, Usagi comes out of the gallery. "Ah, ha! Two timing Rei?"

This puts a dagger through Mamoru's heart since he just finished two timing Rei. Or did he? Did hanging out with that tomboy really count as two timing?

"You have it wrong, she has a hold on me."

The strange girl notices Usagi and gasps. She grabs Usagi as well. "Please, will you two model for me?"

Scene Four

Ranma-ko sprints down the street in high spirits. So what if she enjoyed some aspects of being a girl? That didn't make her less of a man.

Ranma-ko decides to take a detour through an alley. Suddenly a black cat jumps out and Ranma-ko runs it over.

Oh my god. It's Luna. Ranma notices that Luna has dropped the wand that Sailor Moon has been using to heal people.

Luna looks like she is knocked out.

Ranma-ko looks around and gets an inspiration. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Ranma picks up the wand. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Luna regains consciousness. "Who in the world?"

"Untransform." Ranma-ko gives the wand back to Luna. "Just wanted to see if it would work for me. Bye!"

Ranma-ko runs off.

Ranma-ko takes a short cut past a Junior High School. She notices that a girls track meet is going on. She stops to watch from the outer fence.

She notices that one off the girls who is running the four hundred meter race has exceptional form. Ranma-ko stares fascinated. The girl is tall and has short blond hair.

Hey, maybe I'll pick up some pointers on form.

After the race is over, Ranma starts watching the javelin throw.

"Ranma!"

Ranma-ko is startled to see the tall blond girl running towards her and calling her name!

To Be Continued!


	47. Too Many Dates for Ranma? Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 47, Too Many Dates for Ranma, part 2

Author's note:

This episode happens around the same time as Sailor Moon episode 28, Illustrations of love. Are Usagi and Mamoru Getting Closer?.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: "Bishounen" means pretty boy.

Scene One

Mamoru sips coffee. The strange girl (the popular artist Yumemi Yumeno) has dragged both him and the blond brat to her home to model. It is a depressing atmosphere. But, at least the coffee is first rate.

Scene Two

"Do you know me?" Ranma-ko points to her nose and stares at the tall short haired blond girl on the other side of the fence.

"Well, not really. But, I was your waiter once, and I thought we had a real connection."

"Don't you mean waitress?"

"No, waiter. Don't you remember coming into the B:Lily Rose?"

It takes a second or two for Ranma-ko to make the connection, but when she does she is thunderstruck. The waiter who freaked her out with his handsomeness is a girl?

"Do they mind your dressing up as a guy at the tea shop?"

The blond girl laughs. "You mean you walked in there without a clue?"

"Without a clue to what?"

"All of the waiters are cross-dressing girls. It's so that the girl anime fans can enjoy 'bishounens' in a non-threatening atmosphere."

Ranma-ko blushes. "Wow, I guess I made a fool of myself."

"I don't think you did. I think what happened was we made an instant connection. The fact that you found me again proves it. My name is Tenoh, Haruka."

"Saotome, Ranma. What do you mean by instant connection?"

"It means that we should be together."

"Aren't the bishonens supposed to be non-threatening?"

"I'm not working right now. Wait in the parking lot for me. My track events are over. Do you see that red sports car?"

Ranma-ko sees the flashy car. It was even more impressive than the one driven by Nephrite. "Yeah, sweet ride."

"Give me fifteen minutes, I'll be right out."

Ranma-ko checks out the sports car. It looks suitably tricked out and customized.

Before Ranma-ko could finish admiring the car Haruka comes out. "Sorry for taking so long. Get in, let's go some place private."

"This is your car?"

Haruka nods.

"You can drive and you're in Junior High School?"

"Hey, don't broadcast that. Let's keep that a secret. But, I am training to be a racer."

This is crazy, going for a ride in a souped up sports car with a kid who thinks that she's a race car driver?

"Shall we go?"

"Sure!" Not even knowing why, Ranma-ko gets into the car.

Scene Three

Mamoru listens to Yumemi lament that she has no friends because she would rather make art that makes other people happy.

"A person should make themselves happy first."

An angered Usagi grabs one of Yumemi's illustrations as proof that Yumemi's personal choices were good ones.

Mamoru gasps. The girl in the picture was giving the man in the picture a locket. This scene painfully makes Mamoru recall his dreams of the princess.

Scene Four

Ranma-ko looks at the sky darkening over the ocean. Haruka has driven her to a hill with an ocean view.

"I love coming here. In the evening the winds are strong, almost as strong as riding with the top down in my car."

Ranma-ko nods.

"Sometimes I wish I could become the wind, become free of gravity and fly."

"I can understand that."

"Really? I thought that you would. I really think that we are connected somehow."

Ranma-ko sighs. "I thought I was connected to someone, but she wound up running away. We were a good team and we fought many battles, but she wasn't able to win the fight inside."

"That's it! I knew it was important to be with you. I need someone in my life exactly like that. Someone to fight life's battles with."

"You don't have someone like that? I would think that you were pretty popular."

"Most of the girls I go out with are just attracted to me for my looks, not for my passion for life."

"Well, I'm sure that person will find you soon enough."

"Tell me, Ranma, did she leave you for another?"

Ranma-ko is startled to realize that Haruka thinks that she was talking about a previous lover. "Well, it was a lot more complicated than that. She wound up letting more people down than just me."

"Ranma, do you think there is a higher calling out there, higher than just being the best you can be?"

"Wow, you're pretty philosophical. Maybe there is. I was brought up in harsh circumstances as a martial artist so I didn't get a lot of chances to think about stuff like that." Yeah, and talking about fighting monsters is not something I'm going to talk about with someone I'm meeting for the first time.

"Oh, no, look at the time. I have to work tonight."

"Can you drop me off at the Cherry Tree Park? I have to meet a friend."

"Sure."

On the way to the park Ranma-ko and Haruka chat about martial arts. Ranma-ko feels relaxed around Haruka.

A thought hits Ranma-ko. Maybe hanging out with Haruka is easy for her in the same way that Mamoru finds it easy to hang out with her, because Haruka acts like one of the boys?

Scene Five

Artimus walks to the park. He still has thirty minutes left before he was scheduled to meet with Ranma, but he wants to scout the wooded area so he can come up with some new drills.

"Art-i-mus?"

Artimus stops dead in his tracks. He hears the voice of the mysterious female cat that he has a crush on coming from a dark alley. He quickly rushes over.

"Come quick, me in trouble." The cat races down the alley and then points towards a basement entrance. The mysterious white cat leads Artimus down the steps into the basement. As soon as Artimus reaches the basement a tub falls over him trapping him in a dark cage.

Oh no, for all the times I have teased Minako and Ranma about gaurding their hearts, am I the one trapped by a careless passion?

To Be Continued!

Author's note: The B:Lily Rose (where Ranma went for tea at the end of episode 40) is a real life place in Ikebukuro on the infamous Otome Row (Maiden's Row), a shopping area for female otaku and YAOI doujinshi fans. In the real life B:Lily Rose the waiters are young ladies who cross dress as bishounen. Did you Google it back then?


	48. Too Many Dates for Ranma? Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 48, Too Many Dates for Ranma?, part 3

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 28, Illustrations of love. Are Usagi and Mamoru Getting Closer?.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene One

Ranma-ko wanders around the Cherry Tree Park looking for Artimus.

Was she becoming too easy with her social life? She hadn't done anything wrong with Haruka, but had she agreed to meet her again the next weekend in the park after her next track meet.

Still, Haruka did have a sweet ride.

Ranma hears the mysterious violin player again, this time playing by the fountain. Ranma-ko goes over to watch.

Scene Two

Luna, still with the wand, finally spots Usagi. She jumps from the tree to a wall.

"Luna!" Luna's entrance startles Usagi.

"Usagi, if you don't want to carry the wand around, there are other people who can." Yeah, that strange red-headed girl can also use it.

"I lost it back then because I was upset, but I'm happier now."

"Simple people find it easy to be happy."

"Simple! Geez, Luna, so I'm simple, okay? Jerk." Usagi runs off in anger. Was being simple so bad?

Suddenly the wand starts blinking in the direction of Yumemi Yumeno's house. Usagi hears glass breaking. Miss Yumeno was in trouble!

Scene Three

"Look out!" Again Ranma-ko could feel the Yoma Monster's arrival before it happens.

Before the violin player can move she is attacked by the Yoma Monster who rises from the ground.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Ranma-ko transforms into Ranma's Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Attack!" Ranma's Sailor Moon throws her Tiara at the Yoma Monster who drops the violin player.

The violin player retreats, but surprisingly does not run away.

Scene Four

Usagi's Sailor Moon confronts Zoesite and Yoma Vena. Zoesite is supremely unimpressed as tells Yoma Vena (the artist Yumemi Yumeno) to attack Usagi's Sailor Moon.

Scene Five

A second Yoma Monster arises from the ground and attacks Ranma's Sailor Moon. This Yoma is too quick for Ranma's Sailor Moon and grabs one of her arms.

Tuxedo Kamen appears on a tree branch and prepares to throw a rose but then vanishes.

Scene Six

Tuxedo Kamen materializes in time to save Usagi's Sailor Moon from being crushed by a boulder drawn by Yoma Vena.

Zoesite turns and runs. Tuxedo Kamen gives flight.

Scene Seven

Both Yoma Monsters grab Ranma's Sailor Moon.

Oh, no. This looks like the end. Minako isn't here, Artimus is missing and I don't even see Tuxedo Kamen!

Suddenly the violin playing girl nods. "Neptune Star Power, Make up!" The girl transforms into a Sailor Warrior!

"Deep Submerge."

Ranma's Sailor Moon feels a pressure wave blow past her hitting both Yoma Monsters who drop Ranma's Sailor Moon.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

The Yomas disintegrate.

Scene Eight

Zoesite uses his sakura petals to confuse Tuxedo Kamen and then throws a deadly ice shard at him.

"Moon Tiara Attack!" Usagi's Sailor Moon throws her Tiara and destroys the deadly ice shard.

In a huff, Zoesite teleports back to the Dark Kingdom with the Rainbow Crystal.

Scene Nine

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace."

Ranma's Sailor Moon nods. "Sailor Moon. I saw you transform, you're the violin playing girl."

"And, I saw you transform last week. You're the red headed tomboy with the tall boyfriend."

"He's just a friend."

Sailor Neptune raises an insinuating eyebrow. "Untransform. Kaioh, Michiru."

"Untransform. Saotome, Ranma. Well, I do have to thank you for saving me from those Yoma Monsters."

"Really? I was the one who summoned them."

"What!?"

Scene Ten

Tuxedo Kamen sees the locket that Usagi's Sailor Moon has dropped. It is the same locket as the one in Yumemi Yumeno's illustration. "Princess?"

"Are you looking for our Princess as well?"

"Yes, but you should have the locket, if it will help you in your mission."

"May I also have the Rainbow Crystal?"

Wow, the Sailor Moon's are more alike than they know. "No, I need it for my mission."

"Then, you're really our enemy?"

"In the case of the Rainbow Crystals, yes." Tuxedo Kamen leaves the scene.

Scene Eleven

"I used my violin playing to draw out the Yoma Monsters. I am looking for my partner. A legendary warrior who I can fight alongside with. I was hoping that the presence of Yoma Monsters would attract her. Please do not take this badly, but my intuition tells me that you are not the one I am looking for."

"Can you see the future?"

"No, I can only get general impressions. I do know that a very dangerous storm is coming. My intuition also tells me that you will have much to do."

"And, you?"

"I must search for my partner. However, perhaps our paths will cross again, Saotome, Ranma."

"They might if you keep recklessly raising Yoma Monsters."

"Reckless?" Michiru's eyes grow cold as ice. "You do not yet grasp the danger posed by the enemy. Yes, it is dangerous to summon Yoma Monsters, and yes, some innocent people could have gotten hurt. However, if I fail my mission and all life on earth is destroyed, which is the greater wrong?"

"The enemy?"

"The enemy is someone who walks this earth today. That's all my intuition will tell me."

"Well, I'm not well trained as a Sailor Warrior, nor do I have a good grasp on the Sailor Warrior philosophy. But, for what it is worth, endangering innocent people seems wrong to me."

"Then fight within the framework of what you know is right, and you'll have no regrets. I will go." Michiru turns and walks away."

"Wait until Artimus hears about this." But, an enemy who walks the earth today? Didn't Artimus say our enemy was from the Dark Kingdom?

Scene Twelve

In the darkened basement three shadowed figures (who we have seen before in previous episodes) surround an unconscious Artimus.

"Great Grand Mother, did I do well?"

The smallest of the shadowed figures leans on her cane. "Yes, you did a fine job. And, you did a good job of restraining our guest without hurting him."

The shadowed figure with glasses smiles.

The small shadowed figure points with her cane. "He's coming to."

Artimus wakes up but looks strangely different, as if he is under a heavy hypnotic trance. "I hear and obey, master."

The End of the Too Many Dates for Ranma arc.

The next arc: I call this my "Motoki must either confess to Usagi or reject her if Usagi is ever going to be free enough to be my special friend so I will force the issue by confessing to Motoki" plan. It will work, you'll see!


	49. A Messy Four Way Relationship! part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 49, A messy four way romance, part 1

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 29, A Messy Four Way Romance.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene One

Makoto and Usagi walk together carrying groceries to Motoki's apartment.

Makoto smiles. She had begun her plan several days ago at the spur of the moment, but, somehow, everything had fallen into place.

She had "met cute" with Motoki in the rain and had him invite her over to cook and clean.

She had cooked for him and found out that Motoki had a girl friend named Reika who was going to Africa to study natural science.

She had used this girl friend angle to entice Usagi into coming along with her so that Usagi could try to win over Motoki.

Now, all Motoki had to do is leave Reika for Usagi (which would at least make Usagi happy) or reject Usagi so that Usagi could stop being hung up on Motoki and hang out with her.

Usagi daydreams. "Motoki, you want to marry me? But, this is so sudden. I'm not emotionally prepared. But, if it is you, then it is all right." Usagi daydreams about kissing Motoki.

Outside of her daydream, Usagi is dangerously close to accidentally kissing Makoto.

Makoto frowns. Gee, it's not like I wouldn't want her to kiss me, but, she should at least know what she's doing when she does it. "Usagi?"

"Oops, sorry Makoto."

Makoto and Usagi arrive at Motoki's.

"Makoto's here!"

Motoki opens the door. "Makoto! Welcome. I see you brought Usagi. That's great."

Usagi surveys Motoki's apartment. "Gee, Motoki, your apartment is so clean!"

Makoto sticks her tongue out in disgust. Yeah, no thanks to "slob of the year" Motoki.

"Usagi?"

Usagi blushes. Oh no! He's going to ask me to marry him! "But, I'm not emotionally ready yet."

"You're not emotionally ready to cook? Amazing! You must be a perfectionist."

Cook?

"Come on Usagi, let's get started cooking."

"Okay, expert cook Usagi will help out!"

Motoki smiles. "I have studying I have to catch up on so I'll be at my desk if you need anything."

Usagi smiles. At least Motoki doesn't have to watch my incompetence at cooking.

"Usagi, please peel this carrot?"

"I don't like peeling."

Makoto's mouth twitches. Is Usagi a complete non-cook? That would be the worst. "How about dicing that onion?"

"If I dice the onion my eyes will tear."

"Do you cook at your house?"

"No, my mother does all the cooking."

Makoto sighs. Still, this doesn't necessarily mean that Usagi wouldn't be fun to hang out with. She would just have to be especially patient in teaching her how to cook.

Makoto then remembers Usagi's grades. Or, maybe I would cook and she would read manga and play video games? Ouch, that would be just like having a boyfriend. "How about washing the rice?"

"I'm not good at that."

Makoto smacks Usagi upside the head. It hurts Makoto more that it hurt Usagi but Makoto needed to do something to snap Usagi out of being such a wuss. "You're unbelievable."

Usagi wimpers and starts helping out.

The phone rings. "Motoki here!"

Usagi and Makoto listen from around the corner.

The caller is Reika. "Motoki, I have made up my mind about going to Africa. I ..." Traffic noises obscure her words.

"Reika, it would be better if I talked to you in person."

Motoki hangs up and notices Usagi and Makoto spying on him. "Could you girls mind the fort? I have to go out and talk to Reika."

Usagi and Makoto look at each other, feeling punked out.

Motoki walks out.

Makoto sighs. "Well, we should at least make sure the food is okay."

Usagi nods.

"Just think of it as your first cooking lesson."

"I came here for romance, not cooking lessons."

"Usagi, a woman needs to be able to cook. The road to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Though his stomach? But, I've never seen Tuxedo Kamen eat anything."

"I thought that you loved Motoki?"

"I love them both!"

"Then learn cooking for Motoki."

"Okay."

Makoto droops her head. Usagi, Motoki, Reika and I. What a messy four way relationship.

Scene two

Ranma-ko walks around the Cherry Tree Park. She was fifteen minutes early for her second date with Haruka.

But, was it a date? Was it just two girls hanging out and having a good time?

"Excuse me, are you Saotome, Ranma?"

Startled Ranma-ko turns around to see an older guy on one of the park benches. "Why, yes, I am. Why do you want to know?"

"A nice couple asked me to give you this letter. They said that I wouldn't be able to miss you because you have a long red braided pony tail and a nice set of ..."

Ranma glares at the older guy.

"... eyes."

Ranma smiles. "Well, thank you."

Ranma takes the letter and walks off into the wooded area of the park.

"Dear Ranma, I hope that you won't hate me for this, but I cannot take you out today.

"Do you remember our conversation last week? You said that you had someone who you were able to fight life's battles with. That powerfully moved me.

"You said that someone like that would find me and she has. Now, my entire world has been turned upside down, but now I know that life has more meaning than just trying to the best that you can be.

"We might be doing a little traveling right now. Our paths might not cross again.

"However, ..."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	50. Special Omake for episode 50

Ranma Half Moon chapter 50, special Omake edition!

Author's note:

This episode is completely mindless self indulgence and has little to to with the story.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Crosley Bendix from the Universilist Broadcast Station and we're here to do a story on the fan-fic 'Ranma Half Moon' and its enigmatic writer, Resop."

The fan-fic writer waves and flashes peace signs.

"So, how long has this story been going on?"

"I started it in the fall of 2001. It was originally a one shot quickie, but five years after I put it up on fanfiction dot net I had an idea for a second chapter and then it took off from there."

"How many episodes are planned?"

"I don't know. I do have ideas for a second season and a third season. The second season would be during the time period between the restart (when Usagi's Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal in Sailor Moon episode 46) and when the aliens land. In the alternate universe that is Ranma Half Moon, this time period is longer than the Sailor Moon show implies it to be, because time had to be reset farther to completely rid the world of Queen Beryl's influence."

"And the third season?"

"That's a secret."

"Any clues about the second season?"

"There's a picture on the myspace site for the fan-fic that has a huge clue."

"Well, it sounds like you have things under control."

"Indeed. That's the good thing about writing fan fiction. You're in control. Now, suppose that I was in a different discipline, say a professional wrestling promoter. I would have to deal with a lot of people, both in and out of the ring to get the show to go on. In fan fiction, the author is in control."

"I see you're ready to send in another chapter."

"Yes. Girl-type Ranma fights two Yoma Monsters and Sailor Neptune does a run in to even the odds."

"Sound exciting!"

"And, since the proof reading and spell checking and reading to myself and friends is finished all I have to do is click send and it will be on its way."

The telephone rings.

"What the heck? Hello?"

"Excuse me, is the the fanfiction writer Resop?"

"Yes it is."

"The is Frank Talent from the State Fan Fiction Commission."

A giant sweat mark appears by Resop's head.

"Are those two Yoma Monsters licensed to be Yoma Monsters in this state?"

Resop coughs. "Um, no."

"Well, they going to have to get licenses before you can send in your story."

"How much?"

"Ten dollars each."

"Do you take paypal?"

"Yes. Oh, one more thing. Is Miss Ramen going to blade in this fight?"

"No! Most of the fight is with magic."

"Okay, but if Miss Ramen bleeds, we'll have to stop the fight."

"Okay."

Resop hangs up. "Rotten blood sucking leaches."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a State Fan Fiction Commission."

"Neither did I."

Tuxedo Kamen walks into the room. "Hey Resop, do you have a second?"

"Um, sure."

"You remember my girl friend? The one I introduced you to last time?"

"Yeah."

"She's been pretty bored on the set. I was wondering if she could be my valet or something."

"Tuxedo Kamen doesn't have a valet. But, maybe I can make her a background extra. That will at least give her something to look forward to."

"Okay, you da man."

Tuxedo Kamen leaves and boy-type Ranma walks in.

"Hey boss!"

"What's going on?"

"Hey, my girl friend is going to be reading this episode so I was wondering if I could get more offense in at the beginning so I won't look weak in front of her."

"Girl-type Ranma is fighting."

"Yeah, but, it's still supposed to be me."

"Geez, it's already two on one. That should be enough of an excuse. Just make up something to tell her."

"Okay, meenie."

Boy-type Ranma leaves.

"Wow, what else could go wrong?"

The telephone rings.

"Hello?"

"Mister Resop, this is Mister Saint Clear from the fire marshals office. Is it true you're promoting a Yoma Monster fight in Cherry Hill Park?"

"Yes."

"Have you filed all the necessary paper work?"

"In triplicate."

"Are you planning on having more than five hundred fans?"

"No, we're not having any fans, we're not even selling tickets!"

"No reason to be cross, Mister Resop. I'm just doing my job."

"Sorry, this is a stressful time."

"Well, I'll see you at the fight!"

"Okay."

Resop hangs up the phone. "Like I said, the fan fiction writer is in control."

"Well, Mister Resop, congratulations on your fiftieth episode. Any, final message to your fans?"

"Yes. I want to thank all the people who have read the story, favorited it, reviewed it, mocked it, made fun of it, or reacted to it in any way. We have tons and tons of new plot developments coming up, one of which is so shocking that the name of the arc will be withheld until the second installment.

"Also come visit the myspace profile for the fan-fic, ranmahalfmoon is the profile name, for lots of cool stuff."

Resop clicks the send button.

Next time, a messy four way relationship will continue!


	51. A Messy Four Way Relationship! part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 51, A messy four way romance, part 2

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 29, A Messy Four Way Romance.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Previously on Ranma Half Moon:

Ranma-ko reads from Haruka's note:

...

"You said that someone like that would find me and she has. Now, my entire world has been turned upside down, but now I know that life has more meaning than just trying to the best that you can be.

"We might be doing a little traveling right now. Our paths might not cross again.

"However, ..."

Scene One

Makoto and Usagi sit around Motoki's apartment. The food was done, but Motoki was taking an unusually long time. Couldn't he have invited Reika back to discuss what ever they were discussing over food?

The sun starts going down.

Scene Two

"However, ..."

Ranma-ko turns over the note.

"If you're attacked by a Yoma Monster again, don't be surprised if two elegant sailor suited warriors acting with grace come to your rescue, Sailor Moon."

Ranma-ko's jaw drops. This must mean that Haruka's new friend is Michiru, Sailor Neptune!

"There is an enemy who walks this earth that we must stop. Who knows? This person might come after you. So, our travels might bring us back to you.

"Just think of the fun the three of us could have, killing monsters that is?

"Haruka 'Sailor Uranus' Tenoh and Michiru 'Sailor Neptune' Kaioh. XOXOXO"

Ranma-ko sighs. This note was just like Haruka: flirty but full of surprises.

She puts the note away. Although she was happy that Haruka and Michiru had found what they were looking for, the note had reopened a wound that had not healed.

Minako, what happened to you?

Ranma-ko sighs. Haruka, Michiru, Minako and Ranma, what a messy four way relationship.

"Ranma!"

Ranma-ko turns to see Artimus approaching. "What's up cool cat?"

"You have to come with me right now, it's an emergency!"

"Can do!"

Ranma-ko races off after Artimus, in the opposite direction of Motoki and Reika who are being menaced by Zoesite.

Zoesite creates a ring of fire around him, Reika and Motoki.

"You leave her alone."

"My, my. How brave. But it is for nothing since I overmatch you."

Infuriated by Zoesite's words Motoki rushes Zoesite.

"Zoi!" Zoesite is having none of Motoki's unrefined offense, so he pwns Motoki with a mild energy blast. Zoesite does not want to kill Motoki because he needs Motoki alive to be a potential bargaining chip with Reika.

"You monster!"

Zoesite looks at Reika. How could she call him a monster? His hair is twice as fierce as her hair is. "You are the real monster. Come out Rikokayder!"

Scene Three

Usagi's wand starts blinking. Instinctively, Usagi and Makoto realize why Motoki is so late.

Usagi and Makoto transform.

Scene Four

Reika screams as the Rainbow Crystal leaves her body. She transforms into the evil scientist Yoma Monster Rikokayder.

The Rainbow Crystal lands in Zoesite's hand. He smiles.

"Wait right there! High energy, ten thousand volts. The Love Scouts are here, breaking hearts and looking for boyfriends. We will not allow a creep like you to menace potential catches."

Luna bows her head in shame. "Are their heads in the game at all?"

Yoma Rikokayder smirks. "Girls who do not have boyfriends are nothing."

While Usagi's Sailor Moon fumes over this insult, Zoesite admires the Rainbow Crystal, until it is knocked from his hands by Tuxedo Kamen's expanding cane.

"You again?"

Tuxedo Kamen is pleased over Zoesite's disdain for him. "I'm not going to let you have that Rainbow Crystal".

"How cool!" Usagi's Sailor Moon makes embarrassing expressions toward Tuxedo Kamen.

Makoto gets exasperated. Is this girl just some air head who is only concerned about guys? And, doesn't even bother to care about only one at a time? "What about Motoki?"

"Right now I am Tuxedo Kamen's."

Seeing this as an opening Yoma Monster Rikokayder attacks with test tube bombs.

Scene five

Mio Kuroki throws herself on her bed. What was going on with her life? She had just brilliantly defeated Minako Aino and drove her past the point of suicide. Mio had just gotten back from doing a lot of grueling publicity work with her manager, work that she had put off because she had not expected Minako to still be alive.

Mio beats her hands against her pillow. Minako, don't you know when to die?

At least Mio had a couple of days off from her publicity schedule. If Minako would not kill herself and free Mio from her earthly prison, then Mio-chan would have to go and give her some more encouragement!

Scene six

Ranma-ko chases after Artimus. Artimus was running even faster than usual, so Ranma-ko can barely keep up.

"Down this alley!"

Ranma-ko follows Artimus down the alley and then down a flight of stairs to a pitch black basement.

"In here!"

Something was weird. Ranma-ko martial arts instincts for danger are blasting at full volume, but she needs to follow Artimus.

Ranma-ko runs into the basement and is promptly restrained and tied around the waist with a rope.

A candle is lit weakly illuminating the room. Ranma-ko can see three shadowed figures moving around. A large pot is bubbling on the far side of the room.

Ranma-ko can also see Artimus bowing to one of the shadowed figures.

"I have brought this person as you demanded, master."

What? Is Artimus working for the Dark Kingdom?

The shortest of the shadowed figures moves the candle to put more light on Ranma-ko. "Well, let's see who this fighter that you have trained is."

To Be Continued!


	52. A Messy Four Way Relationship! part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 52, A messy four way romance, part 3

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 29, A Messy Four Way Romance.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene one

The shortest of the shadowed figures approaches Ranma-ko with a candle. Ranma-ko can only see the hand shielding the flame in the darkness.

The light shines on Ranma-ko's face.

"Future son-in-law?"

Scene two

Yoma Monster Rikokayder attacks Usagi's Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter with test tube bombs. However, using the explosions as cover, Rikokayder also drops a couple of test tubes near Usagi's Sailor Moon's legs containing a biological weapon. A weird protoplasm like substance attaches itself to Usagi's Sailor Moon's legs.

"How fitting for you to meet your fate through a protist attack."

"Why? Why?" Usagi's Sailor Moon looks confused.

Luna droops her head with shame. "Because she's implying that you have the mind of a single celled organism."

"Supreme thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter's attack destroys the organisms on Usagi's Sailor Moon's legs without hurting Usagi's Sailor Moon. The attack then ricochets in Rikokayder's direction.

Rikokayder summons a magic flask and captures the attack. "My turn."

Rikokayder taps the bottom of the flask and a Supreme Thunder attack comes straight at the Sailor Warriors.

Sailor Jupiter grabs Usagi's Sailor Moon and drags her out of the way of the attack.

"You saved me." Usagi blushes.

No time for mushy stuff here. "I can't believe my Supreme Thunder didn't work.

"I have plenty more."

Scene three

The smallest of the shadowed figures turns on a light in the basement revealing the identity of three shadowed figures.

"Cologne, ..." Ranma-ko is visibly annoyed, "could you have glasses boy untie me?"

Cologne laughs nervously. "Of course. Mousse, untie our guest."

"Yes." Mousse looks threateningly at Ranma-ko. "You're not so tough."

"That's hardly the issue here."

Mousse unties Ranma-ko.

"This issue is, what did you, or Shampoo, do to Artimus here?"

Cologne cackles. "Maybe I should ask why you're not afraid him?"

"Not that it's your business, but Artimus can talk, so he seems less threatening."

Cologne nods. "You're right, Shampoo used Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shaitsu technique on Artimus, this time not to make Artimus forget something, but to make Artimus bow to our will."

Ranma's eyebrow twitches. "Let me guess, and now I'll have to take a beating, or agree to something shameful, or have a shotgun marriage for Artimus to be made whole again?"

Scene four

"Shabon spray!"

"Fire soul!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars forcefully enter the battle.

Usagi's Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Escalation and Rikokayder refreshes into Reika.

Tuxedo Kamen and Zoesite fight in a circle around the Rainbow Crystal. They hear Rikokayder refreshing.

"Looks like your battle is lost."

Zoesite fakes being sad. "Looks like you have won today, Tuxedo Kamen. The Rainbow Crystal is yours."

Zoesite waits for Tuxedo Kamen to bend over to pick up the crystal and then throws sakura blossoms in his face. Zoesite easily takes the crystal and jumps back into the Dark Kingdom.

"Beda!"

"Someday, I will pay you back Zoesite. This is now personal."

Scene five

Cologne sighs. "Not this time, future son in law. Shampoo, undo the damage."

Shampoo looks shocked, but agrees.

Mousse holds Artimus still and Shampoo performs her technique combining Chinese herbs and cranial massage. In under a minute she is done.

"Where am I?"

Ranma-ko grabs Artimus. "Sorry I can't stay, but we have things to do."

"I feel light and refreshed."

Ranma-ko leaves with Artimus.

Shampoo rolls her eyes. "Shampoo no understand."

Mousse shakes his head. "We should have beaten some respect into him."

Cologne shakes her head. "Not today. Besides you two have chores to do."

"Yes." They say in unison and walk upstairs.

Cologne smirks. She goes to an old spice drawer and takes out an ancient metal container. She opens it to reveal a crystal that is glowing slightly.

"Future son-in-law, looks like we should have a talk very soon."

Scene six

Usagi and Makoto watch Matoki see Reika off on her plane to Africa.

Usagi cries. "This is horrible. I am giving up on Motoki."

"Too bad. Miss Reika might meet someone nice in Africa. Then Matoki will be all mine."

"Hey I haven't given up!"

"You just said you did!"

Usagi chases after the teasing Matoki.

Even though Usagi was still boy crazy and barely responsible, Matoki was still happy. Her plan had not worked, but at least she saw some more of the inner Usagi. Even though it wasn't what she hoped, Usagi was still kind of fun.

Matoki outdistances Usagi who slows down and breaths heavily. "What a tease."

"Flight 161 to London, England boarding now on gate 17."

Mio Kuroki runs by Usagi, racing to meet her flight. Both of them get a cold flash of recognition, but Mio does not stop and Usagi promptly forgets that it has happened.

Mio boards the plane for London.

"Minako-chan, time to figure out why you're still alive."

End of A Messy Four Way Romance.

Next up: Panic Kiss, Tuxedo Kamen's worst day!


	53. Panic Kiss! Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 53, Panic Kiss! Tuxedo Kamen's and Minako's worst day ever!, part 1

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 30, "Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy" and during the flashback sequence of episode 42, "Sailor Venus' Past, Minako's Tragic Love".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: As a special gimmick, this arc takes only ten minutes of real time (but will not be presented in consecutive order).

Scene one: (Tokyo, Hikawa shrine)

21:45:00 Tokyo time. Rei Hino soaks in a hot tub. Why were things so weird? Her grandfather was acting like he had lost his mind and she had to deal with a new shrine employee Yuichiro.

Yuichiro was pretty hunky, so he would definitely help bring in the junior high school girls for love charms, but Rei shouldn't think of Yuichiro as a hunk, she already had a boy friend in Mamoru.

Or, did she? Even though she can easily do a fire ceremony to discover if Mamoru is cheating on her, she has never performed one for that. Was it because she felt that a relationship was built on trust, or was it because she knew when she first threw herself at Mamoru that he was a playboy and was probably only going to use her as eye candy?

Rei sighs.

Scene two: (Tokyo)

21:45:00 Tokyo time. Artimus and Ranma-ko train in the park.

Ranma-ko stops her training, being exhausted. Thinking fast, she decides to stall for time. "So, cool cat, how did you get mixed up with the Chinese Amazons?"

Artimus ponders this. "Some of it came back to me last night. There is a mysterious white cat that I met a couple of months ago. She seemed hauntingly familiar. She came to me two weeks ago claiming to be in trouble. I followed her, then everything went blank."

Ranma-ko giggles. "Well, I think I can fill in some of the details. Remember when I told you that I am really a guy? Well, that cat you met is really one of three people you saw in the basement when you woke up."

"That's amazing."

"We share the same ancient Chinese curse. Only I transform into a girl and she transforms into a cat."

Artimus nods. "I wonder how I could have been fooled so easily?"

"They are a remarkable group. The girl who changes into a cat, Shampoo, tracked my female form over four thousand miles just to kill me, but she changed her mind when she found out I was also a guy."

"She wanted to kill you??"

"And, she came close to killing me dozens of times. She's as strong as an elephant. But now the situation is ever worse because she wants to marry my male form."

Ranma and Artimus hear an explosion in the distance.

Scene Three (London):

21:45:00 Tokyo time. Mio Kuroki adjusts her trench coat. The sky was amazingly overcast and the fog made it seem dark as night, even though it was in the early afternoon. Compared to Tokyo, London was brutally cold. But, still not as cold as Mio's heart, or the revenge she wanted to deliver to Minako-chan for refusing to kill herself.

A siren goes off. The mugger that she had changed into a Yoma was doing his job well. In just a little while Sailor V and her police woman friend would follow the monster to the warehouse.

It had taken Mio several days to scout this scenario, but she believes that her scouting will pay off.

Mio shivers from the icy wind.

Scene Four (Tokyo)

21:45:00 Tokyo time. Mamoru studies a text book on allergy related diseases.

He sighs. Was he being too hard on Rei Hino? Motoki's flirtation with Usagi and Makoto had creeped him out. Even though Usagi and Makoto were like kid sisters to Motoki, to them it was probably a big deal to have a mature guy take interest in them.

Was he making the same mistake with Rei?

Still, Rei did literally throw herself at him, so he shouldn't feel too bad if the relationship eventually fails because of their age difference.

Suddenly Mamoru felt a pain in his chest. It was happening! He was going to transport to protect one of the Sailor Moons.

Or was he?

This time it felt different. A thought hits Mamoru, maybe he was going to transport to where a Rainbow Crystal was appearing?

Scene Five (London)

21:45:00 Tokyo time. Minako Aino, Katarina and Allen enjoy a late lunch. Katarina had been such a help to the disgraced couple. Minako enjoys the relaxed atmosphere.

The police radio goes off. "Unidentified individual destroying property in the warehouse district moving south on 147th at a high rate of speed."

Katarina looks stern. "This sounds similar to those other incidents this week."

Minako nods. "Sounds like another Yoma."

Katrina nods. "Minako, transform."

Minako nods. It had been five days since Katarina and Allen had discovered that she was Sailor V. However, with Katarina being a police woman, her finding out had not caused problems.

Minako transforms.

Katarina jumps on Sailor V's back. "Allen, whatever happens, stay here. These people are extremely dangerous."

"Absolutely. They sound scary."

Scene Six: (Tokyo)

21:45:00 Tokyo time. Rei Hino's Grandfather performs a Shinto purification ceremony in the fire room. He throws all of his spirit into the ceremony, as if a demon was after him.

As well he should, because an demon had appeared to him earlier that week and apparently wanted his soul.

He throws more kindling on the fire.

Suddenly, Rei's Grandfather senses that he is not alone.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. I'm back. And, this time you're not going to give me any problems and you are going to give up your rainbow crystal." Zoesite appears in the fire room surrounded by a swirl of sakura blossoms.

"Never!"

"Zoi" Zoesite unleashes the power of the Dark Crystal.

"Ha!" Rei's Grandfather unleashes the spirit energy stored up in the paper wand that he was using in the purification ceremony.

The two energy fields meet and explode.

Rei's Grandfather is blown into the yard by the explosion.

Scene Seven (Tokyo)

21:46:20 Tokyo time. Artimus turns in the direction of the explosion. "That sounds suspicious. I sense the Dark Kingdom."

Ranma nods. "Right. Moon Prism Power ..."

Scene Eight (Tokyo)

21:46:22 Tokyo time. After recovering from the explosion, Zoesite floats through the hole in the wall as sees Rei's Grandfather in the yard. "This time you will give up the Rainbow Crystal!"

Scene Nine.(Tokyo)

21:46:25 Tokyo time. Mamoru transports. He finds himself on top of a Shinto Shrine ornamental gate. There is smoke coming from the shrine and he sees Zoesite approaching an old man.

21:46:30 Tokyo time: To Be Continued.


	54. Panic Kiss! Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 53, Panic Kiss! Tuxedo Kamen's and Minako's worst day ever!, part 2

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 30, "Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy" and during the flashback sequence of episode 42, "Sailor Venus' Past, Minako's Tragic Love".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: As a special gimmick, this arc takes only ten minutes of real time (but will not be presented in consecutive order).

Scene one: (Tokyo)

21:46:30 Tokyo time. "Moon Prism Power ..."

"Wait."

Ranma-ko looks at Artimus with a curious expression.

"You can move just as fast when you're not transformed. You might have a better chance at capturing the Rainbow Crystal if you're less noticeable."

Ranma-ko nods. "Climb aboard."

Artimus climbs on Ranma-ko's shoulder and Ranma-ko takes off in the direction of the explosion.

Scene 2

21:46:30 Tokyo time. "Most surprising for a mere human, but now you are giving up that crystal! Zoi!" Zoesite throws a wave of sakara blossoms at Rei Hino's Grandfather, which surround him and sap his energy.

"Zoi!" Zoesite unleashes the power of the Dark Crystal.

"Ahhhhhhhhhgh" Rei Hino's Grandfather screams in agony as the Blue Rainbow Crystal is taken from his body.

Tuxedo Kamen watches this coolly from his perch on the ornamental gate. "Chance."

The Blue Rainbow Crystal floats towards Zoesite's hand but right before it gets there a red rose deflects it. The rainbow crystal falls on the ground and makes a musical tinkling sound.

"You!" Zoesite is furious.

"I'll be taking that Rainbow Crystal."

"I don't think so Tuxedo Kamen. Yoma Jijii, awake!"

An ominous cloud of smoke surrounds Rei's Grandfather. When the swirling smoke subsides, Rei's Grandfather is gone and in his place is a scary looking monster.

"Jijii."

Tuxedo Kamen takes his eyes off of Zoesite, distracted by Jijii's rather ugly and intimidating image.

Zoesite takes this opportunity to step on Tuxedo Kamen's rose and cause the crystal to levitate to his hands. "I'll be taking this. Jijii, finish off Tuxedo Kamen."

Zoesite jumps into the woods.

"Zoesite, you coward, fight me."

"Jijii!" Jijii spits a blast of spirit energy at Tuxedo Kamen as he chases after Zoesite. The blast just misses.

Scene 3

21:46:30 Tokyo time. Yuichiro, after hearing the blast, runs into the fire ceremony room. He sees the damage and the missing wall partition.

"This looks bad. I wonder if master is okay?"

Yuichiro hears a disturbance out side. He runs out in the yard only to come face to face with Jijii.

"Jijii."

"An akama?" Yuichiro had anticipated hitting a few trees during his rope swinging practice, but he had not anticipated fighting a monster.

Jijii loses interest in fighting Tuxedo Kamen (who has chased Zoesite into the woods) and starts chasing Yuichiro.

Scene Four (London)

21:47:00 Tokyo time. Mio Kuroki sees Sailor V and officer Katarina approaching in the distance. It was time to start the second part of her plan.

Mio's eyes go blank as she projects her spirit energy.

About a mile away, Allen jumps up. Katarina is in trouble, I must save her!

Mio sinks to her knees. Controlling a Yoma monster and doing a long range summoning at the same time was taxing on her puny body, a situation made much worse by the horrible weather. But, she will fight on!

Scene 5 (Tokyo)

21:48:30 Tokyo time. Yuichiro temporarily gives the monster the slip. He races to Rei's room to warn her.

"Miss Rei!"

"EEEEEEECCCKKK!!"

Yuichiro notices too late that Rei was still dressing. "This is bad."

"You peeped me!"

"There's no time for that. There's a monster in the shrine."

Rei throws on her shrine maiden uniform and runs out of her room. "A monster?"

"Jijii!"

"There it is!"

Terrified, Rei and Yuichiro run and are chased by the Yoma Jijii.

Scene 6

21:48:30 Tokyo time. Tuxedo Kamen loses sight of Zoesite in the woods.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. Looks like I have won again."

"Zoesite!" Tuxedo Kamen looks down dejectedly. Zoesite had beaten him three times in a row. He had to come up with a plan before the last Rainbow Crystal appeared.

Tuxedo Kamen has a vague feeling of unease. He had never been to this shrine before, but there seems to be a familiar presence here.

On the other side of the woods Ranma-ko and Artimus arrive.

"Let's split up."

Ranma-ko nods and the two warriors rush through the woods.

Scene Four (London)

21:47:00 Tokyo time. The Yoma Monster, under Mio's direction, ducks into a seedy looking warehouse.

Sailor V lets Katarina off of her back.

"I'll go around to the back."

Sailor V nods. We'll see what this Yoma Monster is made of.

Sailor V looks cautiously in the door before entering wary of a trap.

Mio smiles to herself. "It's show time."

Mio projects herself into the Yoma Monster.

The Yoma Monster climbs to an area full of flammable paper debris. A yoma monster is flying up in the sky, is this possible? The Yoma Monster, still in human form, sings to itself.

The Yoma Monster pulls out of its pocket a hand grenade and pulls the pin.

21:47:30 Tokyo time. To be Continued.


	55. Panic Kiss! Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 55, Panic Kiss! Tuxedo Kamen's and Minako's worst day ever!, part 3

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 30, "Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy" and during the flashback sequence of episode 42, "Sailor Venus' Past, Minako's Tragic Love".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: As a special gimmick, this arc takes only ten minutes of real time (but will not be presented in consecutive order).

Scene one: 21:49:30 (London)

The hand grenade bounces into the area with the flammable materials.

Sailor V realizes what has happened but it is too late to do anything about it.

The grenade explodes.

The explosion hurls Sailor V against a wall and she falls stunned.

The explosion hurls the Yoma Monster against a wall, causing it to disintegrate.

The explosion knocks down Katarina who is waiting by the rear exit of the warehouse.

The explosion also ignites some of the flammable material lying around the warehouse.

Mio Kuroki's eyes refocus. She sees smoke coming from the warehouse. She smiles. Soon it will be in flames. Her plan is going well. Now all Minako has to do is escape.

Scene two: 21:49:30 (Tokyo)

Tuxedo Kamen prepares to walk away from the scene. It wasn't good that there was a deranged Yoma on the loose in that Shinto Shrine, but it was not his concern.

Suddenly, he is nearly run over by a familiar presence.

"Wow, look what the cat dug up!"

"You're too late. Zoesite got another crystal."

"Sorry I wasn't invited to the party ahead of time."

"These parties are dangerous. Especially when you come without transforming."

"I know that they are dangerous. That's why I didn't transform. That way a certain somebody wouldn't have as clear a path to punch me in the jaw."

"I'm not happy that I had to do that to take the Rainbow Crystal. But, I did what had to be done."

"For your own interest."

"Fool. Yes, I do serve someone I don't understand, but aren't you the same?"

Ranma-ko ponders this. "You're right. I don't know all of the answers. But, isn't one of the reasons that Zoesite keeps getting all of the Rainbow Crystals is because we're not on the same page?"

"He doesn't have them all. I have one and the other Sailor Moon has one."

"That reminds me." Ranma-ko lunges for Tuxedo Kamen to try to get the Rainbow Crystal, but Tuxedo Kamen is too fast.

"You're way too early to take me, especially when you're not transformed."

Ranma-ko lunges again.

Scene three: 21:49:30 (Tokyo)

Yoma Jijii chases Rei and Yuichiro into the summoning room. Rei notices that one of the wall panels had been damaged by the earlier explosion.

Yuichiro arches his back. "Rei, if I die fighting this monster for your sake, then I will die happy."

Rei involuntarily blushes. "Yuichiro?"

Yuichiro tries to shoulder tackle Yoma Jijii. Yoma Jijii knocks him back against the inside wall.

"Rei." Yuichiro passes out.

Rei sees that Yoma Jijii is slow to regain its balance after the collision. She jumps to the fire alter. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen." Rei makes the finger gestures of the words as she chants, then throws fuel on the fire.

A giant flame shoots up. Yoma Jijii cowers back in fear. The flame reveals to Rei that Yoma Jijii is her Grandfather.

"Grandfather?"

"Jijii" Yoma Jijii regains its composure.

Rei looks at the outside wall. Well, one of the panels is broken, I guess Grandfather won't be any madder if there are two panels broken.

Rei sprints towards the wall and crashes through the panel. Her plan to draw the Yoma away from the unconscious Yuichiro works and Yoma Jijii follows her.

Yoma Jijii corners Rei by a statue.

"Grandfather, it's your cute granddaughter Rei. Don't you remember me?" Some of the other Yoma have been affected by the past memories.

Jijii bares his claws and narrowly misses Rei's head with them.

This isn't just any Yoma.

Suddenly Yoma Jijii is hit with a rice ball.

"Usagi!"

"No Yoma monster is going to bully my cute friend Rei. Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi transforms into Usagi's Sailor Moon.

"Wait, that Yoma Monster is my Grandfather!"

"What? Now what am I supposed to do?"

Scene four: 21:50:45 (Tokyo)

Ranma-ko again lunges for Tuxedo Kamen but he jumps back. This time, however, Artimus comes out of hiding and tries to upend Tuxedo Kamen as he lands. Tuxedo Kamen sees Artimus at the last split second and does and cartwheel to avoid Artimus.

"You two work well together. You almost had me."

"We're not done yet."

Suddenly Ranma-ko feels the presence of the other Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen vanishes.

Scene five: 21:51:00 (London)

Mio watches as the warehouse starts burning. Using her spirit energy she watches a groggy Sailor V crawl outside of the warehouse to an alley.

All of the pieces are coming together!

Mio coughs and notices with horror that she is coughing up blood.

Mio sees a car pull up. Andrew jumps out. He runs around to the back of the building just like Mio had subconsciously ordered him to.

Body, don't fail me now!

Andrew finds Katarina on the ground. The two of them are visible to Sailor V in the alley.

"Check mate."

"Katarina, are you all right?"

"I'm okay."

"I don't know what I would do if you were hurt. Katarina, I love you."

21:51:30 To Be Continued


	56. Panic Kiss! Part 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 56, Panic Kiss! Tuxedo Kamen's and Minako's worst day ever!, part 4

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 30, "Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy" and during the flashback sequence of episode 42, "Sailor Venus' Past, Minako's Tragic Love".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: As a special gimmick, this arc takes only ten minutes of real time (but will not be presented in consecutive order).

Scene one: 21:51:30 (Tokyo)

"Jijii!"

Yoma Monster Jijii chases Rei, Usagi's Sailor Moon, and Luna around the courtyard of the Shinto shrine.

Tuxedo Kamen materializes in a tree overlooking the action. Looks like I will have to get involved now that the Yoma Monster is bullying the other Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen readies a magic red rose but realizes that he doesn't have a clear shot.

When the chase comes back in his direction Tuxedo Kamen's eyes grow large behind his mask. The Yoma Monster was also bullying his (or rather Mamoru's) official girl friend Rei!

Tuxedo Kamen blushes. In all of the times that he had dated Rei, Rei had met him away from her home. This arrangement was fine with Mamoru, since he wouldn't have to try to explain to Rei's parents why a college student wanted to date their Junior High School aged daughter, but because of this arrangement Mamoru was seeing Rei's Shinto Shrine Maiden side for the first time.

Usagi's Sailor Moon cries out in frustration. "How am I supposed to fight this monster? Rei's Grandfather is my favorite Grandfather of all!"

Suddenly Luna gets an idea. "Rei, a talisman might slow your Grandfather down."

"Right!" Rei, still running at full speed, pulls a talisman (paper charm) out of her top. Rei pulls off a twisting back flip nailing Yoma Monster Jijii in the head with the talisman as she sails past. "Demon, be gone!"

Tuxedo Kamen almost loses his balance. His girlfriend Rei was able to do a back flip? And, immobilize a Yoma Monster? Wow! Too bad Rei wasn't a Sailor Warrior, they would have easily defeated the Dark Kingdom by now!

Scene Two: 21:52:00 (Tokyo)

Ranma-ko and Artimus look carefully for Tuxedo Kamen. They move quietly, hoping to find Tuxedo Kamen before he sees them.

Suddenly, Ranma-ko hears a rustling in the branches overhead. She has found her prey!

Using her martial arts training, Ranma-ko tries her best to erase her presence and starts climbing the tree next to the tree that rustled. It takes all of her concentration. It is at a moment like this when Ranma-ko truly envies Doctor Tofu, who can erase his presence so well that no one would be able to detect his approach. She wasn't as good as Doctor Tofu, but she would give it her all.

Scene Three: 21:52:00 (London)

Minako slumps against the wall of the alley, drifting in and out of consciousness. Was she hallucinating? She closes her eyes and opens them again but the same painful image still burns into her retinas. Allen and Katarina, professing their love for each other.

It was true, there was no place for her on this earth. She couldn't go back to being a Sailor Warrior without cursing their mission with her bad luck. And, she couldn't live for Allen's sake because he only found her troublesome.

From across the street, Mio gathers up the last of her energy. It was do or die time! She was going to give everything she had into this final attack! "Check mate."

Minako's eyes glaze over. She sees herself surrounded by taunting shadows. She feels herself falling down a spiral.

Mio curls up in a ball. Was it enough? Mio loses consciousness.

Scene Four 21:52:30 (Tokyo)

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Rei's Grandfather turns back into normal.

Rei embraces her Grandfather. "Usagi, please check on Yuichiro in the fire ceremony room."

Usagi's Sailor Moon nods. She walks into the shrine and untransforms. She finds Yuichiro in a woozy state.

"Is Miss Rei all right?"

"She's fine. Let me help you up."

Usagi helps Yuichiro up and helps him walk out side. Rei has helped her Grandfather make it to the porch of the shrine so Usagi helps Yuichiro join the group.

"Would anyone like some rice balls?"

Tuxedo Kamen watches this scene unfold, fascinated. He is too far away to hear what is being said, but he gets a warm feeling from the scene. Odango head must have also been inside and Sailor Moon must have gone to get her and the other guy. Maybe that guy is odango head's boyfriend?

Scene Five 21:53:00 (Tokyo)

Makoto Kino walks alone. She desperately wanted to be a closer friend to Usagi and she could use this circumstance of Usagi's fight with Rei to her advantage, but she would not.

Playing games with the Motoki situation was one thing, but this was entirely different. A friendship between girls was more valuable than a crush on a guy. Makoto was determined to help Usagi make up with Rei, just because she knew from the very beginning that Rei was a very important person to Usagi.

Makoto approaches the entrance Rei's shrine. Suddenly, a familiar face appears before her. "Ami?"

Scene Six 21:53:00 (London)

Mio lies slumped against a wall of a building. She starts hallucinating.

A younger looking Mio Kuroki walks out of a sweets store. Yes! Now fortified with her favorite snack, there was no way that she was going to fail her next audition! Who cares if she had been passed over her previous six auditions? She had learned from each set back and nothing was going to stop her now.

Mio walks past some fortune teller booths. She stops. Well, what is the harm in asking?

Mio walks into one of the booths. Behind a crystal ball is a very old, somewhat scary looking lady.

"May I help you young miss?"

"Yes, I want to be an idol singer and I would like to see if music is in my future."

The old lady smiles. "Do you love music?"

"Of course!"

"Then you don't need me to tell you that music will be in your future."

"Oh."

"Maybe you would like to know if being a famous idol is in your future?"

Mio turns red. "This is so embarrassing."

"Why so?"

"Because I would sell my soul to be a famous idol."

"Is that so? Well, sit down and gaze into this crystal ball."

Scene Seven 21:53:20 (Tokyo)

Ami smiles. "I thought I would come and try to get Rei to make up with Usagi."

Makoto gets an unexpected warm feeling in her heart. Could she and Ami be two people who think alike?

Scene Eight 21:53:25 (Tokyo)

Mio opens her eyes with a start. A horrible shooting pain goes from her chest out to her shoulder. Mio realizes that her body is finished, that she is having a heart attack.

Minako! Don't delay, end it now!

In the alley, Minako fights to stay conscious. After all, she had an important job to do!

Mio's heart stops beating.

21:53:30 - To Be Continued!


	57. Panic Kiss! Part 5, the Conclusion

Ranma Half Moon chapter 57, Panic Kiss! Tuxedo Kamen's and Minako's worst day ever!, part 5

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 30, "Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy" and during the flashback sequence of episode 42, "Sailor Venus' Past, Minako's Tragic Love".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: As a special gimmick, this arc takes only ten minutes of real time (but will not be presented in consecutive order).

Scene one: 21:53:30 (London)

Mio's heart stops beating. However, instead of her life flashing before her eyes, she relives a single scene.

The fortune teller waves her hands above the crystal ball. "I see you becoming a musical idol."

"That's so great!"

"And, you will not even have to sell your soul."

"Really?"

"That's because I don't buy souls, I steal them."

A blast of energy comes out of the crystal ball and surrounds Mio. The fortune teller slumps over dead and a black cloud arises from the corpse. The black cloud enters Mio.

The energy field fades away. Mio smiles a sinister smile and leaves the booth.

When Mio leaves the booth she finds herself hovering in the air looking down on her limp body. She sees the warehouse burning.

Mio tries moving to the alley to check on Minako's progress.

Scene one: 21:53:30 (Tokyo)

Rei, Usagi, Yuichiro, and Rei's Grandfather all enjoy Usagi's rice balls.

"Usagi, you're right, these rice balls are delicious."

Yuichiro nods in agreement with Rei's praise. "But, I wonder what happened to that weird monster?"

Rei's grandfather raises his eyebrows. "Weird monster? What's this all about?"

Usagi waves her hand. "Don't tell me you don't rem ... mumf mumf mumf" Usagi is unable to complete the sentence because Rei has covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, Grandfather. You know there are no such things as monsters. Right Usagi?" Rei uses her hand on Usagi's mouth to make Usagi nod up and down.

"But, I could have sworn I saw something."

A panicking Rei tries to talk Yuichiro out of this memory. "Oh come on, are you sure you didn't run into one tree too many times during training?"

Yuichiro thinks for a moment. He had been in many collisions with trees today. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, since we're all safe and together."

Rei blushes. "Yuichiro, you seem like a slacker, but you're really brave and kind, aren't you?"

Yuichiro blushes.

Scene three: 21:54:15 (London)

Mio smiles. She sees that Minako's Sailor V has composed herself enough to go through with it.

Do it! Do it now!

Minako's Sailor V makes the motion for Venus Crescent Beam then points toward her own head.

"Venus ..."

Scene four: 21:54:10 (Tokyo)

Rei gives Yuichiro a spontaneous kiss on the cheek.

Yuichiro becomes very happy. "I am living youth to the fullest!"

Usagi beams. "Rei and Yuichiro are getting married!"

Tuxedo Kamen freezes in panic when he sees the kiss. Rei is kissing another guy?

Ranma-ko, who is watching Tuxedo Kamen from the other tree, takes this chance to strike. She jumps to Tuxedo Kamen's branch, steals the rainbow crystal out of his vest pocket and leaps down before he can even react.

Scene five (London) 21:54:17

"... Crescent..."

Scene six (London and Tokyo in split screen) 21:54:19

Ranma-ko hits the ground and leaps through the air to get away from Tuxedo Kamen.

"... Be ..."

Suddenly, both Minako's and Ranma-ko's eyes start glowing. A large ball of light surrounds Ranma-ko.

Artimus, who is following behind Ranma-ko in their escape thinks he sees wings coming from Ranma-ko's now bare back.

Mio looks on in utter horror. "No, no, no! This is impossible. What could be protecting Minako from my magic?"

Scene Seven (London) 21:54:23

Minako's eyes stop glowing. Minako untransforms. She hears sirens. It just doesn't feel right to end it here. I'll do it back home. Minako limps away from the burning building.

Mio watches Minako leave in shock. Her spirit doesn't even have the power to move any more.

Scene Eight (Tokyo) 21:54:30

Ami and Makoto walk up the shrine steps together.

Makoto feels that this might be a significant situation for her and Ami. When Makoto first met Ami she was blown away by how cool Ami was. But, now Makoto starts to realize that her and Ami might be on the same level. "I wonder what we should say? Rei can be pretty stubborn."

Ami giggles. "We'll just have to do our best."

They reach the top of the stairs. They see Rei chasing Usagi and Rei's Grandfather chasing Yuichiro and Rei.

"You Granddaughter of mine is getting married this young!"

"I'm going to get you Usagi for saying weird things!"

Makoto and Ami nervously laugh together.

Makoto smiles. "Looks like they are getting along well now."

"Indeed."

Tuxedo Kamen watches the scene, still in shock. Not only did Rei kiss another guy, but Ranma-ko was able to pick his pocket without even transforming!

Tuxedo Kamen jumps down from the tree, a defeated man. There was only one Rainbow Crystal left. That would be his last chance to redeem himself.

Or, would it? Ranma-ko doesn't know that he is Tuxedo Kamen...

Scene Nine (Tokyo) 21:54:30

The ball of light fades and Ranma-ko lands on the ground, several hundred yards farther into the woods.

Artimus catches up. "What was that?"

Ranma-ko holds up the Rainbow Crystal and smiles. "I don't know what that was. And, I don't know how I know this, but Minako is coming back!"

Scene Ten (London) 21:54:45

Rescue workers surround the limp body of a young woman.

"No pulse."

"We'd better shock her."

"Clear!"

The rescue workers use a defibrillator on the girl.

"We have a pulse!"

"Let's get her to the hospital!"

Mio opens her eyes.

21:55:00

Next up: Ranma-ko versus Minako, Ranma-ko's toughest fight ever!


	58. Tokyo Death Match! Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 58, "Tokyo Death Match! Ranma-ko's hardest battle ever!" Part 1

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 31, "Loved and chased! Luna's worst day ever."

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Space Pirate Strawberry, Parfait, and Chewy are non-cannon characters in a one of my previous fan fics, Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure.

Scene One:

Luna freverently searches for clues as to where the final Rainbow Crystal might be.

However, Luna is a little too freverent.

"You have a lot of nerve!"

Luna looks around the dark alley that she is searching. She finally sees a pint sized cat. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, pretend that you don't know that you've invaded our turf."

"Sorry, I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

Luna suddenly hears a large cat behind her clear it's throat. Luna looks around to see a large, terrifyingly evil looking cat looking at her with bad intentions.

"That's my boss. Chewy. I'm the second in command, Mini Chewy."

"But, I don't want any trouble."

Luna hears a low rumbling. She can start picking out the word "Nyah". She looks past Chewy and sees an army of nearly a hundred cats.

"It doesn't matter what you want, it matters what we want. And, we want lunch."

Luna realizes that Mini Chewy means that Luna is soon to be the main course for the evil stray cat army's next meal.

Terrified, Luna bolts and races past Mini Chewy, hoping that she wasn't surrounded. So panicked is she that she doesn't notice that Mini Chewy bites on her tail as she races past.

The cat army races after Luna, but Chewy doesn't move, mostly out of laziness. You would think that after I tricked Space Pirate Strawberry into getting captured by the pet store owners that things would calm down? Chewy sighs.

Luna races out of the alley but finds herself cut off from escape in a parking lot.

The army closes in on her. Luna realizes that she may have less than a minute to live.

Suddenly a fish skeleton is thrown in front of the army division's leader. The leader looks up to see the terrifying outline of the Iron Jaw Gang's second most feared enemy, Rhett Butler!

Realizing that one hundred of them against Rhett Butler was really bad odds against them, the army retreats by walking backward, so scared of Rhett Butler that they did not want to lose sight of him for one moment.

It takes nearly a minute for Mini Chewy to realize that his army has run away. When he does, he grins and retreats, exploiting the fact that the larger black cat was still in shock.

When Mini Chewy makes it back to Chewy, Chewy is having a fit.

"Boss, boss, that cat is a member of Rhett Butler's gang."

Chewy nods and calms down. "Don't worry, we know were Rhett Butler lives. Setting a trap shouldn't be hard."

Scene Two:

Mamoru's phone rings.

"Hello, it's Rei-chan! I found a delicious pastry place. Won't you please take me? I may not look it but I am a pretty sophisticated, hip girl. You can count on me for knowing where the next hot place is. Oh, I guess I am babbling. Please give me a call."

Rei sighs. Yeah, quoting Morning Musume lyrics really makes me sound hip.

Mamoru looks out on the city from his balcony. For too long Zoesite has beaten him out for the Rainbow Crystals. Not this time. This time nothing was going to distract him.

Mamoru's phone rings again.

"Hey Mamoru, it's Ranma. I just thought I would check up on you. I haven't heard from you in a week, so I thought I would make sure you were okay. Not that there's any particular reason why I would be concerned other than the lack of your phone calls. Well, give me a call."

Mamoru nods to himself. No distractions until he gets the final rainbow crystal!

Ranma-ko sighs. Even though he kept the news of Rei Hino kissing another guy to herself, it was likely that the word had leaked back to Mamoru.

Maybe Mamoru needed time to himself?

Scene Three:

Luna put her injured tail in a fountain for pain relief.

Ami sits by her side, busily entering in the coordinates that Luna had received from the mission control computer.

Luna sighs.

"That must have been very terrifying."

"No kidding. What do I have to do with stray cat turf wars?"

"Hey guys!" Makoto joins them by the fountain. "What are you doing Ami?"

"The computer is almost ready to show us where the last rainbow crystal is. This will be our first time to get ahead of the curve and beat Zoesite to the punch."

Makoto smiles. Ami was so cool that sometimes Makoto felt a little inadequate.

"Hey guys!"

But, that feeling often passed quickly.

Usagi looks around. "Where's Rei?"

Ami blushes. "It's Sunday so she wanted to go on a date."

"Date? Geeze."

Ami smiles. "Okay, ready, this will tell us where the next rainbow crystal is!"

"But, my wand isn't blinking."

"The computer will tell us where it is."

Scene Four:

Ranma-ko walks along the street, wondering if there was something that girls were supposed to do to cheer boys up.

Suddenly, the Rainbow Crystal in her breast pocket starts to feel warm. Without knowing how she knows this, Ranma-ko knows that Minako is nearby.

Ranma-ko races over to Minako's house and vaults to her second floor balcony. The sliding door is ajar and another note is taped to it. Ranma-ko reads the note.

"Please do not try to stop me. The mission is more important than I am. Please save the earth. Minako."

Ranma-ko hears some pounding from inside. She runs in and rescues Artimus from the closet where Minako had thrown him.

"This is bad."

"I saw the note."

"Ranma, there's something you need to know. Minako might not always show it but she is a fearsome fighter. Trying to stop her from committing suicide might not be safe."

"You forget, the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts accepts all challenges."

Artimus nods, but looks obviously worried.

"Where did she go?"

"When she threw me in the closet she said something like 'time to make a splash'."

Ranma-ko gasps. There was a bridge nearby that was high enough to be fatal if someone was trying to fall the wrong way.

"Don't wait for me."

Ranma-ko leaves the apartment at a dead sprint, dreading what she was going to have to do.

To Be Continued!


	59. Tokyo Death Match! Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 59, "Tokyo Death Match! Ranma-ko's hardest battle ever!" Part 2

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 31, "Loved and chased! Luna's worst day ever."

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Space Pirate Strawberry, Parfait, and Chewy are non-cannon characters in a one of my previous fan fics, Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure.

Scene One:

Usagi, Luna, Makoto and Ami arrive at the address computed by Ami's magical handheld computer.

Luna feels better after the shock earlier in the day, but suddenly relapses when she notices Rhett Butler is looking out of the second story window of the house that they have come to.

"I think I will sit this one out."

Usagi pulls her eyelids back. "Luna, you must be serious, this is Sailor Warrior business."

"I do not look that ugly!"

Makoto smiles. Usagi and Luna must have a very deep relationship if they are that comfortable in teasing each other.

Ami smiles. "Luna has been through a lot today. It's okay if she rests here."

Still holding her eyelids back Usagi nods. "It's okay, nyah."

From a high tree, Space Pirate Parfait observes the scene. The Space Pirates are not friends with Rhett Butler's gang, but Rhett was considered less of an enemy that Chewy. Still, Parfait's ability to read spirit energy tells him that Rhett was not particularly trustworthy. His spirit aura was nearly that of a demon!

Parfait notices an interesting looking black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead with several human protectors. The cat seemed to have a strong and righteous spirit aura. Why would a cat like that be visiting Rhett?

Parfait observes the dark cat's protectors leave her alone on the street. This can't be good. It's not like Chewy's army doesn't know where Rhett's human protector lives. They would probably mistake her for one of Rhett Butler's gang members. Chewy's army are fierce fighters but dumb as a box of rocks when it comes to spirit auras.

As if on cue Chewy's army appears below Parfait, lining the walls of the suburban street. Luna freaks out and makes a run for it.

Rhett's human protector opens the door for the dark cat's human protectors and holds Rhett Butler in her arms. Rhett freaks out and bolts down the stairs and races in the direction where Chewy's army has cornered the dark cat.

Parfait watches this confrontation with interest. Would Rhett save this cat? This might show that there was some good under Rhett's near demonic aura.

The division captain makes jumping move to try to kill Luna. Rhett snatches Luna at the last second and jumps to a nearby ledge, but the ledge isn't big enough for the corpulent Rhett Butler to balance on.

Parfait smiles. Well, if Rhett can do for that the black cat then I can at least assure that he has a safe landing.

Rhett and Luna fall from the wall ledge.

Parfait uses his power of telekinesis to guide their fall so that they bounce off of a trash can and fall through a manhole cover out of harm's way.

Parfait jumps down into the stray cat army. "Anyone think that they are tough?"

One cat jumps at Parfait but Parfait grabs him and swings him around at very high speed before throwing him into the cat army.

The cat army, outclassed, sulks away.

Parfait smiles. Chewy wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to risk a two front war with Rhett Butler's gang and the Space Pirates. That dark cat was probably safe now.

Parfait leaves to visit Space Pirate Strawberry at the pet store where he is being held prisoner. Chewy had arranged for Strawberry to get caught the week before and Strawberry was pretty bummed out over being in a store window.

Meanwhile, Rhett Butler's human protector, a young girl, tries chasing after Rhett and follows him down a dark alley.

Suddenly, an elegant long haired young man appears before her.

"Now, let's not have any problems. Just give me you Rainbow Crystal. Zoi!"

The girls faints.

However, the dark crystal does not extract the Rainbow Crystal from the girl. Zoesite's eyes grow wide with horror. It was the ugly cat in his vision that had the crystal, not the girl!

"Hold it right there!"

Zoesite looks down the alley to see three of the Sailor Warriors crunched together in the narrow alley. They are so close together that their leader can't even do her battle boast without smacking both of her fellow warriors.

Seeing the opportunity to fight under favorable circumstances, Zoesite readies an attack. "Zoi!"

Sailor Mercury steps tries to step forward. "Shabon Spray!" However, instead of completing the attack, she trips over Sailor Moon and winds up stuck with her butt sticking up in the air.

Sailor Jupiter gulps. How was she supposed to concentrate on fighting Zoesite like this? She knows that she must keep her eyes on Zoesite, but somehow she cannot take her eyes off of Ami in her compromised position.

Zoesite chuckles, but knows that Tuxedo Kamen might also be in the hunt for the crystal. "I don't have time to play today."

Sailor Mercury rights herself.

Sailor Jupiter regains her composure. "Supreme ..."

"Stop, we'll be electrocuted!"

Sailor Jupiter stops and sees Zoesite disappear.

Sailor Mercury regains her composure. "At least the girl is all right. Let's help her back to her home."

Scene Two

Ranma-ko arrives at the bridge over the drainage ditch. As expected, she sees Minako getting ready to jump the fence.

"Stop!"

Minako looks at Ranma-ko. A tumbleweed blows past. "Ranma, you're making a mistake. I'm not worth blowing this mission."

"I can't let you do this Minako. You belong by my side, fighting Dark Kingdom."

"That would put you at too much risk. I am cursed. People like me should just stop living."

Ranma takes a step towards Minako.

Minako's eyes narrow to a glint. "Ranma, I know you are very resilient. If I beat you to a pulp to prevent you from interfering, you will still be able to recover to fight Dark Kingdom. If that's what it takes to save the world then I am prepared to do it."

Ranma cracks her knuckles. "I knew it was going to come to this. The 'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts' accepts all challenges, but never before under circumstances like this."

Minako nods. "I guess it can't be helped."

Minako and Ranma-ko pump up their battle aura's and charge at each other.

To be continued.


	60. Tokyo Death Match! Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 60, "Tokyo Death Match! Ranma-ko's hardest battle ever!" Part 3

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 31, "Loved and chased! Luna's worst day ever."

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Space Pirate Strawberry, Parfait, and Chewy are non-cannon characters in a one of my previous fan fics, Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure.

Scene One:

Mio Kuroki opens her eyes. For nearly a week she had been in and out of sleep after her heart attack. Her eyes focus and she sees that she is in a hospital bed.

Darn it! What could have protected Minako? All Minako had to do was commit suicide and her energy would have given Mio enough power to reincarnate Queen Metaria without the help of that bumbling moron Queen Beryl.

Mio fumes in anger.

Scene Two

Rei Hino walks around town, miserable. She was supposed to be on a date with Mamoru. Why do these stupid things happen to her?

"Miss Rei?"

Rei looks up to see Yuichiro. "Yuichiro? I guess we both have the day off."

"Maybe we could go for tea somewhere?"

Rei goes into coy mode. "Well, I am busy right now."

"Of course, a remarkable girl like you is always going to have something going on. Well, see you!" Yuichiro walks off.

Rei looks mortified. "That's not how it was supposed to work."

Scene Three

Makoto looks out the window of the little girl's room. She is sleeping quietly, apparently not seriously hurt from Zoesite's attack.

Makoto looks at nothing in particular. She tries to block the image of Sailor Mercury flailing around in the alley out of her mind but cannot. But, why? It's not that I have never seen another girl's bottom before. I see them every day in the showers after gym class, even Ami's! So, why am I so embarrassed?

Ami senses Makoto's uncomfortableness and it makes her nervous as well. Makoto has been such an asset in battle, why was she losing her composure now?

Usagi ignores both of them because she sees the latest Sailor V game and starts playing it.

"Sailor V kick!" Usagi chuckles to herself.

Scene Three

"Sailor V kick!"

Ranma-ko is surprised that she is not able to completely avoid Minako's offense. Artimus had been correct about Minako being dangerous in combat. She had hoped to knock out Minako quickly and take her back to Minako's apartment, but having to prevent Minako from jumping over the the fence on the bridge had forced Ranma-ko to expose herself to offensive moves that she normally would have been able to avoid.

"Thunder scream spike!"

Minako attacks with a downward chop from a high jump as if she was spiking a volley ball.

Ranma-ko avoids the move and ties up Minako's leg with her legs in a wrestling hold (leg lace). At least this maneuver buys me some time. But, unless something strange happens, I'm not going to win this fight.

Minako pulls herself to the fence to gain leverage. She is able to turn Ranma-ko enough to start kicking her.

Ranma-ko releases the hold.

"Dirt lover's dig!"

Minako jumps to her feet and then dives at Ranma-ko as if she was trying to dig a spiked volley ball right before it touches the ground. The move succeeds in hitting Ranma-ko in the ribs.

"Time to end this." Minako starts climbing the seven foot high chain fence that lines both sides of the bridge.

However, before she can reach the top, Ranma-ko springs up and grabs a hold of her leg.

Minako kicks Ranma-ko off, but Ranma-ko bounces back and is able to throw both her and Minako off the fence. Minako recovers first, but Ranma-ko is able to tie up her arm in a wrestling hold (over head wrist lock).

Minako maneuvers her body to get the proper angle to throw a chop. "Pinpoint precision serve!"

Scene Four

Ami suddenly realizes that in her distraction over Makoto's discomfort that she has missed something huge.

"Sailor V Knee!"

Ami jumps up. "Usagi, your Crescent Moon Wand isn't blinking."

Usagi's concentration is broken with disastrous results. The screen show "Game Over". "What about it?"

"That means that this girl is not the monster."

"But, it blinked before."

Suddenly Makoto gets her head back into the game. "The cat!"

Ami nods. "That's why Zoesite broke off the attack. We have to find that cat!"

Scene Five

Luna regains consciousness. She and Rhett Butler are inside of a sewer, having fallen through a manhole cover. "Are you okay?"

Rhett Butler comes to his senses and nods.

"This has been one strange day. Why do you keep trying to protect me?"

Rhett Butler says nothing.

"You don't have a crush on me or something?"

Rhett Butler blushes.

This was not the response Luna wanted.

Suddenly, Luna sees in the distance Zoesite running at theme at full speed, and behind him is an army of rats!

"There you are, my final Rainbow Warrior!"

Shocked, Luna looks at Rhett Butler. "You have a Rainbow Crystal?"

Scene Six

Minako scales the fence only to have Ranma-ko grab her leg. Minako kicks Ranma-ko off and then jumps at Ranma-ko. "Destiny Hammer!" Minako connects with a knee to the head that staggers Ranma-ko.

Minako triumphantly scales the fence and gets one leg over. However, she is joined by Ranma who effortlessly scales the fence in one leap. The face each other, sitting on the pole that frames the top of the fence. "I can't let you stop me!"

Minako and Ranma-ko grapple on the top of the fence. Ranma-ko realizes that she might also fall off the bridge.

Oh no, I won't be able to keep my balance up here forever!

To Be Continued!


	61. Tokyo Death Match! Part 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 61, "Tokyo Death Match! Ranma-ko's hardest battle ever!" Part 4

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 31, "Loved and chased! Luna's worst day ever."

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Space Pirate Strawberry, Parfait, and Chewy are non-cannon characters in a one of my previous fan fics, Yu Yu Hakusho Re Pure.

Note: In Japan all comedians are supposed to use "Kansai" regional dialect. There is no real reason for this, it's just the way it is and it seems to work well.

Scene One:

A doctor enters Mio's hospital room. "Ah, the nurse told me that you were awake."

"How long was I out?" Mio speaks in English.

"You've been here for a week."

"This is horrible! I have singing engagements coming up!"

The Doctor sits down on the the side of the bed. "Young lady, you've had a serious heart attack. If you try to exert yourself too soon your heart is going to give out again. You should take it easy for at least six months." The doctor leaves to prevent Mio from arguing.

Mio gets her cell phone. Her manager is going to be pretty disappointed.

Mio stops. Maybe Minako was saved somehow by her partner? The red-headed girl she met at the costume ball? Who was it? Oh yes, Ranma Saotome.

Scene Two

Parfait walks along a drainage ditch on the way to the pet store. What should I do about Rhett Butler? I'm sure that Strawberry will know what to do.

Suddenly Parfait feels a rumbling coming from the ground. An earthquake?

Scene Three

It takes all of Ranma's concentration and strength to keep both her and Minako from falling off the top of the fence.

Suddenly Minako and Ranma are distracted by a horrific sight. Two cats plop out of a sewer runoff vent into the lane by the drainage ditch below them followed closely by nearly ten thousand rats!

"What the heck?"

A split second distraction is all Ranma-ko needs. A lighting fast strike to the back of Minako's neck knocks Minako out.

Still, so dangerously perched are they that it takes over a minute for Ranma-ko to maneuver Minako's limp body safely back off of the fence of the bridge.

Scene Four

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

Parfait stares in wonder at the transformation. Parfait had not noticed the girl before, but could now see her powerful aura.

"Fire Soul!"

Parfait watches the mysterious girl throw a fire ball at the army of rats. The rats are scared off, leaving a mysterious human type guy.

"I am Sailor Mars, I have arrived ..."

Parfait notices that the girl takes forever and a day to make her battle introduction. While the girl is speech making, Parfait notices that Rhett Butler is right where the mysterious guy human is staring.

Parfait notices the guy use a black spirit crystal to extract another spirit crystal from inside of Rhett Butler while the girl is still prattling on with her speech. "This should be good."

Parfait sees Rhett Butler transform into a monster!

Scene Five

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. Not a lot of Sailor Warriors showed up this time. This crystal is definitely mine."

Suddenly a red rose hits Zoesite in the hand, stunning him and causing him to drop the crystal. Tuxedo Kamen swoops down and grabs the crystal. "I'll take this crystal. Goodbye."

Zoesite runs after Tuxedo Kamen, but to no avail.

Scene Six

Ranma-ko watches the action from a distance with interest. Well, now the other Sailor Warriors have a Crystal, I have a Crystal, Tuxedo Kamen has a Crystal and Zoesite has the rest. Maybe Zoesite will be busy with the other groups and give me time to better understand the one I have?

Ranma-ko picks up Minako's limp body and prepares to take her back to Minako's apartment.

Scene Seven

The monster that Rhett Butler has turned into, not seeing his master Zoesite any more, decides to wander off and cause random chaos.

Suddenly, the monster's path is blocked by Luna. After trying to calm the monster down, Luna stumbles and starts falling down the embankment. The monster grabs her.

"Shabon Spray!"

But, before the monster can eat Luna, it is distracted by Sailor Mercury's attack. Then, Sailor Jupiter slides down the embankment and through the monsters legs to steal Luna away.

"Gee, why did you have to ruin the mood?" Rei has a sour look. "And, you guys are late!"

"It had nothing to do with Usagi playing video games when she should have been concentrating on the mission."

"Yeah, it had nothing to do with Usagi at all!"

Usagi glares at Ami and Makoto.

Luna explodes at them. "Now is not the time for stand up comedy!"

The monster, obviously unimpressed by their comedy (after all, they weren't even using Kansai dialect) decides to wander off.

Luna has a fit when she sees the monster getting away. "Sailor Moon!"

"Right. Moon Healing Escalation!"

Rhett Butler refreshes.

Scene Eight

"And, then the monster turned back into Rhett Butler and his aura was no longer evil! Can you believe that?"

Space Pirate Strawberry nods briefly then turns on Parfait. "No, that's the most unbelievable story you have ever told me!" Strawberry is starting to like his cat store prison, at least he didn't have to listen to Parfait's tall tales all the time.

"Does my aura say that I am lying?"

"You're good with hiding your aura."

"Well, I'm going to break you out of that prison soon. Then you'll be able to see Rhett's new aura yourself."

Strawberry reluctantly smiles. "He could be a valuable ally."

Scene Nine

Mamoru arrives home with the Rainbow Crystal. Suddenly the phone rings.

"Chiba residence."

"Mamoru, it's Rei-chan!"

"Sorry I missed your call earlier. I have been busy this weekend."

"The studying?"

"Yes. But, if you're available next weekend, that pastry shop sounds wonderful."

The end of Tokyo Death Match

Next up: Minako is restrained, but still not out of danger. What will Ranma-ko have to sacrifice to save her important friend?


	62. Ranmako's heart break!

Ranma Half Moon chapter 62, "Ranma-ko's Heart Break! A Sacrifice for Love."

Author's note:

This episode happens before the Sailor Moon episode 32, "Umino's Resolve! I'll Protect Naru." and doesn't have much to do with the episode.

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene 1

Shampoo, Cologne, Ranma-ko, Artimus and Minako sit around a table at Cologne's restaurant. It is the middle of the night so no one else is at the restaurant.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm. Minako tries to speak but has been gagged.

"Future son-in-law, this is a very interesting request."

Ranma-ko nods. "Well, you already know about Artimus here. And, you seemed to have an interest in who Artimus was training. I thought you would be happy if we brought her to you."

Cologne cackles. "I am. But, it is sad that her mind is under attack right now."

"You can tell that?" This pricks Artimus' interest.

Cologne nods. "When you have been reading battle auras for as long as I have, non-battle auras also become visible. And, her aura is pretty strangled right now."

Ranma-ko looks Cologne in the eye. "Do you think it would help?"

"It would work. But, since the attack she is under is unusually harsh, it would leave her mind in a weakened state. Things that would remind her of the events that were occurring while she was being attacked could trigger those memories coming back, along with the attack."

Ranma-ko sighs. "So, what awful price will I have to pay for it to be done?"

Cologne becomes more serious. "There are only a few things that could have done this attack, and I don't like any of them. Future son-in-law, this one is on me."

Ranma-ko breathes a sigh of relief. She was imagining all sorts of horrible things that Cologne could have asked her to do.

Artimus nudges Ranma-ko hand with his paw. "Ranma, is the really okay? What if Minako doesn't remember you?"

Ranma-ko becomes pale. This was not something she had anticipated. However, her and Artimus had tried for several days to figure out how to heal Minako before Minako could try to hurt herself again and come up with nothing. Even Artimus' computer in the Crown Arcade had no answers.

"I want Minako to be my fighting partner again. However, her safety is more important."

Artimus nods and moves closer to Ranma-ko. "If you have to stay away from Minako, I will come to your place after Minako is asleep to keep you briefed."

Ranma-ko gulps. Artimus has been a great teacher for her. But, for Minako's sake, Ranma-ko is willing to sacrifice Artimus's regular training.

Ranma-ko turns to Cologne. "Please, help my friend Minako."

Cologne turns to Shampoo. "Great grand daughter, please perform Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shaitsu on our guest here."

"Shampoo no want to."

A vein pops out on Ranma-ko's forehead.

"Why is that, child?"

"Guest is girl-type Ranma friend. Shampoo no want to help her."

Cologne smiles. "I understand. You don't like her because she likes future son-in-law."

"She like girl-type Ranma."

Cologne cringes slightly. Shampoo was never able to keep straight that Ranma-kun and Ranma-ko were the same person, even though Shampoo also shape-shifts! "But, you also don't like people who I don't like, right?"

Shampoo nods enthusiastically.

"This girl was attacked by someone I don't like, so she is a friend of mine, so do it for me."

Shampoo nods her head. "Yes."

Shampoo performs the technique.

Minako is put to sleep by the technique.

Ranma-ko removes the bounds and the gag on Minako.

Ranma-ko and Artimus look at each other with apprehension.

After a minute or so Minako wakes up. At first she is startled by the strange surroundings, but calms down a little bit when she sees Artimus. "I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep in your restaurant. Please forgive me."

Cologne smiles. "It's no big deal."

"Come on Artimus, let's go." Minako and Artimus leave the restaurant.

Ranma-ko feels her heart sink violently into her stomach. Minako had looked right at her without a hint of recognition.

Ranma-ko looks at Shampoo. "You did that on purpose, making her forget me."

"Shampoo erase memory because Cologne said so. Shampoo loves Cologne too much to hurt friend."

Ranma-ko looks in Shampoo's eyes and sees that she is telling the truth. "Sorry, that was out of line."

Cologne taps Ranma-ko on the shoulder with her cane. "Future son-in-law, you're upset right now. There are many things I would like to tell you, but let's wait until you're less upset.

Ranma-ko nodes. "I will go."

Ranma-ko walks home. She notices that the moon is out of focus and her collar is inexplicably wet.

Minako and Artimus walk alongside.

"I feel weird. Did I have food poisoning?

Artimus stumbles for words. "You've been working very hard. Maybe you just collapsed from exhaustion."

"But, we have to fight Dark Kingdom."

"I know. Maybe, it's been to hard for you to go it alone. Maybe it's time for a different approach."

"Really? A partner would be nice."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Scene two

Later that night, Artimus programs his computer at the arcade. It was time to arrange for Minako to join with the other Sailor Warriors. His partner, who, for security reasons, only communicates with him through the computer, would have to be informed.

Next up: Minako's debut! Her original stage debut was ruined by Dark Kingdom and this debut is to a small audience, but it is well received.


	63. Minako's debut! Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 63, "Minako's Debut!"

Author's note:

This episode happens before the Sailor Moon episode 33, "The last Sailor Warrior, Sailor Venus Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene 1

Zoesite smiles. His plan to gain Sailor Moon's Rainbow crystal had worked to perfection. Now, all he had to do was take the two crystals from Tuxedo Kamen and Kunsite would be proud of him.

He gets the signal that Queen Beryl will see him.

"My Queen, we now have five of the seven crystals. And, I have a plan to gain the last two. Humans are weak and easily manipulated. I have noticed that whenever Sailor Moon is in trouble Tuxedo Kamen always shows up. I now know a way to exploit this to get the last two crystals."

Queen Beryl nods. "You know, Zoesite, this is your last chance to complete this mission."

Kunsite, who is watching on a monitor, gasps. The last two generals who got down to their last chance to complete a mission are now dead!

Kunsite materializes in Queen Beryl's court. "My queen, to insure that this plan will succeed, I will run interference on the Sailor Warriors and make sure that they do not interfere.

"You two seem very serious this time. Let's hope that this seriousness brings us the last two Rainbow Crystals, and then the Silver Imperium Crystal."

Kunsite bows. "For you, my queen, I will make this so."

Zoesite bites his lip. How could Kunsite look at someone other than him, even if it was Queen Beryl? But, no matter. For Kunsite, he would defeat Tuxedo Kamen, even if it costs him his life!

Scene two

Makoto receives a call. "Kino residence."

"Makochan! I need someone to console me. I totally blew it the other day."

"Usagi, Luna told me that you defeated a Yoma monster all by yourself and saved the lives of thirty innocent bystanders. Is that blowing it?"

"I lost the crystal."

Makoto sighs. "No problem. Let's get your spirits back up so that we can crush Dark Kingdom next time and get back those crystals."

"Okay, meet me downtown at that crepe stand!"

Makoto smiles. That Usagi sure cheers up fast!

Scene three

At Tokyo Airport Mio Kuroki walks off the ramp from a plane from London. Her walk is week and unsteady but determined.

"Mio! Wait there, I'll get a wheel chair for you!"

Mio shakes her head at her manager. "No, I need to do normal things if I am to recover. I just can't do the big things yet."

"You're very brave."

"You could get my bags..."

"Of course."

Scene four

Minako and Artimus train in the park. Minako is still week after her encounter with Shampoo, but still tries hard.

Minako gets dizzy and is not able to complete one hundred squats. "Artimus, do you think I should just give it up?"

"What?"

"What if my trying to be an idol is interfering with my being a Sailor Warrior?"

"Minako, being an idol is your dream. Being a Sailor Warrior is a large responsibility, but you must never give up on your dreams!"

Minako nods. "Okay, from the top! One, two, three..."

Scene five

Zoesite admires himself in the mirror. The costume and make up are perfect. Even close up it is difficult to distinguish him from Sailor Moon.

Zoesite tries to do some of the stupid expressions that he has seen that dreadful girl do, but gives up. There is no way that he can make himself look that undignified.

Zoesite looks through his mirror into the human dimension. He searches and finally finds a crime about to be committed, a bank robbery. "Tuxedo Kamen, today I will definitely smoke you out!"

Scene six

Ranma-ko walks the street in downtown Juban, getting ready for her shopping chores. Suddenly Ranma-ko notices something unusual out of the corner of her eye. A news show is showing live footage of a bank robbery in progress, but the robbery had been broken up by Sailor Moon.

Ranma-ko does a double take. Since when does a Sailor Warrior's job description include doing the job of the local police? And, then smiling for the camera? This seems very suspicious to Ranma-ko, who then realizes that this scene is only a couple of blocks away from her.

Ranma-ko springs into action, ducking into an alley and using her martial arts ability to reach the fire escape and then gain access to the roof of the nearby building. From this vantage point she would be able to track what was happening more closely.

Suddenly Ranma-ko sees another figure pop up on a rooftop two blocks away. The road is too wide for her to jump to a closer building so Ranma-ko tries zoning in on this figure from the distance. She can see that it is the suspicious Sailor Moon.

Ranma-ko dashes down the fire escape on the side of the building so she can get closer to the action.

Scene seven

Mamoru takes a break from studying. He is in his college's library, some twenty stories up, in the medical research section. He looks out the window. It is a lovely sunny day.

Some window washers lower themselves past Mamoru's floor. Mamoru thinks they must be very brave.

Suddenly Mamoru's magical powers awaken within him. He sees magical shards appear that cut through the window washers' safety lines.

The lines snap and the platform the window washers collapses leaving the window washers holding onto the ropes for dear life.

Mamoru gulps. Their situation is terrible, but there is nothing he can do. His powers will not let him save people other than the two Sailor Moons.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon swings down from a rope and rescues one of the window washers. A cold clammy feeling comes over Mamoru. Did Sailor Moon sabotage those ropes?

Scene eight

Two crepes in hand, Usagi is in junk food heaven.

Makoto sighs. Makoto has a fixed idea about what qualities a heroine should have and so far Usagi has managed to display none of these qualities. However, Usagi was Usagi, and just because she doesn't fit into Makoto's image of a heroine doesn't mean that she isn't one.

"You'll gain weight if you eat too much."

"Don't care, this is too good."

Suddenly Usagi stops eating and watches in horror as she sees a horrible accident with window washers in progress, that is, until Sailor Moon uses a rope to save one of the workers and deposit him on the awning on the building right in front of Usagi.

"So that's Sailor Moon!"

"She's so cool!"

The fake Sailor Moon soaks in the adulation then jumps to the top of the building.

Usagi breaks down and cries over her thunder being stolen. Usagi does not notice Mamoru running out of the building trying to pick up on the trail of this Sailor Moon.

Ranma-ko is also in time to watch this curious incident, but she is alert enough to notice Mamoru and then notice Usagi crying.

Geez, did Mamoru-kun bully Usagi again? She would have to have a talk with that boy.

Then Ranma-ko notices that Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, is with Usagi.

Then Ranma-ko notices that Minako, with Artimus, is also staring at Usagi. Ranma-ko shifts her position so that Minako cannot see her.

Ranma-ko then sees the suspicious Sailor Moon take off on the rooftop. Even though this was probably a trap, Ranma-ko decides to follow this Sailor Moon in hopes of getting an opportunity to engage Dark Kingdom.

Ranma-ko notices that Minako and Artimus also taking off after this Sailor Moon, as well as Makoto and Usagi.

Ranma-ko uses a nearby fire escape to reach the rooftops again. She can see the suspicious Sailor Moon in the distance. Ranma-ko smiles. The hunt is on!

To be continued!


	64. Minako's debut! Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 64, "Minako's Debut!" Part 2

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 33, "The last Sailor Warrior, Sailor Venus Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene 1

Zoesite floats from building to building. His debut so far has been fabulous. There was even a second there when he felt a twinge of pride when the simpleton humans had praised him as Sailor Moon.

However, his Sailor Moon should have already caused enough commotion to attract the attention of the Sailor Warriors and Tuxedo Kamen, so he has to hurry so that he and Kunsite can set their trap.

Several buildings behind, Ranma-ko is able to keep track of the suspicious Sailor Moon's movements. Fortunately, the route they were taking had narrower roads so she had no problem leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

However, while Ranma-ko concentrates on tracking her prey in the air, she doesn't notice that Mamoru is also following the trail on the ground.

Nor does Minako and Artimus notice Mamoru since they are running on a parallel road.

Nor does Usagi and Makoto notice Mamoru since they are sprinting on a different parallel road.

"Mako-chan, I can't keep up!"

"Usagi, after two crepes you should have some energy. Do you want to wind up being fat?"

The two continue sprinting along. "No."

"Good, then while you're at it, call Luna as well."

"Meenie!" Usagi, still sprinting is able to get out her communicator. "Luna," puff, puff, "Makochan and I are chasing a fake Sailor Moon. She seems to be heading towards the docks. Alert the others."

Luna's picture comes on the communicator. "Got it!"

Scene two.

The trail for Usagi and Makoto goes cold at the docks. Soon, they are joined by Luna, Ami and Rei.

Makoto smiles. "That was fast!"

Ami looks a little embarrassed. "Rei sprung for a cab."

"Gee guys, at least Usagi and I ran all the way hear from downtown."

Luna makes a smug noise. "Well, even so, that other Sailor Moon was working a lot harder today than Usagi."

"Oh yeah? Well that girl owes me some royalty money. I'm the only one allowed to be Sailor Moon."

Ami looks thoughtful. "Putting that aside, we need to find out if this Sailor Moon is a friend or foe."

A thought pops into Rei's head. "Luna, didn't you say there were five Sailor Warriors? Could this be the fifth warrior?"

Luna is flustered at not having any clue, but is saved from further embarrassment by a scream.

"Let's go!"

Ranma-ko hears the scream and races across the rooftops to see the suspicious Sailor Moon being hung by her wrists some thirty feet in the air by a crane. Ranma-ko also notices on top of the next building is on a sinister figure with a cape. His power aura was immense. Could this be another one of the Dark Kingdom's generals?

On the other building that flanks the building that Kunsite is on Minako and Artimus make it to the roof.

"Artimus, oh my god, do I have any chance against this guy?"

Artimus shakes his head. "Fully powered up and ready for battle? No. But, he hasn't seen you yet. Be patient. Discipline is the key now."

Minako nods. All of Artimus's training is coming back to her and she starts relaxing.

Kunsite laughs and looks out over the night skyline. "Those lights pollute the beautiful darkness. Hideous."

"Not so fast!"

"Sailor Warriors, you have come!"

The Sailor Warriors enter with their battle boast.

"And, I am Kunsite, one of the great four Generals of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Kunsite?" Both Minako and Ranma-ko say this at the same time.

Lightning lights up the sky. Ranma-ko notices that the suspicious Sailor Moon is in danger of being struck by one of the lightning bolts.

Kunsite raises his hands. "Behold, the beauty of the darkness of Dark Kingdom!"

A one hundred foot high hemisphere of dark energy surrounds and traps the Sailor Warriors.

"Stand back. Fire soul!" Sailor Mars unleashes a fireball against the hemisphere but it does no damage.

Usagi's Sailor Moon despairs. "Rei, this is no time to sink to my level of competence!"

Minako starts to quiver in fear.

"Don't be afraid. If you break his posture you'll break the spell."

Minako nods.

Zoesite starts feeling some apprehension. It was true that he and Kunsite had summoned the lighting clouds, but they weren't really in control of these clouds. Zoesite knows that he can survive being hit by lightning, but it might mess up his precious face.

Mamoru senses that Sailor Moon is in trouble and transforms into Tuxedo Kamen. He races to the scene but is not able to see the Sailor Warriors trapped inside of the hemisphere of dark energy. But, what he does see is the suspicious Sailor Moon being used as a lightning rod, hanging from a crane.

Tuxedo Kamen leaps up thirty feet and cuts the suspicious Sailor Moon free with his cane.

Ranma-ko gulps. It was a trap! Tuxedo Kamen couldn't tell that the real blond Sailor Moon was in trouble so he saved the wrong one. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Ranma-ko transforms into Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Kamen has one of the crystals. I can't let Dark Kingdom take it away from Tuxedo Kamen before I do.

Lightning strikes the crane which was holding the suspicious Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen carries the suspicious Sailor Moon into the warehouse.

"Minako, the masked man is Tuxedo Kamen. He may not be entirely trustworthy but Dark Kingdom considers him an enemy. This is definitely a Dark Kingdom trap!"

"Venus Star Power Make Up!" Minako transforms into Sailor V. "It's show time."

Across town, Mio Kuroki lays down in bed exhausted. She felt like she had the aerobic fitness of a very old lady. But, at least she was home.

Tuxedo Kamen lays the suspicious Sailor Moon down inside of the Warehouse.

Zoesite smiles an evil smile. Chance. Zoesite materializes a ice shard in his hand. Tuxedo Kamen, time to die!

To Be Continued!


	65. Minako's Debut! Part 3, the conclusion

Ranma Half Moon chapter 65, "Minako's Debut!" part 3

Author's note:

This episode happens before the Sailor Moon episode 33, "The last Sailor Warrior, Sailor Venus Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Odango head (dumpling head) is how Mamoru makes fun of Usagi's strange hair style.

Scene 1

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon suddenly realizes that Kunsite's hemisphere of darkness attack was merely holding the Sailor warriors at bay. This means that their real target is Tuxedo Kamen!

Ranma-ko jumps to the second floor window of the warehouse. She is in time to see the suspicious Sailor Moon stab Tuxedo Kamen in the shoulder with an ice shard.

"Die!"

Tuxedo Kamen screams in pain.

The suspicious Sailor Moon jumps to a nearby stack of boxes and removes its costume revealing Zoesite.

A fully powered up General? Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon's heart races briefly, before she remembers Artimus' coaching: "A General is very tough to take on one on one when they are fully powered up. However, they tend to use up a lot of their energy in their attacks." Come on Tuxedo Kamen, hang in there.

Tuxedo Kamen ducks down a aisle of boxes, hoping to buy some time.

Zoesite materializes another shard of ice and runs after Tuxedo Kamen, using the ice shard to slice the boxes clean through and start an avalanche.

Tuxedo Kamen is forced out into the open.

"There you are!" Zoesite pounces on Tuxedo Kamen and starts hacking away with his ice shard.

Ranma-ko notices that Tuxedo Kamen's cane is capable of withstanding the ice shard while several tons of boxes are not.

Seeing that his attack is not finishing off Tuxedo Kamen, Zoesite kicks it to a higher gear and uses his free hand to throw sakura blossoms at his downed enemy.

Queen Beryl watches this with great interest on her crystal ball. The plan of Zoesite and Kunsite was running very smoothly. She is very impressed on how serious they are.

Tuxedo Kamen starts wilting under Zoesite's attack. If I was a character in the Sailor V video game that odango head always plays then my magic power meter would be in lowering into the danger area.

Tuxedo Kamen's mask falls off.

Mio Kuroki sits straight up in a trace. She sees exactly what Queen Beryl sees.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon readies her tiara for a long range attack.

"Crescent Beam!"

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon smiles. Even if Sailor V can no longer remember her, their moves are still perfectly synchronized.

Zoesite screams in pain. He looks to the window where the attack came from and sees the silhouette of a Sailor Warrior. "Who are you?"

Zoesite suddenly looks down to see that Tuxedo Kamen had gathered the rest of his energy and flash stepped to safety. When Zoesite looks back at the window the Sailor Warrior is gone.

Mio Kuroki speaks in a guttural growl. "Queen Beryl, that is him. He is the one that we searched for but could not find."

Queen Beryl nods. "We were successful in finding his four little friends, but now we have him!"

"We must take him alive." Mio snaps out of the trance and falls back on the bed exhausted. "Curse this frail body."

Mio falls asleep.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon jumps down from the window. She sees Tuxedo Kamen from behind but does not notice that his mask is off. She decides to wait to see how this plays out.

"Kunsite! We're in great danger!"

Kunsite continues to concentrate on his spell. "Zoesite, were you successful in killing Tuxedo Kamen?"

"No, there was another Sailor Warrior who interfered."

Usagi overhears this and wonders if the fake Sailor Moon had attacked Zoesite.

Kunsite kicks it into a higher gear and shrinks his hemisphere of darkness down to a smaller size, threatening to crush the Sailor Warriors trapped inside. "No matter. He is a human. We still have the upper hand."

Zoesite blushes with admiration of Kunsite's effectiveness in battle. "Tuxedo Kamen! Come out. Give us the Rainbow Crystals or the Sailor Warriors die."

Tuxedo Kamen puts his mask back on and walks out. "It looks like you have won."

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon gets ready to put all of her power into Moon Twilight Flash.

Zoesite gloats. "You foolish humans really need to learn when to give up on your dreams."

Sailor V watches the scene from the rooftop, terrified. However, Zoesite's words starts a fire burning in her heart. "No, you must never give up your dreams!!"

Artimus scratches his head. Where have I heard that before?

Both Zoesite and Kunsite look up startled.

Sailor V remembers from Artimus' coaching that a Sailor Warrior can re-power herself up by doing a battle boast. She leaps from the building to the ground and boldly discards her mask. "A debuting Sailor Warrior, Sailor Venus!"

Luna pricks up her ears. "I remember that voice."

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus uses her attack to hit Kunsite across the hands, breaking his posture and releasing the spell.

The Sailor Warriors gasp in the fresh air.

Artimus also leaps from the building to the top of a stack of large pipes. "Known the world over as Sailor V, she now reveals her true identity as Sailor Venus!"

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon hides behind some boxes. She is fighting back tears of happiness seeing how Minako has debuted in such fine style, but she also knows that she won't be joining up with the main group for fear of hurting Minako.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. We end this now!" Zoesite assumes a fighting stance in front of Kunsite who nurses his hurt hands. If it means dying for Kunsite, it would be worth it for Kunsite to get the honor of capturing the Rainbow Crystals.

The night skyline lights up. A cruel looking woman appears in the night sky.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon gets a flash of recognition. Jadeite used this trick a while back.

"Zoesite, Kunsite. Plans have changed. Come back at once."

"But, we can win!"

"Don't disobey orders Zoesite!"

Kunsite and Zoesite disappear back into Dark Kingdom.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon notices that Tuxedo Kamen is limping off. This was her chance to get the other Rainbow Crystal! In a way, it seems like non-revenge driven strategy. Tuxedo Kamen is hurt so he would not be able to guard the crystal as well as she could.

Ranma-ko starts to run after Tuxedo Kamen to take the crystal but finds her feet rooted to the spot. The Rainbow Crystal in her shirt pocket burns.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon gasps. Did the crystal have a mind of its own? Was it telling her not to take Tuxedo Kamen's crystal?

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon untransforms. She sees the other Warriors are making their introductions. Ranma-ko makes her exit.

The end of Minako's Debut arc

Next: An arc so shocking that its name will not be revealed until the second part of arc.


	66. Chapter 66 name withheld

Ranma Half Moon chapter 66 [title withheld]

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 34, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene 1

"Why, Queen Beryl? We could have finished them off."

Queen Beryl looks at Zoesite with scorn. Why does he continue to not show her the respect due to a queen? "Orders have come directly from our great leader Queen Metalia. We must take Tuxedo Kamen alive."

"But ..."

"Zoesite, orders are not to be questioned!"

"Yes, my queen."

Zoesite and Kunsite leave the Queen's court. Zoesite is visibly shaking.

"You did well out there, Zoesite."

"Master Kunsite, do you really think so?"

"If the situation had not changed, we would have prevailed. Even with the unexpected addition of that new Sailor Warrior."

Zoesite blushes.

"But, now, we must set another trap."

Zoesite smiles and evil smile. "Of course."

Scene 2

Mamoru finally makes it back to his apartment. He had to walk most of the way because he had been too weak as Tuxedo Kamen to flash step very far. He rests for a moment against his apartment door. When he moves away a tell tale blood stain appears where his shoulder was.

Mamoru punches the door in frustration. As a doctor in training, he knew that Zoesite had not hit any vital organs, but the wound was serious and difficult to keep closed.

Mamoru sits on his sofa to gather himself before treating the wound.

Suddenly Zoesite's face is projected on his wall. "Mamoru-chan? So nice to see you."

"Zoesite. How did you find me?"

"I know who you are now, so it wasn't hard. Let's settle this one on one, like men. Meet me at the Starlight Building at five tomorrow, and bring your two crystals, I'll bring my five."

Mamoru smiles, masking out the pain. "I'll be there."

The image of Zoesite vanishes.

Like men? Yeah, don't dress up like a girl next time, Zoesite.

Scene Three

Ranma-kun hears a knocking on his window. The midnight moon throws the shadow of a cat into the room, but Ranma-kun is not scared. He opens the window and Artimus jumps in.

Artimus' eyes immediately doubles in size. "Meow?"

Ranma-kun chuckles. He remembers that Artimus has never seen him as a boy except for the time that he was cos-playing a girl at the school fair. "What's up cool cat? Don't worry. I'm really her. This is just how I look normally."

Artimus sighs. "That was quite a shock."

"Hey, my friends at school are in complete denial. They firmly believe that I have a cousin who I change places with when I transform as kind of a magic trick."

"I can see why they would believe it."

"How did Minako hold up?"

"She was nearly perfect in the battle but was struggling horribly during the introductions. I could tell that she was nearly in tears. I made up an excuse to get her out of there."

"Good thinking."

"I think she'll do better next time. At least Luna and I had a chance to set up a meeting place for tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Ranma, there are certain things that you shouldn't know about if you are to be an effective shadow warrior. If I tell you too much you might inadvertently lead the enemy back to our main army."

"Understood."

"I know that some things about being a shadow warrior will be very harsh, but I know that you can handle them."

"There was one thing that was really weird today."

"Oh?"

"After the battle I went to try to take the other Rainbow Crystal from Tuxedo Kamen but I could not."

"He was too fast?"

"No, the crystal seemed to stop me from attacking."

"The crystals didn't stop him from hitting you in the face."

"That was different, he didn't have a crystal with him at the time."

"I see. Maybe he is not our enemy after all?"

"I don't know. Maybe the crystals themselves know who they belong to?"

Scene four

Ranma-kun makes it home from school. He is met by Nabiki.

"Hey, your boyfriend Mamoru left a message. He wants you to come to his apartment. Sounds exciting."

"Geeze, Nabiki, it's not like that."

"Well, putting that aside, you better put your girl side on. The message seemed pretty urgent."

Ranma-kun changes into Ranma-ko upstairs and prepares to leave.

"Young lady, you're going on a date dressed like that?" Nabiki rolls her eyes.

"Did the message say a date? Besides, he sees me in pants all the time."

"Really, Ranma, you should learn to work it more."

Ranma-ko doesn't even dignify that comment with a response and leaves.

Ranma-ko arrives at Mamoru's apartment. She checks her shirt pocket to make sure the Rainbow Crystal is still there. The Rainbow Crystal is way too important to leave lying around and if a crisis arouse she would need its powers right then and there.

Ranma-ko takes the elevator. She sees herself in the mirror and wonders if she should have made more of an effort to make herself look cuter.

Ranma-ko knocks on Mamoru's door.

"It's open."

Ranma-ko lets herself in and shuts the door. She sees a horrible sight. Mamoru is leaning against a wall. He looks half dead.

"I'm glad you came ..." Mamoru starts sliding down the wall.

"Mamoru!" Ranma-ko runs over and catches Mamoru to prevent him from falling.

Ranma-ko kisses Mamoru.

To be continued!


	67. Panic Kiss Two! Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 67 Panic Kiss Two Part 2

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 34, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene 1

Ranma-ko kisses Mamoru.

Ranma-ko and Mamoru are enveloped by a ball of simmering bright energy. Ranma-ko's shirt disappears and large white angelic wings emerge from her back.

Ranma-ko and Mamoru float in the air, Ranma-ko holding the unconscious Mamoru in her arms. The ball of energy is centered in between them, between their hearts.

Ranma-ko sees this scene from outside her body, as if her consciousness was disconnected.

The ball of energy subsides and Ranma-ko's wings disappear and her Chinese peasant shirt returns. They settle back on the ground.

Ranma-ko sees from her own perspective again. Ranma-ko drags Mamoru to his couch.

Mamoru regains consciousness. He feels his lips and smiles.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Ranma, I think we both know that something special just happened."

Ranma-ko blushes. Was Mamoru talking about her changing into an angel or talking about the kiss? "It, it, it was just a spontaneous thing. You were hurt and I was worried about you."

"You don't understand, I know your secret."

All the color drains out of Ranma-ko's face. Mamoru knows that she is really a guy? Does that mean that "Mister Playboy" Chiba Mamoru was secretly more attracted to boys than girls? That would explain his connection to the F4.

Scene two

Minako arrives home to Artimus.

"Minako, I have an urgent message from the main computer. The enemy will make it's move tonight at the Starlight Building."

"We must alert the others."

"Minako, this might be the big one. We cannot let Dark Kingdom get the Silver Crystal."

"But, what if we get the crystal first?"

"If we do, we can find the Moon Princess. Minako, one thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon called Silver Millennium that was ruled by a great queen. Her daughter was the Moon Princess and the Sailor Warriors where her guardians."

"So, I was there one thousand years ago?"

"In a previous life. It is your destiny to right the great tragedy that occurred back then."

Minako nods.

"Let's go!"

Scenes Three

"My secret? Do you you think I'm seeing someone else?"

Mamoru looks at Ranma-ko with a poker face. "Ranma, there is something that you have that I want, and something I have that you want." Mamoru points to his heart.

Oh my god, Mamoru is confessing to me? Am I the last person who figures out that we are in love? "Mamoru, I, I, I'm not saying it will never happen, but, I don't particularly want your heart and soul at this moment."

"Not my heart and soul."

Oh my god, he wants me to be his lover? Are guys always like this? Wait a second, I am a guy and we are always like that. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean that ..."

Mamoru pulls a Rainbow Crystal out of his shirt pocket. "Sailor Moon, I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

Scene Four

Usagi Tsukino prepares to leave from school.

"Miss Tsukino, aren't you forgetting something?"

Miss Haruna's voice makes the hairs on the back of Usagi's neck stand up. "My note book?"

"Usagi, you have clean up duty today."

"Yes Miss Haruna." Usagi is crestfallen. She will surely get chewed out by Rei now.

Scene Five

Ranma lets out a nervous giggle. "Sailor Moon? Do you think I cos-play being a crime fighter?"

"On the day you first met me at the herb store, you also met Tuxedo Kamen in the park. I didn't know then that I was Tuxedo Kamen. You borrowed my hat to transform. I told you to never try fighting a Yoma Monster again and to let the Sailor Warriors do the fighting. You said your name was Ranma Saotome. I remember you had a very bad attitude."

A montage of images comes back to Ranma-ko about the complicated relationship that she has had with Mamoru. From Tuxedo Kamen helping her in fighting, and then punching her in the jaw to take the Rainbow Crystal from her. "So, when I met you the second time, while you were tutoring Akane, when you disappeared from the bathroom ..."

"The other Sailor Moon was in trouble and I teleported to where she was."

"So, you can both teleport and flash step?"

"I only teleport to where one of the Sailor Moons is in trouble. I have no control over it. The flash step I have control over."

"At one point I was being attacked by two Yoma Monsters in the park. I thought I saw you briefly in the corner of my eye."

"I was there, but the other Sailor Moon would have been killed on the spot if I hadn't gone to her."

"So, when did you discover that you were Tuxedo Kamen?"

"After I got a hold of the Rainbow Crystal that is in your shirt pocket. Believe me, it was the shock and the shame of my life when I realized that I had a date the next day with a girl I had just punched in the face."

Ranma-ko eyes grow angry. "You, as Tuxedo Kamen, knew who I was. And, yet, you punched one of the girls who transforms into Sailor Moon in the face?"

"Yes. I did because it was the right thing to do. Besides, I had already warned you that I might be your enemy with regard to the Rainbow Crystals."

Ranma-ko nods, understanding. A light bulb goes off in Ranma-ko's head. "So that's why I kissed you. You were wounded by Zoesite in battle yesterday. That's why you were fainting when I walked in. The Rainbow Crystals reacted together so they would heal you."

"Maybe the fact that I am Tuxedo Kamen and you are Sailor Moon is why Saotome Ranma and Chiba Mamoru were attracted to each other in the first place? But, even if that is true, I'm happy it happened."

Ranma-ko thinks about this for a minute and blushes. "Mamoru, you left a message saying that you needed me to come over."

"Yes. I am fighting a duel with Zoesite tonight. I need you to give me the other Rainbow Crystal."

Ranma-ko pulls the Rainbow Crystal out of her shirt pocket.

Ranma-ko and Mamoru stare at each other holding their crystals.

To Be Continued!


	68. Panic Kiss Two! Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 68 Panic Kiss Two Part 3

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 34, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene 1

Ranma-ko pulls the Rainbow Crystal out of her shirt pocket.

Ranma-ko and Mamoru stare at each other holding their crystals.

"I can't let you do this. I saw you get injured by Zoesite with my own eyes. Can't you see that taking on Zoesite all by your self is a bad idea?"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it is a trap. But, it doesn't matter what happens to me. I must find out who the Moon Princess is. Else, nothing I do has any meaning."

Scene 2

Zoesite and Kunsite materialize outside of the Starlight Building.

"Master Kunsite, should I exterminate all of these unsightly human vermin?"

Kunsite smiles a sinister smile. "That would take too much energy. I can send out a suggestion to all of the humans inside to leave. You're attacking first. By the time I would have to act I should be fully powered back up."

Zoesite looks adoringly at Kunsite. "Brilliant. With the humans gone I will be able to set up the dimensional trap door without distraction."

Scene 3

Ranma-ko's mind is a surging sea of conflicting emotions. Was it really a bad idea for Mamoru to do this? If it was how can I ever convince him? "But, how are you going to defeat Zoesite if you can't even take this crystal from me by force?"

Mamoru smiles. "Well then. Maybe it must come to this. I'll try to take your crystal and you'll try to take mine."

Ranma-ko pouts. "This is stupid. If we hurt each other, whoever goes against Zoesite will be weaker."

"I thought the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts was all about accepting challenges."

Ranma-ko sets herself for a fight. "It is."

Scene 4

Haruka and Michiru stand by a fence facing the ocean at a scenic rest stop.

Michiru sighs. "I feel a strong wave coming."

Haruka nods. "The one who can destroy this world already walks on earth."

"So, you're okay with my plan?"

"Just find the specific school."

Michiru nods. "That is still unresolved, but my intuition tells me that it will resolve quickly."

Haruka puts her arm around Michiru. "I only hope that I am up to the task."

Michiru touch Haruka's lips. "Nonsense. You've been more than enough for certain other tasks so far."

Haruka blushes bright red on the word 'other.'

Scene 5

Ranma-ko braces for a fight.

Mamoru casually walks over and takes the crystal out of her hands.

Ranma-ko is at first totally shocked that she couldn't move at all. Then she falls to her knees in defeat.

"Ranma, I felt your presence last evening on the battle field. I knew that you were behind me when I was leaving the scene. If you were capable of taking the other crystal from me you would have done so then."

Ranma-ko looks down. "My feet wouldn't move."

Mamoru pulls Ranma-ko up and hugs her.

Ranma-ko is flooded with emotion and starts crying.

"You didn't lose the fight. It wasn't up to us who was going to get to fight Zoesite. The crystals made that decision for us."

Ranma-ko buries head head in Mamoru's chest, no longer worrying that Mamoru is a guy.

Mamoru helps Ranma-ko sit down. "However, just because these two Rainbow Crystals chose me to fight for the other five doesn't mean that you're not important. Maybe the true power of the Rainbow Crystals is healing people? If so, your being able to heal me might be a good sign. Maybe it is a sign that you might be the Moon Princess."

"I don't know what to think."

"To tell the truth, neither do I. There are forces at work here that are beyond both of our comprehensions. But, for now, I think we should follow the lead of these two crystals."

Ranma-ko nods.

"Ranma, if you are the princess, then it's important for you to stay out of harm's way. I need you to stay away from this fight. If I can get the crystals from Zoesite then I think that both of us will finally know what to do."

"This is against everything that I have ever been taught, to not participate in a fight."

Mamoru smiles warmly. "I understand your pain. It's probably worse than the pain I felt when Zoesite stabbed me. But, this isn't a question of your dedication to martial arts, this is about these crystals wanting you out of this fight."

They both stand up.

"Mamoru, don't die."

"Ranma, I promise I will come back to you."

Mamoru opens the door to his apartment and leaves. "Don't follow."

Ranma-ko stares off into space. This is the first time she has felt helpless in the face of adversity, and the first time someone was going to fight for her sake.

Ranma-ko turns to leave Mamoru's apartment but catches a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. When she investigates she is shocked to discover that she no longer recognizes her reflection.

Could it be that the combination of the amount of time that she was spending in female form and the energy of Rainbow Crystals was interacting with the Jusenkyö transformation?

Or, could it be that she has never seen her female form with the emotions that are on her face?

Scene two

Usagi leaves school at a dead sprint.

"Oh my god, Rei is going to scold me for sure. Even though I had no choice, I am going to be held responsible for being late unless I run all the way to Rei's shrine!"

An image of Rei Hino appears in her mind. "Slow poke! Dummy! Clumsy!"

Scene three

Mamoru reaches the street and staggers. The crystals had done their job, but Zoesite's magic was very strong and the wound was coming back.

Mamoru steadies himself. Hurt or not hurt, there was no way he way going to lose to Zoesite.

Mamoru walks down the street towards the setting sun, unaware of Usagi running down the same street, just one block behind him.

To Be Continued!


	69. The Death of Tuxedo Kamen, part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 69 "The Death of Tuxedo Kamen" Part 1

Author's note:

This episode also happens during the Sailor Moon episode 34, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: "baka" means dumb.

Scene 1

Mamoru walks down the street towards the setting sun, unaware of Usagi running down the same street, just one block behind him.

Mamoru walks with effort, weighted down by the pain in his shoulder.

Suddenly Mamoru feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. Could this be a sneak attack by Zoesite? Mamoru turns but instead of seeing Zoesite ...

"Why feeling all depressed? I thought you were always Mister Happy-Go-Lucky?"

... Mamoru sees the weird fourteen year old girl who hangs out with Rei, Tsukino Usagi, the baka girl that he always teases.

However, just ten minutes away from a duel to the death, Mamoru just can't come up with a good tease. "Odango head. I see that you're as perky and lively as ever."

"Yeah, well I can't help it if I'm always perky. I am a teenaged girl you know. Beda!" Usagi pulls down her right bottom eyelid and sticks out her tongue.

Wow, is Usagi only two years younger than Ranma? They almost seem a generation apart in maturity. But, at least Usagi is not one of the Sailor Moons. "It's good that you're so perky. Please, try to stay that way forever."

Mamoru walks off, leaving Usagi looking totally shocked that Mamoru had not insulted her.

Scene two

"Zoesite, the preparations are almost complete. You have done a magnificent job as always."

"Master Kunsite, how you flatter me."

"But, we must keep our mind focused on the prize, of bring home the Rainbow Crystals and obtaining the Silver Millennium Crystal."

Zoesite rolls his eyes. "Yes, and taking Tuxedo Kamen alive."

Kunsite nods solemnly. "An order is an order."

Zoesite sulks.

"I need to check the safe room one more time. Prepare yourself mentally for battle."

"Of course."

Kunsite materializes in the safe room that they had set up. He didn't really need to check it but he didn't want to alarm Zoesite with the odd emotions that he was feeling now.

The night before, Kunsite had a nightmare. The nightmare was set a time long ago where the four great generals of the Dark Kingdom were living on earth, in what passed for harmony back then.

Kunsite vaguely remembers from the dream that the four of them all served a great prince, but the prince betrayed them and they had to hunt him down to avenge their Queen's honor.

Kunsite does not know why, but somehow, when Queen Beryl showed him the images of Tuxedo Kamen without his mask, these memories seemed to resurface.

But, it did not matter. Him and Zoesite were going to win the ultimate victory today and seize control of the Rainbow Crystals. Then, Zoesite would be redeemed in the eyes of Queen Beryl and Queen Beryl would not have to kill Zoesite. Then, the two of them would be awarded high positions in the new world. So, he mustn't let a nightmare distract him from the upcoming battle.

Scene three

The Starlight Building is in sight. Mamoru gazes at it from an alley, trying to make sure that Zoesite does not see him coming.

Mamoru suddenly feels a presence behind him. He whirls around with a karate chop and nearly hits Usagi right in the face.

"Why are you following me?" Internally, Mamoru breathes a sigh of relief. Hitting girls in the face usually didn't work well for him.

"Because you are hurt. Your shoulder is bleeding."

This was no good. Usagi was an innocent girl. She shouldn't be this close to danger. "My shoulder is not your concern. You should go home, now."

Usagi looks scared, not knowing what to make of Mamoru's new hostile attitude. "I guess you're right. Bye." Usagi runs down the alley to the next street.

She doesn't know the danger. Zoesite is a soulless killer. He would endanger hostages just to get his way.

Mamoru steps out of the alley. Time to face the music.

A park separates him from the Starlight Building. Mamoru walks down the path.

Suddenly he his bathed in a red light. So, this is how Zoesite is going to fetch him?

"Oh, no!"

That baka! Mamoru realizes that Usagi had followed him even though he told her not to. Now, she was also caught up in this red beam. This was terrible. Fighting Zoesite was bad enough, but now it is a hostage situation.

Scene four

Artimus and Minako run at top speed. The central control computer has shown them that Dark Kingdom would strike at the Starlight Building on the bay.

Fortunately, the directions that Luna gave Artimus for the Hikawa Shrine were easy to follow.

"Minako, remember, there will be four girls and one will be wearing a Shrine Maiden's uniform. She'll have dark hair."

"Got it!"

After a hard sprint up the stairs, they arrive.

Minako looks around, but does not see a group of four girls, just a three girls.

"It's okay, Luna is with them."

"Okay. Everyone! We must go to the Starlight Building, now!"

Ami, Makoto, and Rei look at this strange person with blank faces.

Rei finally speaks. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Aino Minako. We met yesterday under different circumstances. I was Sailor V then."

Makoto slaps her head. "Wow, you look nothing like your transformed self."

"Is someone missing?"

Rei nods. "Usagi, Sailor Moon, is late. Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, called her home but they had not seen her. Ami, Sailor Mercury, called their school but they said that she had left. I'm Rei, Sailor Mars, by the way."

Luna asserts herself. "Rei, try contacting Usagi on your communicator."

Rei tries. "I can't get through to her, it's as if she was out of range."

Minako nods. "Maybe she is already at the Starlight Building?"

Luna bows her head. "I wish Usagi was that dependable."

Artimus takes control. "Putting that aside, we need to go to the Starlight building, now!"

"Right!"

To Be Continued


	70. The Death of Tuxedo Kamen, part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 70 "The Death of Tuxedo Kamen" Part 2

Author's note:

This episode also happens during the Sailor Moon episode 34, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Baka means dumb (they use that word a lot, don't they?)

Cheap animation alert: When the Rainbow Crystals are together at first the animators only bother to draw six of them.

Scene One

Ranma-ko waits for a train. There are so many questions that run through her head, but no one to discuss them with.

However, there was one place that might have someone that she could relate the shocking events of this day with, a certain tea shop in Ikebukuro, the B:Lily Rose.

Scene Two

The red ball of energy deposits Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi on a high floor of the now nearly empty Starlight Building.

Mamoru notices that Usagi has fainted and Zoesite is looking at him confidently from across the room. This was the worse case scenario, trying to fight Zoesite while trying to protect an innocent hostage. If only he hadn't picked on Usagi so much. Then she probably would not have followed him.

Zoesite takes the five Rainbow Crystals that he had won and places them on the ground half way between his original position and Mamoru's position, then walks back across the room. "My, my, Mamoru. We're finally here for a fair fight."

"Fair fight? Nonsense. This won't be a fair fight unless you send this girl back. She has nothing to do with us."

Zoesite smiles a sinister smile. "You're right, it wouldn't be fair at all. I will send her back. But, only if you put your two crystals with my five. Then I will send this insignificant human back. But, if you don't put them out there, I will burn her to a crisp."

Mamoru nods. As expected from a soulless killer like Zoesite, someone so depraved that he murdered one of his own. Mamoru knows that what he is doing is wrong, but Zoesite has him over a barrel now. Mamoru puts his two Rainbow Crystals together with Zoesite's five and walks balk to Usagi.

"I've done what you requested, now let her go."

Zoesite does an evil anime girl laugh. "Baka. Did you really think that we were going to have a fair fight?"

Suddenly Kunsite materializes next to the Rainbow Crystals and uses he powers of telekinesis to cause the Rainbow Crystals to rise to his hands. "These crystals belong to me now."

Kunsite uses his powers of telekinesis to teleport the crystals to the safe room.

"How cowardly."

Kunsite looks back a Zoesite. "Please dispose of the trash here."

"Of course, Master Kunsite."

While Kunsite looks back at Zoesite, Mamoru materializes a rose from inside of his jacket. Mamoru throws the rose like a dagger aiming for the area in between Kunsite's eyes.

Not very sportsman like of Mamoru, but Zoesite has already said that this wasn't a fair fight and if getting down to their level of depravity was what it took to win, Mamoru would do so.

Kunsite teleports to the safe room without even noticing the rose coming at him.

This gives Zoesite no clue that he was being attacked until it is too late to completely evade the incoming rose. However, instinctively, Zoesite turns his head and the rose only cuts him on his cheek, drawing blood and splitting the skin.

Zoesite feels the blood on his cheek and realizes what happened. Unforgivable! Even though Zoesite knows that his orders are to capture Mamoru alive, Zoesite's blood lust overcomes his fear of Queen Beryl. He knows that Mamoru must die.

"Scum! You dare scar my face?"

Zoesite forms a plan.

"Meet me in the penthouse if you want to see your Rainbow Crystals again. Oh, and have some terror on me, free of charge."

Zoesite disappears.

Mamoru notices that Usagi is awake.

"What's going on?"

Mamoru notices that the ceiling was turning into to deadly ice shards. "We have to get to the elevator now! Move!"

The ice shards start falling, causing the floor to cave in from the center. Mamoru drags Usagi who is terrified of this unexpected situation. One of the shards glances off of Mamoru's shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

Mamoru drags Usagi into the elevator just as the floor completely collapses.

Scene Three

Ranma-ko feels a stabbing pain in her shoulder. She looks around and sees that no one on the train was close enough to try to mug her.

Suddenly, Ranma-ko realizes that she was hurting in the same place that Mamoru was hurt. Could Mamoru be in trouble?

But, Mamoru had warned her to stay away, and she doesn't even know where Mamoru was going to be fighting Zoesite.

Ranma-ko sighs, feeling absolutely helpless against fate.

Scene Four

The Sailor Warriors arrive at the Starlight Building.

Sailor Mars points upwards. "That elevator! Usagi and Mamoru are there!"

Sailor Mercury analyzes the situation with her goggles and minicomputer. "All of the doors are locked. There's no way to get in."

Sailor Jupiter has a remembrance of her training with her beloved senpai Akane.

"Makoto, fighting isn't very ladylike and often involves doing things that would normally be wrong. To win a fight, sometimes property must be damaged. Sometime innocent people wind up getting hurt. But, losing a fight is far worse. So, you need to be convinced ahead of time to do whatever it takes to win. That way you won't lose because you hesitated."

Remembering her mentor's wise words, Makoto smiles. "Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter's elemental electrical attack blows the doors to the Starlight Building off their hinges in a large explosion.

The other Sailor Warriors look on in shocked disbelief at Makoto's lack of respect for other people's property.

"The door is open now. Let's go!"

The other Sailor Warriors nod numbly and rush ahead into the building.

Scene Five

Haruka approaches her boss at work.

"What is it Tenoh-kun?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I won't be able to continue working here. I am relocating."

"That's too bad Tenoh-kun. You have a big following of girls here."

"The other guys do all right."

"Don't be so modest. It's going to be tough to replace you. Are you sure you have to relocate?"

"Yes sir. You could say that it's a matter of life and death."

To Be Continued


	71. The Death of Tuxedo Kamen, part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 71 "The Death of Tuxedo Kamen" Part 3

Author's note:

This episode also happens during the Sailor Moon episode 34, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears"

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene One

Mamoru and Usagi jump into the elevator just ahead of the floor collapsing beneath their feet.

"Safe."

Mamoru surveys the elevator. "No, we're not." The elevator is more a plant like prison than a normal elevator.

Suddenly the door to the elevator vanishes leaving behind a leaf like surface.

However, they can still see out of the other side of their prison cage, showing the Tokyo skyline. So, their elevator seems to be half in their world and half in Dark Kingdom.

Mamoru looks at Usagi. How horrible it was that his teasing has put this innocent and dumb junior high school kid in harm's way.

"What were you talking about, Rainbow Crystals?"

"I need to gather the Rainbow Crystals. That's the only way I will be able to find out who I really am." Well, it not like his story would mean anything to Usagi. It's not like she's a Sailor Warrior or anything. Maybe, if I tell her something about myself she'll be more calm.

"Really?"

"When I was six years old I was involved in a tragic car accident. Both my parents were killed and there was no way to identify who I was. I developed amnesia from the accident so I didn't know who I was as well."

"How horrible."

"All through my life I have been haunted by a recurring dream, of a princess who asks me to save her, and find her crystal."

"Wow."

"I know this story sounds unbelievable, but considering the situation we're in, it will have to do."

Usagi smiles. Mamoru's story has worked. "I always wondered why Motoki hung out with someone like you, but I guess you're not really the jerk I always thought you were. I guess I'll have to move you up to number two."

Wow, would this girl pick on boys her own age? But, from her, it was sweet. Mamoru smiles. "Thanks."

Scene Two

Zoesite cuddles next to Kunsite in the safe room.

Kunsite sees the damage that Mamoru has caused to Zoesite's face. Kunsite is flooded with sorrow. He feels Zoesite's blood lust. There is nothing he can do to talk Zoesite out of killing Mamoru and thus sealing his fate with Queen Beryl. "Zoesite, I will gather the energy we need to fight the Sailor Warriors. Go do what you need to do to that human scum."

"Absolutely." Zoesite teleports to the penthouse.

Kunsite faces the Tokyo skyline. So ugly it was with all of its lights. It was time to make it better by bathing it in the beautiful darkness. "Now!"

Kunsite gathers all of the energy from the city, causing the city to be plunged into darkness. The energy gathers around the Starlight Building and plunges it all the way into Dark Kingdom.

In the stairs, the hard charging Sailor Warriors immediately notice the difference.

Rei senses danger. "Watch out, we can no longer trust our eyes here. Normal looking things might be traps."

Ami fires up her handheld. "Follow me, the computer will help us avoid the mirages."

"Right!" The Sailor Warriors continue to charge up the stairs.

Mamoru and Usagi notice the difference as well as the view of the city vanishes and the elevator stops.

Some twenty floors above Usagi and Mamoru Zoesite smiles in the penthouse. If his cursed ice can't finish off Mamoru, maybe a fireball would? A fireball charges between his hands. "Goodbye, Mamoru."

Zoesite throws the fireball.

Although the fireball is far away, Mamoru and Usagi notice it immediately and know what it means for them.

Oh no, if I transform in front of Usagi then she'll be even a bigger target for Dark Kingdom, but if I don't we'll both be killed ...

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi instantly turns into Sailor Moon.

"Impossible."

Zoesite walks away from the elevator shaft that he threw the fireball down. "What a pity. I will have to tell Queen Beryl that Mamoru was killed by accident in the middle of a heated battle."

"Not so fast!"

A familiar voice stops Zoesite in his tracks. He turns back around to see that Sailor Moon had saved Mamoru.

"Picking on innocent people and hijacking buildings. This ends now Zoesite. I'm Sailor Moon and in the the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"My, my. Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask together. All the easier for me to defeat the both of you."

"Tuxedo Kamen isn't here."

Mamoru takes a rose out of his jacket. "Don't be too sure." Mamoru transforms into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Get out of here! You're injured. I'll take Zoesite."

"I'm fine. This is my fight." Mamoru steps forwards toward Zoesite.

"So brave, Mamoru. Just for that, I will fight you and leave Sailor Moon out of this." Even while saying this Zoesite materializes a deadly ice shard from the ground behind Usagi's Sailor Moon. Zoesite sends the ice shard towards Sailor Moon.

Instantly, Tuxedo Kamen transports to a spot in between Sailor Moon and the shard. The shard pierces his heart.

"No!!" Sailor Moon catches Tuxedo Kamen as he falls. The mask falls off and Tuxedo Kamen changes back into Mamoru.

Sailor Moon holds Mamoru's head in her lap.

The rest of the Sailor Warriors enter the room from the stairs. Rei sees Tuxedo Kamen's mask lying next to a dying Mamoru and her heart skips a beat. "No!!"

Scene Three

Ranma-ko rides the train. There aren't many other passengers around which is just as well for her.

Suddenly, Ranma-ko feels a horrible stabbing pain in her heart. For a split second, Ranma-ko can see the ice shard in Tuxedo Kamen's chest.

Then, Ranma-ko feels something more horrible than the pain. She feels nothing at all, as if a connection had been severed by the shard.

Ranma-ko realizes that Mamoru is not going to keep his promise to her.

"No!!"

End of The Death of Tuxedo Kamen

Next up: A Beautiful Death


	72. The Beautiful Death of Zoesite

Ranma Half Moon chapter 72 "The Beautiful Death of Zoesite"

Author's note:

This episode also happens during the Sailor Moon episode 34, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears" and episode 35 "Memories Return, Usagi and Mamoru's Past".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Scene One

Zoesite admires his handiwork. Mamoru lies dying in Sailor Moon arms and there's nothing Sailor Moon can do but cry.

Suddenly one of Sailor Moon's tears starts glowing. Zoesite watches in horror as the Rainbow Crystals teleport by themselves back to the teardrop and transform into the Silver Millennium Crystal. "Impossible."

Usagi transforms again into a regal figure in a long white dress.

Luna's eyes grow wide. "Princess Serenity."

Princess Serenity kneels before Mamoru and cradles his head in her lap.

"The Princess has awoke? No matter. I will kill you and take the Silver Millennium Crystal. Zoi!"

Zoesite shoots his best energy bolt at Princess Serenity, having expended most of his energy earlier with the fire ball and the ice shard that killed Tuxedo Kamen.

However, Princess Serenity barely acknowledges Zoesite's attack. She holds up her healing wand, now holding the Silver Millennium Crystal, and counterattacks, not even bothering to name her attack.

"What??" Zoesite is knocked backwards some twenty feet by the energy blast and his flight is rudely stopped by a stalagmite. Zoesite falls forward stunned.

Princess Serenity attends to Mamoru. "Being willing to die for me?" One of her tears lands on Mamoru's cheek, reviving him, but just barely.

A flood of memories come back to Mamoru, memories of Mamoru as a great prince who loved the Princess of the Moon, the girl in his dreams; memories of him going off to fight for her; memories of him promising to come back to her and not being able to fulfill his promise in that life. "Princess Serenity, I remember everything now. I am Endymion."

"I am Princess Serenity?"

Mamoru faints, unable to endure the pain from his wounds.

Usagi transforms back into Sailor Moon and faints.

The Sailor Warriors rush over to Sailor Moon and Mamoru. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus tend to Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars tends to Mamoru.

Sailor Venus feels Sailor Moon's pulse. "She's okay. She's only passed out."

"Mamoru-chan! Wake up!" Sailor Mars tries her best to keep Mamoru from going into shock. Mamoru barely opens his eyes.

"This is nothing." Zoesite tries to stand, but his voice and his stance is weak. He has taken an unbelievable amount of punishment but refuses to lose.

Suddenly Kunsite teleports into the penthouse next to Zoesite.

"Lord Kunsite, the Princess has awoke."

"I see. That's why the crystals were drawn to her." Kunsite sees the Silver Millennium Crystal in Sailor Moon's wand.

Kunsite assesses the situation. Zoesite was in no condition to fight and he couldn't protect Zoesite and fight the Sailor Warriors at the same time. However, some misdirection might work.

Zoesite strikes a threatening pose.

The Sailor Warrior's brace for attack.

Zoesite shots a bolt of energy at the Sailor Warriors but deliberately misses and instead hits Mamoru and transports him to Queen Beryl. "I will let you live a little time longer."

Kunsite teleports himself and the barely conscious Zoesite to Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl looks at Kunsite with disdain. "I thought you had a foolproof plan, Kunsite? Now, we have lost the Silver Millennium Crystal and the Princess has awakened."

Kunsite looks down, showing proper respect to his Queen. "Your majesty, we were able to capture Tuxedo Kamen and bring him here. Also, the Princess has not yet mastered how to use the Crystal. I ask for a short time more, for even now I am confident that the Sailor Warriors will not leave our trap alive."

"Very well. You have some extra time. Unlike you, Zoesite. Do you think I am a fool? Did you think I wouldn't know you tried to kill Tuxedo Kamen instead of capturing him?"

"I ..."

"You knew the penalty before you acted, I hope that you are ready to face it."

Kunsite tries to step in between Queen Beryl and Zoesite. "Your majesty, this happened while I was in command. The punishment should be mine."

Queen Beryl ignores him. She feels that Zoesite has screwed up too many times and is now a liability, just like Jadeite. Queen Beryl uses her crystal ball to throw an energy bolt at Zoesite.

Zoesite is thrown backwards, mortally wounded, but does not die.

Queen Beryl looks at Zoesite with disgust. He was like one of the earth's cockroaches. Kunsite, clean up this mess!"

For a split second Kunsite's rage wells up inside of him. How could Queen Beryl do such a thing? But, then, he remembers his place and Zoesite's place and that the Queen could kill them both for no reason and not be wrong. "Yes, my lord."

Kunsite teleports Zoesite to a chamber and lays him on a bed.

Kunsite's emotions come back to the surface. It was his fault this happened. If only he had trained Zoesite better as a General. But, in the end, it was the things that Kunsite loved about Zoesite that was Zoesite's undoing: Zoesite's pride and Zoesite's determination.

"Lord Kunsite?"

"I am here." Kunsite gathers Zoesite up into his arms.

"Lord Kunsite, I am happy now, just because I have the honor of dying in your arms."

Kunsite winces.

"Please, grant me this one last request. Please make my death beautiful."

Kunsite smiles and wraps his cape around Zoesite, creating a temporary alternate dimension. He and Zoesite slip into the dimension and are surrounded by thousands of flowers and sakura blossoms.

"Lord Kunsite, I love you. Take my life now."

Kunsite nods and collapses the dimension with Zoesite inside, killing him instantly.

Mio Kuroki works in her room at a desk, filling out some forms.

Suddenly she goes into a trance. "Queen Beryl, we have Endymion? Excellent. He might be the key now for getting back the Silver Millennium Crystal. Use all available energy to revive him at once."

Mio sees Queen Beryl agreeing.

Mio comes out of her trance. "Baka."

Kunsite grieves in the now empty chamber. "Zoesite, you were loyal and brave to the very end. It was my fault you died."

Kunsite relives the many happy memories that he and Zoesite shared.

But, there is only one thing that Zoesite would want him to do now. And, even if it means facing them without any energy from Queen Beryl, he must face and kill the Sailor Warriors!"

Next up, The Death of the Sailor Warriors, and the Secrets of the Silver Crystal.


	73. The Death of the Sailor Warriors part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 73 "The Death of the Sailor Warriors and the Secrets of the Silver Crystal" part one.

Author's note:

This episode also happens during the Sailor Moon episode 35 "Memories Return, Usagi and Mamoru's Past".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Artimus surveys the scene.

Sailor Jupiter holds Sailor Moon on her back, hoping that the upright position and her body heat will revive Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury uses her hand held computer and visor to search for the exit to the Dark Kingdom prison that the building has turned into.

Sailor Mars puts up a brave front after seeing her boyfriend kidnapped by Dark Kingdom, but is clearly falling apart inside.

Sailor Venus is holding up well but is becoming noticeably antsy. Will she be able to make good decisions? They were not out of the woods yet.

"Any luck, Sailor Mercury?"

"They hid the exit well, but my sensors show that an exit does exist. Even if I have to determine where it is by eliminating everywhere it is not, I will find it."

"Good. Everyone, when Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity, my memories returned."

The Sailor Warriors give Artimus their undivided attention, except for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"One thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon. It was a beautiful and peaceful place. It was ruled by a wise Queen who had an energetic and fun loving daughter, Princess Serenity. However, one day an evil spirit took over the earth ..."

Mio finishes her last form. She felt a little dizzy, but she knew that her new plan was necessary. Queen Beryl was too much of a fool to depend on. She needed energy to turn back into a fully powered up Queen Metalera, and if Queen Beryl couldn't get the Silver Crystal, she would get the energy the other way.

Mio coughs. Would her body hold up? If she dies without getting the energy then Queen Beryl will be her last hope.

Mio looks in the mirror and makes a cute pose. It wasn't much, but it had worked so far.

" ... The evil spirit waged war on the Moon Kingdom, trying to get its hands on the awesome power of the Silver Crystal. The Queen of the Moon was able to seal away the demon and to send her guardians into the future to live a life of peace."

Sailor Mars nods. "Are the Sailor Warriors the residents of the moon?"

Sailor Venus shakes her head. "We are all normal humans. That was the Queen's wish, for us to have ordinary lives."

Artimus smiles, seeing Sailor Venus still holding up. "But, something happened and the demon escaped from the seal. That is why all of you have awoke as Sailor Warriors."

"Where am I?"

Sensing that Sailor Moon was coming out of it, Sailor Jupiter puts her down and helps her stand.

"Where is Tuxedo Kamen?"

Sailor Jupiter cannot look Sailor Moon in the eye.

"The enemy has taken him, but he is alive." Sailor Mars lip quivers slightly when she talks.

"If you warriors all fight together, I'm sure we will get him back."

"No." Sailor Moon's voice becomes stronger. "I've seen too much fighting. I'm not special like you guys. I'm just some below average fourteen year old girl. I can't go through another fight and see what happened to Tuxedo Kamen again."

Suddenly Rei slaps Sailor Moon. "How can you say that? Tuxedo Kamen was willing to die for you and now you're going to be a coward?"

Artimus notices that Sailor Mars is crying profusely. "Usagi, I know it's tough, but you are the chosen one. You are the Princess that we've been searching for."

"I don't want it, I wish some one else was the Moon Princess ..."

"Shinjuku Ni-Chome exit!"

Ranma-ko awakes with a start. So traumatized is she from the pain of seeing Mamoru injured that she had spaced out and had missed her stop by five stations.

Ranma-ko rushes out of the train and rushes up the stairs to cross the bridge to get to the other side of the tracks. She has to go back.

Luna puts her paw on Artimus' shoulder. "Usagi needs more time."

"I have it!"

Everyone turns around to stare at Sailor Mercury who had been almost oblivious to the previous scene, lost in thought.

"It was hidden well, but I was able to find it by process of elimination. It is this way."

"Everyone. We are not safe here, we have to get out of this prison."

Everyone agrees with Artimus.

"Let's go."

Suddenly Kunsite appears before them. "You found the exit. I am very impressed. However, I am here to avenge Zoesite's death, which means that none of you are leaving here alive."

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus leap forward.

Sailor Jupiter points at Kunsite. "Not so fast. You're fighting all of us now." Sailor Jupiter smiles at Sailor Venus to let her know that Sailor Jupiter has her back.

Sailor Venus gets a warm feeling inside. It was a feeling that was somewhat familiar, like she had felt it before. But, she doesn't remember fighting with another Sailor Warrior before. Maybe it was a memory from the Moon Kingdom war? "Let's get this guy."

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Sailor Mercury gasps. How could she be so slow? When they where in Kunsite dark sphere all of their attack energy was absorbed. Attacking Kunsite this way isn't going to work!

Kunsite smiles as the force field that surrounds his body absorbs the energy of the two attacks giving him more power. "Fools." Kunsite throws an energy ball made up of the Sailor Warrior's energy.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus scream in agony. Sailor Moon nearly faints again and is held by Sailor Mercury.

"That wasn't much of a fight."

Sailor Jupiter makes her way to her knees. "What a nonsensical thing to say."

Sailor Venus also makes her way to her knees. "That was nothing."

Kunsite smiles a little on the inside. At least Zoesite had been defeated by Warriors who at least had the dignity to laugh at death. It would have been shameful to Zoesite if they had broke and become cowards. "Well then, have another one on me."

Kunsite throws an energy ball using his own energy this time.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter are suspended in air for a second, then fall forward like two dolls. They bounce slightly on the ground before becoming still.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter die.

"No!" Ranma-ko cry of pain is drowned out by a passing train on the other tracks.

"No!"

Sailor Mars turns to Sailor Moon. She knows that she needs to set an example if Sailor Moon is going to fight again. "Sailor Moon, wake up. You can fight."

Sailor Mars turns around. "Is that all you've got?"

"Don't!" Sailor Mercury is too late with her warning.

"Fire Soul!"

"Baka." Kunsite throws an energy bolt with Rei's energy, then throws an energy bolt at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury throws herself if front of Sailor Moon and takes the full brunt of the attack, but at least gives Kunsite no additional energy.

Kunsite smiles. In front of him are four dead Sailor Warriors and a terrified Sailor Moon.

To Be Continued!


	74. The Death of the Sailor Warriors part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 74 "The Death of the Sailor Warriors and the Secrets of the Silver Crystal" part two.

Author's note:

This episode also happens during the Sailor Moon episode 35 "Memories Return, Usagi and Mamoru's Past".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Minako sees herself on the ground. She senses that her spirit is floating over her body.

Instantly her mind is flooded with a rush of memories that had been suppressed by Shampoo's Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shaitsu. But, instead of overwhelming her, she recognizes that Mio Kuroki had been manipulating the circumstances behind the scene.

Minako also remembers Ranma and fighting with her after she transformed into Ranma's Sailor Moon. She remembers the warm feeling she just felt when Sailor Jupiter declared that she had her back and realizes that it was the same warm feeling that she felt with Ranma.

She also instantly feels that some fifty miles away Ranma is lying in a train station office with a blanket over her, shivering. Minako throws her consciousness to where Ranma is and gives her a message.

Ranma-ko sits up with a start, no longer shivering. She feels Minako's presence and receives her message: "Ranma, hang in there. You did such an incredible amount of things for me. Thank you."

Minako is disappointed that she could not give Ranma a more specific message other than her feelings.

Makoto senses herself floating above her body. She immediately feels foolish. All of her self-doubts, all of her feelings that she needed to act a certain way in front of her friends seem ludicrous now. All of the other Sailor Warriors are the type of girls who would be thrilled to come over to her apartment and bake cookies, have pillow fights and have pajama sleep overs.

Especially, ...

Makoto finds it hard to even think of such things as a spirit, that her lack of self-confidence prevented her from having a sister-like relationship with Ami Mizuno.

Rei looks over the situation with sadness. Even as a spirit, she could not feel Mamoru's presence anywhere. He must be in an alternate dimension, in Dark Kingdom.

Rei feels her own emotions more clearly. Even though she had very carefully avoided looking at the truth about Mamoru, as a spirit she is confronted with the backlog of ignored perceptions that her psychic powers had been telling her all along. The truth that Mamoru had other women in his life, including the girl that she had asked permission from so many months ago. But, Rei couldn't hate Ranma Saotome. Mamoru was Mamoru and it was easy to understand how a girl could come under his spell.

Rei also sees her own feelings for Yuchiro, and how blindly pursuing a false relationship with Mamoru had prevented her from knowing her true feelings.

Ami looks down on her own body as well. She feels the spirit of the other Sailor Warriors with her. However, even though Ami expects them to berate her for choking and not warning them in time, all she feels is warmth. And, a feeling that even if she had warned them earlier they would not have listened.

Ami also feels a warm sensation from the spirit of Makoto, a feeling like she had never felt before. How unobservant could she be? Ami practically lived by herself considering that her father had abandoned the family and her mother worked nearly ten hours a day and they were almost never at home at the same time. Makoto lived completely by herself. Did it never occur to Ami that she and Makoto should be hanging out together?

All of these feelings occur in less than a second.

The Sailor Warrior spirits look down on the battle still in progress.

Kunsite smiles. In front of him are four dead Sailor Warriors and a terrified Sailor Moon. "Are you ready, Princess?"

Usagi quivers in fear, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Usagi suddenly feels the other Sailor Warrior's spirits talking to her from the other side.

"Kick his ass, Usagi. I know there's a fierce fighter in you."

"Usagi, all the work and study that we did together has prepared you for this. I know you can do this."

"Usagi, I only called you a baka because I wanted you to become stronger, and you have."

"Usagi, I spent a long time looking for the princess and I feel that you have it in you even if you don't realize it yet. Hang in there!"

Usagi lays Ami's lifeless body down on the ground and tentatively stands. She raises the wand with the Silver Crystal.

Kunsite smiles. "At least Zoesite now knows that none of you ran from your death. But, this is the end. Zoesite died because of you and now I will make sure he can rest peacefully. Goodbye, princess!"

Kunsite prepares an energy attack, putting all of his feelings for Zoesite behind it. He throws the attack.

Suddenly Kunsite sees the Silver Crystal activate. How did she learn how to use it in such a short amount of time? This was impossible!

The power of the Silver Crystal overwhelms his attack and then overwhelms his defenses. Kunsite feels the horrible pain that Zoesite felt when the princess attacked Zoesite.

Unable to keep up, Kunsite retreats to the Dark Kingdom, defeated. He feels a horrible dread. Surely, Queen Beryl's patience with him is also at an end.

Kunsite looks down at his sleeve. He sees a strand of blond hair. How could this have gotten there? Kunsite thinks. Maybe, when I used my energy attack one of the strands of Sailor Moon's hair broke free and swirled around the room to land on my sleeve? Lucky.

Queen Beryl appears before him. "No luck?"

"My Queen, I have failed you."

"Kunsite, I have lost one of my Generals today, I don't need to lose two. You are still very useful to me. From now on, I want you to find Sailor Moon and steal the Silver Crystal."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Any ideas for a plan?"

Kunsite glances at the strand of hair. "Yes, my Queen."

Artimus sees Sailor Moon use the Silver Crystal to chase off Kunsite. The Silver Crystal also destroys the alternate dimension.

Unfortunately, the building that they had been in was completely totaled.

Sailor Moon faints due to the exertion of using the Silver Crystal.

"Artimus. It's so horrible."

Artimus goes over to Minako and feels her neck. "The Silver Crystal saved them. They're alive."

"But, they were dead."

Artimus nods. "The Silver Crystal has the power to impose the wish of the user on this world."

Luna nods in agreement.

"Luna, the Sailor Warriors should be out for many hours. Can you watch them for me? There's something I must do."

"Yes." Luna watches Artimus bound off into the star lit night. Artimus sure is a mysterious guy.

Next up: Panic Kiss 2, slight return.


	75. Panic Kiss Two! Slight Return

Ranma Half Moon chapter 75 "Panic Kiss Two" slight return.

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 35 "Memories Return, Usagi and Mamoru's Past".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Ranma-ko lies down on her mat. This was the worse she had ever felt in her life. Both Minako and Mamoru, two people who are very important to her are at least badly hurt, maybe dead, or even worse. And, there was nothing that she could have done to prevent it.

Why be able to transform into a pretty warrior for love and justice if you could not protect the important people in your life?

Ranma-ko dozes off, only to be awakened by a tapping on her window.

"Artimus. One second." Ranma lets Artimus into her room.

"I can't stay long, but you need to be briefed."

"Mamoru? I had a horrible vision that he was hurt."

Artimus looks at Ranma-ko with a shocked expression. "How did you know Mamoru was involved?"

Ranma-ko tries to compose herself. "He asked me to visit him this afternoon and when I got there he revealed himself to be Tuxedo Kamen and was able to get the Rainbow Crystal from me."

"That must have been a tough fight."

"The Rainbow Crystal wouldn't let me fight Mamoru. I was frozen in place."

Artimus nods. "Mamoru was hurt. Zoesite was able to injure Tuxedo Kamen so badly that he transformed back into Mamoru."

"Where is he? When I first got to Mamoru's apartment he was dying from the wound that Zoesite had inflicted yesterday, but the Rainbow Crystal used me to heal Mamoru."

Artimus' eyes grow wide. "Amazing. The other Sailor Moon was also able to partially heal Mamoru. She was able to summon the other Rainbow Crystals to create the Silver Crystal. She was also revealed to be the princess. But ..."

Ranma-ko's face betrays anxiety.

"But, Kunsite was able to kidnap Mamoru into Dark Kingdom. I feel that he is still alive, but I worry that they must have something bad planned for him, since Kunsite probably could have killed him."

"What about Zoesite?"

"He apparently dies from injuries he received fighting the Silver Crystal. Kunsite tried to avenge his death but was also turned back by the Silver Crystal."

"What about Minako?"

"She along with the other Sailor Warriors were killed protecting the other Sailor Moon from Kunsite. However the Silver Crystal has the ability to impose the wish of the user on reality, so they all came back from the dead."

"I got a message from Minako, thanking me and telling me to hang in there."

"I wonder if Minako has her memory back?"

"That would be great. So, now that we have the princess and the Silver Crystal, does that mean we're going to win this war?"

"Good question. It might depend on the other Sailor Moon learning how to use the Silver Crystal. On the other hand, if Dark Kingdom is able to take her out of the equation, my feeling is that you could still step in."

"What? You just told me the other one was the princess."

"Yes, but the Rainbow Crystals also responded to you. When you got the Rainbow Crystal back from Tuxedo Kamen I saw you briefly turn into an angel. Then you mentioned something about Minako coming back. Maybe that was the Rainbow Crystal using you as a healing force."

"Oh my god. When I was healing Mamoru I also turned into an angel."

"Yes, and the Rainbow Crystal responded to the true wish of your heart."

Ranma-ko gasps and involuntarily covers her lips.

"Oh?"

"I healed Mamoru by, by, KISSING HIM!" Ranma-ko slaps Artimus who flies across the room and pancakes against the wall. "Oh my god, I can't believe you made me say that."

Ranma-ko suddenly realizes that she has just smacked Artimus. "Oh, sorry, cool cat, I lost my composure."

"Don't worry, Ranma, I get this a lot." Artimus peals himself off the wall.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"I have to go back now. The Sailor Warriors will be reviving soon. But, I do need to give you some new orders."

"Okay."

"I feel that whoever mentally attacked Minako wasn't the same as the people who we've fought so far. It's possible that whoever it was is still at large and might also target you. You need to be super careful."

Ranma-ko nods.

"Also, the other Sailor Moon, is, well, kind of a baka. If she knew that there was someone else waiting in the wings who was competent and could replace her, then I think she would give up. So, I need to keep you hidden from her."

"So, there's a sadistic powerful enemy out there who likes to brainwash people into thinking that they need to sacrifice themselves, and you think I need to isolate myself from anyone who can help me?"

A nervous tick crosses Artimus' face. "I guess that would be true."

Ranma-ko nods. "It's okay. In a war, you can't always pick tactics just because you think that they will make you happy."

"So, I need to lay low, go to school, and stay out of trouble. But, remember, the enemy has a way of coming after you wherever you are so keep your guard up."

Ranma-ko nods.

"Stay strong, Ranma. The enemy has caused much damage and we need to defeat them before things can get better. Let's try our best."

"Yes!"

Artimus leaps out the window and sprints back to the destroyed hotel.

Artimus sees that Usagi had already revived and was praying for her friends.

"Did it go okay?"

Artimus nods to Luna. Artimus notices that Minako has started moving. Artimus calls Usagi and Luna over to help him revive Minako.

Soon all the Sailor Warriors are up.

Rei smiles at Usagi. "So, Sailor Moon, will you be fighting with us?"

Usagi nods. "I was very inspired by all of your fighting spirits. I know I'm not very good, but if I don't fight then I won't be able to save Mamoru or anyone else."

Minako puts her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm happy that I can fight with you and for you. Please rely on me if you need help learning how to fight."

Makoto smiles. "You can count on me, too."

Ami and Rei also surround Usagi, showing their support.

"Everyone, let's fight this together!"

"Yea!"

Later that evening Artimus lies exhausted on his pillow and Minako lies in bed.

"Artimus?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I guess I was dead for a while?"

"Yes, for about five minutes, but the Silver Crystal brought you back."

"I have a funny feeling that I found out something while I was dead, but now I can't remember it."

"Good or bad?"

"It must have been good, because I kind of recall a warm feeling."

Artimus nods, knowing that Minako's bad memories had not returned, even though she had briefly remembered Ranma while she was on the other side.

Next up, The start of the Furinkan High arcs.


	76. The 1st mysterious transfer student pt 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 76 "The First Mysterious Transfer Student Part One".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 36 "Usagi is Confused! Is Tuxedo Kamen Evil?".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Usagi Tsukino tosses and turns in bed in the middle of a troubling dream. In the dream the Princess of the Moon chases Prince Endymion to try to prevent him from rushing into battle but cannot keep pace with him. Prince Endymion looks back with a smile to promise that he will be okay and that he will come back.

A fire flares in the dream, preventing the Princess of the Moon from following Prince Endymion. Endymion continues to run into the inferno.

Ranma-ko tosses and turns on her futon in the middle of a troubling dream. In the dream she chases after Mamoru, desperate to prevent him from having to fight by himself. However, her progress is impeded by a mass of vines, similar to the vines that roses would grow on, but instead of thorns there are Rainbow Crystals.

Mamoru looks back with a smile to promise that he will be okay and that he will come back. Ranma-ko is held immobile by the vines and can only look on in horror.

Ryoga Hibiki tosses and turns in bed in the middle of a troubling dream. In his dream he chases after Ranma Saotome who taunts him, challenging Ryoga to fight him in the clearing up ahead. However, Ranma starts changing into multiple Ranmas who start running in different directions. Ryoga stops, but the ground beneath him continues to move, pulling him away from the multiple Ranmas.

Usagi turns in her sleep and her arm lands on Luna, trapping her.

Akane Tendo turns in her sleep and lands an elbow to the body of P-chan (Ryoga Hibiki's transformed form, a small pig) waking Ryoga up.

Kunsite tosses and turns in bed in the middle of a troubling dream. In his dream Kunsite, Zoesite and Mamoru practice sword fighting with Mamoru taking on both Zoesite and Kunsite at the same time. Everyone is in high spirits as Mamoru's practice sword effortlessly thwarts their attacks.

Zoesite giggles. "Prince-sama, I learn more about fighting in one sparring session with you than I do in a month of normal practice."

"Practice is still important. One needs to put one's whole heart and passion into an activity to make sure one can master it."

Kunsite goes for a strike which just misses.

"You're getting better, Kunsite, that's the closest someone has come to me in some time."

Kunsite wakes up with a start. What was that pleasant atmosphere? Was everyone at one point friends?

Kunsite looks to his bedpost. The hair of Sailor Moon is still there. Zoesite smiles. Today his next plan will explode and he will discover Sailor Moon's secret identity.

Ranma-kun and Akane walk to school. As usual they maintain icy silence, broken by brief mentions of schoolwork.

However, when they are within a block of Furinkan High School, their atmosphere changes slightly, anticipating having some fun as they will battle half the school. Tatewaki Kuno had instituted this activity, proclaiming that only those capable of beating Akane Tendo in combat could date her. Ranma had long thought that a large portion of the student body must have really low intelligence to go along with rituals like this or not to make the connection that Ranma-ko and Ranma-kun were the same person as opposed to cousins.

Akane and Ranma-kun walk through the school gate. As usual, half of the guys in school are there to greet them, many dressed for combat. However, on this day something is radically different.

"Good morning, Ranma! Good morning, Akane!"

Ranma-kun and Akane are shocked by the friendliness of the crowd. "Good morning?"

One of the guys runs over to them. "Oh my god, you'll never believe this. Some transfer student came in about fifteen minutes ago."

Ranma-kun rolls his eyes, somewhat disappointed that he was not going to get a workout. "Hasn't this school had transfer students before?"

"Yeah, but this guy drove up in a super cool sports car. And, when Kuno confronted him about not participating in the morning fight, he blew him off. When Kuno tried to attack him, blam, the guy made him look like an idiot!"

Ranma-kun has an enigmatic smile. "Interesting."

Akane has a couldn't care less look on her face. "Who cares if some other GUY comes to this school?"

"A lot of the upperclassmen girls. They came out to greet the guy after the fight."

Akane turns up her nose.

Ranma and Akane report to homeroom class. Ranma-kun sits in the back, still melancholy over his bad dream.

Suddenly there is a commotion. All of the students are now nearly standing so Ranma-kun cannot see the front of the classroom.

"Class, please quiet down. As you can see we have a transfer student here."

"Is that a real American car?"

"Why, yes it is."

Ranma's eyes grow wide, he recognizes the voice even though he cannot see the transfer student.

"What types of girls do you like?"

"I like several types of girls. Girls who blush when they get White Day chocolate, ..."

Many of the girls in the class squeal.

"... girls who do sports and push themselves to be all they can be, and girls who are just normal people."

The girls in the class say in unison "SO COOL!".

One of the boys in the class pipes up. "Do you do any sports?"

I was on the track and field team in my previous school. Sometimes I hope I can run fast enough to catch the wind."

The boys in the class mummer in approval.

"Do you study any Martial Arts? That was great what you did to Kuno-sempai."

"I hurt an upperclassman? Oh dear, what an awful way to start off a new school! But, no, I never really studied. I guess I have good reflexes. You really need them for motorcycle racing"

The boys in class shout in unison "YOU RACE MOTORCYCLES?"

The teacher looks at the transfer student. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"I got my license overseas in America."

"Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"No."

The class immediately erupts into chaos as students start shouting out clubs for the transfer student to join.

"Excuse me, but I already have an activity I participate in for after school."

"So why did you transfer here?"

"It's a funny story. My parents are kind of old fashioned, so they wanted me to have an arranged marriage. I don't really believe in things like that though. I think that people should get married because they love each other, not because their parents arrange it."

The class mummers in approval.

"So I transferred to this school so I can meet my fiance, ..."

The class becomes deadly silent when the realize what is coming.

"... Ranma Saotome."

To Be Continued!


	77. The 1st mysterious transfer student pt 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 77 "The First Mysterious Transfer Student Part Two".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 36 "Usagi is Confused! Is Tuxedo Kamen Evil?".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Sensei means teacher in this context.

Naru and her friends notice that Usagi is not feeling well.

"Usagi, you'll never believe this. Kariko Tokoyama, world hair design champion, is opening a salon in the Juban shopping district, and even more unbelievable, ..."

Usagi continues to slump in her chair staring straight ahead.

"... for a limited time, for the grand opening, you can get your hair styled for free! Isn't that great? Let's go!"

Usagi continues to stare straight ahead.

Naru waves her hand in front of Usagi's eyes but gets no noticeable reaction. "Wow, Usagi is really not energetic today."

In a different school:

"So I transferred to this school so I can meet my fiance, ..."

The class becomes deadly silent when the realize what is coming.

"... Ranma Saotome."

Ranma-kun looks around. The rest of the class room stares straight ahead without making a sound.

"Sensei? I need to talk to our transfer student outside of the class. Is that all right?"

The teacher, who is also struck dumb by the engagement announcement weakly nods his head.

"Please come with me."

The transfer student looks at Ranma-kun, not understanding what's going on. "I don't know why, but okay."

"Don't worry, you will want to hear this."

The transfer student follows Ranma-kun out into the hall.

Ranma-kun puts his finger to his lips. "The walls have ears. Race you to the roof?"

"This is getting ridiculous, but okay."

The student follows Ranma-kun to the stairs and then easily beats him to the roof. "So, what is this about?"

Ranma-kun sighs. Even after explaining the situation one hundred times, he still has trouble knowing when to start. "Well, um, err, ... I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry, about this."

"Really?" The transfer student squeezes Ranma-kun's right pectoral muscle while looking at Ranma-kun as if he was suspicious.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry."

"I know it's going to sound confusing, but, yes, I am that Saotome Ranma. The same Ranma you met at the B:Lily Rose, the same Ranma you gave a ride to in your car. The same Ranma who transforms into the sailor suited warrior for love and justice, Sailor Moon. The same Ranma Saotome who knows you as Sailor Uranus, or should I say, Tenoh Haruka."

Haruka squeezes Ranma-kun's pectoral muscle again. "So, how do you explain this?"

"It's a magical Chinese curse. If I come into contact with cold water I will transform into the Saotome Ranma that you are used to. Hot water turns me into this form."

"So, what would you be without the curse?"

"This form."

"Really?" Haruka gets a devilish grin on her face. "So, what about your boyfriend?"

"Tuxedo Kamen? He makes me mad most of the time. However, he has been captured by Dark Kingdom, and, yes, I am very upset and worried about him."

Haruka puts her hand in a supportive way on Ranma-kun's shoulder. "It's only natural. You fought side by side with him."

"And, against him."

"Doesn't matter."

"So, why are you here?"

"Michiru thinks that the enemy we are tracking will strike here."

"That's horrible! I drew them here?"

"Ranma, running away will not stop them."

Ranma-kun nods. "Well, we better get back before they think that we ran out and got married."

"Okay."

"By the way, why did you say I was your fiance?"

"Some upperclass girl suggested it. What was her name? Na, na, na ..."

Ranma-kun groans. "Nabiki. Figures."

Ranma-kun and Haruka push past the crowd of eavesdroppers on the stairwell and make their way back to class.

"So, Saotome-kun, did you and your finance sort things out?"

Ranma-kun takes his seat. "Sensei, it went all right. As most of the class already knows, my father is a con man who ran a scam where he would promise me in a future marriage to people's daughters in return for money and food. I just wanted to see if our transfer student had a valid claim."

"You're really engaged to Ranma?" The girls in the class start buzzing.

"The claim was legitimate. But, as I said, I'm not into arranged marriages."

Many of the girls squeal.

One of the boys slams his hand on the table. "I just want you to know that the auto mechanics club would still be happy to have you as a member."

Finally, Ranma-kun's annoyance boils over. "Sensei, shouldn't the new student give an introduction?"

"He, he. You're correct, Saotome-kun, I should really take more control over this situation. Please, write your name on the blackboard."

Haruka complies. "Tenoh Haruka. Please take care of me as your classmate."

The class again is struck dumb. Finally, one of the boys in the front row speaks up. "Excuse me, but isn't Haruka a girl's name?"

"What?? You don't mean to say that you thought I was a boy?"

The entire class including the teacher but excluding Ranma-kun nod and mummer in the affirmative.

"Oh, it must be the school uniform. I'm tall and my previous school didn't have uniforms in my size so I had to wear a boys uniform."

"You can still join the auto mechanics club!"

"You can still be my boyfriend!"

"Well, Haruka, I think this class has warmed up to you. I think that they will take good care of you."

"That's good to know."

"Please take the empty seat over there."

Haruka sits down, some distance from Ranma-kun.

A masculine looking girl with a giant spatula strapped to her back sitting next to Haruka leans over. "Welcome to the class. My name is Kuonji Ukyo. I'm Ranma's fiance."

Meanwhile, in the Juban shopping district, Kunsite makes the final preparations. He has already brain washed Kariko Tokoyama to do his bidding.

"So, give their hair a steam bath in these machines. If it matches the hair I found, then we will have found Sailor Moon."

"I understand, master."

Kunsite suddenly sees Queen Beryl's face in one of the salon's mirrors.

"Kunsite, come back at once, I have good news."

"Yes, your majesty."

Kunsite teleports to Queen Beryl's court.

"Kunsite, I would like this person to run today's operation. Please bring him up to speed." Queen Beryl points to someone who is completely obscured in shadows. However, it can be discerned that this person is wearing a top hat.

To Be Continued!


	78. The 1st mysterious transfer student pt 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 78 "The First Mysterious Transfer Student Part Three".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 36 "Usagi is Confused! Is Tuxedo Kamen Evil?".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: Kouhai is the opposite of Senpai. Kouhai/Senpai usually implies a mentoring relationship.

Note: Okonomiyaki is often described as a Japanese pancake. Ukyo is a okonomiyaki chef and practices a style of martial arts based around okonomiyaki cooking, which is why she walks around with a giant spatula.

Ranma-kun, Akane, Ukyo, and Haruka walk out of school together. Ranma-kun's other two fiances get along very well with the new comer.

"Transfer student, I think we have some unfinished business."

The four turn around to see Kuno dressed for battle.

"I can't let you go around doing what ever you want. I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, and I challenge you to a duel." Kuno points his wooden training sword at Haruka.

"I agree about the unfinished business, senpai. I need to apologize to you. I didn't realize that you were an upperclassman. I promise that such a disgraceful scene will never happen again."

Ranma-kun, Akane and Ukyo look at Haruka like she was from some other planet.

Kuno smiles in a condescending way and tucks his sword back in his sash. "I see. Well, to err is human, to forgive divine. I accept your apology. However, as your senpai, I do need to warn you about hanging out with such a disgraceful person as Saotome Ranma. A young man as yourself needs to avoid such riff raff if you are to grow up to be a respectable person."

Ranma-kun's veins pop up on his forehead.

"But, senpai, as excellent as that advice is, there is a complication that will prevent me from following it. You see, Ranma and I are engaged."

Kuno falls on his face, then gets up. "So, Saotome, it looks like your lust for polygamy truly knows no bounds. You are now accepting engagements from boys? I cannot permit you from corrupting my kouhai in this manner." Kuno redraws his sword.

"But, senpai, Ranma has nothing to do with my liking members of my own sex. He is no corrupter."

Kuno's mood softens. "Well then, Ranma, does this mean that you are renouncing your claims over Akane and the red headed pig tail girl?"

"Oh I know that girl! She's hot. I would love to hang out with her."

Kuno looks at Haruka with bewilderment. "I thought you were into guys?"

Ranma, who has developed a head ache, rubs his forehead. "Would you properly introduce yourself to to Kuno?"

"Oh, sorry. Tenoh Haruka. Please take take of me!"

"Why do you have a girl's name? Do you have a weird father who gave you that strange name so that you would grow up to be tough because everyone would pick on you?"

"Why is it strange for a girl to have a girl's name?"

Kuno faceplants and then gets up. "Saotome, I will never forgive you for trying to steal this goddess from me!" Kuno charges at Ranma with his wooden sword.

Ranma-kun casually steps to the side, causing Kuno to shift direction slightly and concentrate harder on Ranma-kun.

As Kuno runs by Akane, she kicks him in the chest, slowing his momentum.

Ukyo takes her giant spatula and swings at Kuno, knocking him five blocks away.

Haruka looks on in disbelief. "Is he always like that?"

"Always!" The other three answer in unison.

"Come on guys, a round of okonomiyaki at my restaurant on me!"

Minako walks down the street with Artimus on her shoulder. "That was such a sad meeting. It must the the worst to fight side by side with someone and then to have them taken away. I don't know why, but I think I might know how she feels."

"It is sad, but there are greater issues here. Usagi needs to master the use of the Silver Crystal and become more like the Princess if we want to defeat Dark Kingdom."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Why don't you just go over and hang out with her? It might help bring her back to reality."

"Would that really be okay?"

"She already admires you because you're Sailor V. I'm sure it would be okay."

After getting directions from Ami by the communicators Minako makes her way to the Tsukino residence.

"Excuse me, I'm a friend of Usagi. I came by to cheer her up."

Usagi's mother looks at Minako suspiciously, especially since Minako does not wear the uniform of Usagi's Junior High School. "And, how do you know Usagi?"

Minako panics momentarily, but then regains her composure. "We met in the park. I noticed that we both have cats that have crescent moons on their foreheads."

Usagi's mom notices Artimus. "So it does! You cat is so cute! Go upstairs, there's a nameplate on her door."

Minako goes upstairs.

"Good thing I am cute."

"Shaddup."

Minako knocks on the door, which is half opened. She sees Usagi in a daze.

Minako walks in. She sees Usagi looking at an ad for Kariko Tokoyama's hair styling salon's grand opening. "Thinking of a new hair style?"

"Minako-chan?" Usagi says the words slowly as if she was in a daze.

"Sorry, you didn't respond to my knocking, so I walked in."

"Oh."

"You know, a woman's mood can be greatly uplifted by a change of hair style?"

"Really?"

Minako sits behind Usagi and undoes her pig tails and starts combing her hair.

The combing seems to calm Usagi who relaxes for the first time in many days.

Wow, I had no idea that Usagi was so cute without her signature hair style. Minako blushes slightly. "I wonder what style would suit you best? I bet you would look very mature in a short bobbed hairstyle."

Usagi thinks back to the time that she used her Disguise Magic Pen to change into a school teacher so that she could move unnoticed through Ami's cram school. She had a short bob for that one. It was kind of cute. Usagi sighs.

"Or, maybe instead of twin pigtails you could have a braided pony tail in the back?"

Usagi nods.

Minako thinks of Usagi in a braided ponytail. Suddenly she has a violent flashback where she is being choked by a Yoma Monster and someone else is nearby, also being choked.

Minako drops the comb.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, it must have been a static electric shock." Minako smiles. Usagi had noticed her predicament and commented, rather than being lost in her own world. "So, shall we go to this salon that you're looking at?"

"Sure. It's free today."

To Be Continued!


	79. The 1st mysterious transfer student pt 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 79 "The First Mysterious Transfer Student Part four".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 36 "Usagi is Confused! Is Tuxedo Kamen Evil?".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

Note: In Japanese, boys use different words when they introduce themselves than girls. A boy would use "boku" and a girl would use "atachi".

Minako leads Usagi into the salon. Usagi seemed to be improving and even was halfway able to have a conversation on the way.

"My goodness, what a pair of pretty girls! Welcome to the Kariko Tokoyama Salon. I'm Kariko Tokoyama. Both coming for make overs?"

"Just my friend. I'm only here for moral support."

"But of course. Miss, you have such beautiful hair! Come this way."

Minako laughs nervously to herself. Having been to numerous auditions, Minako had worked with many older hair designers and many of them had been very forward and flirtatious with her. This Kariko person seemed to fit that mold and it made Minako very uncomfortable.

Minako sees Kariko start washing Usagi's hair. Well, Usagi is also a cute blond so I'm sure she's had to deal with problems like that before.

"Please miss, won't you please try our steamer?"

"I'm just here with my friend."

"But, it uses a special steam that fixes even damaged hair. Won't you please try it?"

Well, my hair did take a beating during the last battle, especially taking those energy blasts from Kunsite. I thought they were going to blow the hair off of my head! "Um, okay, it is free, right?"

The attendant leads Minako over to the steamer and places it over her head.

The "steam machine" analyzes the hair on Minako's head and compares it to the hair found by Kunsite at the last battle.

Kariko looks up from washing Usagi's hair. It's a match! I have found you, Sailor Moon!

Kariko leaves Usagi and knocks the machine off of Minako's head. "I have found you Sailor Moon!"

"What?"

"Your hair matches the hair of Sailor Moon."

Oh my god. They must have found a strand of my hair at the last battle and thought it was Sailor Moon's because we're both blond. We're not the same shade, but it would be easy to make the mistake if you only had one hair to work with. "Let me go."

The attendants spray the area with sleeping gas. All the other customers fall asleep. Minako is knocked out, but Usagi is able to escape by crawling on the ground to a back room.

"Moron! Don't fall asleep on me. You haven't told me where the Silver Crystal is." Kariko shakes Minako until she wakes.

Minako looks around and doesn't see Usagi. Had something horrible happened to her?

"Let me give you a reason to hand over the Silver Crystal." The attendants circle around Kariko, then start flying around her at high speed. Kariko and the attendants transform into a Yoma Monster.

Oh no, this Yoma Monster looks more powerful than that monster I saw in that vision.

The monster points a pair of scissors at Minako's face. "Now tell me where the Silver Crystal is."

"Stop! That girl isn't Sailor Moon! A monster like you who offers free hair styles to girls who are low on allowance as a ruse to attack them, I, Sailor Moon, will not forgive such a disgraceful monster!"

"What luck! Even though the machine didn't work, the real Sailor Moon showed up like a slug coming to salt."

Usagi's Sailor Moon makes a face at the non-cute image.

"I am Yoma Monster Mitsuami and I will cook you like escargot." Mitsuami's arm swaps out from a scissor to a hair drier.

"I don't like ... AAAAHHHHH." Sailor Moon dives for cover as the hair drier shoots a stream of fire. Moving from her cover Sailor Moon then has to dodge a rapid fire barrage of scissors. Sailor Moon crashes into a tray of hair products.

"Now I have you."

Sailor Moon throws a bottle of powder at Mitsuami which explodes into a thick cloud.

Sailor Moon brings out her Silver Crystal enhanced Magic Wand. "Moon Healing Escalation ... Ouch!" The wand is knocked out of Sailor Moon's hand before she can apply the spell.

Sailor Moon grabs the wand back but is shocked to see that the object that had knocked the wand from her hand was a red rose.

"What??" Sailor Moon slowly looks around to the back of the Salon.

Ranma-kun and Akane walk back from Ukyo's restaurant. For once, the two of them have a light carefree mood.

"I'm surprised that you had met Haruka before."

"Just my female side. She was pretty surprised when she found out."

"Well, I'm very impressed. Usually when somebody new transfers to this high school they start fights and have some sort of weird fighting technique. Haruka seems really good at taking care of herself without fighting."

"I won't say that. She did beat up Kuno. Maybe she uses a special form of martial arts where she removes resistance in her opponents with her celebrity smile?"

Akane laughs. "Sort of a Bishouen Style martial arts?"

"That's kind of catchy."

"I really loved the expression on everyone's face when she said her name."

Ranma-kun nods. "Yeah, after acting all bishonen for thirty minutes, she introduces herself in a pure girly way."

"My jaw dropped."

"It's an impressive gimmick, that's for sure."

Both Akane and Ranma-kun laugh.

Suddenly Ranma-kun doubles over in pain.

"Ranma, are you all right? You look like you're having a heart attack!"

Ranma-kun breaths deeply for about thirty seconds then gets back up. "Just too much hot sauce on my okonomiyaki. I'm fine."

Akane hits Ranma in he back of the head. "Hey, you're supposed to take over my father's business. Stop being so frivolous."

Ranma-kun nods, indifferent to Akane's nagging. It didn't matter to him at this point. What mattered was that he knew that Mamoru was still alive and that he had just felt his presence.

Mio Kuroki sits up in bed and sneezes. Why did her body still have to be so frail? First a heart attack, then a cold?

Suddenly Mio goes into a trance. She sees the Salon with Sailor Moon battling a Yoma Monster.

Usagi turns around to see the back of the Salon. In the last chair is a man in a tuxedo and a top hat. He swings the chair around to reveal that he is wearing a mask.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Oh my god, Mamoru is okay. Surely he hit me in the hand with that rose for a good reason. Or maybe he's not one hundred percent and missed?

The man stands. "I am not the person you think I am." He points to the rose.

Usagi sees that the rose has turned from red to black.

"I am the commander of the Dark Kingdom army. My name is Endymion. You will give that Silver Crystal to me."

To Be Continued!


	80. The 1st mysterious transfer student pt 5

Ranma Half Moon chapter 80 "The First Mysterious Transfer Student Part Five".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 36 "Usagi is Confused! Is Tuxedo Kamen Evil?".

Note: Fan art, radio shows and other insanity can be found at the myspace site for this fan-fic: ranmahalfmoon.

"I am the commander of the Dark Kingdom army. My name is Endymion. You will give that Silver Crystal to me."

Usagi looks crestfallen. How could this be?

VARROOOM. Usagi hears behind her the sound of an engine revving up. Yoma Monster Mitsuami had swapped in a giant electric razor for her forearm. "Time to shave your hair!"

"Yoma Mitsuami, take the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon."

The monster lunges forward and makes a giant hole in the floor with her razor.

"Yaaaaa!" Sailor Moon runs out of the Salon.

Yoma Monster Mitsuami follows her and smashes a giant hole where the door was. Tuxedo Kamen follows as well.

Artimus will see this and alert the others. I have to warn them that Tuxedo Kamen is evil. "Venus Star Power Make Up!"

Minako transforms and races outside to warn Artimus.

Usagi's Sailor Moon and the monster brawl several blocks away, with the Monster knocking down an electrical pole.

"Now I have you Sailor Moon!" Mitsuami raises her razor.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The giant electric razor is blown off of Mitsuami's arm.

"Shabon Spray!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Wash, Rinse, Refresh!" The Yoma Monster Mitsuami refreshes revealing Kariko Tokoyama and her assistants who collapse asleep.

The five Sailor Scouts face off against Endymion.

Mio looks on angered. This is stupid. He's just been filled with dark energy after being grievously wounded. He's not one hundred percent yet. I have to stop this.

Sailor Mars steps forward. "Mamoru, that's you, right? You've come back?"

Sailor Venus touches Sailor Mars' shoulder. "Sailor Mars, he is not Mamoru, he is Endymion. He was the one controlling that Yoma Monster."

"She is correct."

"But why?"

"Why? Why do you assume that Tuxedo Kamen was once your friend? Maybe my eyes have been opened to who I really am?"

Sailor Moon has had enough. "I don't believe you!"

"That is of no consequence. The only thing that matters is that I will get the Silver Crystal. Even if I have to fight all five of you at once."

Suddenly Endymion hears a loud voice in his head. "Endymion, come back now!"

"Looks like you girls will live to see another day. But, caution, the friendships of girls are fragile." Endymion walks into a black hole and vanishes.

The girls un-transform and congratulate Usagi on a good fight.

Usagi nods and then notices something strange. "Guys, that pole is no longer broken."

Minako looks around. "And, the hair styling girls are gone as well."

Artimus nods. "That's the power of the Silver Crystal, the power to undo the damage of Dark Kingdom."

Usagi perks up. "So, it could undo the damage that the Dark Kingdom has done to Tuxedo Kamen?"

"If you can increase your mastery of the Silver Crystal, almost certainly."

The girls walk back to the Kariko Tokoyama Salon. They are amazed to see the Salon in perfect condition with no signs of the brawl that just happened. And, Kariko Tokoyama and her assistants are busy at work.

Minako smiles. The real Kariko Tokoyama looked sensitive and kind, rather that the hard and sleazy woman that she had seen earlier. It's a good thing that the Yoma Monster thought that the steam machine didn't work without making the inference that she was Sailor Venus.

Makoto nudges Rei. "Are you going to be okay?"

Rei smiles. It had hurt to learn the truth, but now she could go forward without uncertainty. "Yes. The time for brooding is over."

Makoto smiles. This is the strength that she loves in Rei.

Ranma-kun hears a knocking on his window. He opens it to let Artimus in.

"He's back, isn't he?"

Artimus looks startled. "How did you find out?"

"I felt a pain in my side like I was being stabbed around six thirty."

Artimus nods. "Yes, that would easily correspond to the battle today."

"Battle, was he hurt?"

"Ranma, the Dark Kingdom was brainwashed Mamoru. He is now convinced that he is the commander of the Dark Kingdom army and trying to get the Silver Crystal."

"That's monstrous!"

"Is it? Was Tuxedo Kamen really on our side? He claims that he has awakened to his true self."

"Stupidity. Why would the Rainbow Crystals chosen him over me?"

Artimus nods. "Good point. Hopefully, the power of the Silver Crystal will be able to bring him back."

"I can do it. I have used the wand before. And, I am linked to Mamoru. I can bring Mamoru back."

"We should let the other Sailor Moon try first. She still needs to become more in synch with the crystal. If you take the crystal from her it might crush her confidence."

Ranma-kun nods. "Okay, for now. But, this other girl had better get some results or I will be bound by the warriors code to try to save Mamoru myself."

"I understand."

"Oh, some weird news. Guess who became a transfer student at my school today? Tenoh Haruka. Sailor Uranus."

"That sounds like good news."

"Maybe, she says that Sailor Neptune believes that their enemy is going to make a move on the school."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Haruka is a lot of fun and she seams to have won over the whole school in the first ten minutes that she was there."

"I'm sure she has, but if she's hanging out with Michiru, don't you think that things could get messy? You two don't see eye to eye."

"Yes, she is a loose cannon. But, if there's a second enemy out there, she might be our only way to identify it."

"Looks like you have a lot on your plate after all."

"Indeed."

"Then you'll need this." Artimus does a back flip and a crescent wand appears. "This wand is similar to the one the other Sailor Moon uses. If Dark Kingdom moves on your school, it's possible that they would use your classmates as Yoma Monsters. This can help you turn them back."

Ranma-kun nods. "It's missing the crystal."

"The wand works without the crystal, it's only less powerful. However, this is your chance to show your skill level."

Ranma-kun takes the wand with an air of seriousness. "Okay."

Next up! A second transfer student?


	81. The 2nd mysterious transfer student pt 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 81 "The Second Mysterious Transfer Student Part One".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 37 "Aim to be a Princess? Usagi's weird training".

A disheveled girl wearing large glasses walks slowly along the street.

"I must make it on my own power."

She walks by an expensive looking school. An elegant lady runs out to meet her. "Miss, miss! I think you could be one of the girls this school is here to find. Girls with the potential to be a princess."

The girl coughs. "That's very nice of you, but ..."

"I am Madam Rose. All you need to do is throw this frisbee."

The girl looks at Madam Rose with a blank expression. She takes the frisbee and throws it. It goes all of four feet.

"Oh well, never mind. Have a nice day!" Madam Rose runs off.

The girl looks down. "But, I'm a queen, darn it."

Ranma-kun and Akane arrive at school. They are very careful with their timing so that they get there before Haruka shows up. That way they can still have a work out by beating up half the student body.

After easily running the gauntlet of Akane's boy friend wanna-bes they fall in for homeroom class.

"Class, I don't know what seems to be going on, but, again, we have a transfer student. Hopefully, she won't cause as much commotion as Miss Tenoh did last week."

The teacher leads in a completely plain, slightly overweight girl with messy hair. She moves slowly and with difficulty.

One of the boys in the front row picks up on this. "Miss, do you need help?"

"No, I must do things on my own if I am to get better."

Another boy in the front row tunes in. "Better? Have you been sick?"

The girl puts her briefcase down and sighs. "I had a heart attack several weeks ago."

"Wahh??" The entire class tunes in.

"They had to revive me with paddles like they do on television."

"Are you okay now?"

"I am strong enough to go to school, but it will be at least six months before I can get back to doing what I love."

One of the boys in the second row nearly falls off his chair. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It's her!"

"Wahh??"

"It is. But, why are you ...?"

The new girl blushes. "That's so nice of you not to say it, but there's no point in not saying it. I've gained twenty pounds. I haven't been able to work out."

"I'm your fan club member one seventy five. The newsletter mentioned your recovery and your desire to secretly attend a high school."

The girl starts pouting and play punches herself in the head. "I guess the part about it being secret is out the window now, huh?"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

The teacher looks at the student with great interest. "Miss, maybe you should make a proper introduction?"

The new student nods. She writes her name on the board slowly and with effort. "Hello, everyone. My name is Mio Kuroki."

"WHAAAA??"

"Yes, that Mio Kuroki. I hope you all can take care of me so I can regain my health and get back to making everyone happy."

"One fifty five!"

"One twenty five!"

"One seventeen!"

"Mio-chan is so happy. I wish I had the energy to truly show it, but inside I am jumping up and down."

"I can carry your books!"

"If you need help with studying ..."

"Everyone here is so wonderful. But, if I am to recover, I must do things on my own power. However, if you guys continue to support me, I'm sure I will be able make my come back."

Ranma-kun looks at Mio in amazement. She looks nothing like she did at the formal ball for Princess Diamond.

Mio looks over the class. Her gaze pauses on Haruka as she sees the symbol for Uranus magically radiating from her forehead. But this girl is not the girl she met at the ball. How could this be?

"My goodness, class. Looks like we have a commotion again. Miss, could you please indulge your teacher with a weird question?"

"Sensei, in my line of work you get used to weird questions."

"You're not engaged to Ranma Saotome, are you?"

Ranma-kun shrinks back in his chair. Most of the boys in the class turn around in their chairs and stare at him with homicide in their eyes.

Mio follows their eyes to Ranma-kun. "I have met a Ranma Saotome, but she was a girl."

Ranma-kun forces a blank expression. "Did she have red hair?"

"Yes, she did. She seemed really nice."

The class breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's my cousin. I guess she sure gets around, huh?"

Mio stares at Ranma-kun. She sees no symbol on his forehead. "She sure does."

During lunch Ranma-kun and Haruka eat lunch on the roof. Haruka's fan club temporarily sit some distance away from them at Haruka's request.

"Looks like you have a rival."

Haruka has a unhappy expression on her face. "Where did you meet Mio?"

"Oh, well, Minako, the girl who I fought with, and I crashed a formal ball looking for the Silver Crystal. I was quite a scene. Before the night was finished, three Sailor Warriors, and a Dark Kingdom General had shown up. Minako and I wound up getting attacked by Yoma Monsters as well."

"Why was she there?"

"To give an idol concert."

"And, she just introduced herself to you?"

"She was doing a play with Minako."

"I see. I just find it interesting that she shows up here."

"Because she's stealing your fans?"

"Oh, please. You really think I am that vain?"

Outside on the school grounds Mio eats lunch with her fan club.

Suddenly, their conversation stops as an intimidating figure approaches.

Mio turns around to see a tall student with a practice kendo sword.

"I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. This gathering seems new. What is the meaning of this?"

"Kuno-senpai, we are here to support our new transfer student."

Kuno looks at Mio suspiciously. The atmosphere of the group that he observed seemed out of place for such a plain girl. "So, miss, may I ask your name?"

"Of course, senpai. Mio Kuroki."

Kuno does a double take, then a triple take. "The Mio ..."

"I had a heart attack a little while ago. I gained weight because I couldn't work out."

One of Mio's fans looks at Kuno strange. "This is her fan club meeting. I'm surprised that you've heard of her senpai."

"Number ninety-five."

To be Continued

Special Omake: "The Third Mysterious Transfer Student".

"Class, I don't know what seems to be going on, but, again, we have yet another new transfer student. Hopefully, she won't cause as much commotion as Miss Kuroki did last week."

A disheveled girl in ugly clothes enters. With no warning the lights dim as if she was sucking the light out of the room.

The transfer student whispers "Hello, everyone. My name is Sunako."

"I couldn't hear you, did you say Sadako?"

Sunako turns her head right to look at the student by rotating her head on her neck nearly all the way around to the left. A cold wind starts blowing in the room and Sunako seems to float over to the offending student. "No, Sunako."

"Sudoku?"

Sunako runs up to the blackboard and draws a four by four grid and inserts numbers from one to four inside the grid, being careful not to put the same number twice in any row, column or two by two sub-grid. "No, Sunako."

"Teacher, she's scary!"

"Now, class, calm down. I'm sure that Sunako is just a normal teenaged girl. Sunako, what sorts of things do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Sit in a dark room and watch zombie snuff porn."

The teacher hides behind his desk.

Annoyed, Haruka stands up. "What's wrong with you people. Why are you afraid of someone who is a little bit different?"

Sunako screams and hides behind the desk with the teacher.

Seeing how scared Sunako is the teacher is able to compose himself. "Miss Sunako, why are you scared?"

"He's one of the bright shiny creatures."

Annoyed, the teacher drags Sunako over to Haruka. "Miss Tenoh is a girl."

"Sorry."


	82. The 2nd mysterious transfer student pt 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 81 "The Second Mysterious Transfer Student Part Two".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 37 "Aim to be a Princess? Usagi's weird training".

Minako finds a discrete place to answer her Sailor Warrior communicator. "What's up Makoto?"

"I got a heads up. You know that princess school that Usagi has been going to? We're going to crash the school tonight. Are you in?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Usagi said something about a formal ball, so do you have a dress to wear?"

"Of course. Crashing a ball, no prob ..." Suddenly Minako gets a headache. Why does thinking about crashing a ball hurt her head?

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be there."

"Okay." Makoto turns off her communicator. What was up with Minako? She seems to space out at odd times. I hope she's okay.

Minako tries to compose herself. She had had a vision of crashing a ball, with many men in tuxedos and women in formal dresses dancing the waltz. Had this really happened?

Mio Kuroki looks at the entrance of Furinkan High School from behind a tree. If the female Ranma Saotome wasn't going to attend this school she would have to find some way to lure her to the school.

Haruka exits the school building. She is surrounded by many admiring girls and boys.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit the motor club?"

"I can make you lunch tomorrow. What do you like?"

"Sorry guys, I have to get going. But, I will try to make it up to you."

"See you tomorrow." The crowd is disappointed.

Haruka starts walking to her car.

This is my chance. My Yoma monster will destroy this Sailor Warrior and I'll get to see which direction Sailor Moon comes from. It will work, you'll see. Ha, ha, ha, ha.

Haruka makes it to ten feet of her car when she feels an attacker rushing her. Instinctively, she gets into position and throws her attacker who bounces off of a car.

"Thunderama!" The Yoma monster bellows and waves a practice Kendo sword at Haruka.

Oh no, there are too many people around. I had better lead this thing into the woods.

Haruka runs off, with the Yoma Monster in hot pursuit.

Mio looks at the situation in shock. Yes, I'll be able to see which direction Sailor Moon comes from if I can chase those two dummies to get close enough to the action. Mio starts walking and feels that some Grandmother was going to pass her at the rate she was walking. This is not one of my better plans.

Ranma-kun is half way home but senses that Haruka is in trouble. "I forgot something at school."

Akane looks at Ranma-kun running off. "Since when did he start caring about school?"

Ranma-kun decides to cut through the woods on the way to school because he knows that there is a stream there. Ranma-kun falls into to the stream and transforms into Ranma-ko.

Haruka makes it into the woods.

Yoma Monster Thunderama follows, swinging his wooden sword wildly, knocking down trees.

Finally, Haruka reaches a place in the woods where she feels safe to transform. "Uranus Star Power Make Up!"

Sailor Uranus looks at the Yoma Monster but cannot even work up the enthusiasm to make a proper battle boast.

The Yoma Monster charges and Sailor Uranus brutally throws the monster against a tall solid tree.

"Wow, for a Yoma Monster, your fighting ability is pretty poor."

The Yoma Monster attacks again and again gets abused for its efforts.

"Time to die. World ..."

"Wait!"

Sailor Uranus is startled to see Ranma's Sailor Moon make her entrance. "This is a monster. Why should I not kill it?"

"Because the enemy has been transforming humans into Yoma Monsters recently."

The Yoma Monster gets back up.

"Twilight Flash!"

The Yoma Monster falls to its knees.

Ranma's Sailor Moon pulls out her wand. "Let me try a new trick: Moon Healing Activation!"

"Refresh!" The Yoma Monster turns back into Kuno. However, Kuno has bruises all over his body and looks like he was hit by a car.

"It's that annoying guy!"

"Indeed. At least we didn't kill him. But, we did do a number on him."

Sailor Uranus turns up her nose. "Maybe we should have killed him."

"Kuno might be the backside of a horse, but killing him isn't the answer."

Sailor Uranus turns serious. "Sailor Moon, I think you're forgetting the seriousness of the situation. The enemy has targeted this school. If we cannot stop their threat they might take over the entire world. I know that you don't want your friends or acquaintances to be hurt, but I'm afraid that soon we will not have that luxury. The possibility of collateral damage is very real."

Kuno disappears.

Mio is only half way to the woods when she feels the plan unravel. Mio changes direction and walks back to the area behind the school where she had met Kuno earlier.

Kuno had freaked Mio out. Mio had asked number ninety-five to meet her behind the school so she could ask Kuno for a special favor. When she had gotten there Kuno asked her if she wanted him to kill Ranma Saotome. What a weird school.

Even though Mio could not see the action she could feel Sailor Moon's desire not to hurt Kuno. This could be important.

Mio reaches Kuno. Kuno is unconscious, sitting at the top of a flight of stairs. Mio looks at Kuno and sees the handiwork of Sailor Moon's healing. All of the bruises on Kuno's body had been healed, but Mio still sees where the bruises were.

A smile comes over Mio's face. "Sorry, ninety-five. Mio-chan will try to make this up to you. Maybe an autographed poster, okay?" Mio pushes Kuno down the flight of stairs.

Kuno hits nearly every step on the way down and is a bloody mess when he lands.

To be continued


	83. The 2nd mysterious transfer student pt 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 83 "The Second Mysterious Transfer Student Part Three".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 37 "Aim to be a Princess? Usagi's weird training".

Author's Note: The Yoma Monster Shakoukai speaks in the dialect of formal Japanese.

Kunsite transports from Dark Kingdom to Princess Rose's mansion.

"Mister Kunsite. Your plans have been faithfully followed."

"That is good, Princess Rose. Now, are our students practicing frisbee?"

"Of course."

"Good. Frisbee is similar to Sailor Moon's Tiara attack. If a student is good at frisbee and bad at everything else, then she will be Sailor Moon."

"Do you really think that Sailor Moon will come so easily into our trap?"

"Yes. She simply cannot help herself."

"I see."

Kunsite smiles but is deeply troubled on the inside. Earlier, he and Prince Endymion had a fight in front of Queen Beryl. Fortunately, Queen Beryl had not minded their disgraceful display.

But, there was something about Prince Endymion that disturbed him greatly. He had even had a dream about Prince Endymion the night before.

It was a dream about a long ago age when the four generals seemed to live together in harmony, all serving a great king. The king seemed to be Prince Endymion. But, this version of Endymion was wise, strong and skilled with his sword, quite unlike the former Tuxedo Mask.

"We'll see tonight if we have found our prey."

Makoto, Ami, Rei and Minako arrive at the Rose Mansion, each dressed in a ball gown.

Minako looks at her handiwork. It was a good thing that she somehow had a bunch of ball gowns in her closet. She couldn't really remember how they got there though.

But, at least the girls all looked good, even though it took a lot of work to help Makoto get into her dress. She's only fourteen, why are her breasts so big?

Ami searches for guards and Rei uses her psychic ability to see if they have a clear route. They both nod. All clear.

The girls enter and easily find the ball room.

"May I have the next dance?"

The girls are surprised that none of the male dancers seem to have a clue that they do no belong there.

Rei starts dancing but has difficulty. Oh, no, something is wrong. My psychic intuition is trying to warn me of something and is blocking my ability to ball room dance.

Minako watches Makoto and Ami dance. They seem to be naturals at it.

"May I have the next dance?"

"Sure." Minako goes with her partner, anxious to prove to the other girls that she has ballroom dancing skills as well.

"Ouch!" The male partner grimaces when Minako steps on his foot.

This startles Minako. She had briefly blacked out and flashed back to some other ball. "Sorry."

"Ouch!"

As much as Minako wants to avoid spacing out she is unable to stop the flood of images to her mind. Somehow, she thinks she makes out three familiar looking figures: Tuxedo Kamen, a red headed girl with braided pigtails, and a girl with glasses.

What could this all mean?

Minako suddenly notices that Usagi has fallen with in a few feet of her. "Come on, Usagi, we're all rooting for you." Minako watches Usagi look around, see the other girls, and smile.

Minako sees Ami and Mokoto get tapped on the shoulder and led into a back room.

Minako looks at Rei and Usagi. "I guess we didn't do so well?"

"I would watch out, my psychic powers have been sounding the alarm from the moment I walked in here. This might be a trap."

Suddenly a Yoma Monster appears in front of them. "Gokigenyou. Allow me to make my introduction to you wonderful people. I am the Yoma Monster Shakoukai. And, it is my humble belief that one of you is Sailor Moon."

Usagi looks at the monster in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Sailor Moon is a clumsy girl, completely lacking in refinement and manners. Having her pass the princess seminar would be about as likely as seeing a pig fly. Since you three failed, one of you should be Sailor Moon."

Rei nods. "That is a sound line of thinking."

Minako nods.

"What are you girls doing? This is a Yoma Monster. This is not the time to be complimenting her on her logic!"

"Please allow me to turn you three into wax figures." Yoma Monster Shakoukai start spraying the three girls with wax. They immediately scatter and hide behind the ornate arches that decorate the hall."

"There is no need to hide. I will find you."

Luna and Artimus leap out of hiding from a balcony and obscure the Yoma Monster's vision.

"Now." Usagi leads a charge to the second story balcony where the three girls jump off and transform into Sailor Warriors in the air.

Yoma Monster Shakoukai breaks free of Luna and Artimus and follows outside. "Now where could those girls be?"

"We're right here!"

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Venus."

"Sailor Moon. And in the name of the Moon I will most humbly punish you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"A Yoma Monster who fills young girls hearts with dreams of becoming a princess and then turns them into wax figures, all for the goal of trapping Sailor Moon. That is not proper etiquette."

"Horrors. But, sometimes things cannot be helped. Die!" Shakoukai sprays wax."

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars counters the attack, but her fires do not come close to Shakoukai.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus goes on the offensive as Shakoukai does another round of wax. Again, the attack stops the wax but does not come close to Shakoukai.

"Your powers will soon fade, but my wax will go on forever."

Shakoukai approaches the three Sailor Warriors in a menacing fashion.

A red rose stops her from advancing. The rose then changes to black.

Prince Endymion appears, looking calm, cool, and merciless. "Sailor Moon. Give me the Silver Crystal and I will let you live."

At a nearby hospital, Kuno is being bandaged up.

A nurse questions Mio Kuroki. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, I just found him at the bottom of a long flight of stairs and called for help on my cell phone."

"Well, your friend took a bad blow to the head and might have some short term memory loss. But, I think he'll be in a couple of weeks."

"Thank goodness."

Mio takes out her cell phone and takes some more pictures of Kuno. This will make a very interesting show and tell.

To be continued


	84. The 2nd mysterious transfer student pt 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 84 "The Second Mysterious Transfer Student Part four".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 37 "Aim to be a Princess? Usagi's weird training".

Author's Note: The Yoma Monster Shakoukai speaks in the dialect of formal Japanese.

Prince Endymion appears, looking calm, cool, and merciless. "Sailor Moon. Give me the Silver Crystal and I will let you live."

Minako looks at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stares ahead at Endymion, her eyes glazed over. "Sailor Moon, that isn't Tuxedo Kamen. That's our enemy, Prince Endymion."

Usagi's Sailor Moon stares forward without responding.

Endymion sneers "What will it be?"

Shakoukai looks horribly troubled. "Gracious sir, please forgive my impertinent interruption, but this wasn't part of Master Kunsite's plan."

Endymion waves her off. "No matter, I am in charge now."

Suddenly Kunsite appears. "Endymion, why are you interfering? There is not reason for you to be here."

"I am here to get the Silver Crystal."

"Our goal is to destroy Sailor Moon and get the Silver Crystal, or have you forgotten?"

"The Silver Crystal comes first."

"No, destroying Sailor Moon comes first. Shakoukai, kill Sailor Moon."

"No, wait. She might give us the Silver Crystal."

As Kunsite and Endymion argue, Yoma Monster Shakoukai holds her head in despair. "Oh, what am I to do?"

Minako motions to Usagi's Sailor Moon to circle around Endymion and Kunsite. Minako then turns to Rei.

"It's obvious, she should kill Sailor Moon."

Rei smiles, seeing that Minako is setting up a diversion. "But, doesn't it make more sense to see if she'll give up the crystal on her own?"

Further distracted, Shakoukai does not notice Usagi's Sailor Moon sneaking up on her.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" (Note: Shakoukai adds the very formal Japanese verb tense ending when she says the American word.)

"Endymion, this is your fault." Kunsite disappears.

"And, now for Tuxedo Kamen. Moon Healing ..."

Prince Endymion vanishes back to Dark Kingdom.

"That was good!"

"Artimus!"

"Your teamwork is getting better. Good job guys."

Ranma-kun opens sees Artimus back lit by the moon in his window. He lets him in. "What's up cool cat?"

"The enemy struck again."

"I know. Tuxedo Kamen showed up around nine-fifteen, right?"

Artimus nods. "Him and Kunsite bickered which allowed Sailor Moon to refresh the Yoma Monster. But, when she tried to refresh Tuxedo Kamen, he retreated."

Ranma-kun frowns.

"But, at least their teamwork was better. I do have faith that the other Sailor Moon can rescue your friend."

"So, how did this all happen?"

"The other Sailor Moon was lured to school where they were offering lessons on how to be a princess. Since the other Sailor Moon needs to learn how to become more like a princess to use the Silver Crystal to its fullest capacity, she signed up. However, it was a Dark Kingdom trap."

"So, the Dark Kingdom is using mind games?"

"It appears so."

"Sailor Uranus and I faced a Yoma Monster as well. They turned a fighting friend of mine into a monster."

"Did the wand work?"

"Yes, but not before Uranus had nearly beaten the monster to a pulp."

"She seems like a high spirited girl."

Ranma-kun cringes since that phrase was once used by his father to describe Akane Tendo.

"I just hope that my friend is okay. Even after he refreshed his face looked all bruised up."

Artimus waves his hand. "Those bruises should disappear shortly after the monster refreshes."

"But, that was only the second time I used a wand like that. Maybe my technique is weak?"

"I don't know. But, at least your friend is not a Yoma Monster now, right?"

"I guess so."

Ranma-kun sits down in his chair at school for homeroom. The student body had apparently assembled at the appointed time to fight him and Akane, but then had taken off for some unknown reason.

Ranma-kun sees Mio Kuroki walk in. She seems a little more energetic this than yesterday, as if she is regaining her strength day by day.

The teacher walks in. "Class, Kuroki-kun would like to make a presentation."

Mio's fans boys immediately tell the rest of the class to keep quiet.

"Class, I have some shocking news to tell you. I guess that it is no secret that this is a very violent school. However, I think that the violence has gotten completely out of control. After school I found a student so badly beaten that he had to be taken to the hospital."

"WAAA?"

"If any of you are easily disturbed, then I advise you not to look at these pictures."

The teacher turns on the overhead projector and starts showing slides of Kuno's face, battered and bruised from being pushed down the stairs by Mio.

"I think that we should form a movement starting with this class to curb the violence at this high school."

"Not needed."

Mio looks startled. "One fifty five, what do you mean, not needed?"

"Tatewaki Kuno is a horrible bully who makes underclassmen fight each other for his amusement."

"Yeah, he got what was coming to him!"

"Probably some of the people he's bullied ambushed him."

"Serves him right!"

Mio stomps her foot. "But violence is wrong!"

"Yeah, but no one will do much violence now that Kuno is out of the picture."

Mio sits down defeated. This is the strangest school ever.

Akane looks over at Ranma-kun and notices that he looks sick to his stomach. Oh, well, he's probably upset that he didn't get the chance to do that.

Next up: There's no business like snow business...


	85. There's No Business Like Snow Business 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 85 "There's No Business Like Snow Business".

Author's note:

This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 38 "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, A Monster, Too".

Haruka pulls up into the Furinkan High School parking lot. She gets at call on her cell phone.

"Haruka?"

"Hi, Michiru. How is the tour going?"

"Almost over. I can't tell you how much this is killing me to not be in on the action."

"Well, you're not missing that much. This high school is seriously strange."

"But, they've already had one Yoma Monster attack. I'm sure that if we stay with this lead we'll be able to flush out our enemy."

"I'm on the job."

Ranma-kun and Akane take their seats in homeroom class. Ranma-kun notes that Mio is progressively growing more lively, but still seems about half the girl he saw at the Princess Diamond Ball.

"Mio-chan, I found a great way for you to accelerate your come back!"

Mio looks at one-twenty-five in fear. "Let me guess, it's an idol pro wrestling tournament?"

"No, no. It's a skiing competition. I'm sure you'll be able to win the Moon Princess contest."

Both Ranma-kun's and Haruka's ears pick up at this reference.

"And, it will help propel you back to the top of the idoling world."

Ranma-kun walks over to one-twenty-five's desk. "Skiing's not really my thing, but my cousin might be interested."

Mio's eyes light up.

Haruka joins their party. "May I see?" Haruka looks over the contest flier. "This contest is at a very exclusive resort. I would think you would have to book hotels months in advance."

Mio blushes nervously. "Well, my record company has a suite in that area that they use to impress clients. I could call and see if it is use. But, ..."

"Yeah, Haruka. I'll bet you think that a tomboy like you can out ski Mio, but I'll have you know that you are sadly mistaken."

Mio rolls her eyes and makes a cell phone call.

"Well, I race motorcycles. Skiing is an entirely different thing."

Mio gets off of her cell phone. "The suite is not being used so we're welcome to use it."

Mio's fan boys cheer.

"Ranma, your cousin and Haruka are of course also invited to stay with us."

Haruka smiles. "You seem pretty confident."

Mio play punches herself in the head. "Even before my heart attack, I couldn't get past the beginner slopes in skiing. But, it sounds like a fun party!"

Ranma-kun goes back to his seat. A "Moon Princess" contest? Dark Kingdom was behind the Princess School, so I'll bet they're behind this contest as well.

Mio smiles. Ranma and Haruka, let's see what sort of fun I can have with you?

Kunsite's meditation is broken up by a now familiar presence.

"Kunsite, I hear you have a new plan."

"Endymion. You have heard correctly."

"Your plans have all failed in the past. Why will this plan be any different?"

Kunsite bites his tongue. Who does Endymion think he is? He wouldn't even be in my room disrespecting me if the plan that Zoesite and I had dreamt up hadn't killed Endymion's previous identity.

"Maybe the result will be different if you don't interfere?"

"I think the problem is that you don't know the Sailor Warriors that well. The key to winning any conflict is to know your enemies as well as knowing yourself."

What a smug disagreeable person! But, there was something about his words that troubled Kunsite, as if he had heard them before. "I suppose you know the Sailor Warriors well?"

"There is no way I will not get the Silver Crystal."

"Stay out of my plans!" Kunsite turns away from Endymion and looks at a picture of him and Zoesite. Who knew that killing Tuxedo Kamen would cause more troubles than when he alive? But, still, where have I heard that proverb before?

The next day the crowd takes the train up to the resort.

Ranma-ko, Haruka, Mio, Mio's fan boys, and some of Haruka's fan girls hang out in Mio's company's suite.

"Wow, Mio, your company must be really raking it in."

"Gee, one-seventeen, that's nice of you to say, but my company is only number eight of the twenty some idol companies in Tokyo. We have our heads above water, but we can't just throw money around for no reason."

Ranma-ko chuckles. "Can't throw money around?" Ranma-ko gestures around to the opulence of the suite.

"You'd be surprised at how cost effective this suite is. The company entertains tons of clients here every year. Compared to alternatives, this isn't so bad."

Haruka looks out the window, unimpressed by the suite. "Shall we hit the slopes?"

"Yeah!"

Ranma-ko and Haruka rent skis and start out on a beginner's trail. Ranma-ko falls three times but is able to keep up with Haruka.

"I'm going to do a trial run on the course. Will you be okay?"

Ranma-ko nods. "I'll try the intermediate course."

"Good thing that snow is cold water rather than hot water, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Haruka skis off and Ranma-ko starts on the intermediate trail.

"Oh my goodness. Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma clumsily stops herself. "Who wants to know?" Ranma-ko skis back to two girls who are looking at her with amazement.

"This is so surprising to see you here. Makoto, this is Ranma Saotome. She once came to Rei's temple seeking advice on Mamoru."

Makoto looks at Ranma-ko in shock, then squeezes one of Ranma-ko's breasts.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

Ami smacks Makoto in the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"I thought Ranma Saotome was a guy."

Ranma remembers that Makoto was at the Furinkan High School school festival. "You must have met my cousin. He's also named Ranma Saotome. My father and his brother are pretty weird. Where did you meet my cousin?"

"It was at a school festival. I went as a guest of my martial arts instructor. Your cousin was in costume as a princess."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, my cousin is four inches taller than me."

"I'm so embarrassed."

Ami smiles slyly. "So, Ranma, are you going to compete in the Moon Princess contest?"

Ranma looks up at the contest slope. "My school of martial arts accepts all challenges. I will."

To be continued!


	86. There's No Business Like Snow Business 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 86 "There's No Business Like Snow Business" part two.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 38 "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, A Monster, Too".

Author's note: The word "hentai" means "x-rated" in Japanese.

Mio and her supporters maneuver laboriously around the beginners course. Mio has tied pillows to her hips and back. This turns out to be a fortunate idea because she falls every fifty feet or so.

As Mio collects her thoughts after a fall, she sees a familiar sight. Minako Aino and some blonde girl that Mio doesn't recognize ski past. Minako looks right at Mio but shows no sign of recognizing Mio.

Someone must have wiped out her memories. So, that's why she is still alive. I'll have to do something about this.

"Let us help you up!"

"I can get back to my feet by myself." Mio struggles but is able to back upright. "I will conquer this, it's an idol's pride that's at stake."

Mio starts forward again, but this time goes too fast and loses control. She veers off the trail.

Mio's fans chase after her but are not able to stop her from crashing head first into a snow drift leaving her legs dangling in the air.

"Get her out!"

Mio sits on the ground after being pulled out, her head spinning.

"Are you okay?"

"One-twenty-five? You have to go back in there."

"Did you lose an earring?"

"No, I wasn't alone in there."

Mio's fans start digging in the snow drift and to their astonishment pull out a human shaped figure made of ice.

One-seventeen tries lifting it. "It's not solid ice, there most be something inside it."

"Let's take it to my suite. It will thaw out there."

"Maybe it's a prehistoric man?"

At the suite they cover the figure in blankets and put it in front of the fire. Soon the ice melts and becomes warm water. The blanket suddenly jerks as if the contents under the blanket had tripled in size.

Mio pulls off the blankets to find a teenaged boy with a leopard print head band. Mio smiles evilly and claps her hands.

"Hey, we're missing the slopes."

"Yeah, Mio has it under control."

Mio's fans leave Mio and the strange boy alone.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe. You had fallen into a snow drift and I just thawed you out. Who are you?"

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki. The last thing I remember was I was trying to walk to Furinkan High School."

"You must be forgetting a lot of time. I go to Furinkan High School and we're at a ski resort some three hundred miles from there."

"No, my sense of direction is bad. I often get lost like that."

"By three hundred miles?"

"Usually more."

"Wow, and people often call me eccentric." Mio giggles in a nice way. "My name is Mio."

Ryoga's eyes grow wide. "Mio as in Mio Kuroki?"

"Thanks for recognizing me. I still have fifteen pounds to lose before I'll be back to my old look."

Ryoga bows. "Number eighty-five."

Mio smirks to herself. "So, Ryoga, are you a student a Furinkan High School?"

"No, I was going there to challenge a student to a duel."

"That wouldn't be Ranma Saotome, would it?"

"How did you know that?"

"It seems like half the guys in the school want to fight him and half the girls are engaged to him."

Ryoga smirks. "Well, if I catch up to him, that might change, especially when they see him go down in defeat."

"What about his cousin? Do you also want to fight her?"

"Cousin? Ranma doesn't have a cousin."

Mio looks at Ryoga in shock. "Everyone at school talks about his cousin, a red headed girl with the same name."

Ryoga laughs. "Is that the cover story he uses? Look, Ranma and I, we are alike. Let me show you."

Ryoga walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He takes off his clothes and gets into the shower and hides behind the curtain. "You may come in."

"I hope you're decent."

"I'm not, but that's not the point."

Mio enters and sees Ryoga sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain. "I hope this isn't some hentai thing."

Ryoga smirks. "Actually, it is. But, it's a hentai thing only because the word hentai comes from the verb to change."

"Okay." Mio sounds skeptical and flustered at the same time.

"Now, I am going to turn the cold water on and you're going to look at the result. Whatever happens, you must promise to turn the hot water on."

"Okay."

Ryoga turns the water on and vanishes.

Mio peeks behind the shower curtain and sees a small pig. "WHAAAAAA!!"

"Squeal, squeal."

"Oh, the hot water." Mio turns the hot water on and backs away.

Ryoga pokes his head out from behind the curtain. "Ranma and I are the same, except that he doesn't change into a small pig. He changes into the girl that people think is his cousin."

Mio smiles an evil smile. "Ryoga, you dreams are going to come true. Today you will get to fight Ranma, and you're going to win."

"That's good."

"You might wind up not thinking that, eighty-five."

Saeko Yamamoto watches the contestants come off the ski lift. Suddenly she hears a voice inside her head.

"Do you see any girl who is likely to be Sailor Moon?"

"Not yet, my lord."

"Don't worry, I am sure she will show up. And, I am sure that with the Yoma Monster powers I have given you that you will without fail defeat Sailor Moon."

"Yes, my lord."

Kunsite relaxes in his room. Now, if Prince Endymion can keep is nose out of my business, this plan should succeed!

Ranma finally finishes the intermediate trail. At the end is Haruka who looks impatient.

"Hey, slow poke. Do you want to see me compete or not? The race starts in thirty minutes, and it will take twenty minutes to get up all of the lifts."

"I'm going to do more than watch you compete. I am also going to compete with you."

Haruka smiles a determined but also an honest smile. "It's on."

To Be Continued


	87. There's No Business Like Snow Business 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 87 "There's No Business Like Snow Business" part Three.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 38 "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, A Monster, Too".

Usagi, Yuichiro, and Rei ride a ski lift.

Usagi looks down at the dangerous looking terrain. "We're not going to be skiing down there are we?"

Yuichiro laughs. "Oh, no. The contest is closer to the top. The slope down there is nothing compared to the contest slope."

Usagi gulps.

"Okay, time to transfer." Rei helps Usagi off the lift and helps her get on to the next leg of the lift.

The three of them ride the lift off into the distance. After a few more people make the transfer two familiar looking people get off of the lift.

"Eighty five, here will be a good place to set our trap."

"I'm not interested in traps, I ..."

Mio gives him a look.

"I understand."

Mio and Ryoga hide behind the cabin at the ski lift transfer and wait.

Ranma-ko and Haruka ride up the lift.

"I hope you don't think that you can beat me in skiing."

Ranma-ko blushes. "Winning is not the point, accepting all challenges is."

Haruka nods. "You do remember why we came up here, right? To see if Dark Kingdom was going to show up?"

"Well, if they do show up, then we won't have to worry about the contest, right?"

Suddenly a flash of recognition comes over Haruka's face. "Ranma, we don't need to look for them any more."

Ranma-ko nods, she can also feel the presence of Dark Kingdom becoming closer.

Ranma-ko and Haruka get off the lift at the next stop and do not proceed to the next lift.

Mio sees them coming. "Okay, it's show time." Mio waves her hands over Ryoga's eyes.

Ryoga jumps out from behind the cabin. "There you are Ranma."

Ranma-ko holds out her arm to stop Haruka from moving forward. "Wait. This is Ryoga Hibiki, a fighting rival of mine. He's no joke. He's so strong that one of his punches could trigger an avalanche."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You think you could run away from me, your eternal rival? You're such a baka." Ryoga play hits himself in the head.

Ranma-ko's face shows total shock and mortification.

"Ranma, he's being controlled by Dark Kingdom."

Ranma-ko nods, finding this a more acceptable explanation for Ryoga's behavior than assuming that Ryoga had regressed into acting cute like a young girl. "We need to move, his strength could do damage the lifts and hurt the people still riding on them."

Haruka nods.

"Oh dear, what am I to do? I know, I'll run a hundred yards away and you'll get lost following me, because you're a baka." Ranma-ko sticks out her tongue.

Haruka looks mortified because Ranma-ko had stooped to getting on Ryoga's wavelength.

Haruka and Ranma-ko ski away from the cabin. Without realizing it, they ski closer to the path of the contest slope.

"What silly girls. Ryoga might get lost, but not Lostorama!" Ryoga transforms into a monster with three pig heads.

"EWWWW!" Ranma-ko and Haruka ski faster.

--

"Come on Usagi, I know you can do it." Minako has restrained Usagi who was trying to sneak away from the contest.

"Have you seen that slope?"

"Yes, but I have also seen you in combat and I know how good your reflexes are."

"But ..."

"Come on, you'll regret it if you don't try." Minako drags Usagi back to the group of contestants.

Makoto and Ami wait behind the barricades. Rei had already visited them for last minute encouragement.

Ami, remembering how strange Makoto had acted towards Ranma, looks up from her textbook and looks at Makoto. "Mako-chan, is there something you haven't told us?"

Makoto doesn't answer.

Ami nudges her. "Mako-chan, are you in there?"

"Sorry, I was just taking in how cool the skiers look. The time and effort they put into being expert skiers certainly shows in their styles."

A sly smile comes over Ami's face. "Do they remind you of your old boyfriend?"

Makoto's face becomes blank. "Who's that?"

Ami looks dumbfounded. "Weren't you saying that Matoki reminded you of your old boyfriend?"

"Oh, that." Makoto looks very embarrassed. "Well, Matoki does remind me of my beloved senpai."

Ami turns bright red when she realizes the implication. "Was this senpai a girl?"

Makoto gets a "busted" look on her face but then regains her composure. "Yes, she is a girl. Is it strange to have a senpai who is a girl?"

"No, but, it's strange that guys would remind you of her."

"Well, she is pretty much a tomboy."

"What does she look like?"

"Ladies, take your positions! It is time to start the race. The first person to the finish line who exhibits a cool style will become the Moon Princess Contest winner!"

Rei steps up in the first line, looking determined. Okay, I can do this. People are going to see what I am capable of today!

The crowd noise swells as the girls line up. Row after row of girls jump off the platform onto the slope, finally leaving only Usagi.

Yuichiro approaches her. "Come on Usagi, you can't win if you don't compete."

"That's okay, I changed my mind. I ..."

Yuichiro gives her a push. "The first step is the hardest."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" Usagi disappears down the slope.

Ami looks on in concern. "Is she okay?"

"I trust in Usagi. But, we'd better join the group headed for the finish line."

"Ami follows Makoto while reading her book. "So, what does your old senpai look like?"

"She's a girl who shines from within, someone who radiates inner strength."

"Okay."

"Like you."

Ami gulps.

"Like all of the other Sailor Warriors. And, if we don't hurry up, we'll miss Usagi and Rei shining."

Ami nods and skis behind Makoto. Do I really shine like that?

To Be Continued


	88. There's No Business Like Snow Business 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 88 "There's No Business Like Snow Business" part Four.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 38 "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, A Monster, Too".

After skiing a far enough distance from the ski lifts to feel safe, Ranma and Haruka turn to face Lostorama.

Ranma-ko sneers. "So, you were able to follow us without winding up in a different prefecture?"

"Of course." Lostorama lands and strikes a fighting pose.

Ranma-ko and Haruka nod to each other and transform.

"This night was meant for girls of unusual ability to be able to shine brightly in a skiing contest, not for some monster to cause havoc."

"Now we will never know who was able to show their true elegance."

"I, Sailor Moon ..."

"And, Sailor Uranus ..."

"Will punish you." Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus say the last line in unison, but then notice that Lostorama has started to wonder off.

"Earth sh..."

Ranma-ko grabs her fighting partner. "Wait, that will cause an avalanche."

"Okay, bum rush then."

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon nods and they take off after Lostorama.

"Suckers!" Lostorama turns and throws miniature umbrellas at them.

"Duck!" Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon pushes Sailor Uranus out of the ways, then has to do a tumbling run to avoid the umbrellas that explode on contact to the ground.

"Got you!" Lostorama grabs Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon in a bear hug.

"A little help? This guy knocks down walls with his bare hands when he's normal."

Sailor Uranus comes up behind Lostorama and hooks Lostorama's middle pig head with her arm and cranks back.

This loosens Lostorama's grip on Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon just enough to allow her to grab her wand. Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon uses her strength to push the wand upwards between their bodies until it is at the level of Lostorama's neck. "Let him go."

"Okay."

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

Lostorama takes the attack at point blank range. Lostorama drops Ranma's Sailor Moon and then drops to it's knees.

"Now."

Ranma's Sailor Moon runs back to Sailor Uranus' position. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!"

--

"YAAAAAAAAAA" Usagi skis downhill completely out of control. Only her natural agility keeps her from falling over.

Saeko Yamamoto takes off after the rest of the contestants. She rapidly makes up ground and has them in her sights. "This course needs an upgrade."

Saeko Yamamoto releases energy from her mouth which causes waist high mounds of snow to rise up as obstacles.

This proves too much for almost all of the contestants who wipe out. All but Rei Hino and the mostly out of control Usagi who manages to pass Rei.

"Usagi! You need to slow down or else you're going to risk crashing!"

At this point Usagi has been scared witless long enough to start to regain a smidgen of rationality. "If I could slow down I would!"

Saeko Yamamoto catches up to Usagi and Rei to where she has visual contact. "So, it's one of you two? Let's have some more fun then."

Saeko Yamamoto releases some more energy from her mouth which causes a giant snowball to release and chase after Usagi and Rei.

Rei looks back and sees the giant ball of snow chasing them. "Usagi! We've got to go faster!"

"If I could speed up I would have slowed down a long time ago!"

At the starting platform Yuichiro hears a rumbling. "An avalanche? Miss Rei is in danger! Must take the short cut." Yuichiro takes off down a back woods path that is terrifyingly steep and dangerous, but will allow him to close the distance to where the skiers must be.

Saeko Yamamoto transforms. "No more playing around. Blizzar!!"

The path of the contest suddenly starts submerging and Rei and Usagi find themselves skiing down a twenty foot ravine.

Yuchiro breaks out of the woods right where the ravine starts. He skis along the edge and sees the giant ball of snow chasing Usagi and Rei. "I'll save you Miss Rei!!"

Yuichiro jumps in front of the giant ball of snow and braces to stop the ball with his body.

However, the giant ball of snow, outweighing Yuichiro by a factor of ten and moving around forty miles an hour does not feel like ignoring the laws of physics in honor of Yuichiro's heroic intentions. The giant ball of snow runs over Yuichiro and drags him along for the ride without slowing down.

Rei looks puzzled. Did I hear someone?

Blizar looks stern. "It ends now. Bli! Bli! Bli! Bli! Bli!"

The ravine walls close in to the back to the front of Usagi and Rei.

Rei see that Usagi is out of room to go forwards. "USAGI!!"

Rei tackles Usagi to keep her from crashing head first into the ravine wall.

The ravine wall right behind them closes in and pinches the giant snowball, causing it to burst and not crush Rei and Usagi, but also causing Rei and Usagi to be trapped in an narrow long ditch.

Not two hundred yards away Ranma-ko and Haruka un-transform after refreshing Lostorama back into Ryoga.

But, before they can try to get Ryoga back to a safe area, the force of the earth being violently moved back and forth by Blizzar causes Ranma-ko and Haruka to be knocked to the ground.

Suddenly they hear a rumbling.

"Look out!" Haruka dives on Ranma-ko.

Mio Kuroki watches the action with her pocket opera glasses. Until she could keep up with the action it seemed prudent to keep them with her at all times. "Chance." Mio teleports Ryoga back to the lift and loads him on a lift going downward.

Ranma-ko can feel Haruka's weight on top of him and Haruka's heart beating. Ranma-ko blushes. "You can get off me now. It might be dangerous to heat up the water around me."

"Sorry."

Ranma-ko looks around and sees a blank area where Ryoga was. Fearfully her eyes scan downward along the path of the avalanche. "Ryoga!"

"Come on, we'll never be able to ski that wasteland, we have to get back to the lift."

Ranma-ko nods, her face a study in anxiety worrying about the fate of her rival.

Mio and Ryoga reach the lift exit by the bottom of the avalanche. Mio leads the sleepwalking Ryoga to a suitable spot. "Sorry, eighty-five. I need you to show the signs of the beat down and the avalanche. I'll make sure you get and autographed poster, okay?"

Mio claps her hands and Ryoga's body distorts with hideous injuries.

"Later!" Mio runs off to the lift and hides, wanting to see what Ranma and Haruka think of her handiwork.

To Be Continued


	89. There's No Business Like Snow Business 5

Ranma Half Moon chapter 89 "There's No Business Like Snow Business" part Five.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 38 "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, A Monster, Too".

Rei Hino is the first to regain her ability to move. Both her and Usagi Tsukino had been stunned by the sudden crash, the crash caused by Rei tackling Usagi to keep her from hitting the ravine wall at full speed.

"Rei, you're on top of me."

Rei rolls off. "Sorry Usagi, are you okay?"

Rei looks at Usagi and sees that Usagi's eyes are glazed over from the skiing ordeal. "Let's get you to sit up."

Rei helps Usagi to a sitting position.

"Thanks." Usagi's voice is weak.

"We need to get out of here. My senses tell me that a Yoma Monster might be nearby."

Usagi nods weakly.

Rei starts climbing the drift of snow that is the remains of the snow ball that had been chasing them. She climbs a short ways, but then the snow becomes unstable and she falls back to the ground.

Usagi watches Rei repeat this several times. "Rei, let's think of some other way to get out?"

Rei, now furious because of the snow drift's refusal to cooperate, lashes out. "Usagi, we can't let a mound of snow defeat us. This is a test of our will power!"

Usagi, slowly coming around, rolls her eyes. "The skiing contest is probably over by now."

"Thanks to a certain someone." Rei starts climbing again.

I wasn't the one who pushed me off the starting platform. Usagi silently sulks, then pulls out a music box.

Plop!

Rei again falls from the snow drift. This time she hears Usagi's music box. "That's the one Tuxedo Kamen gave you?"

Usagi nods.

Rei sits down next to Usagi and listens to the music box.

Suddenly Usagi shuts the box ending the music. "Rei, I'm sorry. I didn't take it out to make you feel bad, I just thought it would calm me down."

Rei smiles. "It's okay. I was in love with Mamoru when I didn't know he was also Tuxedo Kamen. But, Tuxedo Kamen belongs to you. He nearly died for you. That's a pretty clear choice."

Usagi looks at Rei with admiration, nearly in tears.

"But, you had better save him from Dark Kingdom, or else I'll be the one punishing you."

Usagi nods.

"So, we better get out of her."

Usagi jumps up, having her memory jogged by Rei's use of the "punish you" catch phrase. "Wait a second Rei, if we transform we can jump out of this ravine with no trouble."

Rei's outer lip twitches with annoyance at village idiot Usagi Tsukino pointing out something obvious to her. "Why didn't you think of that earlier?"

"The terror of the ski route?"

"Okay, let's do it, Mars ..."

"Miss Rei!" A hole in the bottom of the drift opens up and a snow covered figure appears.

"Yuichiro?"

"Miss Rei this proves that love conquers all! I dug a hole in this drift. We can get out this way."

Rei palms her transformation pen and looks at Yuichiro in shock.

"Not so fast."

Rei, Usagi and Yuichiro look up to see Saeko Yamamoto, the previous Moon Princess winner, at the edge of the top of the ravine but from the distance they don't recognize her.

Usagi turns to Rei. "Who is that?"

Saeko jumps into the ravine and transforms in mid air. "I am Yoma Monster Blizzar! I am here to kill Sailor Moon. I am here to kill you!" Blizzar points directly at Rei Hino.

Usagi's jaw drops in exasperation.

Yuichiro looks on in wonder.

"Who me?"

"The good looks, the athletic skill, the grace, you must be Sailor Moon."

Rei decides to have some fun at Usagi's expense and strikes a cute pose. "You think so? My, such good taste for a Yoma monster."

"Miss Rei, you're really Sailor Moon?"

Usagi gets in front of Rei. "She's just Rei, a Shinto Maiden. You got it all wrong."

"Shut up, I am never wrong. Prepare to die! Blizzar!" Blizzar breathes a freezing wind at Rei.

"I'll save you Rei!" Yuichiro jumps in front of Rei and is immediately encased in ice and knocked out.

"This is our chance Usagi."

"That's cold."

"This is a fight Usagi, no time to worry about things like that."

"Right!"

Usagi and Rei transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"Both of you?"

"Disrupting a skiing contest and trapping us in a ravine."

"Freezing my Yuichiro who was just trying to help."

"In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"In the name of Mars I will chastise you!"

"Useless noise!" Blizzar materializes a long icicle from the air and throws it at the Sailor Warriors.

They dodge and Rei returns fire with Fire Soul.

Blizzar dodges and readies another icicle. "For the kill!"

But, as she throws it a hand appears from behind grabbing the icicle and causing Blizzar to take a pratfall.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

--

Ranma-ko and Haruka ride to the bottom of the ski lift. Ranma-ko is distraught over what might have happened to Ryoga.

"This is horrible, I wish I never had become Sailor Moon."

Haruka slaps Ranma-ko. "Come on, I you really want to help your friend, you better get it together."

Ranma-ko nods.

Mio Kuroki watches them get off the lift and ski toward the bottom of the avalanche. Mio pulls out her opera glasses. "This should be good."

Ranma-ko and Haruka find Ryoga's twisted body. Haruka has to look away in horror, but Ranma-ko examines Ryoga.

"He's still alive, but we'll need to get him to the lodge so they can medivac him to a hospital."

Haruka gathers her courage. "Nature can do some horrible things."

"I've seen worse in fighting practice."

Suddenly Ranma-ko gets a sharp stabbing pain in her side.

"He's here?"

Ranma-ko nods.

"What is your choice? Help save your friend or try to save Tuxedo Kamen?"

To Be Continued


	90. There's No Business Like Snow Business 6

Ranma Half Moon chapter 90 "There's No Business Like Snow Business" part Six.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 38 "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, A Monster, Too".

Ranma-ko leans over Ryoga whose body is hideously twisted (apparently from the avalanche). Her side is also twisted with pain from the sudden appearance of Mamoru back in this dimension.

Haruka sees the anguish on her friend's face but refuses to feel pity. "What is your choice? Help save your friend or try to save Tuxedo Kamen?"

Ranma-ko looks back up the mountain slope to where she senses Mamoru is. She looks back at Ryoga and tears form in her eyes. "Ryoga will die if we don't take him back to the lodge. That's the certainty. This being the last chance to save Mamoru, that's the uncertainty." Ranma-ko takes off her skiing jacket. "It will take both of us to move Ryoga without killing him. We need to tie the our jackets together to create a stretcher."

Haruka nods. She takes off her ski jacket and helps Ranma-ko tie the arms together.

They then gently lift Ryoga onto the jackets and then they ski in single file, supporting Ryoga between them with the jackets.

Haruka looks at Ranma-ko with admiration. She wants to say something but does not, and instead concentrates on getting Ryoga safely to the lodge.

--

"Gokigenyou, Sailor Warriors."

"Endymion, what's this all about?"

Endymion throws the icicle back to Blizzar. "Back off, Blizzar. Let me take them."

Blizzar sulks. "As you wish." Blizzar melds into the ravine wall.

Endymion takes out a black rose. "Sailor Warriors, get ready!" Endymion throws the rose in between Usagi's Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. The rose sticks into the snow drift behind the Sailor Warriors.

The two girls look at the black rose and the gulp, their blood turning cold.

Tuxedo Kamen takes out another black rose. "Next time I won't miss. So, Sailor Moon, give up the crystal."

Sailor Mars, seeing indecision on Usagi's Sailor Moon's face jumps in front of Usagi's Sailor Moon. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, have you forgotten all the battles you fought side by side with the us? Can't you see that the one person that you defended all this time is right here? The one you were willing to die for? The one that you truly love?"

Usagi's Sailor Moon looks at Rei with admiration and her eyes start tearing.

Endymion looks temporarily confused and his black rose starts flashing back and forth between red and black.

Suddenly Blizzar breaks out of the top of the snow drift and plunges at the Sailor Warriors, deadly icicle in hand. "Die!"

--

Haruka, Ranma-ko and Ryoga arrive at the lodge.

After putting Ryoga down, Haruka takes charge. "Emergency! We have a boy who was caught in an avalanche!"

Several of the employees of the lodge run to check on Ryoga and one goes to call the Medivac pilot.

Haruka pulls Ranma-ko aside so that she wouldn't be in the way of the lodge employees who start putting Ryoga on a proper stretcher. "I think I understand Michiru better now."

Even though Ranma-ko is distraught, she is hooked by Haruka's cryptic comment. "You do?"

"She's been telling me that being a Sailor Warrior is a horrible thing. That there will be times when you have to make choices where the right choice will rip your heart out."

Ranma-ko nods. She had been suspicious of Michiru because of Michiru's blunt comments, but maybe there was a grain of truth to her fatalism? "I just hope that Mamoru is okay. The pain disappeared from my side."

--

"Die!"

Suddenly, Blizzar's deadly icicle is shattered by a precisely thrown rose. Shocked, Blizzar falls on her face and is stunned.

"Sailor Moon."

Usagi's Sailor Moon nods to Sailor Mars and takes out her wand. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Blizzar changes back into Saeko Yamamoto.

The Sailor Warriors see that the rose that shattered the icicle is red.

Usagi's Sailor Moon turns around. "Tuxedo Kamen?" However, Endymion has vanished, and the red rose turns back into to black.

"Sailor Warriors!"

Usagi's Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars look up to see Endymion on top of the ravine's edge.

"Killing you now would not be a challenge. Good day." Endymion goes back to Dark Kingdom.

"He can still be saved. He's still in there."

Sailor Mars nods, but she is more concerned with Yuichiro. "They say that some fools are too foolish to catch a cold. I hope Yuichiro is that foolish."

"Where am I?" Saeko Yamamoto looks around in a daze.

Sailor Mars takes control of the situation. "There was a minor earthquake and you and Yuichiro wound up in this ravine. Yuichiro needs immediate help, but you look like you're okay. You'll have to go back and bring help."

"I guess so."

"Grab on to Sailor Moon, I'll take Yuichiro. Let's go!" Usagi's Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars both easily jump out of the ravine while carrying Yuichiro and Saeko.

"I'll go get help." Saeko skis off.

"Sailor Moon, let's gather some wood. We need to get Yuichiro warmed up."

"Roger. Untransform!"

Usagi and Sailor Mars set off to gather some loose wood.

"Um, aren't you going to untransform?"

Sailor Mars smirks. "Not yet."

They quickly gather some branches and bring them back to Yuichiro who they have left propped up against one of the light towers from the course.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars starts a fire in the pile of wood. "Untransform."

"Geeze, Rei. Luna would scold me for an hour if I used my Sailor powers like that."

Rei laughs. "Usagi, we don't have any lighters with us and I know Yuichiro doesn't smoke. We use our powers to undo the damage of Dark Kingdom. That's what this fire is for."

Usagi nods and is silent for a minute. "Rei?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I'm sorry I screwed up your contest."

Rei looks at Usagi. Because she had been so concerned with saving Yuichiro from hypothermia she had forgotten Usagi had been through an ordeal as well. "Dark Kingdom screwed up the contest. I feel a little bit bad for goading you into participating."

"You do?"

Rei smiles. "Just a little."

--

The lodge employees carry Ryoga towards the Medivac helicopter. One of the employees approaches Ranma-ko and Haruka. "Do you girls know this guy? We have room on the Medivac if you want to come along."

To Be Continued


	91. There's No Business Like Snow Business 7

Ranma Half Moon chapter 91 "There's No Business Like Snow Business" part Seven, the conclusion.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 38 "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, A Monster, Too".

The lodge employees carry Ryoga towards the Medivac helicopter. One of the employees approaches Ranma-ko and Haruka. "Do you girls know this guy? We have room on the Medivac if you want to come along."

Ranma-ko doesn't answer.

"Come on, there's not much more that we can do around here."

Ranma-ko nods and moves towards the helicopter.

--

Yuichiro wakes up with a start. He sits in front of a warm fire even though he is still on the mountain.

Usagi smiles. "He's come out of it!"

"Miss Rei. You're okay!"

Rei nods. "We were rescued by the Sailor Warriors."

Yuichiro gets a far away look in his eyes. "The Sailor Warriors? Oh, man! My brain must still be rattled from being run over by that oversized snow ball. I thought I remembered that monster saying that you were Sailor Moon."

Rei giggles. "Fortunately for us the monster must not have been very bright, right?"

Yuichiro laughs, but then grows somber. "I guess I wasn't a whole lot of help today."

"That's not true. Tell him, Rei!"

"You did help out a little."

Yuichiro laughs nervously. "Now I'm getting embarrassed."

Suddenly, Makoto skis up. "There you guys are. You had us worried."

"Well, you know what they say, a stitch in time saves nine."

Ami looks at Minako with worry on her face. "People do say that, but not in situations like this."

Minako scratches her head. Ami's right, they don't. Why did I say something like that?

Usagi puts her arm around Rei. "Well at least Rei and I got to become better friends through this."

The hairs on the back of Rei's neck stand up. The reason she supported Usagi entering the dangerous race in the first place was so that Usagi could get more independent. And, now she was becoming more co-dependent! "Better friends? I would have won the race if I hadn't had to clean up your messes. Don't try that better friends line with me."

Usagi starts crying. "Rei's being mean to me!"

Rei looks away from Usagi, hoping that Usagi will grow a backbone and stop crying.

Makoto nudges Usagi with her ski pole. "Hey, there's food and a fire place back at Yuichiro's suite. If you stop crying we can head back."

Usagi sniffles. "Food?"

Yuichiro laughs nervously. "Well, the lodge serves bento boxes late into the night."

A helicopter flies by.

Saeko watches it. "Oh dear, I hope someone wasn't hurt by an avalanche."

--

"I still can't believe you pushed me off the starting line!" Usagi pauses only briefly in between mouthfuls to tease Yuichiro.

Makoto looks up. She realizes that Usagi has already finished three bento boxes and she was only on her second one. "Give him a break, Usagi. Once you commit to something you should go through with it."

"I didn't realize it was so dangerous! And, Rei made everything look so easy."

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson Usagi, to not do things just because you think you need to look good."

"But, Luna would have been mad if I didn't."

Ami giggles, deftly juggling her book and her food. "Luna wants you to have confidence to do things Usagi, but she wants you to do the things that will help you be a better Sailor Warrior."

"I can't win with you guys."

The clock in the suite strikes one.

"Wow, it's pretty late. I guess we should be getting to bed."

The girls nod their approval to Yuichiro.

"But, there's a small problem. There's six of us and only five rooms. Two of us will have to share a r-r-room." Yuichiro laughs nervously.

"Rei smiles. No problem, Usagi will sleep with me."

Usagi looks at Rei incredulously.

"Well, I can't have you wondering off and getting in trouble. Just like Minako said, a stitch in time saves nine."

Minako grins, grateful that Rei was covering for her faux pas.

Ami and Makoto glance at each other and grin knowingly. As Makoto often says, people who tease each other are the ones who get along well.

"But, Rei's going to be mean to me again."

Ami immediately draws attention away from Usagi's complaints. "Yes, I should go to bed now. If I don't get enough sleep then I won't retain what I read properly."

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to train properly without rest."

Minako picks up on the atmosphere that Ami and Makoto were trying to start. "Yes, a girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Traitors!"

Rei grabs Usagi by the ear and bullies her into the bedroom. Rei waits for Usagi to clean up before using the mirror herself.

The room in the suite has a western style bed so there is plenty of room for both Usagi and Rei.

Rei gets in bed with Usagi. "You're really kind of hopeless aren't you? Whenever someone teases you you get upset."

Usagi doesn't answer.

"You really don't get why we tease you. It's because we want you to become better, so that we can defeat Dark Kingdom. Nobody in the Sailor Warriors dislikes you. We all love you. Even me."

Usagi rolls over and pins Rei's arm down.

Rei notices that Usagi had been asleep the entire time that she was talking. Rei kisses Usagi on the cheek. "Baka."

Rei relaxes, feeling Usagi's body next to hers. Still, she was a little disturbed by the helicopter. She had picked up a strange feeling from the helicopter, as if someone she knew was on board.

--

The moon shines down on the mountain area where Dark Kingdom had caused all the damage.

Large areas of rock are displaced and there are narrow fissures in between the rock slabs.

Suddenly an arm thrusts up from in between two of the rock slabs.

In Mio's company's suite Mio wakes up with a start.

The End of No Business Like Snow Business.

Next Up: Hearts on Ice!


	92. Hearts On Ice Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 92 "Hearts On Ice!" part One.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 39 "Paired With a Monster?! Ice Queen Makoto".

Kunsite draws his sword and strains to see in the bright sunlight. Endymion stands in front of him looking smug and superior. They stand in the middle of clearing with many trees and bright flowers around them.

Kunsite's blood starts boiling. Kunsite's eyebrows scrunch together in anger. How dare Endymion look down on him as inferior? Kunsite charges Endymion and swings his sword.

Endymion effortlessly dodges the blow and pushes Kunsite down.

Kunsite lays on the ground in shock, humiliated that his attack had failed so totally. Suddenly, he hears clapping.

"Kunsite-sama, that was awesome. No one else has ever been able to get that close to hitting Endymion-sama."

Kunsite turns around to see Zoesite sitting by a patch of flowers under a sakura (cherry blossom) tree. Zoesite does not have the scar on his face that Tuxedo Kamen had inflicted. Zoesite looks strangely different and is wearing a school uniform instead of his normal clothes.

But, what is Zoesite doing here? Why is referring to Endymion with an honorific as if Endymion is his superior? And, where is here? This isn't Dark Kingdom. This looks a lot like earth.

But, in any event Kunsite knows that he cannot accept Zoesite's praise for a failed mission. Kunsite raises up and charges Endymion again, only to be easily dodged and pushed down again.

"Not giving up?"

Kunsite stands up. "A battle is meaningless without the victory. I am proud warrior. I will continue to attack you head on."

Endymion smirks. "Is that so? I wonder about that."

"Go for it, Kunoshi!"

Kunsite wakes up in his bed covered with sweat. It had been a nightmare. What could this mean? And, why did Zoesite call him by a strange name?

--

Mio Kuroki walks up with a start. She puts on her robe and her monster face slippers and walks over to the sliding doors of the balcony of her apartment. She sees that the present that she had laid out for her pet had be retrieved.

Mio smiles. It won't be long now before she can capture it again.

--

Makoto beats the cookie dough with a spoon while Ami chops up some fruit.

"Thank you for teaching me how to cook." Ami looks radiant in a frilly apron.

Makoto imagines flowers swirling around Ami's head. Makoto blushes. "It's nothing."

"It is something. Fighting, studying, cooking, these are all ways that we can shine from within."

"I guess you can look at it that way."

Ami smiles coyly. "If you want, when he get done, I can lick one of the cookies and the you can eat it. It will be like an indirect kiss." Ami makes a kissy face. "Then you'll really be shining from within."

Makoto's nose gashes blood.

Makoto wakes up with a start, covered with sweat. Had she told Ami too much when she talked about shining from within? Had she opened a door that she might not be emotionally ready to go through?

Makoto calms down. We're both Sailor Warriors. We have responsibilities. But, it would be cool if she could really demonstrate to Ami what shining from within was all about. But how?

--

Minako tosses in bed. Four people stand in front of her, their faces hidden in shadow. Minako can tell that three of them are female, one is male.

One of the females wears glasses, one has a braided pony tail, the other wears a police uniform.

Then a tide of shampoo bubbles engulfs the four and they are gone.

Minako wakes with a start. What could this dream mean? It seems like she dreams this dream every night, but forgets all the details by morning.

Minako falls back asleep.

--

Ranma-kun walks down the hall of his high school. Suddenly he feels a bump on his leg.

"Hey, watch where your going, it's bad enough you and your friend made me like this."

Ranma-kun turns and see Kuno in a wheelchair, heavily bandaged. Involuntarily Ranma-kun takes a step back and bumps into someone.

"Do you mind? Haven't you done enough damage?"

Ranma-kun turns to see Ryoga who has several of his limbs in casts and is walking with the help of a walker.

Ranma-kun turns away and notices that that all of the students of the school seem to be trying to recover from serious trauma damage.

Ranma-kun awakes from the nightmare looking horrified.

--

Haruka approaches the entrance to a swank old fashioned looking club. She wears men's clothes and tries to give off a ladies man aura.

She enters and sees that the club clientele are all female. Some of them are dressed like her, some are dressed like flappers. There is a band playing in the back of the club, styled to look and sound like one of the big bands from the Nineteen Twenties in America.

Haruka looks around. She sees that on side of the band is a large balcony overlooking the bay.

Haruka goes over to the balcony and notices that the club had set up a swing so that clients could swing over the edge of the balcony to get a better view of the bay.

On the swing, Haruka notices Ranma-ko who swings slightly looking sad. Haruka makes a masculine cool gesture and notices that Ranma-ko responds to it with a smile.

Haruka walks over to Ranma-ko. "Is your heart grieving tonight? That's love, lovesickness. But, it's okay. I know that when you saw me, you fell in love. And, we're both here now. So, let's dance."

Haruka extends her hand.

Ranma-ko smiles and stands up reaches for Haruka's hand.

Haruka wakes up with a start. She looks over to the picture by her bedside of her and Michiru making stupid faces together.

Haruka play punches herself in the head. "Baka." But, Ranma did look pretty low when she saw her friend hurt. I do need to do something about it.

--

Kunsite stands tall. After that horrible dream he had gotten up and looked over some old intelligence reports from long ago about the Moon Kingdom.

"You may approach the throne."

Kunsite smiles. This plan would definitely work! "My queen. In the Moon Kingdom ice skating was the most popular pass time. The Princess of the Moon was known for her passion for ice skating. I have a plan to use this lure out Sailor Moon."

Queen Beryl smiles. This is a deliciously evil plan.

"What sort of nonsense is this? Shouldn't a proud warrior face his enemy head on instead of using a silly trap?"

The hairs on Kunsite's neck stand up. It figured that Endymion would stick his nose into my business, but why is he saying things that were in my dream?

"A battle is meaningless without victory. A victory that I would had had several attempts before if there wasn't a certain somebody who kept interfering with my plans."

Endymion smirks. "Is that so? I wonder about that."

Kunsite snarls and flexes his muscles at Endymion.

Endymion snarls back.

Queen Beryl smiles. If they were so ready to rend each other limb from limb perhaps they would be able to translate some of this hostility to the Sailor Warriors. "Enough. Kunsite. I like the plan. Go ahead."

To Be Continued


	93. Hearts On Ice Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 93 "Hearts On Ice!" part Two.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 39 "Paired With a Monster?! Ice Queen Makoto".

Akane answers the door. "Oh, hi Haruka. What's going on?"

Haruka stands, dressed in a men's shirt and pants. She looks very much like a boy but is not consciously going for that look. "I came by to check up on Ranma. He seemed pretty down yesterday in class."

"I'm glad you came by. Ranma is normally never like this. Obnoxious, yes. Bull headed, yes. Overbearingly macho, yes. But, I haven't seen him this depressed before. Don't tell him this, but I am worried."

Haruka smiles. "Ranma is lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"But, I have put him in the hospital three times."

"Didn't he deserve it?"

Akane gets a blank expression. She hadn't thought about it that way. "He's on the roof. I have a window that opens to the roof. You can join him that way."

Haruka negotiates the slant of the roof to reach Ranma-kun. "You okay?"

Ranma-kun looks haggard. "First Kuno, now Ryoga. They're still alive, but they look like they were hit by trucks. And, it's my fault."

Haruka stares at Ranma-kun in horror. The burden of fighting the enemy was bearing down hard on him. "We didn't start this fight. They didn't turn into Yoma Monsters by themselves. We need to get to the bottom of this or else more people will get hurt."

Ranma-kun nods weakly, unconvinced.

"I saw a ad in the paper today. It was very suspicious. It was a special at the new ice skating rink. They have free lessons, but only for parties of five girls."

"So what?"

"Come on guy, get your head in the game. Parties of five girls only? Clearly they're trying to lure out the other Sailor Warriors."

"Can I pass on this?"

"No. What if this is a trap for the Sailor Warriors? What if Tuxedo Kamen shows up? It could be your chance to save him."

"It's just," Ranma-kun looks off into space, "that I have a bad memory with ice skating."

"An accident?"

"No, some guy kissed me without my permission."

"Wow, did you kill this guy?"

"It wasn't as simple as that. Him and his girlfriend were well versed in ice skating martial arts."

"You seem to have a lot of enemies who are martial artists."

"I'm actually friendly with most of them. It's just that we fight to see who the very best is."

"So, will you come with me on this mission?"

"To the site of my first kiss to try to save a guy who was my second kiss?"

Haruka smacks Ranma-kun upside the head. "Geeze, stop acting like a girl when you're in guy form."

Ranma-kun sulks.

"You need to face down your fears. You need to do this."

"Okay." Ranma-kun lays back apathetically. Why couldn't things just be over? Why did everything have to be so painful?

--

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto breathes heavily. She was in the middle of doing squats when the phone rang. "Usagi, what's up?"

"We need you to go ice skating with us."

"Need or want?"

"Need, the advertisement says that they have free lessons with Janelyn and Misha, the Olympic gold medalists, but only for groups of five girls."

"I'm there."

Makoto smiles. When she was younger, she had saw Misha and Janelyn skate. Misha had left a lasting impression on her. He was so charismatic and dashing with his skating that ever since that time Makoto had wanted to be like Misha.

--

Mio Kuroki walks down an alley in a very seedy part of Tokyo. Trash was strewn everywhere and there were drunks passed out lying on the ground even though it was morning and cold.

Mio expands her mind and locates the object that she seeks. She then opens her eyes and see a fire escape. She moves a trash can over so that she can reach the bottom ladder and pull it down.

Mio breathes heavily. Come on. Our heart should be fine by now. It's only ten stories.

Mio climbs up five stories on the fire escape and then rests. Come on Mio-chan, do your best! Do your best!

With effort, Mio climbs the rest of the way up to the tenth floor. She knocks on a window.

Mio looks inside to see what seems to be a warehouse of women's underwear.

"Who in the world?" A very old short man comes to the window. "A pretty girl? The gods must be smiling on me. Come on in." He opens the window.

Mio climbs into the cramped dingy apartment. "I'll bet you're wondering who I am."

"It doesn't matter. You have long hair and big eyes. Those are the important things."

"They make GPS devices now that are very small. Small enough to fit into the bra you stole from my balcony last night. I used it to track you to your lair."

"Impossible. I am an expert on all things that pertain to bras. If there was a GPS device in that bra that weighed even one ounce I would have been able to detect it."

Mio smiles. "That is correct, Happosai. I didn't use a GPS."

"You know my name?"

"Of course. Have you forgotten me after all these years?"

Happosai becomes indignant. "Young lady, you're just a kid. My memory isn't perfect, but it goes back at least sixteen years."

"Fifteen, but that's besides the point. I'm not talking about the shell I walk around in. Thousands of years ago I created you. You are my pet. A Yoma Monster crossed with a human. But, I was sealed away for a long time. You walked the earth by yourself and forgot who you were. But, you are mine."

"That's totally ridiculous. I might be really old but I am a human."

Mio stares at Happosai and Happosai's eyes glaze over and he falls down.

"Baka. A human wouldn't have been affected by that."

Mio sees her bra in the middle of a huge pile. She pulls it out of the pile only to have the pile fall on her.

Unable to free herself, Mio claps her hands.

Happosai immediately gets up and frees Mio.

"That's a good pet. I have a good use for you today. We're going to get back at some girl and make her cry."

To Be Continued


	94. Hearts On Ice Part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 94 "Hearts On Ice!" part Three.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 39 "Paired With a Monster?! Ice Queen Makoto".

Ranma-ko and Haruka observe the ice skating ring from about a block away. Both Ranma-ko and Haruka use opera glasses to get a closer look.

"There. On that bridge, away from the crowd."

Haruka pans over to the bridge. "I see. Five girls."

"Two of them are Sailor Warriors, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus."

"Is one of them the girl you mentioned when we first met, the girl who fought by your side?"

Ranma-ko nods. "Minako, the blond with straight hair."

"She looks powerful."

"She is. And, I found out the hard way. The enemy had somehow attacked her and made her want to kill herself so that she wouldn't screw up the fight against Dark Kingdom. I had to fight her to prevent her from jumping off of a bridge."

"That must have been the worst."

"I know a Chinese martial artist who is able to use herbs and cranial massage to make people forget things. She had to remove six months of Minako's memory but Minako returned to normal. But, now she doesn't remember me. Also, it would be dangerous if she saw me. It might destabilize her condition."

Haruka nods. "If that happened to Michiru I think I would die."

Ranma-ko nods, remembering the anguish she felt the night that Minako walked by her without remembering her.

Haruka puts her hand on Ranma-ko's shoulder. "You are able to endure much."

"They're going inside."

Haruka puts the opera glasses back into her coat's pockets.

"Let's go. We'll need to sneak in."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if I had invited three of my fan girls from school to go with us? We could have got in for free that way."

"Let's not put more innocent people from Furikan High at risk than we have to."

--

Makoto sizes up the situation. Usagi was very energetic, wanting to ice skate so that she could connect with her Princess of the Moon persona. Minako looked to be very supportive of Usagi. Usagi was a lucky girl. She had Rei to be the "bad cop" and Minako to the be "good cop" who were trying to bring her to up to speed.

On the other hand, Rei and Ami didn't seem very enthusiastic at all. Ami is still looking at her cram notes and Rei looks like she would rather be anywhere else.

Makoto put her clothes into a locker and puts on her skating gear. She had decided on green for her outfit, to harmonize with her brown hair for a nature theme.

Makoto checks out the choices of the other girls.

Minako looks outstanding with a red mini-dress with a blue ribbon. The color matches her signature red hair bow and the ribbon matches her eyes. Wow, is she smart! Makoto can imagine Minako performing on stage as an idol singer.

Rei wears a white leotard with a matching white mini-skirt. She completes the look with a large red bow in front and matching red trim on the skirt. She looks like a Christmas present.

Ami, on the other hand, is more modest. She wears a light green turtle necked leotard and a dark green dress over it. But, Ami is Ami. I guess you can't worry about being fashionable and study to be the top honors student in the school at the same time.

But, where is Usagi? Ahh, here she comes. She wears a very daring and sexy outfit, a white leotard with a bustier top, frilly shoulder extensions and a scandalously short skirt with red trim.

"Plop!"

Makoto turns red. That skirt would have worked better with someone who wasn't going to fall down a lot.

Misha and Janelyn come out. Misha is exactly how Makoto remembers him. Misha and Janelyn do a short routine. The other girls around Makoto are entranced by Misha looks, but Makoto is entranced for a different reason. I wish I could be that cool in my movements.

Janelyn addresses the crowd. "Okay, we'll be going over some basics today. But, first let's get on the ice and get our skating legs under us."

The girls cheer.

"Wait, I haven't got my skates on yet!"

Makoto looks at Usagi. "Are you going to be okay?"

"The Princess of the Moon was an expert skater. I need to do this myself."

Makoto smiles. "Do your best, Usagi."

Ami skates with Rei and Minako. They are beginners, but at least they are able to stay upright.

Ami suddenly sees Makoto sake past her. But, was it really Makoto? This girl was moving with amazingly fluid grace and style. With her long legs and muscular bare back she seems more goddess than girl. Ami blushes bright red. "Oh my goodness, Makoto is awesome."

Rei also stares. Rei has a disappointed look on her face, realizing that she was not going to stand out today the same way that she stood out on the ski slopes. Well, I guess I can let Makoto have ice skating.

Ami's gaze on Makoto is broken when she hears a familiar voice.

"Here I go!"

Ami stares in horror as Usagi takes to the ice, pitches and flops her arms around as if she was drunk, and then falls flat on her back on the ice, her immodest skirt not hiding her embarrassment.

Ami, Rei, and Minako skate over to help Usagi up.

"Why can't I do this?"

Ami tries to give Usagi a reassuring word. "Maybe the Princess of the Moon practiced very hard to get good at skating?"

"I don't want things to involve hard work!"

Ranma-ko and Haruka slip in a side entrance and come out on the upper level, overlooking the ice skating rink.

Haruka hands Ranma-ko a pair of opera glasses and points to one of the girls skating.

Ranma-ko zooms in on the girl. "That's Makoto Kino. Akane trained her a couple of months ago in martial arts. She was a very good student from what I heard."

Haruka stares intently at Makoto. "Sailor Jupiter. She is something. Not as amazing as Michiru, but quite something."

"It must be tough for you for Michiru to be on tour."

"Can't be helped."

Suddenly, Haruka nudges Ranma-ko and points to the instructors, Misha and Janelyn.

Ranma-ko notices that Misha is staring intently at Makoto and Janelyn is staring daggers at Misha.

--

A taxi pulls up by the skating rink. An old man and a perky young girl get out.

"I don't know why you didn't let me carry you here. That cab must have been expensive."

"It's my treat. It's been a long time since I have seen my pet."

"So, which girl are we going to make cry?"

"Saotome Ranma."

"Ranma? This outing is indeed your treat for me. I owe Ranma a huge beating for using magical girl tricks on me."

"Well, then, today is your lucky day!"

To Be Continued


	95. Hearts On Ice Part 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 95 "Hearts On Ice!" part Four.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 39 "Paired With a Monster?! Ice Queen Makoto".

Janelyn studies the banks of monitors in the ice rink's security center. The monitors have been connected to Dark Kingdom technology and are able to scan the form of the individual skaters against the body shape of Sailor Moon.

Suddenly the monitors all show Kunsite's face. "Any luck finding Sailor Moon?"

"None so far, Master Kunsite. But, don't worry. I am an Olympic gold medalist. My eye will not fail to find this girl."

"Very good. I am counting on you."

The monitors go back to showing images of the skaters.

Janelyn scans girls among the crowd. She zooms in on Usagi, who still is not able to stand by herself. "Well, I had better skip girls without any skating ability."

Ami tries again to help Usagi steady herself, but Ami's attention is torn between helping Usagi and watching Makoto skate.

Makoto does a spinning jump.

Ami lets go of Usagi and Usagi falls to the ice. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

Ami is blushing. "Did you say something Usagi?"

Usagi pouts over not being the center of attention.

Misha skates over to where Makoto and Rei are skating. "Young lady, will you skate with me?"

"Oh, what am I to do? An Olympic gold medalist asks me to skate. What a high pressure situation for a young girl to be in. I ..." Rei opens her eyes and raises her lowered head to see Misha already skating with Makoto. "Wow, this is not my day."

When Makoto was younger she would imagine that she was Misha when she was skating. And, now here she is with him.

"Let's see what you've got" Misha tries to lift Makoto over his head, but Makoto is six inches taller and forty pounds heavier that Janelyn so Misha's timing and technique fail on the first attempt. "I guess you're pretty tall."

Makoto looks dismayed. Another guy tells her this?

"But, don't worry. Such a lift takes practice. The partners need to master the unique timing and technique necessary for it to succeed."

"Allow me. I have often dreamed of this moment."

"What?" Misha is amazed as Makoto performs a stiff arm lift on him.

Ami gasps and lets go of Usagi again. This time Usagi grabs on to an oblivious Ami to avoid falling and notices what Ami is looking at.

"That's so amazing. I don't think I have ever seen that done before."

"Yeah, Mako-chan is good, but don't let me fall."

"Did you say something?"

Janelyn watches the lift on the monitor. That's it. I am not going to let that Amazon break up my skating team. Janelyn gets on the public address microphone. "Sorry, everyone. That's all the time we have for today. Please exit the building so that workers can set up for the next event."

Makoto bows to Misha. "It was wonderful to have you coach me."

"No, wait, I want to coach you a little while longer."

Ranma-ko looks at Haruka. "Next event? There wasn't any next event listed on the marquee in front, and there weren't enough cars in the back to suggest that there were workers here."

Haruka nods. "Very suspicious. Especially since the guy asked one of the Sailor Warrior to stay."

Ranma-ko notes that the girls are starting to file out of the rink.

Haruka notices it first. "Yoma Monster."

Ranma-ko nods. "It seems to be coming from the back parking lot."

Ranma-ko and Haruka race to one of the elevated back exits. They sense the Yoma Monster coming up the steps.

Ranma-ko and Haruka transform.

Suddenly steel shutters close behind them blocking their entrance back into the rink.

Ranma-ko and Haruka leap to the ground, wanting to have more room to engage the Yoma Monster.

The Yoma Monster leaps and follows them to the ground.

Ranma-ko gasps when he sees the Yoma Monster. It looks suspiciously like the Yoma Monster that attacked Rei Hino at her temple.

"Earth shaking."

The Yoma Monster howls in pain from the attack but shakes it off. But, instead of looking at Sailor Uranus, it looks at Ranma's Sailor Moon.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

The Yoma Monster again sells the attack but eventually steadies itself.

Inside the rink Janelyn confronts Misha. "So, you're going to leave me for this tall girl?"

"Janelyn, don't be foolish. I was only doing our job."

"Too late!" Janelyn transforms into an ice skating Yoma Monster.

Makoto steps in front of Misha. "Coach, you better run."

"You've misunderstood me. I'm not interested in you as a skater, I'm her to find Sailor Moon." Misha transforms.

"Both of you?"

"We are the Zoyrin Geller. None of those who see us live to tell."

"Coach!"

The Yoma Monster do a double spinning attack on Makoto, severely ripping her green outfit and nearly causing her wardrobe to malfunction. Makoto is thrown across the rink by the impact.

"How dare you use the beautiful art of ice skating as a weapon. I, Sailor Moon, will not allow this. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

Zoyrin Geller looks up to see Usagi's Sailor Moon.

Misha smiles. "Here we are, come get us."

Usagi's Sailor Moon leaps to the ice, her outfit retransforming to include ice skates. She lands on the ice but is not able to gain her balance on the skates. "Why?"

"This is too easy. Death Spiral!" Misha swings Janelyn at Usagi's Sailor Moon. Janelyn aims the spike on her elbow at the ice where Usagi's Sailor Moon sits.

Suddenly Usagi's Sailor Moon vanishes and Janelyn's spike cuts a seven foot gouge in the ice.

Outside, Sailor Uranus charges the Yoma Monster.

Unexpectedly, the Yoma Monster does a lighting fast martial arts move and traps Sailor Uranus in a painful hold.

"Sailor Moon, hurry!"

"Oh no. That's Happosai. No ordinary Yoma Monster could do such a move."

"A little help?"

Ranma's Sailor Moon throws her tiara. To avoid it, Yoma Monster Happosai is forced to release the hold.

Ranma's Sailor Moon catches the Tiara but doubles over in pain.

Happosai again puts Sailor Uranus in the painful hold.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen is inside. Don't worry about me."

Mio Kuroki watches from across the parking lot. "So, Ranma, what will you do?"

To Be Continued


	96. Phrase White: Cold Opening part 1

Ranma Half Moon episode 96.

****************************************************************  
* Author's Note: This is a special preview of Season 2 of *  
* Ranma Half Moon - Phrase White: Cold opening, part 1 *

* The first season will continue in the next episode. *

A plume of black smoke obscures the half moon.

Police Chief Santa arrives at the scene of the catastrophe. He gets out of his car and surveys the area. When he had talked to Ken last, this sort of possiblity had been brought up. Ken knew that his undercover assignment was dangerous but niether Santa nor Ken had not expected a bad outcome to come so soon.

Ken's house has already almost burned to the ground.

Santa suddenly spots that something is missing from the backyard. He turns off his two way radio and takes out a private cell phone and dails a number. "Snatchers, code 1. Ken's son. Bicycle."

Santa closes his cell phone and sighs. He looks troubled at his own actions but at the same time looks outraged by the carnage in front of him.

A tall boy with short dark hair and brooding looks rides his bicycle back from his friend's house. His friend had lost his homework assignment and the bike rider had to show him how to set things up in person.

A van suddenly cuts him off. His bike hits the curb and he takes a tumble onto the grass. Before he can get his bearings two men grab him and throw him in the back of the van along with his bicycle. He is bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

After a long ride and more rough handling, the blindfold comes off and he sees he is in a dark, damp basement, tied to a chair. Some rough looking men take off the gag.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Calm down, son. We're not going to hurt you."

The voice from behind him startles him. "Chief Santa?"

Santa walks in front of the boy. "My, you're sure growing up quick. Kazuto, you know that your father's job as a policeman is very dangerous. Well, a situation went down and your father wound up drawing the wrath of a very dangerous crime organization. Their ways are very harsh."

"Where is my dad now?"

"Gone. Alone with your family and your house."

"Liar!"

"If we hadn't kidnapped you, that organization would be on the hunt for you as well. Fortunately, we found you before you got too close to your house. We can fix the records and say that you were killed in the fire."

"Fire?"

Santa motions for one of his assistents to play a video tape. "This was on the air just ten minutes ago."

Kazuto reels in horror as he sees a burnt out hole in between the houses of his neighbors. He struggles so hard to not see the images that he falls over.

Santa has the Snatchers pick Kazuto's chair back up.

"I'm sorry. There's no good way to tell you this. You're probably not ready to hear what I have to say. But, things need to move quickly. We need to get you out of this city. We're going to move you to a small town in the North. You'll be given foster parents and you'll have a chance to finish out your childhood in as normal a fashion as could be expected."

"I don't need foster parents."

"When you turn seventeen, I will give you a choice. You can live to avenge your family or you can walk away and live a normal life. In less than three years, you'll make that decision."

"I have a life."

Santa gets in Kazuto's face. "No, you don't. From now on, Kazuto-kun was a boy who tragically died in a fire. Your name is Towa."

"No, it's not. Somebody help me!"

Santa walks around waving his arms at the walls. "Towa-kun, this is a safe house. Of course, we thought ahead and sound proofed the walls."

"What will I say to my friends?"

"Nothing. You're never going to see then again. Ever. If you have any contact whatsoever with your old life then we won't be able to protect you. Towa, you're going to have to develop new friends. It will be hard, but I think you have what it takes to survive being a foster child."

"I'm not a foster child! My name is Kazuto."

Police Chief Santa leans over Towa and puts his face in Towa's face agian. "Say your old name again and I will hit you." Santa's voice shows no anger or annoyance.

Towa is terrified of Santa's calm.

"Now, what is your name?"

Towa does not answer but looks away.

"You know, you don't have to be tied up. We only tied you up because we were afraid that you would hurt yourself. If you properly say your name, we might untie you."

Towa rolls his eyes. "My name is TO WAAAAA."

"I said might. Let's give him some time alone."

The Snatchers throw Towa, chair and all, into a locker and shut it. Towa is not able to move anything more than an inch.

After what seems like an eternity the locker door opens and the assistants drag Towa out.

"Thinking clearer now?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, hopefully, we can keep you alive. But, it all has to start with you. So, what's your name, son?"

"Towa." Towa's voice is soft and flat.

"Good, untie him and let him eat."

Many of Towa's muscles are asleep from being bound for so long. He falls several times before getting to a table with some food on it.

"Don't think that we haven't thought that you might consider attacking us with an eating utensil. They're soft."

A mortified look comes over Towa's face. Defeated, he eats.

"We're moving you tonight to your new home."

"I understand."

"Towa, there is a great evil out there. An evil that cannot be defeated by normal means. But, there is a power that can defeat them. I hope one day you'll be able to help that power."

Towa looks at Police Chief Santa with a blank look.

"But, it's okay if you don't understand now. Along with foster parents, you'll also have handlers assigned to you who will teach you things when you are ready to learn them."

Towa finishes his food.

"Time to go." Police Chief Santa leads Towa up the stairs to an enclosed garage.

Towa notices that even if he still wanted to run, they were giving him no opportunity.

Towa, Santa and the Snatchers get into the van. Towa notices that his bicycle is gone and there are no windows in the van.

In silence, Towa rides to his new home. Halfway there he falls asleep.

Towa is nudged awake. It is now dawn. He leaves the van to face a plain looking suburban house. A middle aged couple waves to him at the door.

Towa looks for a place to run, but realizes that it's just some suburban neighborhood and there is no place he can run to.

"Towa, the first step is the hardest."

Towa bites his lower lip. He walks to the house. "Mother, Father, please accept me into your house and take care of me."

To be continued.


	97. Hearts On Ice Part 5

Ranma Half Moon chapter 97 "Hearts On Ice!" part Five.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 39 "Paired With a Monster?! Ice Queen Makoto".

Author's note: I am aware that it was Cologne who gave Ranma "Full Body Cat Tongue" in the Ranma canon. However, Ranma doesn't transform into a pretty sailor suited warrior for love and justice in the Ranma canon either. Also, Couple Cleaver is not a double sitting kick, but I did feel compelled to use the name since it was in the Ranma 1/2 manga.

--

In front of the ice skating rink Ami scans the area with her hand held computer. "There are Yoma Monsters inside!"

Minako looks horrified. "Makoto and Usagi are still in there."

"Mars Power Make Up!" Rei transforms into Sailor Mars. "Stand back."

Ami looks horrified. "Not more property damage?"

Minako holds her back. "In order to make an omelet money must be spent."

"I don't think that is the correct way to say that proverb."

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars uses her fire ball attack to blow a hole through one of the steel shutters. "Let's go. Let's hope we're not too late!"

"Death Spiral!" Janelyn aims the spike on her elbow at the ice where Usagi's Sailor Moon sits.

Suddenly Usagi's Sailor Moon is snatched out of harm's way. Usasi's Sailor Moon finds herself with a new skating partner. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama! You have come to save me."

"You misunderstand. I merely do not approve of these Yoma Monsters involving an innocent bystander. It is most unseemly. But, once I get them back in line, I will take your crystal."

Misha and Janelyn skate parallel to Endymion and Usagi's Sailor Moon while facing them directly.

"Endymion-sama. You should not have interfered. We would have had the crystal by now. Stand down. You don't want to take us on."

"Is that so? You think that you the two of you can take me?"

Usagi's Sailor Moon cringes. "I don't think that these are people you should be taunting."

"Have a helping of our Olympic Gold Medal technique. Double Spin Kick!" Zoyrin Geller charges at Endymion and Usagi's Sailor Moon and initiate an attack by jumping through the air, spinning at high velocity, the deadly spikes on their elbows threatening to tear Usagi's Sailor Moon and Endymion into little pieces.

Endymion grabs Usagi's Sailor Moon. "Jump!" Endymion throws her high in the air.

As Usagi's Sailor Moon flies through the air she is gripped by terror. Not only does she have to deal with the disorientation of rotating at high speed all also has to think of the impending landing.

Suddenly, Zoyrin Geller flies harmlessly past her. But, there is this still this small detail about the approaching ice.

And, then, unexpectedly Usagi's Sailor Moon makes a perfect landing and starts skating!

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, I'm skating. I'm so cool!"

"You think you're as good as us?" Zoyrin Geller again attack.

"Sailor Moon, jump!"

"Easy of you to say!" Usagi's Sailor Moon sees Zoyrin Geller bearing down on her. "Here goes nothing!" Usagi leaps in the air and flawlessly avoids the Yoma Monster's attack.

"Sailor Moon. Nice jump." Endymion skates back to Usagi's Sailor Moon side.

"Couple cleaver!" Zoyrin Geller use a Skating Martial Arts maneuver to separate Endymion and Usagi's Sailor Moon and knock both of them down. "And, now for the final blow!"

Zoyrin Geller are so intent on ending the fight that they do not notice an ominous figure rising up to the side of them, seething with passion for justice.

Sailor Jupiter feels a new power well up inside her, seeing the two skating gold medalists being manipulated by Dark Kingdom into doing evil. "Supreme THUNDER!"

Sailor Jupiter's attack knocks Zoyrin Geller off their feet and stuns them.

"Misha, Janelyn, remember who you are. You're not part of Dark Kingdom! You're Olympic skaters!"

"Yeaaaa!" The rest of the Sailor Warriors land on the rink.

But, before they can attack Zoyrin Geller, another participant joins the battle. Materializing in the upper deck of the rink seats, Kunsite arrives.

Kunsite chuckles to himself. You might talk a good game about wanting to defeat your opponents by fair means, but the battle would have been won a long time ago if you hadn't kept interfering. But, this time I am prepared.

Sailor Venus points up. "Kunsite!"

"Endymion, it figures that you would stick your nose in my business again. But, this time I will get the Silver Crystal." Kunsite snaps his fingers and a giant orb of energy appears on the roof. The ring icer descends and starts spraying freezing water down on all of the combatants on the thing rink, including Zoyrin Geller.

"Kunsite-sama!" Misha gasps for breath as the Dark Kingdom energy infused ice particles start covering his body.

Sailor Jupiter screams. The ice particles pin her to the rink and she is unable to move out of the way.

Kunsite smirks. "I will come back after you all are turned into ice sculptures. Too bad, Endymion, looks like you're in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Kunsite retreats to Dark Kingdom.

Outside Happosai increase the pressure of his hold on Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus feels pain like she has never felt before in her life. However, she also knows that someone who was very important to Ranma's Sailor Moon was also in trouble. "Sailor Moon, don't worry about me. You need to get back inside!"

Ranma's Sailor Moon does not move. Instead, all she can think of is the horrible amount of pain Happosai can inflict on his victims, not to mention the the horrible psychological suffering Happosai could inflict with one of his ancient Chinese pressure point strikes.

Ranma's Sailor Moon remembers when Happosai had attacked him. With one well placed strike to her spine he had given her the condition "full body cat tongue" so that she could not transform back into a guy because she couldn't stand to be around water that was even the slightest bit warm. Ranma-ko nearly worked herself to death working for Cologne at her ramen restaurant to obtain the Phoenix Pill to reverse the condition.

"A Sailor Warrior must never attack for revenge. A Sailor Warrior who goes bad is a threat to the whole galaxy." Ranma's Sailor Moon can still hear Tuxedo Kamen's condemnation of her after Ranma's Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus had used Dual Idol Star Projection on Happosai several months ago.

"But, this isn't revenge. This is survival. Moon Healing Escalation!"

Happosai drops Sailor Uranus and rolls over on his side. "Ranma, I'm going to get ..."

Happosai dies and turns into a small pile of dust.

Sailor Uranus falls to the ground, feeling stunned after taking so much punishment.

Ranma's Sailor Moon drops to her knees in horror when she realizes what she has done.

Mio Kuroki's eyes double in size. "Well, Ranma, thanks for playing with little Mio-chan. It's been good, it's been fun, but," Mio cups her hands together and then separates them, "check mate."

To Be Continued


	98. Hearts On Ice Part 6

Ranma Half Moon chapter 98 "Hearts On Ice!" part Six.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 39 "Paired With a Monster?! Ice Queen Makoto".

Author's Note: The context which Ranma uses "sayounara" means "good bye forever" as opposed to than "see you later".

"Check mate."

Ranma's Sailor Moon's eyes glaze over and she untransforms.

With great effort, Sailor Uranus raises herself up to one knee. "What are you doing? You need to save your friend."

"It's no good. I am cursed. I wouldn't be able to save him, only kill him."

Sailor Uranus remembers how Ranma described the state that Minako had been in and gasps.

"We can't win this fight with me around. It would be better if I wasn't around."

Sailor Uranus looks at Ranma-ko with horror. She can see the gears turning in Ranma-ko's head, figuring out the best way to end her own life.

Mio, breathing heavily and extremely spent from the exertion, lies down and watches the scene from behind a car. "Come on, Ranma. Do it. Give me the energy to come back."

Inside the ice skating rink the Dark Kingdom energy infused ice particles continued to rain down on the Sailor Warriors, Endymion and Zoyrin Geller.

Misha does his best to protect Janelyn with his cape.

Endymion also uses his cape as a shield to buy himself some time. Scanning the ice skating rink he finally spots the orb powering the ice shower. "There it is!" Endymion throws his cane at the orb. The cane penetrates the orb and causes it to explode. The ice particles stop coming down.

Zoyrin Geller break out of the ice with a loud war cry looking for more battle.

Sailor Jupiter looks horrified. "Sailor Moon, hurry!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!"

Misha and Janelyn transform back into themselves and start beautifully skating together.

Sailor Jupiter looks on with a bittersweet smile. One day I will be as cool a Misha.

Endymion looks on, realizing that he is outnumbered and weakened by the attacks by Zoyrin Geller and by Kunsite. "I'm not going to forget this Kunsite."

Endymion goes back to Dark Kingdom.

Outside, Ranma-ko finally makes it to her feet. "Besides, he is no longer here anyway. However, I need to be taken out of this fight, in case I am too close to him the next time he appears. Sayounara."

Sailor Uranus sees Sailor Neptune in her mind.

"Being a Sailor Warrior sometimes means doing things that can plunge a dagger all the way through your heart. But, if the battle is ever to be won against an enemy that will never fight fair, we must be willing to do what ever it takes to win."

Sailor Uranus nods. Michiru, you weren't kidding. "Earth Shaking."

Ranma-ko is already halfway across the parking lot but cannot outrun this fearsome elemental attack. She takes the full brunt of the vibrations and falls unconscious on the pavement.

Mio grits her teeth. "I'm not going to forget this, Haruka." Even though Mio is seething with anger, she has no energy left to attack or even get up. Mio hits herself in the head. "Stupid body puppet!"

Sailor Uranus untransforms. She hobbles over to Ranma-ko. Oh, no. What can I do? If Ranma wakes up she'll be impossible to control.

Sailor Uranus takes out her cell phone.

At the Tendo Dojo Kasumi picks up the phone. "Hello? Sure, I'll get her. May I ask who is calling? One minute." Kasumi walks over to the training hall where Akane leads a beginner's class. "Akane, a Tenou Haruka is on the phone for you."

Akane finds this a little odd. "Okay, keep practicing that last move. I should be back in a minute."

Akane steps out of the training hall and picks up an extension phone in the hall. "Got it! Hello, Haruka? What's going on?"

"Akane, I have a weird question for you."

"I doubt if it will be the weirdest question I have ever been asked, so go ahead."

"Do you know anyone who can erase memories?"

Akane's eyes double in size. "Why, yes, I do." Akane sounds very angry.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, I know of this person's ability first hand. Let's just say I'm not one of her fans."

"I see. However, I need to get in touch with this person."

"You do not need to get involved with that girl. If you think the people in school are bad news, you haven't seen anything yet."

"I'm sorry, Akane. I appreciate the warning, but I have no choice in the matter. I have to contact this person."

Akane rolls her eyes. "Okay, sorry you have to do this. Her name is Shampoo. She's a young Chinese lady who works at the Cat Cafe. It's right by the park three blocks from the high school."

"Got it. Thanks for your help."

Akane stars at the dead receiver. Wow, she must have been in a hurry.

Still weak from the beating at the hands of the late Happosai, Haruka puts one of Ranma-ko's arms around her shoulder and drags Ranma-ko to the front of the ice skating rink.

While dragging Ranma-ko, Haruka can vividly feel Ranma-ko's feminine body against hers. However, Haruka does her best to block this out of her mind.

Haruka hails a cab and pushes Ranma-ko into the back seat. "Driver, the Cat Cafe. It's about four blocks from Furinkan High School. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course I do! You're making a very smart choice. You should really try the five flavor ramen. It's been mentioned on several of the most popular ramen blogs."

"Thanks."

"Is your date okay?"

Haruka gives the driver a dirty look. "She happens to be friend. She just wore herself out ice skating. Don't get any dirty ideas."

"Yes, sir. You the man."

"And, unless you want a lousy tip, I would prefer it if you referred to me as a girl. Okay?"

"Absolutely, ma'am." The driver sounds very embarrassed.

The cab speeds away, driving by a pedestrian bridge by the ice skating ring where Makoto and here friends have gathered.

Makoto stares at the ice skating ring lost in thought reviewing in her mind the ice skating maneuvers that she had learned.

Usagi walks over to her. "Mako-chan, are you all right?"

Makoto is startled and turns red. "Usagi, why would I be down. I should be the one comforting you. Tuxedo Kamen is still under control of Dark Kingdom."

"But, at least he fought with us."

"Sort of. I just hope that this isn't some sort of game to raise your hopes and play with your heart."

Usagi starts tearing up. "That's so mean."

"I hope it's not true either. I hope that if you do get a clear shot that you can restore him. But, as Sailor Warriors we need to keep our guards up."

Usagi starts crying on Makoto's shoulder.

Minako nudges Ami. "It's good that Usagi has someone strong to lean on, right?"

Ami realizes that she has been staring daggers at Usagi and regains her composure. "Why, yes. It's a good thing."

To Be Continued


	99. Hearts On Ice Part 7

Ranma Half Moon chapter 99 "Hearts On Ice!" part Seven, the conclusion.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 39 "Paired With a Monster?! Ice Queen Makoto".

Haruka drags Ranma-ko into the Cat Cafe.

"Great-grand daughter, aren't you going to greet our customers?"

Shampoo turns up her nose. "It's just some guy and girl-type Ranma. Maybe Mousse should wait on them."

Cologne rolls her eyes. "Very well, but you and girl-type Ranma should really get along better."

Mousse runs out to greet the new customers. "May I show you two to a seat?"

Haruka, still feeling sore from the ordeal, but feeling somewhat better, waves her hand in front of her face. "Sorry. I know this is very unusual, but I came to see someone named Shampoo."

Mousse's eyebrow twitches over the thought of a new rival for Shampoo's affection. "I'll see if she can come out."

A minute later Shampoo finally comes out. "Shampoo helps you?"

"I heard that a little while ago you helped a friend of Ranma forget something that was troubling her. Is that true?"

"Well, I ..." Shampoo suddenly feels the glare of Cologne who is staring at her from behind the order counter. Shampoo remembers that Cologne is good at reading lips. "Shampoo did."

"We need your help again."

"Great grand mother speak to you." Reluctantly Shampoo leads them to Cologne.

Cologne looks over Haruka and Ranma. "I see. Mousse, take over the cooking for a bit. I have to take these two downstairs."

After Haruka half carries Ranma-ko down the flight of stairs to the dark and strangely smelling basement, Cologne uses her cane to gracefully vault down to join them.

"So, is Shampoo going to help us?"

Cologne pulls up two chairs so that Haruka can put Ranma-ko down. "May I ask your name first?"

"Tenou Haruka."

Cologne nods, but then turns serious. "That's a nice name, but I meant your other name."

"My other name?"

"Your name after you transform."

This startles Haruka. "Transform?"

"Young lady, if you want future son-in-law to get better, you had better not hold anything back from me."

Realizing that Cologne is serious, Haruka gives in. "Sailor Uranus."

Cologne smiles. "Thank you, Sailor Uranus. I hope you won't be shocked, but I happen to know that Ranma transforms into Sailor Moon. A short while back, she brought to me another Sailor Warrior, Sailor Venus, who had been attacked by an ancient enemy of mine. I allowed Shampoo to block some of her memories. However, future son-in-law is in luck because I have something for her that will work better than what we gave Sailor Venus."

"Please. I had to knock Ranma out to keep her from killing herself. Please make her whole again."

Cologne cackles. "Making future son-in-law whole? How about restoring her to the mess that she usually is?"

"Good enough."

"Well then. I will need you to play along with me. We need to wake up Ranma and have her transform into Sailor Moon."

Haruka nods.

Cologne grabs some herbs and peppers and quickly makes a paste. Cologne rubs the paste under Ranma-ko's nose.

"Achooo!!!!" Ranma-ko sneezes so violently that she falls off of her chair.

Cologne pokes Ranma-ko with her cane. "Get up, future son-in-law."

Ranma-ko jumps up. "What's going on?"

Cologne smiles. "Your friend brought you here. You had told her that you were going to end your life and your friend here knows that I can do an efficient job of it."

"Wait a second. I don't need your help. You might make me a ghoul."

Haruka slaps Ranma-ko upside of the head. "You had better cooperate with her. I'm paying her a lot. If I leave this up to you, you might accidentally screw up and botch the job."

"But, before I work my magic, you need to transform."

"Without Yoma Monsters present?"

Cologne uses one of her illusions to make Ranma-ko see several Yoma Monsters staring at her from the dark corners of the basement.

"I don't know how this will help, but okay. Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Ranma-ko transforms into Ranma's Sailor Moon.

"Good, now before we get around to putting you down, I need you to take out your healing wand."

Ranma-ko goes along with this.

"Good, good. You see Ranma, your wand is still a perfectly good tool. Your curse will not transfer to it. Sailor Uranus would be able to use it."

"I'm not sure I would agree with that."

"However, before we give it to Sailor Uranus, I have a little something that can make it even stronger." Cologne goes over to a spice cabinet and pulls out an ancient looking metal box. "Now hold your wand steady."

Not really knowing why she was cooperating, Ranma's Sailor Moon goes along with this.

Cologne opens the box. A small glowing crystal emerges from the box and floats over to wand and merges with the wand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ranma's Sailor Moon screams as the wand activates. Ranma's Sailor Moon untransforms and collapses.

Haruka catches Ranma-ko before she hits the ground and helps her to the chair.

Haruka stares at Cologne. "Who are you?"

"All in good time. Very soon, I will tell the two of you what you need to know. But, future son-in-law needs a couple weeks before the curse is completely out of his system."

Haruka bows. "I am deeply in your debt."

"Then please protect Ranma in the future as you have done so far. That would make this old lady very happy."

"I will without fail."

Ranma-ko comes around. "Where am I?" Ranma-ko sees Cologne. "Yikes! How did you kidnap me, you old wraith?"

Haruka nudges Ranma-ko. "Come on, let's go. I'll explain things later."

"Are you sure you don't want some ramen, future son-in-law? On the house?"

Reluctantly, Ranma-ko allows herself to be led up the stairs by Haruka for some five flavored ramen.

That night Kunsite tosses and turns in his bed.

Kunsite walks down the hallway of some high school. As he walks various girls squeal over his presence. Kunsite sees himself in the reflection from one of the schools windows. He is wearing a school uniform similar to the one he saw Zoesite wearing in his previous dream. He looks younger.

"Kunochi!" Zoesite runs up to him. "I have your lunch. It has your favorite stuff in it."

A girl, looking very scared, approaches them. "Excuse me, can I get a picture of you two?"

Zoesite beams. "Sure!" Zoesite grabs Kunsite and poses.

Kunsite, not wanting to hurt Zoesite's feelings poses as well.

The girl takes the picture and then squeals. "It's so good! Thank you Zoiki-sama, Kunochi-sama!"

Kunsite wakes up in a cold sweat.

Next up, Part 2 of the Season 2: Phrase White preview


	100. Phrase White: Cold Opening part 2

Ranma Half Moon episode 100.

****************************************************************  
* Author's Note: This is a special preview of Season 2 of *  
* Ranma Half Moon, Phrase White: Cold opening, part 2. *

* The first season will continue in the next episode. *

"I know your secret. You're just like me."

Towa's path to his next class is blocked by a student that he doesn't know. The student is a boy, slightly shorter than Towa who has longer brunette hair and an effeminate way of talking. "Do I know you?"

"You will soon." The boy walks past Towa.

Towa looks at this mysterious student walking away nervously. It only took one week to be found out? Or, is he talking about something else?

Towa sighs. The students at his new school had all been very friendly and nice to him. None of them had questioned his cover story. What was up with this strange guy?

Towa makes it to his next class. He is a good student so he doesn't have to pay too much attention in class. He instead muses on the "extra" classes that he has to take after school. His foster parent's house has a large basement that has been converted to a workout area. Towa's body aches from having to learn martial arts two hours a day.

Towa makes it to lunch time. Before he can sit with the students from his homeroom class he is waved over to a different table by the mysterious student.

Reluctantly, Towa sits with this strange boy. "I have no idea what you want from me."

"So in the dark. What a pity. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zoiki."

"Towa. What do you mean that you're just like me?"

Zoiki laughs. "Well, I can't tell you here. We wouldn't want other people to find out, right?" Zoiki winks lewdly. "That would involve too much explaining."

"Explaining?"

"Towa, the normal world spends most of its time not noticing things that it does not want to acknowledge. However, people like us have to notice and do something about it. That's the only way people like us can get by."

Towa takes his food and stands up. It was obvious to him that Zoiki was trying to mess with his mind for some unknown reason.

"You'll be back, Towa. You can't face this alone."

Towa reaches the safety of his usual table.

Some of his new friends raise their eyebrows. "You talked to Zoiki? He has a bad reputation."

Towa nods. "That wouldn't surprise me at all."

That night, after struggling for some time to escape from some hold put on him by his instructor, a burly man named Daigoro, Towa pounds the mat in frustration.

Daigoro lets him go. "What's wrong? You got out of that hold yesterday."

"There was some weird guy in school today."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, he said that he knew my secret, but he wouldn't say what the secret was."

"Oh, sounds dangerous. Was this guy cute?"

"I guess girls would find him cute. What difference does that make?"

Daigoro scratches his head. "So, it didn't seem like he was flirting with you?"

"Flirting?" Towa is dumbstruck. He wasn't ready to deal with things like that, so soon after the tragedy.

Daigoro starts laughing. Finally, he stops. "You're not the only one we've have sent to your school. You probably met Zoiki. He's already shown an interest in how he can help the organization. He's already quite an expert in gathering information."

Towa turns red.

"Long haired boy? Has a girly way of talking?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"It's okay to reach out to him. I will inform Santa that Zoiki made contact with you."

Towa nods, feeling strangely relieved.

"But, do know that we have punished Zoiki for pulling stunts like this before. But, at least he has a fall back plan, so we've learned to accept his lack of respect for protocol."

"I don't understand."

Daigoro puts him back in the same hold. "You can only be naive for so long, Towa. I would recommend stepping it up."

Towa grimaces in pain.

"The reason we punished him was simple. Suppose he was wrong? Suppose you weren't in the same boat as him? That could compromise his cover and put all of us in danger. But, at least he has a convincing escape plan."

"Escape plan?"

"The way he asks people would make observers think that he is cruising for a boyfriend. That is a convenient way of not attracting too much attention."

Towa escapes from the hold. "I see."

Daigoro smiles. "Just remember, you need to crawl before you walk. Don't do reckless things like Zoiki, at least not yet."

"I understand."

The next day Towa sees Zoiki sitting by himself at lunch. Towa joins him.

"My, my. Aren't you worried? I think your friends think that I am mad, bad, and extremely dangerous to know."

"They do."

Zoiki smiles. His own cover story had gained a lot of traction. "So, what will you tell them?"

Towa gets a deer caught in the headlights look. He hadn't even bothered to think through the consequences of his actions. This could be bad. "Do you have a suggestion?"

"Besides the obvious one?"

"Obvious one?"

"That you're just like me."

"Why would I want to tell people that? Don't you think that would prevent me from doing the normal things that guys do in school, like date girls?"

Zoiki looks at Towa like Towa had just said that the moon was made of green cheese. Zoiki takes a couple of bites of food before answering. "I guess you haven't decided yet."

"You mean what Santa was talking about?"

Zoiki nods. "If you had decided, then you would know that anyone you got close to could become a target." Zoiki speaks very low to make sure no one else can hear.

"So, you've given up on a normal life?" Towa whispers as well.

"I guess. Maybe, someday, things will be better. Maybe, someday, I'll be able to do the things that other people do. But, I can't think about that now."

Towa stares at Zoiki, soaking in the seriousness of Zoiki's resolve.

"But, if you need a suggestion, tell them that I was trying to get you to join some online forum."

"How long have you been here?"

"About two months."

"Will I become like you?"

"I would like that very much if you did. But, your life is still open to you. It's your choice."

Towa nods and stands. He had better get back to his friends. He might as well enjoy them while he has the chance.

To be continued.

Ranma Half Moon continues next chapter with Idol Challenge!


	101. Idol Challenge 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 101 "Idol Challenge" part 1.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 40 "The Legendary Lake Monster, Usagi's Family Ties".

Ranma-kun hears a tap on his window. He immediately opens it.

Artimus jumps in with a surprised look on his face. "Wow, are you no longer mad at me?"

Ranma-kun looks at Artimus with a blank stare. "Why would I be mad at you? You're my instructor."

Artimus stares at Ranma-kun hard for a minute before replying. "Do you remember that for the last two weeks you've been locking your window and ignoring my calls on your communicator?"

"I did?" Ranma-kun looks embarrassed. "I don't know why I would do that."

Suddenly a thought hits Artimus. "You haven't been to that strange Chinese family who helped Minako?"

"I remember having the five flavor ramen there today with Haruka."

"And, before that?"

Ranma-kun gets a horribly puzzled look on his face. "I don't know. Maybe I have a concussion or something?"

Artimus nods, understanding now why Ranma had been distant to him. "Well, we still have a lot of training to do. You still want to help your friend Mamoru, right?"

"Of course! He sacrificed himself for me, so I owe him."

--

"Hey, Ranma! You look a hundred times better than last week. What happened?"

Ranma-kun looks at Ukyo with an uncomprehending gaze. "I don't know."

"Well, you better start taking better care of your self. Why don't you come by after school to my shop for some okonomiyaki?"

"Sure." Like I would ever turn something like that down?

Mio Kuroki walks slowly towards homeroom. She is feeling the soreness of running a marathon as a consequence of using "check mate". But, it was probably worth it. After all, Haruka could not have possibly fixed Ranma. It was only a matter of time before Ranma checks out by her own hand.

Mio enters the homeroom class and her jaw hits the ground with a thud. Impossible! How in the world is Ranma better now? It's not fair!

Mio sits in her chair and sighs. That Haruka is cruising for a bruising! Well, she is a member of the White Crystal Family. Minako and Ranma might have miraculously survived, but you won't Haruka!

Haruka enters the homeroom class and is met immediately by her admirers who line up, bow, and offer her their bento lunches.

"This travesty has gone on long enough. Haruka, the Mio Kuroki fan club will no longer tolerate you trying to steal Mio's thunder! The Mio Kuroki fan club challenges you to an idol contest against Mio."

Mio's jaw drops once again. What is the world is one twenty five doing?

Haruka looks at one twenty five with a serious look. "And, what happens if I were to lose?"

"Then your fans must become Mio fans."

Haruka raises an eyebrow. "Are you going along with this Mio?"

Mio strikes a cloyingly cute pose. "Of course!" Oh my god! What did I just say? This body must go on auto-pilot when things pertaining to idols come up.

Haruka slams her hand down on her desk in determination. "Well then, my pride as a woman will not let me back down."

"Okay, we have already booked the school auditorium for this Friday."

During lunch Ranma-kun catches up to Haruka and her admirers on the roof. "You'll have to excuse me and my fiance for a second."

The girls lightly squeal among themselves.

Ranma-kun and Haruka find a unpopulated area of the roof. "What was that all about?"

"I guess I don't like being bullied."

"Do you do any idol singing?"

"No."

"So, what are you going to do? It's not like I can offer any help."

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

--

Kunsite stands next to Endymion by a small river. Kunsite squints from the sunlight. He realizes that he is in the same land that he dreamed of earlier.

"Kunsite, I feel that you are the only one I can confide in now."

Kunsite gasps in surprise. Am I supposed to be his friend?

"A bad time is coming. Political factions in this kingdom are becoming more divisive. Soon, there will come a day when you will have to decide who you stand with."

Kunsite nods.

"It is probably too selfish of me to demand that you always serve me as my head bodyguard. You would have a bright future in the military. But, I just want you to know that your leadership in your position is the reason that I am still alive today."

"I don't know what to say."

Endymion nods. "Don't worry. Your being by my side is enough."

Kunsite suddenly hears a horn. He looks behind him. Was that road there before? And, a car?

"Mamoru, Kunochi, come on! We're going to be late."

Kunsite stares at the person leaning against a red sports car. He looks fairly similar to Nephrite, but he wears the same school uniform that Kunsite had seen in his previous dreams.

"Come on, Kunochi, let's go."

Kunsite feels Endymion nudge his shoulder. But, when Kunsite looks around he sees Chiba Mamoru, wearing the same uniform as the others.

"Don't tell me you don't like riding in Nephuyu's car?"

Suddenly Kunsite is wide awake. What could all of this mean? I'm supposed to be Endymion's body guard?

--

"Kunsite, have your investigations born fruit?"

Kunsite stands with Endymion, facing Queen Beryl. "Yes, my queen. I have detected an unusually powerful energy source. It is not exactly the same as our energy frequency, but it is very similar."

"I see. Endymion! Investigate this."

"That I will." Endymion vanishes.

"Queen Beryl, may I speak frankly?"

"You may."

"Recently, I have noticed that Endymion's behavior has become very strange. I am starting to suspect that he is remembering his past."

"Impossible. I completely wiped out all of his memories. But, still, you may have a point. Kunsite, follow Endymion and observe his behavior."

"Yes, my queen."

Kunsite retreats to his room to equip himself. Endymion, let's find out the truth about you.

A thought stops Kunsite in his tracks. Could I have an erased past as well?

To be continued


	102. Idol Challenge 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 102 "Idol Challenge" part 2.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 40 "The Legendary Lake Monster, Usagi's Family Ties".

Endymion arrives at the lake where the energy readings had originated. He looks from side to side to make sure that he is alone.

Endymion observes the calm water of the lake. For a moment we remembers ice skating with Sailor Moon. He shakes off the thought. He must find the energy source, either by opening his mind and concentrating or by going swimming, and he doesn't like swimming.

Endymion opens his mind, but before he can locate the energy source his concentration is broken by a melody that plays on an old fashioned music box.

Endymion opens his eyes are realizes that a human family has wondered by. Endymion can not be bothered to get into a confrontation with a bunch of insignificant lower creatures so he teleports to the other side of the lake to restart his search there.

Tsukino Usagi and her family walk to the edge of the lake. Usagi takes the music box out of her kimono. Why would start playing by itself?

After around fifteen minutes, Endymion convinces himself that the energy source is not close to the shore of the opposite side of the lake. He teleports back to his original location and is happy to find that the humans had already moved on.

"Let's see Queen Beryl's star warrior in action." Kunsite smirks, his presence hidden from view in a portal twenty feet in the air.

What is this? Endymion notices the old statue by the edge of the lake. The writing on the statue says "The Legendary Lovers". The statue somehow unsettles Endymion. Have I seen this before?

Suddenly, Endymion's contemplation of the statue is shattered by hearing the music from the music box again. This time, instead of teleporting away, he decides to hide in the woods and see the owner of this annoying music box.

But, the music has a strange effect on Endymion and he subconsciously creeps forward towards the owner.

Snap.

Endymion inadvertently steps on a twig. Oh well, the lower creature knows I am here. Endymion walks out of the woods and confronts the human. "Where did you get that music box? What song is it playing?"

Unexpectedly, the girl nearly swoons. "Mamoru. You're okay. You've come back."

Kunsite raises an eyebrow. Well, Queen Beryl, let's see if Endymion's memories have truly been perfectly erased. This is an ideal test.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mamoru, don't you recognize me? It's Usagi."

"Mamoru? Usagi? Those names have nothing to do with me."

"Usagi!"

Another lower creature? Mamoru notices that Usagi turns her head towards the other creature. He uses this opportunity to teleport behind a tree.

"Usagi, you made everyone worry."

"I'm sorry, mother."

"Usagi, do you see that statue?"

Usagi nods.

"There is an old story about that statue that has been past down from generation to generation."

Endymion's ears prick up.

"In the story, a maiden from the heavens came down to earth and fell in love with a man. However, an earth girl who was in love with the man turned into a monster with the power of her jealousy. This monster killed many people in the village until the man and the maiden from the heavens sacrificed themselves to seal the monster in the lake. After sealing the monster, they ascended into the heavens."

Something about the story stabs Endymion through his heart. But why? How could that story affect me?

Kunsite notices the confusion on Endymion's face. But, why would a story like that affect him? That wasn't the story of Mamoru.

Endymion watches the two lower beings walk off and join up with two more lower beings.

Endymion walks to the edge of the lake. So that was it. The energy is from an ancient monster sealed in this lake. "Ancient Monster, filled with desire for vengeance, sealed so long ago. Rise from the water, I command you!"

A one hundred foot geyser of water erupts from the quiet surface of the lake, its spray producing mini-rainbows of light as it falls through the bright sunlight.

From the geyser emerges a huge monster, stretching nearly fifteen feet long and looking like a cross between a sea serpent and a woman.

"Give him back!" The serpent flies directly at Endymion.

For a second Kunsite feels a need to protect Endymion. Kunsite wipes his brow. Must be an aftereffect of the dream.

Endymion teleports to avoid the monster, but the monster follows him and confronts him again.

"Give him back!"

Kunsite smirks. "Okay, golden boy. You found your monster, now what will you do with it?"

--

"Turn and kick, turn and kick." Mio stops to catch her breath. Why did she have to waste a school holiday on this crap? With two days to go before the idol challenge she was regaining some of her Dark Kingdom power, but the competition seemed like a total waste of time. So what if she was a better idol that Haruka? What would that really prove?

Mio restarted the music and sighed. Here she was, a powerful ancient demon and yet she had no control over her host body when it came to idol singing practice.

"Turn and kick, turn and kick."

--

Ranma-kun and Haruka arrive at a hospital.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Ranma-kun nods. "They both got hurt by my using Moon Healing Escalation. I should do something for them."

"I'm not sure that they did. After all, I put quite a bruising on Kuno during the melee. Maybe I beat him up so bad as a monster that he got hurt as a human?"

"You're just trying to cheer me up. However, I now know that what I did wasn't wrong. Kuno, for all of his annoying properties, is really a person with a sense of right and wrong. Even if I had killed him with my inability to use Moon Healing Escalation properly, I think he would have preferred death to being an immoral Yoma Monster."

Haruka smiles. "A sense of right and wrong? Wow. Maybe. Maybe one based on some really twisted premises."

Ranma-kun giggles. "Yeah, that some female might be interested in an egotistical jerk."

Ranma-kun and Haruka enter Kuno's hospital room. Kuno is still in traction, heavily bandaged.

"So, Saotome Ranma has come to finish me off while I am not able to defend myself?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just came to see if you were okay."

"I will return Ranma, and when I do I will show no mercy on moral reprobates such as yourself who hold multiple fiances under your evil spell."

"Why? So that they can then simultaneously become your finances?"

"That's different. My love is so pure and refined that I would not possibly be able to withhold it from all of them."

Ranma-kun laughs. "I'm looking forward to you coming back. Don't change for anything, Kuno."

Ranma-kun and Haruka leave the room.

"Feeling better?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"Because Moon Healing Escalation didn't kill him."

To be continued


	103. Idol Challenge 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 103 "Idol Challenge" part 3.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 40 "The Legendary Lake Monster, Usagi's Family Ties".

"Give him back!"

The monster and Endymion have a stare down.

Finally the monster decides that Endymion is not the female that it is looking for. The monster raises itself into the air and searches the area until it sees a much more likely candidate for its fury.

"I'm going back to the hot spring. Last one back is a rotten egg." Usagi runs ahead of her family. She is still unnerved over seeing Mamoru and doesn't want he family to see.

Suddenly Usagi feels a presence behind her.

"Give him back!"

"No way! A monster all the way out here?"

"Usagi! Run, it's a ghost!"

Usagi runs back to her family. "It's a Yoma Monster. Run!"

The monster chases Usagi and spews a fog of venom at her.

Seeing this Usagi tackles her family. The venom goes over their heads and wilts the nearby trees.

"Give him back!"

Usagi's father grabs a large stick. "Let me handle this. Monster, leave us alone!"

The monster is not impressed with this show of courage and immediately pins Usagi's father to a tree by his throat.

Usagi turns white. Oh no! I have no choice but to transform now in front of my family. "Moo ..."

Suddenly the monster is distracted by a black rose that whizzes past its head.

Shingo, Usagi's younger brother looks on in wonder. "Another monster?"

"This one is on our side, I think." Usagi looks in wonder at Tuxedo Kamen who stands close to the monster.

"I will not let you harm innocent people."

The monster swings its massive tail at Tuxedo Kamen who leaps in the air to avoid it.

"Run while you can!"

The monster takes advantage of Tuxedo Kamen's distraction to hit him with its tail.

"Hold it right there!"

Suddenly four Sailor Suited Warriors emerge from the woods.

"Shabon Spray!"

Sailor Mercury's attack obscures the monsters vision and lowers the visibility for every in the area.

Usagi capitalizes on this. "Let's go! The lodge is back this way!"

As Usagi's family races off Usagi hides behind a tree and transforms into Sailor Moon.

"Yo, Yo, Yoma Monster! This has gone on long enough. Who do you think you are attacking innocent people? In the name of the Moon I will punish you."

Usagi's Sailor Moon jumps down. "Tuxedo Kamen. You protected the innocent bystanders. You've come back."

The monster, sensing Usagi's Sailor Moon's distraction attacks, nearly hitting its quick reflexed target.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The double attack of Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter finds it mark and destroys the monster.

But, much to their dismay the monster rematerializes none the worse for wear.

Angery, Usagi's Sailor Moon attacks with her tiara. The tiara again destroys the monster, but the monster again simply comes back, good as new. "No, no, no! That's not fair!"

Rei uses her psychic powers to read the monster. "Wait, this is not a Yoma Monster. This is an ancient spirit, borne of a fanatical jealously."

Tuxedo Kamen nods. "She is right. This is an ancient demon. However, I was the one who brought it back to life. It's mine, so back off."

Rei's Sailor Mars confronts her former boy friend. "That's not going to happen. Ancient demon removal is my job." Sailor Mars pulls out a talisman. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Restu, Zai, Zen. Begone, evil spirit!" Sailor Mars throws the talisman and it attaches to the monsters head. "Fire Soul!"

The monster shrieks in pain as it is surrounded by a wall of flame, unable to move.

"Moon healing escalation!"

"Refresh!" The demon disappears and a young woman appears in period garb. She starts ascending to the heavens.

Sailor Mars smiles. "Finally, she is free."

Kunsite looks on with great interest as he sees Tuxedo Kamen smile and wave at the former monster as it fades from view.

Sailor Moon approaches Tuxedo Kamen.

"You may have won this battle, but I will be back. Good bye." Tuxedo Kamen teleports back to Dark Kingdom.

This is going to be a very interesting report to Queen Beryl. Endymion, you are certainly a very complex person. Kunsite teleports back to Dark Kingdom.

--

Mio tosses and turn in bed. The contest is the next day and her body is too fired up to sleep, even though she was completely exhausted from practice.

Stupid body!

Finally, Mio slips into a half sleep.

Mio stands by the side of a road. She remembers that her senses had led her here for a reason but she doesn't quite remember what the reason was.

A red sports car drives up.

Instinctively, Mio jumps out in the road to flag the car down. The car screeches to a halt some six inches from her legs.

The driver's door opens and the driver gets out. Mio can see that the car has three other people in it.

The driver is tall, handsome and has wavy long dark red hair. "Excuse me, Miss. I nearly ran you down just now. Are you in trouble?"

Mio bows low. "I am horribly sorry. I must get into town for an idol audition and my transportation broke down."

The driver strokes his chin in thought. "That might be a problem. We already have four people in the car and it's pretty tight. Would you mind sitting on someone's lap?"

"If it is not a problem. I must make this audition. My future depends on it."

The driver leads Mio over to the passenger side front seat and opens the door.

Looking into the car Mio sees that all three of the car's remaining passengers are also handsome young men. In the back is a fierce looking boy with light blue hair who sits next to a softer looking boy with light brunette hair. In the front is a intelligent looking blond boy.

"Jadero. Would you mind being this lady's seat?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. She doesn't look too heavy."

Mio turns over. The scene changes to her performing a live. She quickly forgets the first dream.

To be continued


	104. Idol Challenge 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 104 "Idol Challenge" part 4.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 40 "The Legendary Lake Monster, Usagi's Family Ties".

Author's note: Bang Bang Kiss Kiss is a song from Ayaka Komatsu performing as Aino Minako. Ayaka played Sailor Venus in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and wanted her music to be the music that Minako never got to do in the original series. Translated lyrics appropriated from Sarah Henshaw of Ryuusei Fansubs.

Author's note: Kirari*Sailor Dream! was the opening theme of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and was performed by Alisa at the PGSM concert who played Mio Kuroki on the show. Translated lyrics appropriated by Kurozuki.

"What is your report?"

Kunsite bows. "My queen, I cannot say with certainty if Endymion's memory is completely erased. He seemed visibly shaken when he heard a child's music box. He also seemed visibly shaken when he heard some old legendary story. And, when the monster was refreshed into a human, Endymion seemed to be friendly with it."

Queen Beryl rubs her forehead. "This is most troubling. However, this evidence is not really conclusive."

"I know. It is not known for sure if Endymion is starting to regain his memories. However, when he transforms into Tuxedo Kamen he seems to do many things that he normally would not do."

Queen Beryl nods. "Sometimes the body will remember things that the mind does not."

"My queen, would erased memories then be in danger of being seen in dreams?"

"Kunsite, that is a interesting idea. However, I don't know if Endymion has been having nightmares."

"Well then, let us hope that his memories do not return before we have the Silver Crystal."

"Don't worry, Kunsite, Endymion has told me that he is working on a promising new strategy. You'll be pleasantly surprised."

"I am looking forward to it, my queen."

--

Mio looks around her makeshift dressing room. Her fan club had nearly filled it with flowers to the point where it was hard to move.

Mio checks herself out in the mirror. She had deliberately hidden this concert from her manager. If her manager knew that she was better, then he would take her away from the high school and her stupid body would go along with it. Then she would miss her chance to convince Haruka to kill herself.

Mio pouts. Why are things always so complicated?

"Five minutes!"

Mio looks in the mirror. Would the fans out there cheer her if they knew who she really was?

Still, the feeling her body was feeling was very nostalgic. Mio remembers back to her first audition with her new body. She had cheated by brainwashing the judges to make sure that she won, but when she performed she had sounded good and got a pleasant reaction from to judges before she had brainwashed them.

After that she realized that she didn't need to brainwash her audiences because they were ready to accept her anyway. Now, she could just perform and the audience would willingly give her their energy. It wasn't a lot, but it would certainly make her that much closer to being whole.

"It's time."

Mio gathers herself. Time to deliver.

Members of Mio's fan club guide her through a maze of underground tunnels to the stage entrance.

"Thanks, guys."

"Knock them dead, Mio."

All in good time...

Mio walks out on stage blowing kisses to her fans. Her fan club had stacked the deck for her by bussing in legions of her fans.

Mio's body is very touched by the fan reaction, but on the inside Queen Metalera is kind of nauseated. But, the show must go on.

"Everyone, everyone, EVERYONE!" Mio pauses for effect. "Many weeks ago everything that I hold near and dear to my heart was taken away from me when I had a heart attack. While I was lying in my hospital bed all I could think of was that I would never be able to do this again." Mio play hits herself in the head. "What was Mio-chan thinking? As long as there people out there who want me to perform for them then their energy will give me the power to come back!"

The crowd cheers.

"So, tonight I get to perform for you," Mio points to a random audience member, "and you, and you," dramatic pause, "and you too. And, for everyone in this audience!"

More cheers.

"So tonight, all of you will be the lucky first people to hear a song that I was working on before my troubles started. It's a song that is not released, but might be my first single when I come back. It's call Bang, Bang, Kiss, Kiss."

Mio smirks to herself. Actually it was one of the songs that she was going to give to Minako if her primary plan had fallen through.

Mio signals to a stage hand to start the backing track. A loud rock beat blares forth softened my a churning organ riff.

"Don't look at me with a face that says "I'm sorry". Sadness can even make a person forget how she walks. On nights when I don't see you, who are you with? Kiss! Kiss! It's love's fault, I know. Bang! Bang! A hole opened in my heart."

Haruka Tenou relaxes in her dressing room by herself. She had ordered all of her fans to enjoy the concert and not to worry on her behalf.

"I want a romance not just about smiles. I'll overcome my pain and protect you. Just thinking about you makes me feel warm. And, that is what I put my faith in. I'll be here."

Mio bows to a fanatical reaction from the Furikan High students and her fan club members.

"Thank you all so much! Mio-chan is so happy! But, this is a challenge match, so I will do one more song and then bring on my challenger. This song has many precious memories for me and I hope it will warm all of your hearts!"

"My eyes are always jewels. My body clad in lamé and charms. Going through life is to 'Try get a chance!' Because I have it here, I have strong dreams."

Ranma-kun watches from the back of the audience. Mio's voice has always made him feel uneasy and today was no different. Maybe I just don't like idol singers? But, I didn't get that reaction from Minako's song.

"Make up, at that moment, the sparkle I give to you. A sailor soldier that is everlasting love. A sailor soldier, that is a moonlight real girl."

"Thank all of you. With your energy Mio-chan will be back at full force before you know it."

Mio waits for the applause to die down. "And, now for my challenger. I hope that she's really good because I would love to have a rival who would motivate me to succeed. So, here is Tenou Haruka!"

Haruka calmly walks onstage in a tuxedo and pants. The male audience doesn't quite know what to think of this but the girls in attendance oh and ah in anticipation.

"Everyone, I must confess that I'm not a singer. But, you people came to hear some music and I have vowed not to disappoint anyone. Now, I might not be much of an idol, but I do know someone who is."

Ranma-kun starts panicking. Oh, no! Don't tell me she's going to bring in Minako? That would probably destabilize her for sure!

Suddenly a buzz goes through the audience as a shadowed figure walks down the side aisle. When the figure gets on stage Ranma-kun immediately recognizes her. It's Kaioh Michiru!

Haruka pulls out a stand up piano and the Michiru pulls out a violin.

"We might not be able to play like idols, but I hope this will do."

Haruka and Michiru give a ten minute concert that has the fans in the audience mesmerized.

Mio comes back onstage. "Haruka, congratulations. Obviously, not only will you be keeping your fans, but also you might be stealing some of mine as well. Your pride as a woman is safe."

Haruka shakes Mio's hand. "I think the winners here are the audience. How many other high schools get to see a spectacle like this?"

"But, Haruka, who is your friend?"

Michiru smiles and winks at Mio. "You'll find out Monday."

The crowd immediately breaks out in a frenzy of speculative whispers.

Mio notices that Michiru's forehead glows with the symbol of Neptune.

Next up: Part three of the Season Two preview.


	105. Phrase White: Cold Opening part 3

Ranma Half Moon Season Two, Phrase White: Cold opening, part 3.

"So, Towa, what do you think?" Daigoro looks at Towa's beaming face, already knowing the answer.

Towa looks at the scooter. It is a practical popular model, suitable for ordinary people. "I'm allowed to have this? At my age?"

Daigoro laughs. "You have a really good sense of being a good respectable teenager."

"Ah, thanks."

"We will have to work on ridding you of that."

Towa gives Daigoro a funny look, then goes back to examining the scooter. He realizes that he has not even had a chance to ride a bicycle since he started his new life. His old bicycle was taken by the Snatchers.

"It's kind of a risk, giving you this. After all, if you wanted to run away, you could get a lot farther on this than you could on foot."

Towa gives Daigoro a knowing smile. "Knowing you guys, the scooter has transmitters on it that would allow you to keep tabs on where I was."

Daigoro tousles Towa's hair. "You are stepping your game up. You just might become useful."

"So, how far can I ride it without setting off alarms?"

"About three miles out of town, any direction."

Towa notices that the scooter has a locked storage compartment. He finds the key for it linked to the ignition key. He opens the compartment and finds a cell phone. "Wow, more privileges."

Towa looks up and sees that Daigoro had been using his cell phone to send a text message.

Towa's phone starts ringing, but for an incoming call, as opposed to a text message.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Towa, you bad boy. I want your body here right now."

Towa winces at the sound of Zoiki's voice. "Where is here?"

"On the cliff overlooking the bay. Don't disappoint me." Zoiki hangs up.

"Do you need instructions on how to ride it?"

"No, one of my older cousins had one."

Towa takes the helmet off the back of the scooter and puts it on.

"Still following the rules, huh?"

Towa stands erect. "While wearing this helmet people will not know for sure who I am. That's a good thing, is it not?"

Daigoro takes a step back, not used to being the one being dressed down.

"Time to feel alive again."

Towa pushes the scooter out of the garage and mounts it. Let's see what that weirdo really wants.

Towa drives up to the cliff. He sees Zoiki sitting on a scouter waiting for him, and sees that Zoiki is not alone.

Zoiki beams. "You made it! Fu fu fu. I'm so happy."

Towa takes off his helmet and looks at the boy next to Zoiki. He leans against a scooter similar to Towa's and Zoiki's. The boy is taller than Zoiki and has light blue hair. The boy looks fierce. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Kunochi. I am Zoiki's senpai at school. Zoiki tells me that you are just like us."

This attitude annoys Towa. "Is that so? I wonder about that."

Zoiki gives Towa a weird look. "Stop being so boring Towa. Why don't you try the second speed number on your phone?"

Even though Towa knows what will happen, he complies with Zoiki's request. Kunochi's phone starts ringing.

Zoiki looks smug. "Bingo."

Towa hangs up. "Okay, so he's in the same boat as me. So we now all have scooters. Is there some bigger point to this?"

Kunochi smiles. "Yes. I think we should form a biker gang."

Towa looks at Kunochi like he was an alien. "Are you kidding me? Bike gangs don't run around on this brand of scooters. They drive the loudest, most obnoxious machines they can get their hands on."

Kunochi strikes a smug expression. "That might be true for big city gangs. Country 'Yankiis' can get away with less effort. Just having scooters makes us stand out."

"Yankiis?"

"People who die their hair to look like Americans."

Towa nods.

"You don't think that Zoiki and I were born with brunette and blue hair, do you? We were born with black hair, just like you."

"I hope you don't want me to die my hair."

Kunochi gives Towa a knowing look. "That's not what being in a gang is all about. It's about freedom and individualism. You don't express individualism by doing what everyone else is doing."

"Putting that aside, why should we be a gang?"

Zoiki smirks. "It's a good cover story for us hanging out. It will keep the outsiders guessing."

"Outsiders?"

Kunochi gives Towa a stern look. "You do realize that at some point all of us will disappear? No one at our school will know where we've gone. If we're in a biker gang, they'll just assume that we left to become thugs."

"I was told that our teenaged years would normal."

"As normal as can be expected, in other words, not normal at all."

"But, I still want to do normal things!"

Zoiki nudges Kunochi. "See? I told you he's charmingly naive."

Kunochi looks at Towa with contempt. "I don't think you get it. Terrible things have been done to each of us. Eventually, we will be the ones doing terrible things. Suppose you just go along the way you are going? Suppose you find some cute girl? Suppose you decide to make her your girl friend. Will you be able to look her in the eye after we do what we're expected to do?"

Zoiki nods. "You train in martial arts four times a week. Why do you think you're doing that? So that you can approach the people who wronged you and make polite conversation with them?"

Towa looks away from Kunochi and Zoiki, not wanting to hear what they had to say. He looks out over the bay. The twilight bay was lit by the half moon and with hundreds of boats, mostly fishermen returning home with their catches.

Towa faces Kunochi and Zoiki. "I really don't think that I am like you two. I wasn't killed by them."

Kunochi and Zoiki cringe.

Finally Zoiki responds. "Being alive is a mixed blessing. By staying too close to the living you are going to be setting yourself up for a lot of pain."

Kunochi puts his hand on Zoiki's shoulder. "It's okay. He needs to find his own way through this. We shouldn't assume that we know everything."

Kunochi smiles at Towa. "We ride every Friday and Saturday nights. Join us. We can get in trouble and have adventures. We'll wind up learning teamwork that way. I want you to be around. I like the way you think. Maybe some of your humanity will rub off on us?"

Towa sighs. "It can't be helped. You're right, this would be a good all purpose excuse."

Zoiki and Kunochi beam with happiness.

"Do we have a name for our gang?"

Kunochi nods. "We were thinking of 'White', because we are the cold and emotionless ones. But, with you joining that might have to change."

Towa remembers seeing the video of his burned house. "No, White sounds like a good name to me."

To be continued


	106. A Revolutionary Transfer Student 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 106 "A Revolutionary Transfer Student" part 1.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 41 "I won't run from love anymore! Ami and Mamoru's show down".

Author's note: Space Pirate Strawberry was introduced in the Tokyo Death Match arc.

Ranma-kun sits down in his chair at class and cringes. There was no way that which was about to happen was not going to cause a commotion.

The home room teacher enters. "Class, settle down. Once again, we have a transfer student. I hope that you will make her feel at home."

Mio casually folds her hands. Okay, sometimes there is opportunity in set back. Let's see what this Miss Neptune is all about.

Kaioh Michiru enters the room to audible gasps by many of the boys and girls in the class. Dressed in ordinary school clothes she stands out much more than when dressed in formal attire, like she was at the idol challenge.

Michiru writes her name on the blackboard. "Kaioh Michiru. Age fifteen, blood type O. My hobbies are classical violin playing and swimming. Please take care of me."

The class voices their approval.

"Miss Kaioh, I know this is going to seem like a weird question, but we might as well get this out of the way. Do you happen to know Saotome Ranma?"

Michiru scans the class and locks her eyes on Ranma-kun. "I have not met Saotome Ranma yet. However, I will not hide the fact that his presence is one of the main reasons for my coming to this school."

The teacher drops his head and puts his hand on his forehead. "Are you another one of his fiancees?"

Michiru gives the teacher a funny look. "No, not at all."

The teacher breaths a sigh of relief.

"I have come to challenge him. Somehow he has wound up with some strange engagement with my friend Haruka. I will not allow him to continue doing whatever he pleases. I have come to challenge him to a duel for Haruka's hand."

The teacher tips over.

Ranma looks at Michiru and looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well, um, as a member of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, I will of course have to accept your challenge, but things in this school might not be so easy. Haruka has a large fan club. I would think you would need their approval for this fight to ..."

"Approved!" Haruka's fan club does not even let Ranma finish the sentence.

"I'll see you after school on the roof."

Ranma-kun looks at Haruka, trying to gain a shred of understanding as to what is going on, but Haruka just looks at him with a blank look.

The teacher stands in shock for a minute. "Any other business you need to conduct Miss Kaioh?"

Michiru smiles in a completely normal manner as if nothing unusual was going on. "No, let's start class."

Mio smiles. "So, Haruka, have I found your Achilles heel?"

-

Space Pirate Strawberry walks the streets making his rounds. Relations between the three gangs, The Iron Jaw Gang, The Space Pirates, and Butler's Bandits had settled down recently, with each side staying within a generally accepted boundary.

Of course, things were not perfect due to the extremely evil nature of Chewy, the leader of the Iron Jaw Gang, but due to Chewy also being extremely lazy an uneasy peace had recently prevailed.

Strawberry turns the corner and is suddenly confronted by Rhett Butler.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here?" Rhett tries to sound intimidating.

"This block is the edge between our territories so both sides have access to it. I am only doing a routine patrol."

Butler's frown turns into a smile. "Oh, it is, isn't it. Sorry."

"No problem. The most important thing is to make sure our underlings respect the boundaries so we can have peace."

Rhett nods.

"I found you!"

Both Rhett Butler and Strawberry turn white. A large human man appears from out of nowhere. He wears dark clothing and exudes an evil aura.

The strange man takes out a dark crystal.

Rhett immediately recognizes it as the crystal that the other strange human used to turn him into a monster. "Oh, no!"

"Time for you to come home." The crystal starts emitting a strange energy.

"No on my turf you're not." Strawberry uses his telekinesis to throw a trash can lid at the human's hand.

"What the heck?" The attack breaks Endymion's concentration.

Butler runs off at a dead sprint into his own territory.

Strawberry sighs. There was nothing more that he could do. He couldn't enter Butler's territory without violating the treaty. Butler must be panicking really bad not to realize this.

Endymion looks around and sees no one but a stray cat. Endymion uses his mind to track Butler.

Butler makes it three blocks before falling flat on his face exhausted. His bulk, although it makes him invincible in fighting, has its drawbacks.

Butler sees the strange human materialize right in front of him.

"No more tricks, this time." Endymion uses Dark Kingdom's energy to suck Rhett Butler into the Crystal. "Four down, three to go."

-

Kunsite enters Queen Beryl's chambers. "My Queen, I have heard some disturbing reports."

"Oh, Kunsite?" Beryl looks at Kunsite with a condescending smile.

"I have heard that Endymion is using the Dark Crystal to gather up the humans who had hosted the Rainbow Warriors. Why would we need those defeated shells?"

"How little you know, Kunsite. If Endymion is able to gather up all of the hosts then he can unleash the most powerful Dark Kingdom Warrior of all, a warrior capable of wiping out the Sailor Warriors."

Kunsite bows. "That would certainly be a worthy plan my Queen, but, is Endymion really the one who should be carrying it out? My last report on him showed signs that he was unstable and in danger of learning who he really was."

Queen Beryl nods. "You are correct, there are dangers inherent in this plan. Kunsite, would you be so kind as to shadow Endymion? Do not interfere with his plans, but rescue him if he gets in trouble."

"Yes my Queen."

Queen Beryl looks into her crystal ball for guidance, but sees foreboding signs.

-

During lunch Ranma-kun tries to reach the roof but is blocked by a contingent of Haruka's fan club.

"Sorry, this area is off limits."

"Then how will I fight after school?"

"You'll be allowed in then and only then."

Ranma-kun walks down the steps.

"They turned you away as well?"

Ranma-kun notices Mio Kuroki standing on one of the stair landings. Ranma-kun nods and continues walking down the stairs.

Mio looks up the stairs, the gears in her head spinning at top speed.

To be continued!


	107. A Revolutionary Transfer Student 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 107 "A Revolutionary Transfer Student" part 2.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 41 "I won't run from love anymore! Ami and Mamoru's show down".

Author's note: The Absolute Destiny Apocalypse (Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku) is the fight entrance music used in Revolutionary Girl Utena.

Nishimura Reika patiently brushes dust off of a trilobite fossil. The hot African sun beats down on her helmeted head. However, she is oblivious to such hardships, such is the passion that she has for paleontology.

Suddenly a pebble falls from the top of the rock she is working on. A small animal out here under the hot sun?

Reika is surprised and scared when a large shadow blocks the sun for her. None of her coworkers would ever stand on a rock. Reika looks up to see a terrifying figure. Who is this, a thief? "Who are you?"

"Nishimura Reika, I have been looking for you. Or, should I say, Rikokayder, one of the great seven monsters?"

Oh no! This person is from Dark Kingdom. How did he track me down a quarter way around the planet from Tokyo? Reika's memory of being Rikokayder had been the subject of many nightmares for her. Being a monster had been a horribly traumatic experience for her.

"Time to come home." Endymion uses the black crystal to absorb Reika.

Endymion smiles. "Two to go."

From a portal some twenty feet up Kunsite smiles. Well, nothing suspicious so far.

-

Ranma-kun stows his books in his locker. Normally he would look forward to a fight, but this situation filled him with a strange sort of dread. What was wrong with Michiru? It's not like he had that much respect for her, after all she definitely seemed like a loose cannon, but, challenging him to a duel?

Ranma-kun approaches the stairs leading to the school's roof. He does a double take. Haruka's fan club must be really energetic because the stairs are now decorated with thousand of roses.

Ranma-kun walks up the stairs in silence, his senses signaling danger with every step.

He reaches the roof and is shocked to find that there are already dozens of people there, sitting on bleachers that had not been there the day before.

"You have arrived. Please have this sword." Haruka curtsies to Ranma-kun and hands him a wooden sword.

Ranma-kun gulps when he finally recognizes Haruka who now wears a long red ballroom gown and tiara.

"And, here is your rose." Haruka pins a rose to Ranma-kun's shirt. "May the challenger be brought forth!"

"Absolute Destiny Apocalypse! Absolute Destiny Apocalypse! Birth records, baptismal registry, death records ..."

Michiru Kaioh hears the loud music from the bottom of the stairs. It was time. Michiru smiles at all of Haruka fans who are now lining the stairs as she ascends. Haruka wasn't kidding about this being a school were the students go all out.

Ranma-kun's eyes narrow when he sees Michiru enter the rooftop area. He sees he is now dressed in a strange boy's uniform, rather than the normal girl's uniform she wore earlier.

"The challenger has arrived! Please take this sword and rose." Haruka sets up Michiru for battle.

"The rules are simple, remove the rose from the chest of your opponent."

Ranma-kun faces Haruka and salutes. "Understood."

"The winner, of course, gets the Rose Bride."

Ranma-kun raises his eyebrow. What was Haruka talking about? This was totally weird. But, a challenge is a challenge.

"Understood." Michiru turns and faces Ranma-kun, holding out her wooden sword for Ranma-kun to touch with his sword.

Ranma-kun gets into a fighting stance and touches Michiru's sword with his. "Ready."

"To bring revolution to the world, begin!"

Ranma-kun deftly dodges Michiru's first lunge. He tries a counter but Michiru regains her composure and blocks. Michiru lunges again. Ranma-kun smiles, knowing that the sword missed him by at least six inches.

"Match!"

Michiru steps back.

Ranma-kun looks at Haruka in surprise. Then he looks at his chest and to his horror sees that the petals of the rose are now gone.

"I am sorry, classmate Ranma. I am afraid that I am not your fiance anymore."

Haruka, Michiru and all of Haruka's fans leave the rooftop area.

Ranma-kun looks at the wooden sword. What the heck? She never got close enough to me to win. Something weird is happening.

Light snow starts falling. It is going to be a cold night. If I knew what was going on I might even think this snow was symbolic.

-

Urawa Ryo looks at the phone booth and looks away. After several rounds of this he finally gathers his courage. Pulling his heavy coat tight he makes the call that he has been dreading to make.

"Mizuno."

"Ami, this is Ryo."

"Ryo, I haven't heard from you is a while, what ..."

"Ami, turn on your television set, now."

"Okay." Ami turns on her set to see a story about the disappearance of artist Yumemi Yumeno. "Oh, no!"

"I feel that the other ones are being gathered as well. Please be careful. You're in great danger."

"Where are you?"

"Sorry. Please stop Dark Kingdom." Ryo hangs up. He couldn't put Ami in danger by asking her to protect him. After nearly killing Ami as a monster Ryo could not relive that horror.

Ryo adjusts his coat. Well time to face the music. Being able to see the future was a pain.

Ryo walks out of the phone booth right past Makoto.

What? Is that the boy that Ami saved from being a monster? Makoto looks over her shoulder at Ryo but before she can follow him her communicator starts beeping.

"Makoto."

Luna's face appears on the communicator. "Sailor Jupiter please come to the Hikawa Shrine at once."

Makoto sees Ryo blending back into the crowd. "Roger." Makoto has a bad feeling about this.

-

_Ami drops to her knees in tears. She had so wanted to climb Mount Fuji with her class mates but she was being left behind._

"Ami, are you okay?"

Ami looks up at her classmate Rei. Ami has always admired Rei with her style and beauty. Ami has always wanted to be like Rei, but what could she do? She was only a normal girl. "You should go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, go ahead without me! I would only slow the rest of the class down!"

Rei shrugs. "Okay, but if you keep falling behind we might have to call for the rangers to come get you." Rei runs off ahead.

Ami sobs. Why did things always have to be so hard?

Usagi sniffles. This manga was so sad!

To Be Continued


	108. A Revolutionary Transfer Student 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 108 "A Revolutionary Transfer Student" part 3.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 41 "I won't run from love anymore! Ami and Mamoru's show down".

Author's note: a kotatsu is a table with a heater underneath it and blankets around it for people to keep warm in the winter.

Author's note: The parts in italics are from Rei's manga that Usagi is reading.

Ami and Makoto arrive at the Hikawa shrine at the same time.

"Ami, Luna called me. What's going on?"

Ami races up the stairs. "I'll explain inside. Let's hurry."

"Okay." Makoto smiles. It's good to see Ami this focused.

Inside they see Rei, Minako and Usagi sitting around a kotatsu table. They see through a window that Rei's grandfather and Yuichiro are shoveling snow.

Makoto sees that Usagi is reading a phone book manga, oblivious to the world. Curious, she sneaks a peak at the manga while Rei serves them tea.

_Ami struggles to catch up to the group but becomes unbalanced because of her heavy backpack and falls._

This is the worst! I should just stay down.

"Ami?"

Ami looks up to see her class mate Makoto.

"Come on, it wouldn't be right if everyone didn't make the summit."

"But, I am not strong like you, Makoto-kun."

"Nonsense. I see you every day. I know what you a capable of. Now let's get up."

Makoto helps Ami to her feet. Ami is visibly blushing in admiration.

Makoto turns beet red.

Luna takes the floor. "Makoto, Dark Kingdom has been gathering up the former hosts of the Rainbow Crystals. Ryo called Ami to warn her, but Ryo did not want to give his location. Apparently, only Ryo and Rei's grandfather have not been captured."

Artimus nods. "I fear that something awful will happen if they capture all seven."

Makoto jumps up. "Ami, I thought I saw Ryo downtown walking around. If we hurry we can catch up to him."

"Are you sure?"

Makoto nods and whisks Ami out of the shrine.

Rei watches them go, seeing in the background that her grandfather and Yuichiro have ditched there responsibilities and are having a snowball fight.

Rei then hears Usagi sobbing. "What's wrong, Usagi?"

"This manga is just so sad!"

"Don't slobber on my manga!" Rei starts a tug of war with Usagi over the manga.

Luna and Artimus look at each other and despair.

Minako grins, knowing this is a positive sign for Rei and Usagi.

-

Ranma-kun works out in Tendo dojo.

Suddenly, he hears his communicator beep from his book bag.

"Ranma." Ranma sees Haruka's face in the communicator.

"Hey, just called to let you know that we cheated to win."

"What?"

"When Michiru was in England on tour she saw a novelty exploding rose. It can be remotely triggered to drop all of it's petals. Of course, I was hiding the remote control in that ridiculous dress I was wearing."

"But, why did you guys do that?"

"Because it was fun. And, I think that my fan club girls now accept Michiru and won't get in her way. But, I must give you a huge warning. Michiru felt the presence of the enemy today. The enemy _is_ currently going to our high school. But, she could not pin point which student or teacher it is. Do any of the students act suspicious?"

Ranma-kun hangs his head. "Do any of them _not_ act suspicious?"

-

Mio Kuroki stands on the roof of Furinkan High School. She imagines her final death trap for the three White Crystal family members that she goes to school with.

She carefully considers each possibility and how each detail fits together. She keeps changing her mind wanting this "party" to be perfect.

-

"Why wouldn't Ryo give his location?"

Ami huffs and puffs. She wishes that she could talk and run as easily as Makoto. "He's trying to protect me."

They reach the block where Makoto saw Ryo last. "That doesn't make much sense, this is a guy who doesn't call you for months, then then he puts himself in danger to protect you?"

Ami looks around. "Ryo can still see somewhat into the future. Don't expect him to act like a normal person."

"But, why didn't you insist on protecting him? After all, weren't you two close?"

Ami blushes. "I think that Ryo deserves someone better than someone who could be killed by Dark Kingdom at any time."

Makoto grabs Ami and pushes her against a phone booth. "I see you every day. I know what your capable of. And, you're not going to let Dark Kingdom beat you."

"Makoto ..."

"Ami, the are people out there who love you, and would grieve for your death. They would be willing to accept you even though you have a dangerous job. Don't policemen love? Don't firemen love? Why shouldn't a Sailor Warrior love?"

Ami, who is pinned against the phone booth by Makoto's powerful embrace can feel Makoto's heart racing against her's even through their coats. "Makoto ..."

"Yes?"

"I just saw Ryo across the street."

Blushing Makoto lets go of Ami and looks across the street. She sees an older lady with a "missing cat" sign with a picture of a cat that looks like Rhett Butler, but no Ryo.

"He went this way."

-

Ryo stops at the corner of a busy intersection. This was it. It was time to get this over with. He walks into the intersection as the light changes. When he gets halfway across he sees the person that he was expecting.

Endymion smirks. "Urawa Ryo, I have found you."

Ryo nods. "Yes, you have, Endymion of the Dark Kingdom."

Endymion raises his eyebrows. "I see. Well, if you can see well enough into the future to know who I am, then you should know enough not to give me any problems."

Ryo smiles. "There was a day that I would have agreed with you. But, I met someone who told me that I did not have to be a slave to the future."

"That sounds very noble, but I don't know what _you_ are going to do about this."

"Then let me show you." Ryo jumps back and screams. "Help me! He's a murderer!"

The crowd of people in the intersection surrounds Endymion as Ryo runs off.

That pesky kid! Realizing the mood of the mob Endymion puts on his diplomatic face. "It's okay, people. We're shooting a dorama by hidden camera. He's an actor."

This satisfies the crowd who disperse. However, Endymion can no longer see Ryo.

Well, Ryo, looks like I might have a little bit of a challenge with you after all.

To Be Continued


	109. A Revolutionary Transfer Student 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 109 "A Revolutionary Transfer Student" part 4.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 41 "I won't run from love anymore! Ami and Mamoru's show down".

Ryo runs full speed down a dark alley as if a demon is chasing him, and, in his situation, a demon might as well be chasing him.

Coming to the end of the alley he sees two shadowed figures before him. "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, you two didn't need to come."

Sailor Mercury gives Ryo a determined look. "We're here because we want to be here. And, we're not going to give you up to Dark Kingdom without a fight."

"Ho, ho, ho. Such reassuring words from your bodyguards."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter look up to the first landing of a fire escape to see that Endymion had arrived.

On the second landing of the fire escape Kunsite, shielded from sight by his portal and the darkness, looks on with great interest. "Okay Endymion, show me how to successfully complete a mission."

Endymion leaps from the fire escape to the ground.

"Mamoru-san!"

Endymion looks at the two Sailor Warriors with curiosity. "Some one else called me by that name, but I am Endymion."

Kunsite rubs his brow with worry. This could be bad.

Sailor Jupiter pushes herself in front of Sailor Mercury and Ryo. "You two retreat. I'll take care of Mamoru."

Sailor Mercury frowns. "I don't think this is wise."

"Our first priority is to protect Ryo. Now move."

Sailor Mercury nods. She knows that Sailor Jupiter isn't being truthful about the reason she wants her and Ryo to run off. But there was nothing she could do when Sailor Jupiter was this determined. "Let's go!"

Endymion smiles. "So, you think you can take me on by yourself. I am very intrigued."

Kunsite shakes his head. A little less intrigue and a little more results would make him happy.

"I will do my best. I don't want to fight you Mamoru-san, but since I have to I'm not going to go easy on you. Supreme Thunder!"

Endymion uses his cape to deflect the attack but this leaves him vulnerable to a hard charging Sailor Jupiter who gives him a spin kick across the chest.

Endymion steps back, surprised.

Sailor Jupiter follows with a hurricane of strikes, some landing, most of them blocked by Endymion.

Kunsite looks on in horror at this and then starts charging up a weapon in case he needs to intervene on Endymion's behalf.

After several minutes of this, Sailor Jupiter's arms grow tired and she backs off.

Endymion smiles. His insides felt like a dozen broken plates but at least he could still fake that he wasn't hurt. "That was very interesting. But, now let me go on the attack."

Endymion uses his speed to confuse Sailor Jupiter without actually connecting with a strike. Finally, he backs Sailor Jupiter up against the alley wall and throws a hay maker at her head.

Sailor Jupiter screams in fright.

Endymion checks his punch. "I admire your fighting spirit, but in the end you cannot take me on by yourself. Come back when your skills are better." Endymion walks off and teleports.

Humiliated, Sailor Jupiter looks down. "Crap!"

-

Luna's communicator goes off. Sailor Mercury's face appears. "Luna, I am currently with Ryo. Sailor Jupiter is fighting Mamoru. We need Sailor Moon here at once."

Hearing Sailor Mercury's voice say Mamoru, Rei lets go of the manga, "The Mountain Lilies" that she is in a tug of war with Usagi for.

Usagi goes flying, but then regains her composure. "Come on Luna, let's go."

Usagi and Luna race out of the Shrine.

Artimus gets a sly smile on his face. "You know, you two would be doing a better job of guarding those two if you two were closer to them."

Rei and Minako get the hint and go out and start throwing snowballs at Rei's grandfather and Yuichiro.

Artimus grabs the communicator.

-

Ranma-kun continues with his workout at the Tendo dojo.

Suddenly his communicator goes off.

"I wonder what else those two fools cheated on?" Ranma grabs the communicator but sees Artimus' face instead of Haruka's.

"Ranma, Mamoru is fighting downtown. He might be there for a while. This could be your chance. I'm sending you the map now."

Ranma-kun smiles. "Got it!"

The communicator goes blank and Ranma-kun quickly dials up Haruka.

"Hey Ranma-chan, still mad at us?"

"My friend who is being used by Dark Kingdom is fighting downtown. Do you guys want to help in this fight?"

Ranma-kun hears a "No way!" in the background.

"We will be there. Your battles are my battles, Ranma."

"Thanks."

Michiru stares daggers at Haruka. "Are you crazy? We do have a mission you know."

"I know, but, I do think that the two missions are connected somehow. Anyway, by helping out we might get some clue as to who the enemy is."

Michiru pouts. "Okay, but if we get wiped out then the enemy automatically wins."

Haruka nods.

-

Puffing, Ryo stops to catch his breath.

"We need to keep moving."

"Sailor Mercury, may I suggest that we go to that closed amusement park?"

Sailor Mercury nods. There would be less collateral damage if there was a fight there. "Let's go!"

Space Pirate Parfait sees Sailor Mercury and a strange human run past him towards the amusement park. Parfait recognizes Mercury from the last incident. Strawberry had already warned Parfait that a situation was going down with Rhett Butler.

However, Parfait remembers the monster that Rhett turned into.

Parfait shudders but then gathers his courage. The amusement park was in the Space Pirates' territory. He needed to be there.

Sailor Mercury and Ryo stop in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"Ami, I really would rather if we went our separate ways here. I am resolved to try to take out Endymion on my own. I couldn't stand it if he took control of me again and tried to get me to hurt you."

"But, you'll die."

"That's all right. I've done enough damage. I shouldn't be here any more."

"Ryo, we were class mates. I know what you are capable of and I know that you have much more to offer than a meaningless death."

"Ami?"

"The two of us need to understand that no matter how dangerous our lives get, there are still people who love us."

Ryo nods.

Suddenly the lights on the Ferris Wheel light up. "Stirring words, Sailor Mercury."

Sailor Mercury and Ryo look up to an mechanic's access platform in the middle of the Ferris Wheel and see Endymion.

To Be Continued!


	110. Phrase White: Cold Opening part 4

Ranma Half Moon Season Two, Phrase White: Cold opening, part 4.

A lonely stretch of highway is illuminated only by the light of the half moon.

A blond boy bursts out of the nearby brush and sticks his hand out to hitchhike. The boy looks exhausted and fearful and his face is covered with small cuts from running through the woods. The boy, though pretty, looks like a mess.

A car pulls over.

"Mister, can you give me a ride?" The boy sounds hysterical.

"For a boy as pretty as you, sure."

The man's attitude and lascivious tone of voice seems to sober the boy up. "Wait, wait a second. It's not like that."

"I can drive off now."

"Wait, don't do that."

Suddenly, the sound of three scooters is heard, coming closer.

The man becomes anxious. "Come on, get in. You don't want it to look like I'm cruising for boys do you?"

Before the boy can move the scooters drive right up to the stopped car. The riders wear face obscuring helmets and dark clothing.

The tallest of the riders gets off his scooter and confronts the driver, speaking in a low menacing voice. "I know a place in the bay where if a body is dumped it will be dragged out to sea never to be seen again. Does that sound like ... fun?"

The driver looks unnerved. He sees the other two riders dismount from their bikes with threatening body language. "No."

"Am I going to see you anywhere near this town again?"

The driver looks at the blond kid. "Sorry kid, you're on your own!" The driver peels outs and drives away at maximal speed.

The blond boy looks at the three bikers and quivers in fear.

One of the other two bikers takes off his helmet revealing short dark hair and a penetrating stare. "Did you even look in the back seat of that car? He had rope. Rope that probably would have been used on you if you had gotten into that car." The boys voice is low and condescending.

"What are you going to do to me?" The blond boy is on the verge of tears.

The third biker pulls off his helmet showing long brunette hair. "Maybe you should ask what will happen to that driver? I just sent in his license plate by text message. I'll bet he's dirty. I'll bet there's the blood of innocent boys in that car. I'll bet he's going to disappear." The brunette boy talks in an affected effeminate way.

"Are you them?"

The tallest biker takes off his helmet revealing long light blue hair. He smiles at the boy and raises the pitch of his voice to seem less menacing. "We're not the Snatchers, Jadero."

The boys eyes double in size with fear. "That's not my name!"

"Well then, Jadero, my name isn't Kunochi either. But, on the other hand, it is."

The boy with the short dark hair smiles at Jadero trying to calm him down. "Towa is my name. I kind of admire you, Jadero. I thought of doing exactly the same thing when I first came here. But, you actually had the guts to do it." Towa smirks. "And, you almost got raped and killed for your efforts."

"Zoiki here." Zoiki winks and gives Jadero a peace sign.

Jadero relaxes a little bit. "So, you guys are in the same boat as me?"

Kunochi nods. "Yes. And, I know how you feel. It was rough for me at first as well. I had horrible nightmares the first week."

Zoiki snickers. "Kunochi is so sensitive. I didn't like my previous life that much, so I adjusted a lot faster."

Jadero looks at their scooters. "You're like me, but you're not using these scooters to escape?"

Towa leans against his scooter. "Escape? I dreamed of escaping a lot in the beginning. But, soon it dawned on me that I had nowhere to escape to."

Zoiki smirks. "Towa no longer wants to escape. He now has me and Kunochi. We're a biker gang now."

Jadero looks at Zoiki funny. He almost cracks a smile. "Yeah, those wimpy bikes are really intimidating."

Zoiki pouts. "Strange, that driver seemed scared."

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

Kunochi drops the pitch of his voice. "That's a good question. We'll probably do a lot to you. You might like some of it, but you probably won't like all of it."

Jadero looks at Kunochi in fear.

Kunochi smiles and then starts talking normally again. "For starters, we're going to give you a ride back to your house. Then, at school on Monday, we're going to meet you normally and you're going to become our friends. The other students might look down on you for hanging out with a bunch of punks, but a few might think that you're one of the cool kids."

"This doesn't sound any better than hanging out with Mister Rope."

"You'll get a trainer who will teach you how to defend yourself, and how to hurt people quickly and silently. Once you have adjusted, you'll get a scooter and you can join our gang. Our gang is called White."

"You guys are a gang? What sorts of things does this gang do?"

Towa puts on a stoic game face. "Panty raids."

Jadero falls to the ground giggling, unable to picture the three macho bikers doing such a thing.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, however, that is one of the things that we do. We scout houses and wait for the houses to be vacant. Then we break in, take cell phone pictures of whatever ladies undergarments that are there and then we get out, without leaving any trace of our presence."

"Do they make you do this?"

Towa smiles. "Of course. The houses we break into are the houses of the field agents. After an operation they'll go over the house professionally to see if we did our job correctly. If they find so much as one hair or one piece of furniture out of place, then we'll be shamed for doing a unworthy effort."

"Totally stupid."

Kunochi smiles. "It does sound really stupid, I agree. Most of the stuff they teach us is weird. But, you need to give them a chance."

"I'd rather run."

Towa cracks his knuckles under his riding gloves. "I'm afraid you don't have that option. You already know too much. You know about us, and this town. There are people out there who would love to know this and would torture you to get that information. So, we have no choice but to prevent you from running."

Jadero looks wildly around for an escape route.

"And, there are three of us, and we are all much fresher than you are. You wouldn't get fifty feet."

While Towa is talking to Jadero, Zoiki sneaks up on Jadero from his blind side and puts his arm around Jadero. "Come on, why don't you give it a week? At least learn how to defend yourself in case you meet Mister Rope again."

-

Towa sits in the back of his home room class. Ever since he became a member of White his friends had started distancing themselves from him. He hadn't changed his behavior towards them but apparently hanging out with someone like Zoiki has its social consequences in a small town.

The teacher enters. "Class, we have a special occasion today, we are getting a transfer student."

The student enters and writes his name on the blackboard. "My name is Jadero. Blood type B. Please take care of me."

Towa smiles. One step at a time.

To be continued.


	111. A Revolutionary Transfer Student 5

Ranma Half Moon chapter 111 "A Revolutionary Transfer Student" part 5.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 41 "I won't run from love anymore! Ami and Mamoru's show down".

Kunsite appears on the roof of an amusement park building close to the Ferris Wheel. This time he does not use a portal. Endymion can fool that lowly Sailor Warrior, but Kunsite can tell that Endymion has taken a lot of damage from Sailor Jupiter and was in no condition to fight.

Kunsite smirks. So, Endymion, am I fated to be your bodyguard after all?

Usagi continues to run after she reaches the downtown area that Ami had sent her the map for. However, the map does not show the ice on the ground.

Splat!

"Itai!"

"Usagi, pull yourself toget ..."

"Usagi, Luna, you guys are here."

Luna nods. "Where is Mamoru?"

Sailor Jupiter shakes her head sadly. "I don't know. He was too much for me."

Suddenly Usagi sees several blocks away the Ferris Wheel of a closed amusement park light up. "Over there!"

Luna and Sailor Jupiter nod.

Ranma's Sailor Moon flash steps on the rooftops at full speed, trying to get to the area that Artimus sent her. When she gets within a quarter mile of the area, she sees the lit Ferris Wheel.

Ranma's Sailor Moon smiles. She is not too late this time.

Endymion jumps down from the mechanic's platform to face Sailor Mercury and Ryo.

"Mamoru, I don't want to fight you, but I will go all out."

"I was going to wait for the other Sailor Warriors to notice the Ferris Wheel and get here so I can have a fair fight. But, since you insist, I will be happy to be your opponent."

"Shabon Spray!"

Endymion effortlessly jumps over the fog. "But, business before pleasure." Endymion takes the dark crystal and uses it to capture Ryo.

Endymion lands. "What will you do now, Sailor Mercury? You can have your friend back if you smash the crystal. But, before you can do that, you must beat me."

Sailor Mercury eyes tear. What was she to do? Could she take out Endymion all by herself?

"But, let me fight you in earnest, since you have taken such initiative." Endymion transforms into Tuxedo Kamen.

Kunsite looks on, his blood boiling. What are you doing Endymion? You have only one human left to catch. You just took a beating and now you're challenging another Sailor Warrior one on one? You could just teleport and finish the job properly.

_"Ami, I go to school with you, I see you every day. I know what you are capable of. Don't back down!"_ Sailor Mercury hears Makoto's voice in her head. _"I enjoy watching people shine from within. All of the Sailor Warriors shine from within, including you."_

Sailor Mercury stands up straight. "When I get done with you you're going to need to take a cold shower to reflect on your transgressions." Sailor Mercury sprints to Tuxedo Kamen's flank to try a different angle with her attack. "Shabon Spray!"

Tuxedo Kamen twirls his cane to thin out the fog. "You have to do better than that."

However, Tuxedo Kamen does not notice than Ami had continued to run after her attack and was now behind him.

Ami dives at Tuxedo Kamen's hand and successfully grabs the Dark Crystal and throws it at the ground before Tuxedo Kamen or Kunsite can react.

The Crystal breaks into several pieces and the kidnapped humans appear unconscious, flat on the ground.

Kunsite slaps his forehead in frustration. Even after all of your big talk I guess in the end you're just a baka Endymion.

Space Pirate Strawberry gasps. Rhett Buttler had come out of nowhere. This was bad.

"Why you ..."

"Business before pleasure, Momoru."

Tuxedo Kamen takes a step back as he sees Sailor Mercury being joined by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon. No matter! I will take the three of them out and then repair the Dark Crystal and complete the mission!

"Sailor Mercury, I could see you shining from within from across the park."

Sailor Mercury looks at Sailor Jupiter with pride. "We all know who I have to thank for that."

Sailor Moon stares at Tuxedo Kamen. "Um, guys, focus?"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury turn back around looking embarrassed.

"Here I come!" Tuxedo Kamen charges.

"Shabon Spray!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Tuxedo Kamen writhes in agony as the duel attack hits. How could this be possible? Normally a double attack is no big deal unless the two Sailor Warrior's hearts are in perfect harmony ...

Kunsite powers up an attack. Time to clean up this mess.

"Twilight flash."

Kunsite drops to one knee, his attack energy dissipated. He turns around and sees a Sailor Warrior he has not seen before.

"You're not going to interfere in this battle. I am not going to let you do whatever you want anymore. In the name of the Moon I will punish you."

"Why you ..." Kunsite powers up an attack to use against Ranma's Sailor Moon.

"Earth shaking."

"Deep submerge."

Sailor Warriors Uranus and Neptune step out of the shadows and simultaneously unleash their attacks on Kunsite, who is caught unaware.

Kunsite screams in pain and drops to both knees. How could this be possible? Normally a double attack is no big deal unless the two Sailor Warrior's hearts are in perfect harmony ...

Sailor Neptune studies Kunsite. "Sailor Moon, he can be refreshed."

Ranma's Sailor Moon gulps. She had come to refresh Mamoru, but in a battle sometime priorities change. "Right. Moon Healing Escalation!"

After taking three consecutive surprise attacks, Kunsite is too low on energy to resist. "Refresh!"

Kunochi falls on down flat on the roof.

Sailor Uranus runs over and turns him over.

Ranma's Sailor Moon gasps. She had seen his face before.

Sailor Neptune stares a hole through Ranma's Sailor Moon. "Do you know this person?"

"No, but I have seen a picture of him. He is with a group of four boys who used to be Mamoru's friends who mysteriously disappeared."

Sailor Neptune studies Kunochi's body intently. "My apologies, Sailor Moon, our missions are connected."

"Is he the one you are looking for?"

"No, his boss is."

Ranma's Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Neptune in horror when she realizes what this means.

On the ground, Luna realizes that the time is right. "Sailor Moon, now!"

"Moon healing escalation!"

To Be Continued!


	112. A Revolutionary Transfer Student 6

Ranma Half Moon chapter 112 "A Revolutionary Transfer Student" part 6.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 41 "I won't run from love anymore! Ami and Mamoru's show down".

It is a magnificent spring day. Kunochi rides in Nephuyu's red sports car, sharing the back seat with Zoiki who talks non-stop about their band.

Jadero, in the passenger seat in front chuckles. "Zoiki, as much as I love our group activities, aren't you going a little over board? After all, shouldn't four of the richest trust fund kids in the country have more exciting things to do?"

Zoiki gets a insinuating look on his face. "We luck into finding the perfect front person and now _you're_ worried that you're going to get less attention from the ladies."

Jadero rolls his eyes. "Perfect? Just because Mamoru resembles the lead character in ..."

Suddenly the sports car screeches to a sudden stop. Kunochi muses to himself that Nephuyu would be upset if this was one of his more expensive sports cars.

Nephuyu jumps out of the car. In a minute a strange girl enters the passenger seat and sits on Jadero's lap.

Jadero smirks at Zoiki. "Less attention?"

The girl turns around. "Hello everyone, my name is Mio Kuroki. Thank you all for giving me a lift. I need to get to an audition."

Kunochi sees Zoiki sizing up Mio. Kunochi makes a bet with himself that Zoiki will say once the girl leaves that he has better hair.

"An audition for what?"

"I am going to be a great idol singer!"

Nephuyu races the engine and drives off.

Zoiki raises his chin and speaks in a haughty manner. "An idol singer? How cute. Then you must consider yourself lucky because you're in the company of a bunch of _real_ musicians."

Mio beams. "Oh, wow! I was just wondering about that. You all look so shiny and pretty."

Jadero grunts at the girl who is sitting on his lap. "Hey, I prefer to think that I project a strong masculine image."

Mio blushes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Zoiki. I am the band leader, song writer, and keyboard player."

Kunochi nods. "Kunochi. I play the drums."

Mio looks at Jadero. "What do you do?"

"I used to be the lead singer, but now I am the bass guitar player."

"Lead guitar, of course." Nephuyu says this without taking his eyes off the road.

Mio puts her hands together. "Oh my goodness, that is so awesome. Maybe some day we'll be on the same stage ..." Mio suddenly changes her expression and opens her hands. "In hell. Checkmate."

Kunochi from the back seat suddenly sees a wave of black emptiness approach and envelop the car. He feels the car floating in the air as if it was in a weightless void.

Finally the car settles on some sort of ground. Kunochi sees that his three friends are all out cold. Kunochi also sees thousands of demonic eyes staring at him from the darkness.

Mio looks around. "You must be stronger than the others. But, it is time for you to go to sleep."

Kunochi feels his mind being violently ripped from his head. "Who are you ..."

-

Usagi's Sailor Moon aims her wand at Tuxedo Kamen who is being held fast by the double attack of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Tuxedo Kamen writhes in pain but does not refresh.

Luna observes the scene with cautious hope. "More energy Sailor Moon!"

Usagi's Sailor Moon nods and complies.

Tuxedo Kamen's mind is suddenly flooded with images of young females. He sees himself talking to a blond girl with her hair in grommets about her grades. He sees himself window shopping with a fashionably dressed girl with long black hair. He sees himself having a picnic with a red headed girl with a braided ponytail who looks like a tomboy. "Refresh!"

Usagi's Sailor Moon beams with joy. The nightmare was over! Mamoru was back.

On the rooftop Ranma's Sailor Moon immediately feels the event and races over to the edge of the roof to get a look.

On the roof of Kurinkan High School Mio Kuroki is jolted out of her concentration on the party planning by this as well. Crap! Endymion and Kunsite at the same time? The energy needed to clean up this mess with take _weeks_ to build back up.

Well, Michiru, Ranma, Haruka, you have won yourself a brief reprieve of your death sentence. Time to fix this.

To Ranma's Sailor Moon and Usagi's Sailor Moon's horror, a black hole covers Mamoru and Mamoru disappears.

"Ranma!"

Ranma's Sailor Moon turns around and sees that Kunochi is gone as well.

Sailor Neptune frowns. "Well, my work is done here. Let's go Haruka."

Sailor Uranus transforms back to Tenoh Haruka. "Wait, don't you think that there's something else that we need to do?"

Sailor Neptune transforms back. "What?"

Haruka gestures to Ranma's Sailor Moon who is just staring ahead in shock.

"If you want to help her I will be waiting for you back home." Michiru walks off.

"Ranma, it's over. You can untransform now."

Ranma's Sailor Moon transforms back into Ranma-ko.

"Ranma, pull yourself together. We gave the enemy a huge setback today. I know that we can win this."

Tears form in Ranma-ko's eyes. "We were so close." She mumbles.

Haruka puts her arm around Ranma-ko. "We were, but there is still much more of the battle to be fought. I am very proud of you. You were very focused to hone in on their backup plan. If you hadn't spotted that guy the other Sailor Warriors would have certainly been killed as they concentrated on their attacks."

Ranma-ko nods but is unimpressed.

"Ranma, I need you to get focused again. We still have the enemy at the school. If we can destroy that enemy the rest of the Sailor Warriors can finish the job. Okay?"

Ranma nods and consents to Haruka walking her down the stairs.

As they reach the stairs Haruka sighs. "Please don't hate Michiru. She's not good with the 'empathizing with other people' thing."

Space Pirate Strawberry hits the amusement park in time to see the awesome and terrible events.

"Boss."

Strawberry smiles at Parfait. "Time to clean up this mess."

The two Pirates combine their telekinetic abilities to move Rhett Butler away from the rest of the bodies and around the side of a building.

Strawberry slaps Rhett's massive jowls. "Hey, buddy. Wakey wakey."

Rhett Butler's eyes open. "Where am I?"

"You're in our territory, but you have a valid excuse. We're here to help you home."

Rhett smiles. "Thanks."

To Be Continued


	113. A Revolutionary Transfer Student 7

Ranma Half Moon chapter 113 "A Revolutionary Transfer Student" part 7.

Author's note: This episode happens during the Sailor Moon episode 41 "I won't run from love anymore! Ami and Mamoru's show down".

Author's Note: Albator, Le Corsair de L'Espace is the opening theme for the anime series "Space Pirate Captain Harlock".

**Author's Warning: This is a total crack chapter. Read at your own risk.**

Parfait looks at Strawberry and gives Strawberry a quizzical look. "Boss, we have a problem. It's several miles to Rhett's territory as the crow flies and to avoid Chewy's territory we'll have to walk several more miles. We don't have enough energy to carry Rhett that far."

Strawberry nods. "There's only one way then, but it's risky."

Rhett raises an eyebrow.

"We'll have to use the subway."

Parfait's eyes double in size. "You're kidding right? The subway stays in Chewy's territory for ten stops."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"Any better ideas, Rhett?"

Rhett Butler shakes his head.

"Well, the longer we stay here, the better the chance that Chewy's scouts will see us and Chewy's gang will start an all out war."

Butler and Parfait nod in agreement.

"So, to the subway!"

-

Haruka leads Ranma-ko down the street towards the subway. Ranma-ko looks out of it.

Out of nowhere three girls appear before them. "What it the meaning of this Haruka?"

Ranma-ko snaps out of her stupor. "Old girlfriends of yours?"

"Fan club members from the high school."

The apparent leader of the girls, a girl with blond hair, steps forward. "Why is the Rose Bride walking with someone who isn't the duel champion? And, if she can do that, why isn't she doing that with me?" The girl lets out a ear splitting high pitched laugh.

"Nanami, I think you're jumping to conclusions. Ranma is a friend of both me and Haruka. There's nothing suspicious going on."

"Nothing suspicious? I always wondered why boy Ranma's cousin has never had a boyfriend."

Ranma-ko raises an eyebrow. "I happen to be serious about martial arts. Not all girls are obsessed about boys."

The three girls crack up.

Nanami looks at Ranma in an insinuating manner. "Very suspicious."

Haruka steps forward. "I'm not going to let you harass my friend. Now, scram."

The three girls run away, happy to have been "corrected" by Haruka.

"Teenaged girls can be so mean."

Ranma-ko nods.

Haruka helps Ranma down the steps into the subway entrance. They pass by an abandoned radio which plays a sad song. They get on a subway car and it takes off.

Strawberry and Parfait walk down the subway steps levitating Rhett Butler behind them.

The song on the radio ends. "Space Pirates, looks like you got yourselves in a pickle. The reaper is at the next stop with his sickle."

Strawberry sees a scout of Chewy racing down the subway tunnel back toward Chewy's territory. So it begins.

The next subway car stops. It is fully automated with no humans on board. The three voyagers enter and immediately case the car for combat capabilities. Rhett carries the radio with him. It was going to be a long night.

On the next stop, three members of Chewy's army enter the car. They laugh among themselves, thinking that a bunch of cats were committing suicide by gang warfare.

The door closes.

Chewy's warriors turn around to see their prey and freeze in their tracks. They start clawing at the door, trying to get out.

The car stops at the next stop. Another contingent of Chewy's army is waiting, but before they can enter they are knocked down by the three members from the car who are ejected from the car at high speed courtesy of Parfait.

"Good job, Pirates, you bought some time. But, will it be enough to stop the crime?"

The third stop is uneventful since they are passing through a Space Pirate strong hold.

However, on the fourth stop, they are back in Chewy's territory and the word had already spread.

Strawberry notes in amusement as five members of Chewy's army enter the car. They carry sticks and their faces are painted with Kabuki make up (like the members of the music group Kiss).

The radio starts playing the American song Rock and Roll All Night.

At the fifth stop the five cats are ejected, being dragged by their sticks which are hooked to their collars.

The voyagers finally reach the tenth stop.

"Okay guys, it's only two blocks by foot from here, but this is still Chewy's territory so look sharp."

Parfait and Butler nod.

They exit the subway stop and don't see any members of Chewy's army.

They walk for one block before they hear the sound of two bottles being tapped together.

"Piiiiiiiiiiirates, come out and plaaaaaaaaaay!"

Strawberry looks down the alley and sees two cats who are knocking two bottles together. Strawberry also sees Mini-Chewy, the owner of the annoying voice. Strawberry also sees several hundred members of Chewy's army, ready to tear them apart. "This is a displaced person. We're merely escorting him back to his own territory."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You don't have to. You might have enough soldiers here to take us down, but you have to realize that even if we were to lose, we would take with us ninety percent of your army."

"So?"

Strawberry smirks and addresses the enemy army as a whole. "I want you guys to take a look around. What I am guaranteeing is that if any one of your fellow soldiers within a three feet radius of you lives, you won't".

Mini-chewy laughs. "Do you think you can intimidate my army? They have nerves of steel. They are ready to die for the cause. They ..." Mini-Chewy stops in mid sentence when he realizes that the three voyagers are walking off. "Where are you going!"

"Look behind you."

Mini-Chewy looks around and realizes that he is totally alone. He runs away.

"I don't know how you did it, but you succeeded, Space Pirates. You proved me wrong, so I guess I should play your song."

The radio that Butler is still holding plays "Albator, Le Corsair de L'Espace."

Rhett is met by five members of his army at the next block.

"Strawberry, Parfait, I want to thank both of you. Tonight the peace was sorely tested, but thanks to you war was postponed."

Strawberry raises an eye. "Postponed?"

"Eventually there will be a day when war must break out. Let's live our todays to make sure that war is not our immediate tomorrows."

Strawberry nods and slaps paws with Rhett. "Well said, my friend. Come on Parfait, time to head home."

Rhett pushes two of this army members forward. "They will guard you as you pass through my territory."

"Thanks."

As Strawberry and Parfait walk off they can hear the radio fade in the distance, playing a the end of a song they both knew too well ...

_"Oh, my dear friend, even if I know the Earth has no tomorrow ... Nevertheless, I must protect it and keep fighting on. I will lay down my life for what I believe, I will lay down my life for what I believe!"  
_

End of A Revolutionary Transfer Student


	114. Phrase White: Cold Opening Part 5

**Ranma Half Moon Season Two, Phrase White: Cold opening, part 5.**

Police Chief Santa stands in front of White. They hang their heads in shame. They all are in one of the houses used by one of the field agents.

Santa holds out a hair. "Blond. That would belong to you Jadero, would it not?"

Jadero weakly nods his head.

"Nowadays, science can take a single stand of hair and trace it through dozens of data bases. Even though none of you are in a DNA data base all of your parents are. This hair would alert an investigator that the son of someone whose entire family was wiped out was still walking around."

Jadero contemplates digging a hole in the floor.

"That would raise all sorts of questions, would it not? It would put everything at risk."

"I'm sorry!"

Santa smiles. "Jadero, you're still gaining experience. The other boys left a lot more than just one hair on their early attempts. I'm sure you'll do better."

"I will, sir."

"Good. However, I didn't come all the way out here to micro-manage your training. I trust my field agents to train you four correctly. No, the reason I came down is that I have an assignment that is a lot more dangerous than usual. You might think of it as a live exercise."

The four boys look at Santa with confusion on their faces.

"So far the assignments have amounted to harmless hijinks, meant to desensitize you boys towards doing unlawful things. Now, we are going to take it to the next level, and we are going to do something bad to someone. You might say that we are going to deny a dark beast his tomorrows."

Zoiki smiles. "Who would be this dark beast?"

"I think you might have seen this man before." Santa holds up a photo.

Jadero panics. "Mister Rope."

"Yes. We traced the license plate number that Zoiki sent in. This man is exactly the sort of person you all thought he was. He picks up young boys, ties them up and kills them, and," Police Chief Santa whispers, "_worse_."

Jadero gulps.

"But, he is above the law. He has powerful connections in the criminal justice system and is able to squash any attempt to arrest him."

Kunochi smiles. "Are we going to kill him?"

"No, no, no. Not directly. I don't think you boys should have being killers on your conscience just yet. But, you can be instrumental in bringing him down."

"Wouldn't that make us accessories?"

"Yes, but it will be his behavior that will seal his fate. Do you guys want in on this?"

Towa looks at Santa funny. "Do you mean we have a choice?"

"Yes. You will always have a choice."

"I'm in." Zoiki does not hesitate.

Kunochi nods. "Well, if Zoiki is in, I better be there to protect him."

Towa turns up his nose in disgust. "Can't be helped. This guy would have killed Jadero if we had been a few minutes slower. I'm in."

"Are you guys crazy? We're just going to go out and make sure some guy dies?"

Towa stares at Jadero. "Not just some guy. We're talking about Mister Rope."

"This feels so wrong."

Zoiki smiles. "Didn't breaking into that house last night feel wrong?"

"Yes, but it was just a house."

"And, this is a just a guy who would have killed you. I know it will be hard, but if all four of us work together I think we can do it."

"And, if I say no?"

"We're a team. I think that unless we all say yes we won't do it."

"But, won't I be a burden?"

Zoiki smiles. "No, you won't."

"Well, if we don't do it, then someday it might be one of our classmates that he kills. Okay, I'll do it."

Santa smiles.

-

On a deserted stretch of highway Zoiki starts hitchhiking. After thirty minutes his patience is rewarded.

The same car as before pulls over.

"Excuse me, sir, could you give me a ride?"

"Of course! Wow, are you a model?"

Zoiki manages a blush. "Oh my. Do you think I look like a model? I've been told that before. Are you with a modeling agency?"

"Ahhh, yeah. Sure. I am. I can absolutely make you a top model."

"Oh, how exciting. Well, let's get going."

"Climb in the back. There's some candy there if your hungry."

Zoiki climbs in the back seat of the car.

"Go ahead, help yourself to the candy." The man guns the car and tries to drive off but the car doesn't move. The man continues to gun the engine but nothing happens.

Suddenly, the man hears a knocking on his window. He looks around and sees the boy that he had tried to give a ride to earlier. "You?"

Zoiki takes advantage of the distraction and shoves a tazar into the man's neck and turns it on.

The man slumps, unconscious, foot still racing the engine.

Zoiki reaches around the man and lowers the man's window. Jadero turns the car's ignition key to off.

Zoiki gets out of the car and sees Towa calling in the success of the mission. He goes around to the back of the car and admires the handiwork of Kunochi and Towa. They had slipped unnoticed out of the bushes and placed hydraulic jacks under the back end of Mister Rope's car. It pushed the back end up far enough to break the back wheels contact with the ground, but did it slowly enough to not be noticed by the man.

A large truck appeares. Several of their handlers jump out and push the car into the back of the truck. The boys pile into the truck as well.

The handlers tie up the man with his own rope and bind him to the passenger side seat of his car with duct tape.

Swaying from the movement of the moving truck, one of the handlers wakes up Mister Rope with smelling salts.

"What the..."

One of the handlers shines a bright light in his eyes. "This night isn't going to end the way you thought. Do the boys you pick up usually eat your candy?"

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Sure you haven't. Won't you have some of your own candy then?"

The man turns his head. "Okay, so they're drugged. I don't like to hear the boys say no."

"And, the bloodstains on your rope?"

"I couldn't have them identifying me. Look, I have a lot of money. Let me go and I'll make sure that it's worth your while."

The field agent talks very coldly. "When you meet whatever you consider to be God do you think that money stained with the blood of young boys will bring you favor?"

The field agent injects the man with some drug. Mister Rope stops struggling.

Jadero starts crying.

"He's not dead yet. We're going to dump his car and body at deep sea. The ocean will finish the job."

The truck stops and the handlers move the car into the storage area of a large fishing boat.

The boys look at the ship as it takes off in wonder.

Finally Zoiki speaks. "You sure told him off."

The field agent nods. "It was nothing. It was just a cold and unemotional thought to remind him why he was being sent to hell. But, he should get credit for it because it was written by his misdeeds."

Kunochi nods. "A phrase white."

To be continued


	115. The Past Revealed, Part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 115 "The Past Revealed" Part 1.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episode 44 "Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past".

Ramna-kun and Michiru glare at each other. They were passing each other in the hall getting ready to leave school, but neither one wants to yield and let the other one pass.

Haruka rolls her eyes at this spectacle. "Hey you two! It's fortunate that I found you two together. I think we should all have dinner together right now."

"Not hungry!" Both say in unison, not breaking their staredown.

"Doesn't matter. This dinner might help us find the enemy, or have you two forgotten about that?"

Both chibi Michiru and chibi Ranma-kun look ashamed.

"Now let's go."

The three arrive at the Cat Cafe. Shampoo comes up and flirts with Ranma-kun. "Fiance, it wonderful see you!" Shampoo gives a dirty look to Haruka and Michiru.

"Great-grand-daughter, these are my guests! I am entertaining them tonight in the basement. Please send down three bowls of five flavor ramen."

Shampoo rolls her eyes. "Yes!"

Cologne leads the three down the stairs. She grabs a ladle. "Future son-in-law, I hope you won't mind this?"

"Go ahead." Ranma-kun rolls his eyes.

Cologne uses the ladle to splash Ranma-kun with cold water. He transforms into Ranma-ko.

Ranma-ko shakes her head. "No idea why you did that."

"It's easier for me to tell you this story when you're like this."

"Whatever."

"Here it comes!" Shampoo comes down to the basement with three bowls of ramen. She turns up her nose. "Girl-type Ranma, how _happily_ see you."

Cologne weakly grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"This is the place I was telling you about. The ramen is really good."

Michiru smells the dish and nods to Haruka.

Shampoo goes back upstairs.

"So, Sailor Warriors, Haruka called me up earlier today and asked if I thought it was time and I agreed. It's time for you three to find out about the enemy you are fighting."

Michiru slurps her noodles and then looks suspiciously at Cologne. "And, _how_ do you know this story?"

"I'll get to that, Sailor Neptune. Don't worry."

Michiru goes back to the ramen.

"A very, very, long time ago, in ancient China there was large province with many warring kingdoms. Five of these Kingdoms were based along a great river. Farther back from the river was a vast forest where the Amazon warriors lived. And, farther back from the forest was a range of five great mountains, and on each mountain was a great kingdom as well."

Ranma-ko looks up from her ramen. "This wasn't close to Jusenkyo, was it?"

"That was on the other side of the river. Now, where was I? One day, the Queen of the Amazon tribe, who was quite a looker if I do say so." Cologne runs her hand through her hair. "She became upset at the ceaseless violence between these kingdoms and decided to do something about it. She decided to let two of her daughters marry into these kingdoms. The older girl named Beryl married into the center river kingdom. The younger girl named Serenity married into the center mountain kingdom."

"Eventually, through the diplomatic efforts by Beryl and Serenity, peace was finally brought to the land. But, it came at a tragic price. Both daughters lost their husbands to the war. Serenity had the chance to bear a child by her husband, Beryl did not."

"There was then some eighteen years of peace. The mountain kingdoms, each named after a celestial body, became great centers of the performing arts, spirituality, martial arts, and education. The river kingdoms, nicknamed the kingdoms of earth, became bustling commerce centers."

"However, Beryl's heart became heavy, not having a child. After a long search, her heart was won over by a mighty warrior from the earth kingdoms, a man named Prince Endymion. Endymion was in charge of a standing army, in charge of defending all of the earth kingdoms from threats from farther up or farther down the river. Endymion had four bodyguards who would follow him, sworn to defend Endymion even at the cost of their lives."

"The Queen of the Amazon tribe was uneasy about this engagement. She could tell that Prince Endymion was a fickle man who's heart was easily distracted by pretty girls."

"The Queen ever heard a report that Endymion was secretly seeing one of the Amazons, a girl with red hair braided in a pony tail. Sadly, the Queen kept silent about this, not wanting to hurt her daughter feelings."

"But, the situation wound up getting even worse. Soon reports came in of Endymion having an affair with Queen Serenity's daughter Princess Serenity. Beryl learned of this and was driven to the brink of madness, that her fiance would have an affair with her niece."

"Now, those days were somewhat different than these days as it was still common for demons to walk the earth. And, one of the meanest, most evil demons of all had wondered onto this scene. This demon was called Metalia. It would travel from town to town in the form of a young female entertainer. She would sing, act cute, and refer to herself in the third person. Sort of how an idol singer might act today."

"One night, Beryl disguised herself as a commoner to go out and drown her sorrows in mead and peasant entertainment. She wound up meeting Metalia who asked her if she wanted revenge on the boy who was cheating on her. Overcome by rage and jealousy, Beryl agreed and Metalia overtook her soul."

"Metalia then brainwashed Endymion's bodyguards into turning against him and then prepared the kingdoms of the earth for a unified assault on the mountain kingdoms. Realizing that a catastrophe was coming, the Amazon Queen gave her daughter Queen Serenity a magic crystal to try to seal away the demon."

"However, Serenity was not able to use the crystal in time and all of the mountain kingdoms were laid waste."

"Finally, Serenity was able to use the crystal and she was successful in sealing away the demon, but at the cost of her own life."

"So, what do you think?"

All three of the girls hold their empty ramen bowls forward.

Cologne rolls her eyes. "I guess it can't be helped." Cologne scales the steps and yells at Shampoo who brings the girls seconds and goes back up stairs.

"So, what do you think?"

Ranma-ko slurps some noodles. "So, do you think that Mamoru is the reincarnation of this Endymion?"

"He's the very spitting image. I recognized him as he was fighting with Shampoo and Mousse."

Michiru looks at Cologne suspiciously. "And, you know all this _because_?"

"Well, I have been around a long time, young lady."

Ranma-ko smirks. "And, let me guess, this Amazon girl who was also seeing Endymion, did she look like I do as a girl?"

Cologne blushes. "Well, now that you mention it... You know, future son in law, you weren't the first person to fall into that particular pool."

Haruka raises an eyebrow. "Were the four other mountain kingdoms called by the names of Jupiter, Venus, Mercury and and Mars?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And, did each one have a female champion warrior?"

"My goodness, Sailor Uranus, have you studied ancient Chinese history?"

"Not really."

Ranma smiles. "Were these four bodyguards of Endymion really popular with the ladies and nicknamed 'The Flower Four'?"

Cologne gives Ranma-ko a funny look. "Future son-in-law, I am very surprised. That is what their nickname would translate to in Japanese. How did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"Well, hopefully this story will help you find your enemy."

Ranma-ko nods. "Well, how are we going to recognize this enemy?"

"Metalia usually takes a female form. She will probably be some sort of an entertainer, but not one in a field that requires a lot of hard work to be good at. She'll probably refer to herself in the third person a lot. Do you know anyone like that?"

All three girls draw blank looks shake their heads.

"Well, that's the main problem. You probably all ready know who it is but Metalia will block the mind of all the she meets so that they won't recognize her."

Haruka nods. "_That_ is a problem."

To be continued.


	116. The Past Revealed, Part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 116 "The Past Revealed" Part 2.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episode 44 "Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past".

Usagi runs up the steps to the Hikawa shrine. The others are already there.

"Usagi, big news. Minako and I were able to use the main computer to find the portal that Dark Kingdom has been using."

Usagi looks at Artimus with surprise. "So, we would be able to invade Dark Kingdom and get Mamoru back?"

Artimus nods. "So long as Dark Kingdom has a place that they can retreat to with impunity, we won't be able to win this war."

"I'm ready. Let's go!"

Rei smiles. _Has Usagi's training finally given her self confidence?_

After a quick subway ride, they arrive at a boarded up store.

Makoto looks around. The sun has set and there was no one around. "Oh well, it can't be helped." Makoto starts prying off a board.

Artimus coughs. "Makoto-kun, we should transform now. We don't know if the entrance is guarded."

The girls transform.

Sailor Jupiter rips out four boards with just a couple of tugs. "Let's go!"

The Sailor Warriors enter the abandoned building.

Sailor Mercury uses her hand held device to scout the area. "It's over there!"

They run to a section of a wall. Part of the wall is dark and transparent.

Usagi's Sailor Moon strikes a determined pose. "Let's do it!"

The Sailor Warriors and the two cats leap through the wall and start running down a cave. The cave is lit by mysterious torches. Artimus and Luna spot a small opening in the cave wall that leads to a distant light. "We'll split off!"

The Sailor Warriors nod and rush forward.

Luna and Artimus dive into the opening.

Suddenly the Sailor Warriors stop. They can feel the evil presence before it arrives, but arrive it does.

"Sailor Warriors, you should have called ahead. I would have been happy to arrange a guided tour of the Dark Kingdom. But, now I will just have to kill all of you."

Sailor Jupiter smirks. "I'm sick of your talk. Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter uses her electricity based attack but Kunsite teleports to avoid it.

"Sailor Moon, give me the Silver Crystal and I will let you live."

"Kunsite, lead us to where Mamoru is and we'll let _you_ live."

Kunsite frowns. _This little brat is going to say that to me?_ "This is my world. I can use many additional attacks here. Here's my favorite, Time Fracture. I will send you away to die at the hands of the dinosaurs."

The Sailor Warriors brace for battle.

"Now!" Kunsite unleashes his attack. The Sailor Warriors and the wand with the Silver Crystal disappear.

Kunsite smiles. "And, now for those two cats."

Artimus and Luna exit out of the cave to nearly unbearable cold. They look around and see a total waste land of snow and ice.

Artimus looks up and the sky. "Unbelievable. This is D point at the North Pole."

Luna nods and surveys the horizon. "Over there! Let's go!"

They start sprinting towards a small mound that seems to be giving off volcanic heat.

Suddenly their progress comes to a dead stop because of a sinister figure who appears in front of them.

"Sorry, you two don't get any closer." Kunsite uses a pressure based attack to knock Artimus and Luna out. Kunsite then transports back to the cave.

Kunsite rudely throws the two cats against the wall. "The Silver Crystal in now in the past, but no matter, I will be able to follow them and find it." Kunsite laughs.

"That won't be necessary!"

Kunsite looks shocked. "Impossible! How could you come back?"

The Sailor Warriors walk into view. Usagi's Sailor Moon smiles. "The Silver Crystal used your evil spell to transport us back into the past to learn about our destinies. Now that we know this, it's you're turn to be punished."

Kunsite laughs. "Then you'll die with a good education, but die nevertheless." Kunsite powers up his weapons, energy boomerangs. "Take this!" Kunsite throws the weapons. They nick Sailor Moon who screams. "I'll kill all of you slowly!"

Minako looks at Luna and Artimus who lie unconscious. Minako remembers her training with Artimus. "Everyone, combine our powers and protect Sailor Moon!"

Sailors Jupiter, Venus, Mercury and Mars combine their powers to create a shield for Sailor Moon.

"Do you think I am impressed?" Kunsite keeps throwing his weapons which nick the other Sailor Warriors but cannot reach Sailor Moon.

"Kunsite, it's the end of the road for you! Moon Healing Escalation!"

_Oh, no! Not this again!_ "Sailor Moon, on my warrior pride you will never hear me say 'refresh'!" Kunsite protects himself from the attack with his cape and throws one of his weapons, but Usagi's Sailor Moon bats it back at him with the wand.

Weakened by Moon Healing Escalation, Kunsite is not able to stop the weapon from piercing his arm. "How ironic. To die by my own weapon. Zoesite! No longer will we be separated!"

Kunsite dematerializes.

-

Ranma-kun meditates in his room. He hears a familiar tap on his window. "Artimus! What happened to you?" Ranma-kun carefully carries Artimus to a pillow.

Artimus coughs. "Thanks. Sorry for my appearance, but I bring good news. We found the entrance to Dark Kingdom and we were able to bring down Kunsite."

"He's dead?"

Artimus nods.

"That's sad, he was being used."

"I know, but it was either him or us. The other Sailor Warriors are going to storm Dark Kingdom tomorrow, after their powers recharge."

Ranma-kun nods. "We had a busy day as well. That strange Chinese lady told us about the past, and about the enemy, the demon Metalia."

Ranma-kun relates the story.

Artimus smiles at the end of the story. "During the battle with Kunsite, the other Sailor Warrior were transported into the past and they learned a similar story."

Ranma-kun raises an eyebrow. "The story you guys got wasn't set in ancient China, was it?"

Artimus laughs and immediately holds his ribs doubled over in pain. "Is that lady _really_ a reliable source of information?"

"No."

Artimus nods. "Well, she is correct about Metalia. Since we are going to attack tomorrow, it's likely that Metalia will make her move on you guys tomorrow as well."

"We'll take her."

"Ranma, Metalia is way more powerful than anything we've ever gone against. I would be lying to you if I told you that I know that you can win."

"As a warrior, I know that it's not the result that is important, but whether or not you fight your best."

"Ranma, Metalia is not a human and has no relationship at all to morality or honor. Please, take her out by any means necessary."

Ranma-kun nods.

The End of "The Past Revealed".

The next arc, "A Tomorrow Never Known" is the final arc of Season one.


	117. Phrase White: Cold Opening Part 6

**Ranma Half Moon Season Two, Phrase White: Cold opening, part 6.**

Towa frowns. _Why are the other members of White always making me do the hardest jobs?_

Towa imagines the other group members in his head. He see Zoiki and Kunochi light up. _What can I do? They form a formidable power group within the gang. And, it's not like Jadero has a backbone while arguing over assignments._

Towa imagines some of the harder assignments that the group had mastered after conquering the panty raid. He remembers sitting in a truck with some electronic equipment, both trying to capture the sounds inside of one of the trainer's house and trying to capture the wireless internet traffic. Zoiki seemed so happy doing the electronics part. Towa also remembers Zoiki's frustration doing lock picking. _Maybe that's what being a team means, being able to share the tasks and keep everything within everyone's comfort range_.

Towa exhales. It was time to roll up his sleeves and get to work.

Towa walks through the school library. He spots Nephuyu, a boy with brooding looks and wavy dark red hair, sitting by himself. _Lucky. He usually is surrounded by a pack of admiring girls._

"Nephuyu, a word with you, if I may?" Towa points with his eyes to a study conference room.

Nephuyu looks at Towa with contempt, but Towa stares back at him letting him know that Towa wasn't going away.

Nephuyu gets up and follows Towa. "Can't be helped."

Towa shuts the door of the conference room behind them.

"I thought I made it clear that I want no part of this."

Towa nods. "You did."

"So, why are you here?"

"Do you think I want to be here? Do you think I _want_ to try to talk you out of doing all the things that you do? Don't you think that I would rather be doing those things?"

"You would rather be date girls? Wow, could have fooled me. However, it's not too late. I can set you up. I have way more than I need."

"I'm sure you could. But, you know why I can't accept."

Anger flashes across Nephuyu's face. "But, I don't. I know we're in exactly the same boat. But, think about our parents. Do you think that they want us to throw our lives away to fight something that probably can't be beaten? Don't you think that they would want us to be happy and have normal lives?"

"I feel the same way you do, Nephuyu."

"So, why are you going along with this insanity?"

"Because I know that if I don't, if I just go along with the flow, live my life, get married and have a family, that someday a son of mine might wind up in the same position as me. Because I didn't stop what I needed to stop."

"So, you're going to throw away your life because it could be taken away? That's not a good reason."

"No, I want a real life. Not one based on running away. Not one based on ignoring what happened to my family."

Nephuyu's expression softened. "I want one as well. But, I don't see that happening if I join. Zoiki talked to me yesterday. He talked about that incident last year, when the Snatchers killed that murderer."

Towa nods. "That was pretty intense. We acted as a team and trapped and disabled the guy."

"Admirable. But, you also gave him over to the Snatchers to be killed. You guys haven't killed yet, but you know it's going to come to that."

Towa looks away. It was one thing to think in terms of justice and vengeance, but another thing to think of killing someone in cold blood.

"Even if you guys win and dismantle this enemy that is only hinted at by the Snatchers do you think that you can go from being a killer to having a normal life?"

"My father could. He was a policeman. He told me that he had killed people."

Nephuyu's expression grows more fierce. "You father was doing his job upholding the law. He wasn't an assassin. Do you think he would want you do be one?"

Towa walks out of the conference room, his heart racing like an engine motor. _Wow, I guess I had even less luck than the other three.  
_  
Later that night Towa lies on his back on the steep slope leading to the cliff overlooking the bay. He looks at the ships in the bay lit by the half moon in silence.

Suddenly he feels a pebble hit him in the head. He looks up to see Nephuyu easing himself down the slope towards him.

Nephuyu lies down next to Towa. "I thought I might find you here."

"Why?"

"It's poetic in a way. You looking down on the lights of the ships, observing normal life but being forever apart from it. Also, being close to the area of the hill where it would be impossible to avoid being dragged down. Being close to the edge, so to speak."

"Is that so." Towa has no emotion in his voice.

"However, the _real_ reason that I was able to find you was that Zoiki told me where you were."

"Do you feel pity for me?"

"No. I wanted to apologize, actually."

Towa looks sideways at Nephuyu. "For what?"

"Well, after school I was hanging out with my main girl. She is everything that guys look for in a girl. She fawns on me, she is willing to do anything for me and forgive anything bad I might do."

Towa looks at Nephuyu, not knowing what to think.

"But, then the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Now that I know that there are monsters out there I know that the monsters who killed my family could easily one day go after my girl. And, it might have nothing to do with her at all. She just might be collateral damage, someone who observed the wrong thing or was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then, what would I do?"

Towa looks up at the stars in the sky. "So, you have decided to become a monster to fight these monsters?"

"I can't unknow what I know."

Towa smiles. "Neither can I. But, seeing you reminded me of what I could have been."

"I'm sorry to put you though that. I hope that you'll forgive me and help make me a good enough monster to make a difference."

"Zoiki and Kunochi have been good mentors for me. I hope I can do as well as they."

Nephuyu tries to get up but starts sliding down the hill toward the cliff.

Towa tackles Nephuyu to stop his descent. Towa lays on top of Nephuyu, their chests bumping into each other as they breath heavily in fear.

Finally Towa catches his breath. "The soil in this area is a little too loose to lay on. We'll have to get back to where I was laying. From there we can climb back up."

Towa notices that Nephuyu's face no longer shows an easy pretty boy's charm or his usual arrogance. He now looks very frightened and vulnerable.

"What should I do?"

"Put you right arm around me. We're going to roll back the way I came. Okay?"

Nephuyu squeezes Towa so hard that Towa can barely breath.

"Okay, one, two three, now."

Towa and Nephuyu roll over and over back to where Towa started. Towa feels Nephuyu's body sticking to him like duct tape.

"Okay, you can let go and roll off now, but don't try to stand up. We'll have to shimmy up the hill."

Suddenly, a piece of cloth hits Towa in the head. Towa looks up to see Zoiki holding the back end of an improvised rope, made of three jackets tied together.

Towa gives the jacket sleeve to Nephuyu. "Hold on, they'll bring you up."

Nephuyu is quickly dragged up the hill.

Towa is only a few seconds behind him, since Towa is very proficient in shimmying. Towa sees that the rest of White is there.

Zoiki puts his hand under his chin. "Fu fu fu. You two had me blushing like a beet."

Towa sees that Jadero and Kunochi are calming down Nephuyu. "Are you always going to have a dirty mind Zoiki?"

"As long as you keep doing _dirty_ things."

Towa gives Zoiki a play smack to the back of the head. But, Towa wasn't really mad. He was happy that his family, as dysfunctional as it was, was growing.

To be continued


	118. A Tomorrow Never Known part 1

Ranma Half Moon chapter 118 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 1.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

Opening Theme: Tommorow by Weiß.

"Michiru, Mio-chan challenges you!"

The conversations in Ranma-kun's home room screech to a halt. All eyes turn to the challenger, some with surprise and disbelief.

Michiru looks up at her challenger. "Mio, I hope you are not making this challenge lightly. I won't go easy on you."

"Mio-chan was not able to beat you in the idol challenge and Mio-chan's pride will not let Mio-chan rest until Mio-chan has bested Mio-chan's rival."

Michiru smiles. "I accept."

Ranma-kun slaps his forehead. _What is Michiru doing? The enemy will probably attack us today. Why is she accepting a sword fighting challenge?_

"Good. Meet me on the roof after school." Mio goes back to her desk. _Michiru, I worked really hard on this party. So good of you to accept the invitation._

-

During lunch, Ranma-kun climbs the stairs up to the roof of the school.

He is stopped at the door by one of Haruka's fan girls. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Haruka and Michiru."

"How dare you talk of the Rose Bride and the dueling champion in such familiar terms! This is unacceptable!"

"Let his pass!"

The girl bows to Haruka. "Yes, champion-sama."

Ranma walks over and sits down with Haruka and Michiru. "Shouldn't you guys be looking for the enemy?"

Haruka smiles. "The enemy has blocked our minds. I don't think it matters how hard we try, we're not going to know who the enemy is until the enemy reveals themselves."

Ranma-kun nods. "This stinks. It's like there's nothing we can do to prepare."

Michiru nods. "Except for one thing. Be aware of everything at all times."

-

After school Usagi joins the rest of the gang at the Hikawa Shrine. "Everyone!"

Makoto cracks her knuckles. "I can't believe that it's time. I can't wait to kick some ass."

Usagi leans over to talk to Rei. "Rei, have you kissed Yuichiro yet?"

Rei looks at Usagi funny. "And, _why_ should you care?"

"Because if you don't kiss the one you love you might have regrets if we don't come back."

"It's none of your business what me and Yuichiro have done together. You might be more worried about whether or not I kissed Mamoru."

"You're a meanie!"

Makoto pats her biceps. "Well, I not worried about what's gone on in the past. After we win and the earth is safe, I'll have a full blown love love romance." Makoto notices that Ami starts blushing. "What about you Ami?"

"A romance sounds good."

Minako and Usagi surround Ami. "Ehhhh?"

Ami blushes harder, and then blushes ever harder when Makoto winks at her.

A heavily bandaged Artimus limps up. "The time for small talk is over. It's time to teleport."

The girls transform into the Sailor Warriors.

"Everyone, stand in a circle an join hands!"

"Moon Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

A ball of energy surrounds the Sailor Warriors who then disappear. The energy ball leaves a small creator in the stone path work of the Hikawa shrine.

Luna looks at the creator. "I hope they are ready."

"We did our best at training them, but now the fate of the world is in their hands."

The Sailor Warriors materialize at the North Pole D point.

"It's cold!" Usagi starts shivering.

Sailor Venus puts her arm around Usagi. "Yes, the North Pole is cold. But, we need to endure it."

Usagi nods.

Sailor Mercury points to the volcanic mound. "Over there, that's where the entrance is."

Sailor Venus gives Sailor Moon a little shove. "Come on, if you run you'll warm up."

The Sailor warriors start running towards the mound.

"Wait!" Sailor Mercury stares at her handheld. "Dark Kingdom is sending a welcoming committee."

Suddenly, some one hundred feet in front of the warriors a beaten up looking Tuxedo Kamen appears, floating in the air.

"I must save him!" Usagi runs forward but is grabbed by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars.

"Baka! _How_ can you think that this isn't a trap?"

Sailor Jupiter sighs. "They _are_ kind of predictable that way."

"Sailor Moon, help me!"

Sailor Mars scoffs at the illusion. "Do you think that we're that dumb to fall for that trick?"

Sailor Moon runs past Sailor Mars.

"Oh, great."

Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter tackle Sailor Moon. The illusion suddenly shoots a wall of branches out of it's stomach, similar to the branches that the Yoma who killed Nephrite used.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter drag Sailor Moon away from harms way.

The illusion changes into five flying Yoma.

Sailor Jupiter runs forward. "Now you've really made me mad! Supreme ..."

Before Sailor Jupiter can complete her attack the Yoma circle her and bind her with the branches and lift her some fifty feet in the air.

"Fire ..."

"Moon Tiara ..."

The Yoma close in on Sailor Jupiter, circling within a couple of feet of her.

Sailor Mars breaks off her attack. "Sailor Moon, they're too close to Sailor Jupiter, our attacks would hit her as well."

The Yoma start electrocuting Sailor Jupiter with their branches.

"You jerks have a lot of nerve to attack me with electricity. Supreme Thunder!"

A ball of electrical energy forms around Sailor Jupiter and then explodes in all directions, annihilating two of the Yoma instantly. The force of the explosion causes an ice sculpture to materialize from the displaced ice, snow and water vapor. Sailor Jupiter lies limp some thirty feet in the air on the sculpture.

"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon tries to climb the sculpture but it is too slippery and too spiky.

"Sailor Moon, it's too late for me. Complete the mission."

"No!" Sailor Moon breaks down sobbing.

Sailor Jupiter looks down and sees Sailor Mercury in shock. Sailor Jupiter, with a tear in her eye, gives Sailor Mercury a final smile and tries to reach forward.

Sailor Mercury tries to reach forward as well.

Sailor Jupiter dies.

To be continued!


	119. A Tomorrow Never Known part 2

Ranma Half Moon chapter 119 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 2.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

Ranma-ko, Michiru, and Haruka meet at the foot of the stairs that lead to the roof of the school. Haruka is wearing her Rose Bride outfit and Haruka is wearing her dueling outfit. The stairs, as it is custom, are lined with red roses, a testament to the dedication of Haruka's fan club.

The music starts playing. They start ascending the steps.

"You know, the enemy would have a serious element of surprise if it attacks during your sword fight."

Michiru nods. "Is that why you transformed?"

Ranma-ko nods. "It is as Haruka said. We need to be ready at all times."

They reach the door to the roof. Suddenly, Michiru holds them back. "Something is wrong."

Haruka nods. "We should be able to hear the fan club."

Ranma-ko puts her ear to the door. "It's like there is nothing on the other side."

Michiru steps back. "Transform."

The girls transform into Ranma's Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Neptune grabs the door handle. "Let's go!"

-

Sailor Mercury continues to look at Sailor Jupiter in the ice sculpture. _Mako-chan, it's ironic that your final resting place is ice, after you shone so brightly in the ice skating rink._ Ami remembers Makoto's dashing figure, skating backwards and forwards and doing jumps.

Usagi's Sailor Moon slides off the ice sculpture to the ground and weeps. "I can't continue. Queen Beryl! I quit! You can have the Silver Crystal."

Sailor Venus helps Usagi's Sailor Moon to her feet, her face a study of concern.

Sailor Mercury walks over to Usagi's Sailor Moon and shoves her to get Usagi's Sailor Moon to look at her.

_BLAM!_

Sailor Mercury hauls off and slaps Sailor Moon as hard as she can in the face. "I will not let you insult Sailor Jupiter's memory like this. She told you to complete the mission, not to roll over and surrender like a coward."

Sailor Venus helps Usagi's Sailor Moon back to her feet, but now looks at Sailor Mercury with concern as well.

Suddenly Usagi's Sailor Moon shoves Sailor Venus away. "Sailor Mercury, I wish I was strong like you."

Sailor Mercury looks at her handheld. "You better stop wishing to be strong and start being strong. They're back."

The Sailor Warriors strike a fighting pose as the three remaining Yoma appear in the distance.

"Wait. You guys have stronger attacks than me. You should advance while I hold them off."

Usagi's Sailor Moon's eyes double in size. "Are you crazy? There are three of them."

"Usagi, you have to trust me. I'm not going to die."

"But ..." Usagi's Sailor Moon's objections are overruled as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus drag her towards the volcanic mound.

Sailor Mercury focuses on the monsters with her handheld. _Mako-chan, how could I have had that romance without you being there?_

The Yoma monsters form a ball of energy around them and start heading for Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury studies her handheld. _It's an illusion but it can cause great damage. The source of the illusion is the tiara of the middle monster. Unless I prevent them from making more illusions they will be impossible to beat._

The Yoma's energy ball approaches.

_Here goes nothing._ "Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury turns her power inwards to set up a shield of bubbles around herself.

The energy ball engulfs Sailor Mercury, but she is uninjured.

The three Yoma monsters pounce on Sailor Mercury and engulf her in branches. "Time for some roast Sailor Warrior!"

Sailor Mercury feels horrible searing heat. She works one of her arms, the arm that holds the handheld, free. _Sorry handheld, we had some good times together._ Sailor Mercury uses the handheld to strike and shatter the crystal on the lead Yoma monster's tiara.

The energy ball disappears.

"My illusions! You dog! Die!"

The Yoma monsters increase the heat, then dump Sailor Mercury's dead body on the ground.

Several hundred yards ahead Usagi's Sailor Moon looks back and sees Sailor Mercury lifeless body. She falls to the ground. "This cannot be happening! It can't!"

Sailor Venus sees the ground underneath Usagi's Sailor Moon start to glow. "No!" Sailor Venus shoves Usagi's Sailor Moon put of harms way but is engulfed by the Yoma's branches.

The three Yoma drag Sailor Venus up into the sky.

"I can't do this! I quit!"

Sailor Venus looks down on Usagi's Sailor Moon in rage. "Sailor Moon, say that one more time and I will beat you within an inch of your life and then cut off all of your hair!"

Usagi's Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Venus, stunned.

Sailor Venus works an arm free and puts her finger on the forehead of one of the Yoma Monsters. "Crescent Beam." The Yoma Monster is obliterated. An energy ball forms around Sailor Venus and explodes, knocking the two remaining monsters far away. The explosion causes another ice sculpture to form with Sailor Venus hanging lifeless some thirty feet in the air on it.

"Oh no."

-

Michiru sees two full stands of fans on the roof. She is wearing her sword dueling outfit. She sees her opponent. "Ranma, so you wanted a rematch? Fine by me. Don't expect me to take it easy on you."

Michiru goes over to Haruka and pulls a real sword out of Haruka's chest.

Ranma-ko waves a real sword around as well. "I wouldn't expect you to. I will get my finance back! You know that she secretly wants me the best."

Michiru's looks shocked, then her eyes darken.

Haruka raises her hands. "Let the battle begin!"

The crowd cheers.

Michiru looks at the bleachers. _That's odd. Must be the light, I can barely see anyone's face in the crowd._

Ranma-ko charges and swings with a vicious slice. The slice cuts part of Michiru's outfit and draws blood on Michiru's arm.

"So that's how it is? You know that this means that I will now go all out."

"Bring it on!"

Michiru charges Ranma-ko.

-

Usagi's Sailor Moon stares straight forward. "I can't take this." She mumbles.

Sailor Mars runs over to Usagi's Sailor Moon to comfort her. "Usagi, we have to get going!"

"Rei, you should go back. I'll take it from here. I can't have all my friends dying."

"No. We need you to be fresh for when you fight Queen Beryl. I can take out the two remaining Yoma."

"Rei, I don't think I can do this."

Sailor Mars smiles. "You can. Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Mina-chan's spirits want you to continue."

"But, they might have died with regrets."

Sailor Mars nods. "You mentioned that before, about me not kissing the one that I loved."

"Rei, I'm sorry you didn't kiss Yuichiro."

Sailor Mars grabs Usagi's Sailor Moon and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

To be continued!


	120. A Tomorrow Never Known part 3

Ranma Half Moon chapter 120 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 3.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

Haruka sees two full stands of fans on the roof. She is wearing a sword dueling outfit. She sees her opponent. "Ranma, so you wanted a rematch? Fine by me. Don't expect me to take it easy on you."

Haruka goes over to Michiru (who wears the Rose Bride costume) and pulls a real sword out of Michiru's chest.

Ranma-ko waves a real sword around as well. "I wouldn't expect you to. I will get my finance back! You know that she secretly wants me the best."

Haruka's looks shocked, then her eyes darken.

Michiru raises her hands. "Let the battle begin!"

The crowd cheers.

Haruka looks at the bleachers. _That's odd. Must be the light, I can barely see anyone's face in the crowd._

Ranma-ko charges and swings with a vicious slice. The slice cuts part of Haruka's outfit and draws blood on Haruka's arm.

"So that's how it is? You know that this means that I will now go all out."

"Bring it on!"

Haruka charges Ranma-ko.

-

Sailor Mars passionately kisses Usagi's Sailor Moon.

Usagi's Sailor Moon struggles and breaks free from Rei's embrace. "Are you crazy?"

Sailor Mars gives Usagi's Sailor Moon a condescending look. "You had better hope that live through this battle, Usagi. Do you really want to compete for Mamoru's affection with the ghost of my passion?"

"You're a jerk! Even when you kiss me you still are mean to me. I'm going to kick your ass!"

Sailor Mars smiles a smile that is genuine and warm. "Sailor Moon, you can kick my ass all you want after you kick Queen Beryl's ass."

Usagi's Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Mars with a bewildered look.

Suddenly the ground under Sailor Mars' feet explodes and a snow mountain some twenty feet high erupts burying Sailor Mars inside.

One of the Yoma escapes out of the top of the mountain and hovers in the air. "Ha, ha, ha. Now that she's out of the way, I'm going to do the same to you, Sailor Moon."

From within the mountain there is a muted cry. "Fire Soul."

A fire ball erupts from the side of the mountain and obliterates the hovering Yoma.

"How dare you!"

The mountain explodes. From the wreckage of the mountain the remaining Yoma rises and drops Sailor Mars' limp body on the ground. "You're mine now, Sailor Moon."

Usagi's Sailor Moon looks ahead without comprehension.

Suddenly the Yoma monster feels a tug on her dangling attack branches. "What?" The Yoma Monster looks down and sees Sailor Mars grabbing on to her branches.

Sailor Mars can only talk with great difficulty, but still manages to get the words out. "Fire ... Soul."

An enormous ball of flame flows up the branches and incinerates the Yoma Monster.

"Rei!"

"Sailor Moon, you can complete the mission now."

"You can't die!"

Sailor Mars reaches out to Sailor Moon, her hair disheveled and her lips moist. "But, I've already kissed the one I love."

Sailor Mars dies.

Sailor Moon lies prostrate on the ice. _This hasn't happened. This must be a dream. I will wake up and everyone will great me with ohayou gozaimasu. Rei will tease me for being clumsy. Makoto will share some delicious food with me during lunch. Ami will be reading books and tease me about not studying enough. We'll meet Minako after school and I will be jealous of her perfect hair and make up. This can't be real._

-

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon hangs three feet off the ground, bound tightly by thorny branches. She wants to close her eyes to the horror that she sees but cannot.

The roof looks like a one hundred year old ruin. There are signs of decay and abandonment everywhere. But the grimness of the building is nothing compared to what decorates the roof. Strewn all over the roof of the school are the dead bodies of Ranma-ko's class mates.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon sees Tendo Akane lying in a heap like an abandoned rag doll. Ranma-ko cannot see what had killed Akane, only that she died with a look of abject horror.

Ranma-ko also sees Tendo Nabiki by the fence by the edge of the roof. It appears that she died begging on her knees and then fell over.

Kuonji Ukyou lies on a heap on the ground. She still has a mini spatula in her hand. Apparently she was trying to attack an enemy with it but died before she could complete the throw.

Ranma-ko then sees the member of Haruka's fan club who was rude to him at lunch. She has a look of surprise on her face and looks like she fainted before she died.

Nanami, one of the girls who confronted Ranma and Haruka after the battle where they refreshed Kunsite, lies flat on her back with her hand under her chin, as if she was killed while doing an annoying aristocratic laugh.

Mio's fan club is also not spared as Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon sees one-twenty-five and one-seventeen lean against each other in a deep bowing position.

However, even more horrifying to Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon than the dead bodies is the spectacle she sees unfolding in front of her. She sees Haruka and Michiru locked in battle apparently fighting to the death with swords.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon tries to look away but cannot. She cannot even close her eyes. She screams for Haruka and Michiru to stop but cannot make a sound.

_So, this is how it ends. The enemy tricks Michiru and Haruka to fight until one kills the other so the winner will kill herself out of guilt afterward. What sort of sick mind thinks of this?_

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon continues to watch in silent horror.

To be continued!


	121. Phrase White: Cold Opening Part 7

**Ranma Half Moon Season Two, Phrase White: Cold opening, part 7.**

"So, _that's_ what this is about!"

Towa shields his eyes from a flashlight's glare. _What is going on? We just successfully exited a house after completing a mission. No one has followed us, and Jadero has not signaled that anyone had driven up._

Towa looks around. Zoiki and Kunochi had already made it to the woods. Him and Nephuyu were caught.

Seeing Towa's confusion, Nephuyu speaks up. "Towa, this is that girl I mentioned last week. This is Natsumi."

"How do you do?"

"_Shut up!_ I don't want to hear from you. You're a monster. You seduced my Nephuyu into a life of crime."

"Towa, I'm sorry you're getting dragged into this. Apparently, Natsumi-kun is confused."

"You won't even call me by my name any more?" Natsumi looks crushed temporarily, but then goes back to looking enraged.

"You're my classmate."

"I'm you're girl friend! The girl who you're going to be with _forever_, remember?"

"I told you yesterday that we were broken up."

"I don't believe the reason you gave."

Towa smirks. "What reason was that, Nephuyu?"

"I told her the truth. I told her that she was a worthy and good person and the one person in the school who everyone wanted to date. However, I felt nothing for her and only dated her on a bet. And, now, Zoiki has less money."

"That's impossible. I know that you love me."

"I don't feel anything at all for you."

Natsumi starts crying, then regains her composure. "I know what it is. You think that I'm a good person and that you're a motorcycle punk. I don't care about being a good person. I want to be with you. Let me join your gang. After all, I was able to track you down just by riding a bike."

Towa raises an eyebrow. _So that's why Jadero didn't notice her presence._ "So, you would become a petty criminal just to be with the man you love."

"Absolutely."

Towa shakes his head in disbelief. _Zoiki is right. Getting too close to the living would leads to a lot of pain._

Nephuyu gets a sly smile on his face. "I don't have a say in letting you join the gang. Towa has seniority, he would be able to give you a better idea if you can join."

Towa gives Nephuyu the evil eye. _Why do I have to be the one that cleans up people's messes?_ "Nephuyu, this young lady called me a monster just a couple of minutes ago. She has a lot of nerve thinking that I would let her into our gang after _that_."

Natsumi's face reverts back into rage. "Listen, you moron. You think I'm going to let you have Nephuyu without a fight? I'll have all of your gang arrested. I'll hire detectives to trail all of you. You wouldn't be able to jaywalk without having the police in your face."

Towa scratches his head. _This isn't going well. Natsumi's obsession with Nephuyu could cripple all of our training and jeopardize our entire operation._

"Natsumi-kun, I am seeing that I was wrong about you. You pretend to be good but on the inside you are willing to both become a criminal and to harass me with the law."

"I'll do what it takes to keep you."

"I feel like giving Zoiki back his money. I was supposed to date the most desired girl in school. But, who would want to date you if they knew what you were _really_ like?"

"I don't care about anyone else."

Towa rolls his eyes. "Nephuyu, you might be wasting our time her trying to reason with this person."

"Shut up monster."

Towa sees that Nephuyu is starting to lose his temper, so he squeezes Nephuyu's wrist to get him to calm down.

"Natsumi-kun, please do not call Towa-sama a monster."

"How can you use that honorific on this punk?"

"It's how I _should_ refer to Towa. It's how I _want_ to refer to him."

"Is that how it is? You can't be with me because you want to be Towa's girlfriend? You can't even keep me around as a fugoshi?"

Towa cringes. _This girl reminds me of the story of the tar baby. No matter what we say she wouldn't go away._

"Natsumi-kun, this has gone far enough. As your classmate, it is upsetting for me to see you act like an idiot. I played a prank on you by pretending to be interested in you. I apologize. That wasn't appropriate behavior to display towards a classmate. However, you have to accept that the only feelings I have for you are the same feelings that I have towards everyone in our class. And, I probably feel a little bit less about you as well, after seeing the real you behind your mask."

"I won't accept what you say."

"Then accept this. I feel bad that I played a prank on one of my classmates, but I feel worse about the fact that I dated a monster like you. When I look at you I no longer see a pretty girl, I see a ugly girl."

"Princess-boy. I'll tell all my friends that you and your gang like each other."

"What you tell your friends is not my concern. But, Towa and I have other things to do rather than talk to some confused classmate."

Natsumi rides away on her bicycle, crying.

Out from behind a couple of trees Zoiki, Kunochi, and Jadero appear.

"Fu fu fu. That was cold."

Nephuyu smiles at Zoiki. "She felt so highly about her appearance that she couldn't accept that someone would reject her. It took me calling her ugly for her to accept that I had rejected her."

Kunochi nods and smiles. "The last time I felt this way was when I heard one of the Snatchers tell off that murderer."

Zoiki enthusiastically nods his agreement.

"And, I think it's because it they were both the same thing. A cold and emotionless message, written by the transgressions of the target of the message. They were both a _phrase white_."

"Towa!"

Towa stops his progress to his next class. Zoiki was usually too busy with his own stuff to bother him much during school. "What's up?"

"I'm going absolutely crazy. There were a dozen letters in my locker today."

"Why?"

"They were all expressing support for me and Kunochi. That witch's babbling has turned me and Kunochi into folk heroes."

"That sucks. It's not like we need attention."

"It's a good thing that Nephuyu is so cute. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to forgive him for being such a troublesome kouhai. I think he's causing my eyebrow hairs to fall out."

"We all had our rough patches."

"But, I was talking with him yesterday, and he has a hidden talent that he hasn't told you about yet. I told our handlers and they were very excited about it."

"What is it?"

"Come to my house tonight and find out."

To be continued


	122. A Tomorrow Never Known part 4

Ranma Half Moon chapter 122 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 4.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

Usagi's Sailor Moon feels a warm presence next to her.

_Usagi, you're not alone._

Usagi's Sailor Moon feels the presence of Sailor Venus next to her.

_Did you think we would walk away from you?_

Usagi's Sailor Moon can feel Sailor Jupiter's warm smile.

_You'll never be alone Sailor Moon._

Usagi's Sailor Moon can envision Sailor Mercury looking at her in a gently scolding way.

_Hey, isn't there someone whose ass you should be kicking now?_

Usagi's Sailor Moon can see the ghost of Sailor Mars giving her an encouraging smile.

_Everyone. Thank you. I'm off!_ Usagi stands up and starts running towards the volcanic mound.

Sailor Mercury smiles towards Sailor Jupiter. _Can you believe it? Three straight incarnations and we couldn't get it right?_

Sailor Jupiter rolls her eyes. _You would think that we would have learned from the past._

Sailor Mars looks at Sailor Venus. _Minako, is something wrong?_

_Guys! Even though Sailor Warriors never leave a battle field until the battle is over, even in death, I feel that this battle field has two fronts._

Sailor Jupiter feels the heart of Sailor Venus. _Yes, you should go now._

-

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon mind goes numb, unable to deal with the horror that she sees in front of her.

Suddenly Ranma-ko feels a warm presence.

_Ranma, wake up. Sailor Warriors don't get to give up._

_Minako?_

Well, my spirit at least. I guess Artimus told you about our plan to storm Dark Kingdom. Things didn't go as smoothly as we planned. The only one remaining now is the other Sailor Moon.

Talk about things not going as planned. I get to watch a slaughterhouse of my schoolmates and my friends fighting to the death. I'm a failure as a Sailor Warrior.

No, you're not. There's still an attack you can use.

_Against who? Where? What attack?_

_Ranma, your mind is blocked but I know the identity of the enemy very well. And, even though she is masking her presence, I can tell exactly where she is._

_But who is it?_

You'll see after the attack. Now give me your hand.

Even though Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon's body is still trapped in the thorny branches, Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon can feel her spirit leave her body and intertwine her fingers with the fingers of Sailor Venus.

They point to a location by a corner of the stairwell. Ranma's spirit looks deeply into the eyes of Minako's spirit. _Dual Idol Star Projection.  
_  
An avalanche of stars come out of their outstretched hands and flows toward the stairwell.

Suddenly the thorny branches explode and Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon falls to the ground. Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon looks over at the target area and sees a stunned Mio Kuroki. "Impossible."

_No. It is true. She brainwashed you and your friends into not recognizing her as the enemy._

_But, what am I to do? How am I ever going to get Haruka and Michiru to fight with me? They're never going to recognize her as the enemy._

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon thinks back to the previous night when Artimus told him that the enemy must be taken out by any means necessary and that the enemy was beyond good and evil. _Wait. I think I now know what to do._

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They both had their swords at each other's throats and were now disentangling as carefully as they could.

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon jumps in front of Mio. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. You two are more resilient than I thought. I will just have to kill you the old fashioned way."

Sailor Uranus makes it to her feet. "Ranma, what are you talking about?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You still don't know? Michiru was correct in her belief that the enemy went to this school. Correct because I am the enemy. I was stringing you two foolish humans along all this time. But, playtime is over. It's time for me to force you to kill your girlfriend."

Sailor Neptune lifts herself up on one elbow. "Deep Submerge."

"Earth Shaking."

Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon sees the dual element attack coming. _This is going to hurt, but I need to endure it to direct the attack in the right direction.  
_  
The dual attack strikes Ranma-ko's Sailor Moon and Mio Kuroki. Ranma-ko untransforms, screams in agony, and falls to the ground. Mio screams as well.

Sailor Uranus suddenly the carnage the bodies of her schoolmates all around her. She sees Mio and realizes that she was the one controlling their minds. She falls to her knees in shock.

Sailor Neptune hugs Sailor Uranus. "Don't freeze on me! Yes, this is hell. I've only told you a hundred times how grim a battle with the enemy can be." Sailor Neptune slaps Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus regains her composure. "Ranma!" Sailor Uranus runs over to Ranma-ko. "Talk to me!"

"That's some attack you guys have." Ranma-ko's voice is weak.

"Are you going to be okay? Why did you lie to us?"

"I'm not okay. But, it was worth it to take down Queen Metalia." Ranma-ko turns her head to point to Mio Kuroki who is trying with all of her might to look up to say something.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go. All of my plans. This is impossible ..." Mio goes into convulsions and claps her chest.

Michiru untransforms falls to her knees. "Oh, no."

"Michiru!" Sailor Uranus leaves Ranma-ko and runs over to Michiru. "What's wrong?"

"There's no exit. Mio was planning on teleporting out of this dimension."

"Dimension?"

"Yes, this is a temporary dimension in Dark Kingdom. When Mio dies this dimension will collapse into nothingness."

Sailor Uranus looks at Mio and realizes that they are out of time. Sailor Uranus untransforms and drags Michiru over to Ranma-ko. Haruka nudges Michiru.

"Ranma, thanks for fighting with us. I apologize for being so rude and blunt with you."

Ranma-ko manages a smile. "It's okay, I have a hard time with the 'getting along with other people' thing as well."

Ranma-ko passes out.

Haruka holds Michiru's hand and rubs Ranma's neck with her other hand. "Wow, I must be a jerk magnet."

Michiru smiles sadly puts her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

Mio Kuroki dies.

The roof of the school suddenly looks normal, except for a few swirling out of season sakura blossoms.

To be continued!


	123. A Tomorrow Never Known part 5

Ranma Half Moon chapter 123 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 5.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

A young girl with bright red hair tied in a braided pony tail practices her dance moves with two other girls.

Suddenly one of the other little girls pushes the red head. "Good grief, Ran Ran, you're hopeless."

"But Tyn Tyn, I haven't been doing it for as long as you guys."

The third girl throws her nose up in the air. "But, that's only natural. Venus Mountain girls get _proper_ training from an early age. We don't spend our time hunting wild animals in the jungle like _some_ people we know."

"You might like hunting, Sen Sen, if you tried it."

"Mountain girls aren't barbarians like the Amazons."

Ran Ran gets in Sen Sen's face. "What did you say?"

Tyn Tyn smirks. "Sen Sen might have a point. After all, almost all of the Amazons who come to the mountains to learn go to Jupiter Mountain to study Martial Arts. We don't usually see Amazons up here. Did you come here because you were bad at fighting?"

Ran Ran's ears become red. "You wouldn't dare say something like that if you didn't know that I would get kicked out if I rearranged your face."

"Girls! That's enough of that!"

The three girls turn their heads in sorrow. "Yes, sensei."

Their teacher, Ai Ai, the Princess of Venus, a beautiful blond young lady with an enviable body, looks at them sternly. "I might be considered an eccentric by the other mountain kingdoms, but my word is pretty much the law around here and my word is that whether we are Amazon, Earth, or Mountain, we are all the same and _must_ learn how to get along."

"Yes, sensei."

-

Ran Ran, now a couple of years older looking comes into the former Princess, now Queen's bed chamber. "You called for me, your highness?"

The Queen sits up on her ornate bed. "Yes, Ran Ran. I have trained you in dancing and singing for several years now. However, there has always been a burning question in the back of my mind. Why _did_ you come here? Why didn't you go to Jupiter Mountain and learn to fight like the other Amazon girls?"

"Because fighting was boring for me. Everything came to me too easily, and I wanted a challenge."

"Is that so?" Queen Ai Ai jumps up throwing off a blanket that had covered her before. She is dressed in a fighting outfit. "Would it be a challenge to fight _me_?"

Ran Ran falls to her knees and bows. "But, you are my teacher, and a Queen."

"As a Queen, I can order you to fight. Now stand up and show me what you got."

Ran Ran reluctantly stands and strikes a fighting pose.

Queen Ai Ai charges Ran Ran and attacks. Ran Ran effortlessly parries her attacks and eventually ties up the Queen in an unbreakable hold.

"All right. You may stop fighting now."

Ran Ran jumps off of Queen Ai Ai and bows deeply. "I hope you are not hurt."

"I am fine. Happy, in fact to find that you are so strong a fighter. But," Queen Ai Ai winks, "I _was_ expecting to find you this strong."

"Why?"

"Sham Sham is the leading student of Queen Jupiter. However, I heard a report that someone mentioned your name to her and she turned bright red and made a face."

Ran Ran touches her index fingers together. "Well, I _did_ probably have something to do with that."

Queen Ai Ai giggles. "I thought so. Ran Ran, I have big plans for you. I would like to hire you as an intelligence agent and train you to be a leader."

"For you, I would do it."

"My goodness, an Amazon who sounds more loyal to me than most of my mountain subjects."

Ran Ran turns red.

"But, it is okay. Your loyalty makes me happy. So happy, in fact, that I want you to join me in bed tonight. In order to truly deliver pain must also learn how to deliver pleasure, and, _I have much to teach you_."

Ran Ran looks shocked. "But, Queen Ai Ai. What about your husband, King Art Art?"

"The King is a good man. He is a good leader and a good administrator. I believe he will help me bear many children and be a good father and role model. But, he also knows that the touch of a woman is much greater than the touch of a man. Now, will you join me?"

"Yes, Queen Ai Ai."

-

Queen Ai Ai, now slightly older, watches three of her students perform a dance while several of her other students play ancient musical instruments. "Jun jun, a little more forcefully, please. That's better."

She suddenly hears a knocking at a door in the back of the chamber. "Take a break, guys. I'll be right back."

She slips out the door to a dark narrow hall where Ran Ran awaits on her knees, looking at the ground. "What is it?"

"It is bad, Queen Ai Ai. As we feared, the five kingdoms of the earth are organizing for an all out assault."

Queen Ai Ai nods. "I can't believe this. After so many years of peace."

Ran Ran nods. "Our preliminary intelligence was also correct in suggesting that Queen Beryl was the one provoking the war as revenge over the infidelity of her fiancee, Endymion, with the Princess of the Mountain of the Moon."

"This is ridiculous! I know Queen Beryl. I know she spent many years striving for peace and even lost her husband in the great war. This just isn't her."

The messenger starts sniffling.

"What's wrong?"

"I might have had a hand in creating this problem. Endymion and I, well, we sort of..."

Queen Venus smiles and pulls Ran Ran to her feet. "He's a man of great charisma and power. I'm sure you weren't the only one. It's not your fault, what's happening."

The messenger bursts into tears and throws herself into the Queen's arms. "Queen Ai Ai-sama!"

The Queen of Venus tenderly holds her quivering intelligence agent. "Look, this war is not going to end well. You should go back to the Amazons. That army isn't going to be picky about who they try to kill."

"No, I belong to you. If I die defending you I will still be happy."

Queen Ai Ai smiles. "I'm glad to see that you still prefer me to Endymion."

The messenger blushes.

"But, you are still the fastest and most skilled intelligence agent I have. I will still need you to report on their troop movements."

The messenger nods.

"Now, we both have our jobs to do. You need to go."

The messenger nods, looking lost.

Queen Ai Ai tenderly kisses Ran Ran.

Ranma-ko wakes up. He is surrounded by Minako, Haruka and Michiru. "Where am I?"

Minako smiles. "Kind of a holding area. Sailor Warriors don't get to pass on after they die until the battle is over."

"I'm ...?"

Haruka sadly nods.

To be continued!


	124. A Tomorrow Never Known part 6

Ranma Half Moon chapter 124 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 6.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

Ranma-ko wakes up. He is surrounded by Minako, Haruka and Michiru. "Where am I?"

Minako smiles. "Kind of a holding area. Sailor Warriors don't get to pass on after they die until the battle is over."

"I'm ...?"

Haruka sadly nods.

Michiru shoves Haruka. "I don't know why you're sad. We defeated Queen Metalia in that battle, even though we gave up our lives. That's what being a Sailor Warrior is all about. I hope I never gave you the idea that things were any other way."

"No, it's as you said."

Ranma-ko stretches. "I had the oddest dream."

Minako giggles. "Ranma, I can feel your heart and I know what you were dreaming about. Only, that wasn't a dream. That was us, in one of our previous reincarnations. The Sailor Warriors have always been around."

"Have I been Sailor Moon before?"

"Absolutely."

"But, what about the other Sailor Moon?"

"She usually serves as the high ruler. If the war in your memory had not had broken out, I would have trained you to be the head warrior of the Moon Mountain Kingdom as a gift the Queen Serenity."

Ranma-ko nods, trying to take it all in.

"However, someone else needs my help now. I have to go back, but, remember Ranma, we'll meet again. We always do."

-

Prince Endymion walks carefully down a trail in the great forest of the Amazons. The moon is overcast and the occasional starlight is so dim that he can barely see more than two feet in front of him. However, he smiles a cunning smile. _Just twenty feet ahead._

As Endymion passes the tree previously twenty feet in front of him he hears a crack above him and then a crash behind him. He runs over and sees a dark figure on the ground. He places his foot on the figure's head. "You know, you're pretty good. If I had relied on my senses I would have never known that you had been spying on my dalliances. Unfortunately for you, I have a sharp instincts and I could feel your presence without actually sensing you. That's why I had one of my men tamper with the branch of that tree, chosen so that you would have no choice but to use it, jumping from branch to branch. So, who are you?"

"Endymion, I have no reason not to tell you, since you asked so _nicely_. My name is Ran Ran."

The moon breaks out from behind the clouds, providing light to confirm what Endymion already suspects from the location of Ran Ran's voice, that he wasn't stepping on her head, but was stepping on a rock that Ran Ran had switched in at the last split second.

At first Endymion looks totally embarrassed, but then he regains his composure and smiles. "Ran Ran. This is my lucky day indeed. My bodyguards have not been able to serve as proper sparring partners for me. But, you, a girl who is a fighting legend to most of the Amazon cuties that I have been with, _you_ could possibly give a good fight."

Ran Ran smirks. "I'm not sure I understand this situation. You _do_ realize if by some fluke of luck you defeat me in battle then I would have to marry you? You don't seem to be the marrying kind. Unless of course you were planning on _losing_ to me."

"And, I am all ready engaged to an older woman by a political arrangement. I, who can have any woman I want, in a political marriage. When I beat you, maybe you can beat up my fiance and make her leave me alone?"

"Amazons don't think much of marriage, other than a way of procreation. But even I am disgusted by your attitude. Political marriages are there to promote peace. Most men who enter them still have all the affairs they want. You must be especially prideful to place your convenience ahead of the peace of eleven nations."

Endymion flips his hair back in a way that has wooed many young lasses before. "Maybe I should be prideful? After all, I _am_ just that good looking and skilled."

Ran Ran makes a face. "Good thing my stomach is empty. If you want a fight, you got one. I will be happy to beat some sense into your disgusting pretty boy head."

"I would be happy to see that as well."

Ran Ran and Endymion fight each other for several hours. Ran Ran is able to use her speed and skill to stay ahead of Endymion's more powerful attacks and Endymion is able to use his strength and defensive skill to weather Ran Ran's faster attacks. Finally, the two lay on the ground of the forest, energy spent.

"That was wonderful, Ran Ran. It's been a long time since a single person was able to wear me out." Endymion sounds out of breath.

"It's not wonderful. Your face is still not smashed in."

"Maybe females are good for something."

Ran Ran raises an eyebrow. "Eeeh? For someone who spends an awful lot of time chasing women, that's a strange thing to say."

"That's just a game I play to keep myself amused. None of the women I have been with have a touch that is even close to my body guards when one of them gives me a massage."

"Well, besides being too much information, maybe you just haven't met any females with my skills?"

"A barbarian like you?"

"Watch what you say, pretty boy. The forest itself is likely to crush you if you keep saying things like that."

Endymion smirks. "Okay, a _fighter_ like you can also heal with her hands?"

"To truly deliver pain one must know who to deliver pleasure as well. But, _don't_ think you're going to get any of that from me."

"I see, those are just empty boasts."

"Empty boasts? Let me give you a sample. I know that your left shoulder blade must be hurting since I kicked it at least twenty times in out fight."

"It would be hurting if it wasn't completely numb."

"Hold on." Ran Ran crawls over to Endymion and rolls him on his stomach. "This might smart for a second." Ran Ran strikes strategic points on Endymion's rapid fire with her fingers.

"Yikes! Are you trying to kill me?" Endymion moves his shoulder. "Whoa! What did you _do_?"

"A girl has to have some secrets."

"That was pretty good, but let me show you something." Endymion rolls over and pulls off one of Ran Ran's boots. "I know that my right counter foot sweep was landing. Those are some impressive bruises."

"Those are nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Let me see." Endymion digs his knuckle into the bottom of Ran Ran's foot.

"Do you think this is going to hurt me or something?"

Endymion strategically twists his knuckle.

"YEOOWWWW! You jerk!"

"How does that feel now?"

Ran Ran blushes.

"You can't even say that I can make you feel good. For a Amazon, you're quite a coward."

Ran Ran gets in Endymion's face. "Coward?"

Endymion kisses Ran Ran.

Suddenly the scene for Endymion fades to black.

Queen Beryl turns off the brainwashing machine which has the unconscious Endymion lying in it.

Endymion sits up and opens his eyes. They glow with a blue light.

Queen Beryl shows Endymion her crystal ball. It shows Usagi's Sailor Moon racing on foot toward the Dark Kingdom lair. "Looks like we have company."

Endymion smiles an evil smile.

To be continued!


	125. A Tomorrow Never Known part 7

Ranma Half Moon chapter 125 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 7.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

Queen Beryl of the middle Earth Kingdom hears a knocking on one of the panels to her bed chamber's hidden passages. She puts down a scroll containing complex trade agreements with the other local kingdoms. "Speak."

The panel is pulled open to reveal an intelligence agent, a pretty and powerful Amazon with long pink hair. "Queen Beryl-sama, I bring horrible news. My web of contacts has confirmed beyond a shadow of doubt that your fiancee, Endymion, is currently having an affair."

Beryl sighs. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Affairs are to be expected in political marriages. And, he is quite an unrepentant playboy."

"Queen Beryl-sama, it is also my duty to inform you of the scandalous nature of this affair."

"Oh?"

"Queen Beryl-sama, the person he is having an affair with is the princess of the Moon Mountain Kingdom."

Beryl's skin turns white. "My, my own cousin?"

"If it is your wish, I will commit suicide now. Or, if it is your wish, I could go and arrange for a horrible end for that disgusting fiance."

"Sham Sham, no. I would never require that. I have an idea. I'll disguise myself and we can sneak out of the palace. I know a fairly disgusting place where we can drink mead and I can forget about my troubles."

"Queen Beryl-sama, it is a honor to serve such a wise and good ruler."

"Maybe I should dress up as an Amazon? It would be fun."

"Queen Beryl-sama, don't you think that the cultured tones of your royal speech would give you away? Normally, us Amazons talk in a fairly blunt manner."

"I'll just have to follow your lead."

Queen Beryl awakes from her daydream and stares at the image of Sailor Moon arriving at the home base of the Dark Kingdom. _What a joke that I once thought that way. Now I know that my sorrows were your fault Princess Serenity. _"Come, Endymion, it's time to show this lowly woman what happens when you try to steal the man of a Queen."

"Yes, my Queen."

Queen Beryl taps on the ground the giant staff that holds her crystal ball. A large ball of energy shoots out of the ball and travels to the location of Usagi's Sailor Moon. The ball snatches Usagi's Sailor Moon up and transports her to Queen Beryl's court.

Queen Beryl adjusts the light of the court so that she and Endymion are in shadow. "Sailor Moon, I am glad that you have made it this far. Bravo. Well done. I can now _personally_ give to you what you have had coming for a long time now."

Queen Beryl readjusts the light to show Usagi's Sailor Moon that Endymion is kissing Queen Beryl's hand. "Endymion, this lowly girl once confused you with her charms. But, I forgive you. Please show to me your true feelings for this lowly girl by killing her."

"Yes, my Queen."

Queen Beryl smiles as Endymion lunges at Sailor Moon with his sword. _This is how it is meant to be._

Usagi's Sailor Moon rolls out the way of the blow. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Endymion is protected by the dark energy of Queen Metalia. Your attack will do no good."

Endymion fights through the Moon Healing Escalation attack and knocks the moon wand out of the hand of Usagi's Sailor Moon. He picks up Usagi's Sailor Moon by the throat and holds her overhead.

"That's right, Endymion, make her suffer the way that she made me suffer."

Usagi's Sailor Moon screams in pain.

Finally, Endymion throws Usagi's Sailor Moon down to the ground.

"Endymion, take her head and let's display it on a stake."

"Yes, my Queen."

As Endymion draws his sword back, Usagi's Sailor Moon, in desperation, throws her tiara at the heart of Endymion.

Endymion staggers back in pain with a large glowing spot on his chest indicating here the blow had landed.

"You'll have to do a whole lot more that that. Queen Metalia will lend him her dark power to heal that wound."

Usagi's Sailor Moon notices that the wound is not healing. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Impossible!"

Light starts shooting out of Endymion in all directions. He drops to his knees.

Queen Beryl senses that the dark energy has been driven out of Endymion._ Why won't this lowly creature just die?_

Queen Beryl materializes a stalagmite of dark energy. She calmly hurls it at Endymion and Usagi's Sailor Moon.

Endymion turns around an throws a red rose at the stalagmite. The stalagmite shatters but the shards continue forward. Endymion covers Usagi's Sailor Moon and is hit repeatedly by the shards.

Queen Beryl looks down in horror to see that Endymion's red rose has also continued forward and has penetrated her chest. Her body now starts to dissolve. _This is impossible. Queen Metalia's dark energy isn't healing my wound. Where has she gone?_ "I will not accept this"

Queen Beryl teleports to the room containing the shrine to Queen Metalia.

Usagi's Sailor Moon tries to give comfort to the dying Endymion.

Endymion floats between life and death, seeing visions of him and Rei, him and Usagi, and him and Ranma.

Usagi's Sailor Moon pulls out the music box that begins playing. "Momaru."

Endymion's focus is brought back by the music. "Usagi, please, leave this place. Find yourself a good boyfriend."

"But, I sense that the battle is still going on. Sailor warriors don't get to leave until the battle is finished."

Endymion smiles. "Sailor Moon, you've done well. I'm proud of you." Mamoru dies.

Sailor Moon feels the walls of the Dark Kingdom hideout start to quiver. She places Mamoru's lifeless body down on the ground. "You're right, it's not safe in here. Please forgive me for leaving you."

Usagi's Sailor Moon, numb with grief, walks away from Endymion and out of the Dark Kingdom's lair.

Queen Beryl crawls before the alter of Queen Metalia. "Queen Metalia, where have you gone? Why have you deserted me? All that I am is you. Please come back to me and fill me with your powers! I beg of you!"

To be continued!


	126. A Tomorrow Never Known part 8

Ranma Half Moon chapter 126 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 8.

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

_"I love you, but you treat me bad, bad, bad. I love you, but you treat me bad, bad, bad."_ The singer looks out over the crowd. It was the usual bunch of malcontents and drunks. _No one interesting at all. _"Thank you all for coming to see little Mio Mio. I will be singing again in about an hour. Please enjoy some mead!"

The crowd cheers and then turns their attention to their cups.

Mio Mio decides to work the tables to see if she can milk a better response for her next set. _I might be a demon, but I have my pride as a performer!_

Mio Mio comes across a table with two Amazons drinking. "Hello, I hope you are enjoying this place!"

The larger of the girls glares at Mio Mio through her pink hair. "What's it to ya?"

The other girl, noticeably older, drunk, and cutting bread to go with her mead, also snaps at Mio Mio. "Yes, what could it be to you?"

Mio Mio smiles. She has hung around the area long enough to know that a real Amazon would have used harsher language. _So, it is someone important, in disguise._

"You look troubled tonight. It there anything Mio Mio can do to help?"

"Help? A punk kid like yourself? What do you know? How could you feel what I am feeling? Have you ever had a man cheat on you? Not just with one woman, but with an _army_ of women?"

_No way! This couldn't be who I think this is._ "But, Miss, why do you stay with a man like that? Do you love him?"

"Love? Love? This is an arrangement marriage."

_Maybe it is. Let's see._ "Is this a handsome man?"

"Why, do you want a turn? Wait, that's not fair. I guess it is a legitimate query. The answer would be yes. He is a man of a beauty sought after by both man and woman alike. And, a man of unspeakable power."

_Bingo! I recognize her now. This is Queen Beryl from the Middle Earth Kingdom. Lucky! One more question to seal the deal._ "How horrible. Cheating on a woman as beautiful as you. I'll bet that you would want to see him suffer."

"Suffer? No, some things can't be helped."

"Not even a little?"

"Sure I would!"

Mio Mio closes her hands and opens them. "Check Mate." Mio Mio vanishes.

"Queen Beryl, what happened? Where did she go? Ooooof!" Sham Sham keels over on the table and dies.

Queen Beryl gives the knife that she had been using to cut bread an extra twist in Sham Sham's side for good measure. "Sham Sham, I changed my mind. You should die for bearing bad news."

Queen Metalia awakens from her dream like state. She feels herself floating in the atmosphere, formless and bodiless. _I lost. Aino Minako, I should have never underestimated you. Even in death you were able to defeat me. Now it might take ages to reconstitute into a new body._

Queen Metalia hears a voice from far away, beckoning her to come. She senses her energy moving quickly to a colder and colder climate.

Suddenly, she has a body again.

_Beryl, you Baka! I'm down to my last reserves of energy and now you summon me? We could have waited, but no._ Queen Metalia looks at Beryl's body. _Oh, great. Getting yourself killed as well? What a joke. Oh, well. This hand stinks but I will have to play it.  
_  
Queen Metalia senses the presence of Sailor Moon leaving the Dark Kingdom base. _Now or never._

Queen Metalia teleports out to where Usagi's Sailor Moon is. _Might as well put up a good front._ "Sailor Moon, it is I, Queen Metalia. I will take your Silver Crystal and consume this world."

Queen Metalia shoots an energy ball from her hands at Usagi's Sailor Moon. "Check Mate!"

The ball of energy explodes around Usagi's Sailor Moon and causes a giant mountain of ice to appear. However, the top of the mountain splits open to reveal Princess Serenity.

"I see you don't die easily. But, no matter. You will die like all of your friends and all of your work will be meaningless."

Queen Serenity holds her wand in front of her.

"Check Mate!" Queen Metalia shoots out a continuous burst of energy from her hands.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

_Why doesn't she die?_

Usagi suddenly feels that she is not alone on top of the mountain of ice.

_Don't listen to her. Everyone here gave their lives doing what they believed in. What we do will never be meaningless._

_Minako._

Don't give up now, unless you want me to kick your ass in every single one of your future incarnations.

Rei.

Just think how good it's going to feel to kick that monster's ass.

Makoto.

Usagi, you can do it. Just believe in yourself. We're all here for you.

Ami.

Minako's spirit nods. _Just focus your energy into one wish, that will activate the crystal._

_Queen Metalia has done so much damage to so many people. I wish she had never come back._

The four spirits nod in approval.

_Mercury Power!_

Mars Power!

Jupiter Power!

Venus Power!  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"

The Silver Crystal activates. A large ball of energy starts growing from the wand. It expands out towards Queen Metalia who disintegrates.

Queen Serenity changes back into Tsukino Usagi and falls from the ice mountain, dead even before she hits the ground.

_Everyone!_

Makoto's spirit puts her arm around Usagi's spirit and messes up her hair. _You did it!_

But what happens now?

Ami's spirit looks out on the energy ball which is expanding at an ever increasing pace._ My guess would be that the Silver Crystal is going to grant your wish._

With the battle won, the five spirits fade away.

The energy ball continues to expand until it covers the entire earth.

To Be Continued


	127. A Tomorrow Never Known part 9

Ranma Half Moon chapter 127 "A Tomorrow Never Known" Part 9 (season finale).

Author's note: This arc happens around the same as Sailor Moon Episodes 45-46 and is the last arc of season one.

The subway car is dark, crowded, and smelly. However, one passenger is unconcerned about her condition.

The subway car grinds to a halt at the station. The hordes of business men depart allowing the girl to exit the train. _Yes, today is the day! This will be my audition. I know it._

The girl walks up the stairs to a built in shopping mall. There is a booth set up for a fortune teller. She looks at the booth for a minute and then enters.

"I need my fortune for today."

"Well, Miss, my fortunes are usually longer term than that. But, I will do what I can."

"Thank you."

The fortune teller looks at the girl's palm. "Is today an important day for you?"

"Important? Oh my goodness. There is only the biggest and most important idol audition of all time going on today."

"And, you want an indication about how your audition will go?"

"Yes."

"You have a star symbol on your left palm. That is a good sign. That means that you will live a shining life."

"So, I will succeed today!"

"I am not saying that. You might wind up leading a shining life in ways you haven't thought of yet. You might even shine brightly as a bride and a mother."

"But, you're not ruling out my winning the audition, right?"

The fortune teller smiles. "You know, young lady, a long time ago I tried out to be an idol singer as well. So I know how you are feeling. But, let's be realistic. I know about the audition you are talking about. The papers say that they are expecting ten thousand people to show up to the audition today."

"A one in ten thousand chance is better than nothing."

"Well, I'll be rooting for you then. But, I better not keep you. You'll want to get in line quickly. That will be ten dollars."

"But, you didn't tell me what I want to hear."

"I know, and you're lucky I didn't charge you double for telling you what you _needed_ to hear."

"Okay." She pays and walks out of the mall into the street. She pats her biceps. "Yes."

She runs the five blocks to the hotel. There is already a long line of people who had started waiting the night before.

Someone in the line directs her to go down the street.

She runs down the street, even though she knows that it won't make a difference in how quickly she gets to audition.

When she rounds a corner she runs into the outstretched arm of someone who is yawning.

"Oh, my goodness, are you okay?"

She looks the girl over. She is beautiful and has long blond hair. "I'm okay. Did you stay here over night?"

"No I just got here."

"Well, I better get to the back of the line. What's your name? Maybe the audition will come down to you and me?"

"Minako. Aino Minako."

"Kuroki Mio."

"Let's both do our best."

"Okay!"

Mio rides a bus to a nearby town. _This time for sure. The last eight auditions have be close, but I know this one will be mine! Or, at least it will go better than that big one three months ago.  
_  
The bus sputters to a stop. "Attention passengers. There seems to be some mechanical problems with the bus. I have called in the problem and another bus will pick you up in about an hour."

_An hour? That will be too late! I'll miss the audition._ Mio walks up to the front of the bus. "Excuse me? I need to go outside for some air."

"Okay, miss, but don't wonder off. We're out in the sticks."

"Okay!"

Mio jumps out of the bus and races up the road. After finding a stretch where the cars would be able to see her and stop in time she starts hitchhiking.

No cars come.

Finally a red sports car drives by. It stops and a handsome teenage boy gets out. "Excuse me, miss. Do you need a ride?"

"Yes! I need to be in the next town in thirty minutes."

The boy smiles. "I can get you there, if you don't mind a tight squeeze in the car."

"I'll live."

Mio goes to the passenger side door and sees that there are three other boys in addition to the driver there. She gingerly sits on the lap of the boy in the front seat.

The boy Mio is sitting on smirks at one of the boys in the back seat. "Less attention?"

The driver races the engine and drives off.

_Oh my god! These guys are so hot! Well, sitting here like an idiot isn't going to do anything._" Hello everyone, my name is Mio Kuroki. Thank you all for giving me a lift. I need to get to an audition." Mio notices that one of the boys in the backseat is checking her out closely.

The driver chuckles. "An audition for what?"

"I am going to be a great idol singer!"

The boy in the back seat smirks. "An idol singer? How cute. Then you must consider yourself lucky because you're in the company of a bunch of _real_ musicians."

_Oh brother. I'll bet that boy in the back was checking me out to make sure that his hair was better than mine. But, I shouldn't let it bother me._ "Oh, wow! I was just wondering about that. You all look so shiny and pretty."

The boy that Mio sits on grunts. "Hey, I prefer to think that I project a strong masculine image."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

The conceited boy in the back seat smiles. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Zoiki. I am the band leader, song writer, and keyboard player."

The boy next to him in the back nods. "Kunochi. I play the drums."

Mio looks at the boy she is sitting on. "What about you?"

"I'm Jadero. I used to be the lead singer, but now I am the bass guitar player."

"Nephuyu, lead guitar, _of course_. "Nephuyu says this without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh my goodness, that is so awesome. Maybe some day we'll be on the same stage?"

Zoiki rolls his eyes and is about to make some sort of dismissive comment when Kunochi puts his hand over Zoiki's mouth.

"Well, Mio-kun, I think that would be wonderful. Our band is called Phrase White."

"What a strange name."

"It comes from a fan fic that this baka wrote."

Zoiki struggles to break free from Kunochi. "If I'm such a baka, how come you all went along with the idea?"

"Wow, what's this fan fic about?"

Zoiki preens. "It's an exciting tale of five young boys who are forced to train to become assassins after their families are wiped out."

Kunochi nods. "He wrote it to star us."

"Amazing. But, who is the fifth boy?"

Nephuyu again does not take his eyes off the road. "He's one of our class mates. He had to go to next town to check out a book on medicine."

"Is the story online?"

Zoiki nods.

"I'll have to read it!"

"Next exit is the town."

"Just drop me off at the exit. The audition isn't far."

"Okay."

Kunochi stops the car.

Mio jumps out. "Okay. Today I cannot fail!" Mio runs away.

Zoiki turns up his nose. "I'm sure you _all _noticed that my hair is much nicer than hers."

Kunochi chuckles to himself.

Jadero smiles. "But, she sure was lively."

Nephuyu watches her running figure fade from view. "Well, we better be going. Better not make your 'Towa' wait, right Zoiki?"

Zoiki blushes.

In a couple minutes Nephuyu pulls up to the library where a smiling Chiba Mamoru is waving.

The End of Season 1


End file.
